A Breaking Song
by Mr. Mandias
Summary: Quando a história se repete, o tempo se torna escasso e borram as linhas entre o talento e a necessidade. No meio disso, Harry luta para lembrar que suas ações têm um propósito e não são apenas frutos de sua própria tentação. No fim, o interminável ciclo se resolve em uma canção de luz e trevas.
1. Capítulo 1 - Hero

Quando a história se repete o tempo se torna escasso e borram-se as linhas entre o talento e a necessidade. No meio disso Harry luta para lembrar que suas ações têm um propósito e não são apenas frutos de sua própria tentação. No fim, o interminável ciclo se resolve em uma canção de luz e trevas.

Hero

Um sininho tocou em algum lugar ao fundo da pequena loja. Era um espaço pequeno e vazio, exceto por uma única cadeira alta e estreita. O domínio que Harry aprendeu a exercer sobre sua magia ao longo de sua vida, pareceu sumir por completo ao entrar no ambiente claustrofóbico. Os seus sentidos ficaram confusos e ele não gostou da sensação.

"Boa tarde jovem." De repente havia um velho parado diante de si. Os olhos grandes e muito claros brilhando como duas luas na penumbra da loja.

"Olá." Falou Harry sem saber ao certo como agir.

"Sim, sim. Achei que ia vê-lo em breve Harry Potter." Harry sentiu-se desconfortável diante do olhar analítico do velho a sua frente. "Você tem os olhos de sua mãe. Parece que foi ontem que ela esteve aqui, comprando a primeira varinha. Vinte e seis centímetros de comprimento, farfalhante e feita de salgueiro. Uma boa varinha para encantamentos."

O velho aproximou-se mais. Harry desejou que ele piscasse. Aqueles olhos prateados o incomodavam.

"Já o seu pai deu preferência a uma varinha de mogno. Vinte e oito centímetros e flexível. Um pouco mais de poder e excelente para transformações. Bom, digo que seu pai deu preferência, mas na realidade é a varinha que escolhe o bruxo, é claro."

O olhar do homem se tornou distante e melancólico como se tivesse lembrado de algo importante. Harry teve a impressão que sabia sobre o que o velho pensava quando o viu observando atentamente a cicatriz na sua testa.

"Eu vim em busca de uma varinha, senhor." Falou Harry.

"Sim, é claro que veio." O homem não perdeu tempo em apontar a sua própria varinha para o que parecia uma fita métrica atirada no balcão. O objeto subitamente ganhou vida e passou a circular Harry ansiosamente, aguardando as instruções do seu dono. "Agora, qual é o braço da varinha?"

"Sou ambidestro na verdade."

O homem pareceu surpreso, mas recuperou-se rapidamente abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

"Habilidade notável se me permite dizer, estique ambos os braços."

Harry não tardou a fazer o que lhe foi mandado e foi imediatamente atacado pela fita que antes flutuava calmamente ao seu redor.

O Garoto observou estupefato, as várias caixas ornamentadas espalhados pelas prateleiras, alguns com cores brilhantes e outras voando em direção a pequena mesa no centro do estabelecimento.

"Toda varinha Olivaras tem o núcleo feito de uma poderosa substância mágica, Sr. Potter." Olivaras acenava entusiasmado em direção as diferentes tipos de varinhas espalhadas pela sala. "No entanto, tudo começa pela madeira. Uma boa varinha deve começar por uma boa madeira." O homem espalhou diversas caixas de madeira pela mesa, abrindo a mais próxima a ele. "Aqui pode segurá-las, você vai saber quando encontrar a certa."

Harry fez o que lhe foi pedido. A primeira varinha que possuía um aspecto poroso e uma cor clara não parecia diferente de qualquer outro pedaço de madeira que ele já tinha visto durante sua vida, assim como a próxima, um pouco mais escura.

A terceira pareceu ligeiramente diferente das outras.

"Azevinho, você acha que é ela?" Perguntou o velho curioso, azevinho era muitas vezes associado à proteção e sacrifício.

"Eu não tenho certeza" Respondeu Harry incerto.

"Então não serve, continue você vai saber quando encontrá-la." O velho observou atentamente as reações do garoto, a próxima varinha a causar alguma mudança na expressão do jovem era feita de mogno e infelizmente foi descartada segundos depois.

Foi uma surpresa sentir a penúltima varinha estranhamente acolhedora, dada sua aparência hostil. A varinha apesar de perfeitamente reta, tinha um aspecto antigo e retorcido, mas causou-lhe uma sensação boa.

"Essa é feita de um pinheiro muito especial Sr. Potter, muito difícil de cultivar, não se adapta bem em ambientes que favorecem a vida, mas é notavelmente resistente a situações adversas." O Velho pareceu contemplar brevemente a varinha nas mãos do garoto. "Resistência e perseverança diante de situações difíceis é o que essa árvore representa, além de longevidade é claro, dizem que os poucos portadores de varinhas feitas com essa madeira atingem seu verdadeiro potencial diante de situações que a maioria não poderia suportar. Peculiar Sr. Potter, mas ainda não é a sua varinha."

O velho terminou seu monólogo distraído, e tirou a varinha das mãos do garoto. Em seguida depositou a mesma gentilmente na caixa que pertencia.

O velho acenou sua varinha displicentemente, sem olhar para o adolescente que contemplava as palavras com um olhar pensativo. Logo as varinhas que ele havia testado foram substituídas por outras, todas semelhantes a última.

"O núcleo estava errado, vamos tentar de novo."

Ao contrário das outras varinhas, que em sua maioria pareciam inertes contra os dedos, Harry podia sentir coisas emanando dessas. Da maioria delas vinham sentimentos positivos, com exceção de uma que causou um distinto sentimento de aversão.

"Núcleo de veneno de basilisco. Muito raro, mais raro ainda aqueles que têm afinidade com tal substância vil. Continue, não deixe que isso o perturbe."

Duas varinhas que por acaso estavam lado a lado provocaram reações a Harry, eram praticamente idênticas, ambas eram de uma cor clara, quase brancas e em seu comprimento haviam veias que iam desde um marrom escuro a um avermelhado.

"Qual é o problema Sr. Potter?" Olivaras tinha muitas décadas de experiência e sabia quando um cliente estava incomodado.

Harry hesitou por um momento antes de responder com um ar de derrota.

"Eu estou indeciso Senhor."

"Eu vejo, pena de fênix ou de hipogrifo ambas envoltas em pinheiro." O homem encarou o jovem a sua frente com um olhar analítico antes de voltar a falar. "A fênix representa o renascimento, a reinvenção e a criatividade. É um núcleo que faz muito sentido com essa madeira em especial."

O jovem sorriu.

"O núcleo de pena de hipogrifo por outro lado, representa nobreza, bravura e força."

O rosto do velho que antes tinha um aspecto ilegível agora parecia sério.

"Ambas tem 35 centímetros, são flexíveis. A primeira com núcleo de pena de fênix é uma ótima combinação para magia defensiva e feitiços de modo geral. A segunda Funciona melhor para magia ofensiva e transfiguração." Explicou o velho, expondo as características das duas varinhas.

Harry pensou por um momento antes de encarar as duas varinhas a sua frente.

"A escolha é sua senhor Potter. O senhor já decidiu?" Questionou o velho curioso.

A expressão séria e curiosa no rosto de Garrick Olivaras deu lugar a uma mais serena quando Harry sorriu de forma melancólica.

"Sim." Afirmou o garoto apontando para sua escolha.

"Escolha interessante senhor Potter." Sorriu o velho. "Muito interessante de fato."

Harry encarou seu entorno em confusão. Havia uma barreira de tijolos a sua frente. Largando seu carrinho o garoto caminhou lentamente em direção à parede. Claramente havia algo de estranho sobre ela.

Harry sempre soube que era diferente. Mas, foi apenas há alguns anos quando ele acidentalmente se teletransportou para o telhado de sua escola, que ele descobriu que havia algo definitivamente estranho sobre ele. Desde então, sua compreensão sobre o que ele pensava serem habilidades únicas apenas cresceu. O Garoto não estranhou que conseguisse sentir algo mágico emanando da barreira. Suas suspeitas se provaram corretas quando seu braço atravessou o tijolo sem resistência.

Ele não perdeu tempo em atravessar a barreira carregando seus pertences e sua companheira Edwiges, a coruja das neves.

Uma locomotiva vermelha a vapor estava parada na plataforma e o local estava lotado de pessoas. Um letreiro no alto informava: Expresso de Hogwarts, saída as onze horas. O garoto olhou para trás e viu um arco de ferro forjado no lugar onde estivera o coletor de bilhetes com os dizeres: Plataforma nove e meia.

Não foi possível deixar de se perguntar o que seu tio teria pensado disso. Provavelmente morreria engasgado.

A fumaça da locomotiva se dispersava sobre as cabeças das pessoas que conversavam, enquanto gatos de todas as cores trançavam por entre as pernas delas. Corujas piavam umas para as outras, descontentes, sobrepondo-se as vozes e ao barulho das malas pesadas que eram arrastadas.

Os primeiros vagões já estavam cheios de estudantes, uns debruçados às janelas conversando com suas famílias, e outros brigando por causa dos lugares. Harry empurrou o carrinho pela plataforma procurando um lugar vago. Passou por algumas crianças esquisitas e alguém discutindo sobre um sapo perdido.

Andou pela multidão barulhenta até encontrar um compartimento vago no final do trem. Pôs a gaiola de sua coruja para dentro sem grandes dificuldades e após isso percebeu que não conseguiria empurrar sua mala, olhou pros lados e percebeu que as pessoas estavam muito ocupadas despedindo-se de suas famílias, provavelmente ninguém notaria o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

Harry sabia que não podia usar sua varinha aqui, e provavelmente não teria ajudado muito considerando seu desconhecimento de qualquer feitiço. Com mais uma olhada de relance para a multidão, Harry concentrou-se na mala enquanto reunia os sentimentos familiares de raiva, rejeição e principalmente necessidade. Com a voz entrecortada sussurrou sua intenção e assim o objeto pesado obedeceu.

Harry não teve dificuldades para erguer a grande mala agora muito mais leve. Ele não se preocupou em tentar desfazer o que tinha feito, era um esforço inútil segundo sua experiência. Ele não tinha ideia de como voltar o objeto para sua condição original e sabia que ele voltaria automaticamente em poucos segundos.

Sentou-se no assento mais próximo da janela observando uma família grande de ruivos realizando suas últimas despedidas. Logo perdeu o interesse procurando coisas mais interessantes na multidão, seus esforços mostraram-se inúteis quando o trem começou a andar.

O garoto sentia-se feliz, ele não sabia o que esperar de Hogwarts, mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que sua prisão domiciliar.

A porta se abriu tirando Harry de suas reflexões. Parado na porta havia um menino de aspecto gorducho e ar tímido. Ele segurava um sapo que parecia querer estar em qualquer lugar menos ali.

"Eu posso sentar aqui? Perdi muito tempo procurando meu sapo e o trem acabou lotando."

"Sem problemas." Falou Harry sorrindo, ele reconheceu a voz que escutou na estação, discutindo com uma velha sobre um sapo chamado trevo.

"Eu sou Neville a propósito. Neville Longbottom."

Harry apertou a mão estendida do garoto antes de falar seu nome.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

Os olhos do menino vagaram brevemente a sua cicatriz antes de dar de ombros e voltar a seu rosto.

Harry pensou que devia sentir-se incomodado, mas após todo o assédio no beco diagonal isso não o afetou tanto.

O resto da viagem foi gasto em conversa fiada, Neville era um garoto tímido, mas não perdeu tempo em tentar ajudar Harry a começar a construir seu conhecimento sobre o mundo mágico.

"Então, me fale sobre as casas de Hogwarts, eu li sobre elas em um livro grande e chato, mas confesso que não entendi muito bem o conceito por trás da coisa."

Neville pareceu ponderar por onde começar a falar enquanto mastigava um ou dois feijõezinhos.

"Certo, existem quatro delas, Grifinória a casa de Godric, Lufa-Lufa a casa de Helga, Corvinal a casa de Rowena e por fim Sonserina a casa de Salazar, aparentemente há uma prova de seleção, ela se baseia em suas qualidades eu acho, os corajosos vão para Grifinória, era a casa dos meus pais e eu espero acabar lá também, mas não tenho certeza se vou." Neville fez uma pausa e seus olhos mostraram incerteza antes de ele voltar a falar. "Os leais acabam na Lufa-Lufa, os inteligentes supostamente acabam em Corvinal, e por fim Sonserina lar dos ambiciosos."

Essa definição não foi muito diferente da que Harry leu no maldito livro, mas ele supôs que não podia esperar muito mais que aquilo, a seleção de Hogwarts era um segredo aparentemente.

A porta foi novamente aberta, dessa vez três garotos com sorrisos zombeteiros se encontravam de pé no corredor, Harry reconheceu o do meio de um breve encontro em uma das lojas de roupas do beco diagonal.

"Então é você, estão dizendo por ai que Harry Potter estava nessa cabine, mas eu não esperava que fosse você." O garoto loiro encarou o outro ocupante da cabine que se encolhia em um canto, e voltou seu olhar para Harry sem tecer nenhum comentário. Harry apenas olhou curioso para a mão estendida a sua frente antes de balançá-la. "Sou Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter, mas você já sabe disso." Harry observou curioso o sorriso de Malfoy crescer.

"Naturalmente, acho que devia convidá-lo para minha cabine, meus companheiros estão ansiosos para conhecê-lo." Harry não teve tempo de responder antes de Draco voltar a falar. "Você pode levar Longbottom se quiser." Apesar disso Malfoy tinha um olhar perto de desprezo para o segundo ocupante da cabine, era sutil, Harry não notaria se não tivesse sido submetido ao mesmo tipo de olhar muitas vezes em sua vida.

Ocorreu-lhe de repente que Neville devia conhecer essa pessoa, e Harry provavelmente se encontrava preso em uma situação da qual não tinha a mínima ideia de como agir.

"Acho que eu devo agradecer Malfoy, tenho certeza que teremos outras oportunidades para nos conhecermos melhor."

Os olhos do garoto loiro se estreitaram, mas ele deu de ombros.

"Você que sabe, nós nos vemos por ai Potter, Longbottom." O loiro fechou a cabine e foi embora com seus dois gorilas de estimação.

"Você o conhece?" Perguntou Harry curioso apontado para a porta.

"É, conheço. Estivemos em alguns eventos importantes, eu acompanhando minha avó e ele acompanhando seu pai, nossas famílias não se dão muito bem para falar a verdade."

"Entendo." Respondeu Harry ainda tentando entender a dinâmica por trás de toda a situação.

O resto da viagem correu rápido, Harry sabia que havia mais a ser dito sobre Malfoy, mas resolver deixar para lá por enquanto.

Chegar a Hogwarts pela primeira vez foi um espetáculo ainda maior do que pisar no Beco Diagonal. A viagem de barco foi interessante, mas a boca escancarada de Harry era indicador o suficiente de que ele não estava preparado para a visão da escola.

O enorme castelo medieval com suas janelas iluminadas no início de noite, e a sensação distinta ao pisar em suas terras, Harry quase podia sentir o ar estalar a sua volta, sentiu seu corpo ser instantaneamente revigorado do cansaço da viagem. Só havia uma frase para descrever o momento.

"Eu amo magia."

A porta abriu-se de repente. Por ela apareceu uma bruxa alta de cabelos negros e veste verde-esmeralda. Tinha o rosto muito severo e o primeiro pensamento de Harry foi que era uma pessoa a quem não se devia aborrecer.

"Alunos do primeiro ano, Professora Minerva McGonagall." Informou Hagrid.

"Obrigada, Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante."

Ela abriu a porta. O saguão era tão grande que teria cabido a casa dos Dursley inteira dentro. As paredes de pedra estavam iluminadas com luminárias flamejantes e o teto era alto demais para se ver. Um a um, as crianças subiram a imponente escada de mármore em frente que levava aos andares superiores.

Eles acompanharam a Professora Minerva pelo piso de lajotas de pedra. Harry ouviu o murmúrio de centenas de vozes que vinham de uma porta à direita, o restante da escola já devia estar reunido.

Mas a Professora os levou a uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão. Eles se agruparam lá dentro, um pouco mais apertados do que o normal, todos pareciam observar os arredores com nervosismo.

Houve um discurso breve de instrução dado pela professora, Harry não podia dizer que havia prestado atenção. A sensação de tanta magia ao seu redor inebriava seus sentidos, ele nunca havia sentido nada parecido, pouco a pouco ele começava a recuperar sua capacidade de pensamento, a sensação anterior estava ali, Harry ainda podia senti-la roçando a sua pele, ele sabia que com um simples instante de concentração, ele poderia sentir novamente aquele turbilhão de sensações, isso o deixava feliz.

O sorriso de Harry não diminuiu mesmo quando Minerva saiu da sala deixando as crianças nervosas sussurrando furiosamente entre si, felizmente Neville parecia muito nervoso para conversar o que deixava Harry sozinho com suas impressões do castelo e da magia que permeava por ele.

Algumas discussões entre fantasmas depois e a porta novamente se abriu. Eles foram instruídos a entrar por ela. Harry sentiu a sensação distintamente mágica tomar conta dele outra vez quando entrou no salão, dessa vez não se entregou a ela, pois estava preocupado com o que viria a seguir. Nada poderia prepará-lo para um chapéu de aspecto velho cantando uma canção.

O salão inteiro prorrompeu em aplausos quando o chapéu finalizou a canção. Ele fez uma reverência para cada uma das quatro mesas e em seguida ficou muito quieto, outra vez.

A Professora Minerva então se adiantou segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho.

"Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês colocaram o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Hannah Abbott!"

Um a um os alunos foram selecionados, nem um tomou a atenção de Harry de forma especial, às vezes o chapéu escolhia a casa de forma rápida, às vezes demorava alguns segundos.

Neville acabou na Grifinória como queria e logo foi a vez de Harry.

Ele não pode deixar de sentir-se ridículo com um chapéu cobrindo toda sua cabeça, mas estava mais concentrado na sensação única que o objeto animado causou quando fez contato com sua pele.

"Dom interessante você tem ai rapaz." Harry surpreendeu-se com ao ouvir a voz desconhecida na sua cabeça.

"Do que você está falando?" Pensou Harry sem saber direito como estabelecer uma comunicação.

"Você não sabe? Interessante, muito interessante. Não é minha função contar." Harry não podia deixar de sentir-se levemente irritado com tal forma enigmática de falar. "Vejamos, isso é um caso raro, há bastante coragem escondida por aqui, uma sede de se provar, bastante inteligente também." Harry não entendia muito bem onde o maldito objeto queria chegar. "Hum, uma dose razoável de lealdade, porém ofuscada pelos seus outros talentos, a casa de Helga não é o lugar mais adequado para você." Harry não gostava particularmente de amarelo mesmo. "Se daria bem em Corvinal, mas talvez seus colegas não consigam entender seus outros… Impulsos. Você seria grande na Sonserina, pode enfrentar problemas lá, no entanto. Sim a casa de Salazar o faria bem. Mas será que valeria o risco?"

"Eu aguento, me coloque onde eu farei melhor" Disse Harry corajosamente.

O chapéu riu.

"Corajoso ao ponto da imprudência, Godric estaria satisfeito."

"Grifinória!" Gritou o chapéu para o salão inteiro ouvir.

Harry não prestou atenção nos aplausos e gritos vindos da mesa dos leões, enquanto sentava ao lado de Neville. Ele estava mais preocupado com as palavras enigmáticas do chapéu.

Alvo Dumbledore se levantou. Sorria radiante para os estudantes, os braços bem abertos, como se nada no mundo pudesse ter-lhe agradado mais do que vê-los todos reunidos ali.

"Sejam bem-vindos!" Disse. "Sejam bem-vindos para um novo ano em Hogwarts! Antes de começarmos nosso banquete, eu gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas: Pateta! Chorão! Desbocado! Beliscão! Obrigado."

Todos bateram palmas e deram vivas. Harry não sabia se ria ou não.

"Ele é um pouco excêntrico, não?" perguntou a uma menina loira sentada ao seu lado.

A menina sorriu. Era bela.

"Alguns dizem que ele é maluco, eu não sei ao certo" Deu de ombros.

E então Harry comeu. Banqueteou-se como nunca havia na vida, fora a interrupção nada oportuna de um fantasma que parecia ter sido meio decapitado, Harry teve uma noite ótima.

No fim do jantar, uma olhada de relance para a mesa dos professores trouxe uma sensação estranha, no começo parecia com todos os outros sentimentos que a magia trazia. Mas a dor em sua cicatriz o convenceu rapidamente que isso era algo diferente.

A sensação foi embora tão rápido quanto chegou, e após uma boa dose de conversa fiada e uma interpretação horrenda do suposto hino da escola Harry se encontrou em seu caminho para o dormitório.

Ao deitar em sua cama naquele fim de noite com as cortinas fechadas em volta de si, Harry não pode evitar entregar-se mais uma vez as sensações que aquele lugar trazia, e assim adormeceu envolto no desconhecido.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Baby Blue

Baby Blue

Harry esperava que transfiguração fosse mais emocionante que feitiços. Não é que aula foi chata por si só, ele tinha certeza que flutuar uma pena alguns centímetros, deve ser uma atividade excitante para crianças dando seus primeiros passos na magia. Mas para Harry levitar coisas não era bem uma novidade, ele descobriu logo de cara que adaptar seu instinto natural de fazer objetos voarem sem uma varinha para fazer objetos levitarem com uma varinha era apenas uma questão técnica. Ainda assim, era justo dizer que seu controle com a varinha era muito melhor que sem ela, porém a diferença não era tão entusiasmante quanto poderia se pensar.

E outra vez Harry perdeu todo o discurso de abertura de classe por se perder em seus próprios pensamentos. McGonagall distribui fósforos para todos presentes e demorou alguns segundos e uma sutil sugestão de Neville para que Harry percebesse que ele deveria transformar isso em uma agulha.

Agora, isso era novo para ele. Harry nunca havia tentado usar magia para transformar uma coisa em outra, e pelas instruções no quadro parecia se tratar mais de intenção e visualização do que poder bruto em si.

Harry precisou de cerca de sete tentativas para conseguir.

"Parabéns Sr. Potter, essa é uma excelente demonstração do feitiço básico de transfiguração, quinze pontos para a Grifinória. Vendo que você dominou o feitiço está liberado da aula por hoje."

Harry permaneceu algum tempo a mais praticando o feitiço e auxiliando Neville. Mas deixou a sala ao perceber que seu amigo já havia conseguido compreender o básico do feitiço e poderia muito bem se virar a partir dali.

Harry caminhava calmamente pelo corredor em direção à biblioteca quando ouviu algo estranho, sussurros pareciam vir pelo corredor. A curiosidade o convenceu a se esconder atrás de uma tapeçaria e escutar a conversa sussurrada do que pareciam ser alunos mais velhos.

"Estou dizendo que é seguro, meu pai me ensinou durante o verão."

"Eu não sei não Connor, esse feitiço parece cruel, o que você disse que ele faz mesmo?"

"Ele tira o ar dos pulmões da vítima e a impede de respirar enquanto a maldição for mantida. Vamos lá, você é uma trouxa. Não quer ser aceita pela sua casa? Faça isso."

"Olha eu vou pensar sobre isso certo? Qual é o encantamento e o movimento da varinha?"

"Eu sabia que você tinha isso em você. O encantamento é Sine Rege, o movimento da varinha não é importante, você só precisa se concentrar na intenção. Sabe o que quero dizer não é? Você tem que querer isso."

A conversa pareceu chegar ao fim, Harry não tinha certeza do que ele havia escutado. Mas parecia importante. Saiu da fenda atrás da tapeçaria e voltou ao seu caminho até a biblioteca enquanto repassava a conversa em sua cabeça.

"Sine Rege, parece cruel" Pensou.

Mais alguns dias se passaram e Harry não sabia o que pensar de suas aulas até agora, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era um tema interessante, mas o professor não parecia qualificado. Além do mais, a dor de cabeça constante que aquela sala causava a Harry fez dela uma de suas matérias odiadas.

Harry não podia evitar perder pontos em poções, apesar de ele não ser tão ruim para a matéria seu professor parecia ter alguma mágoa séria em relação a ele. Harry não entendia isso muito bem, mas resolveu deixar pra lá até que tivesse a oportunidade de descobrir.

Malfoy foi um incômodo constante, mas o garoto supôs que poderia ser pior. Quando o loiro notou que Harry não estava muito interessado em ser um dos seus cegos seguidores ele passou a agir de uma forma irritante, parecia se enxergar como um tipo de rival do Potter ou algo assim, inofensivo na maior parte do tempo, mas, ainda assim, um incômodo.

Harry havia recebido uma carta de Hagrid mais cedo o convidando para um chá no meio da tarde, resolveu que não faria mal estender o convite a Neville, afinal os dois haviam se tornado amigos próximos com o passar dos dias na escola. Assim os dois se encontraram batendo na maciça porta de madeira da humilde, porém enorme cabana de Hagrid.

O meio gigante abriu a porta enquanto lutava com o que parecia ser um enorme cão.

"Olá Hagrid, viemos para o chá." Acenou Harry amigavelmente.

"Olá Harry e este rapaz quem é?" Questionou com curiosidade olhando para Neville.

"Neville Longbottom, prazer, sou um amigo de Harry."

O rosto de Hagrid se iluminou em reconhecimento.

"Fico feliz que já esteja fazendo amigos Harry, entrem e fiquem à vontade, o chá está pronto."

Depois de alguns goles generosos de chá e uma experiência francamente esquecível com alguns bolos de pedra, Harry resolveu questionar sobre algo que o incomodava desde o início da manha.

"Hagrid, ouviu falar da tentativa de assalto ao Gringotes?"

Hagrid tinha um olhar sombrio em seu rosto parecia não querer falar sobre isso enquanto evitava o olhar de Harry acariciando seu enorme cão.

"Sim ouvi sobre isso, esses meliantes têm ficado atrevidos."

Harry pressionou o assunto mais um pouco, mas logo viu que o homem não cederia tão fácil. Enquanto voltava para a escola conversando aleatoriedades com Neville Harry pensava que definitivamente havia algo de errado sobre o objeto retirado por Hagrid daquele cofre.

Pela décima oitava vez naquele dia amaldiçoou a existência de Draco.

"Oliver Wood, conheça Harry Potter, seu novo apanhador."

Ou talvez nem tanto.

A expressão de Oliver mudou de confusão para prazer.

"Está falando sério, professora?"

"Seríssimo" resumiu a Professora Minerva. "O menino tem um talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. Foi a primeira vez que montou numa vassoura, Harry?"

Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Não tinha a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas parecia que não estava sendo expulso, ótimo.

"Ele pegou aquela coisa com a mão depois de um mergulho de mais de quinze metros" Ele só queria resgatar o pertence de Neville. "Não sofreu um único arranhão. Nem Charlie Weasley seria capaz de fazer igual."

Oliver parecia agora alguém cujos sonhos tinham virado realidade, todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Wood é o capitão do time da Grifinória" explicou a Professora Minerva.

"Ele tem o físico perfeito para um apanhador" acrescentou Oliver agora andando a volta de Harry, examinando-o. "Leve, veloz, vamos ter de arranjar uma vassoura decente para ele, professora, uma Nimbus 2000 ou uma Cleansweep 7, na minha opinião."

"Vou conversar com o professor Dumbledore e ver se podemos contornar o regulamento sobre o primeiro ano. Deus sabe que precisamos de um time melhor do que o do ano passado. Esmagado naquele último jogo contra os sonserinos. Mal consegui encarar Severus no rosto durante semanas."

Harry gostaria de dizer que se irritar Snape estava incluso no pacote ele não precisava ser convencido, mas achou que isso não ajudaria sua situação.

Minerva sorriu.

"Seu pai teria ficado orgulhoso Potter, ele era um excelente jogador de quadribol."

"Você está brincando?" Falou Harry surpreso.

Neville olhava para Harry impressionado enquanto este comia.

"Isso é incrível Harry, alunos do primeiro ano não jogam nos times das casas."

Harry não parecia impressionado.

"É eu ouvi sobre isso." Disse impassível. "Começo a treinar semana que vem, não conte a ninguém sobre isso, é um segredo por enquanto. Oliver parece querer me usar como sua arma secreta."

Neville parecia duvidoso sobre isso.

"Um segredo em Hogwarts? Nem mesmo o apanhador mais jovem do século conseguiria algo assim."

Neville foi interrompido pela chegada de Malfoy e dos seus dois gorilas.

"Olá Potter, é uma lástima realmente o que aconteceu, não era minha intenção fazer você ser expulso, queria apenas te humilhar um pouco."

Harry estava surpreso, vindo de Draco era uma grande coisa.

"Não se preocupe Malfoy, eu não fui expulso." Falou Harry sem parar de comer.

O loiro parecia confuso.

"Não? Isso é estranho, bem eu retiro o que eu disse então, aproveite sua comida enquanto pode Potter." Falou tentando soar ameaçador antes de se retirar.

Harry revirou os olhos.

"Malfoy está ficando mole." Disse Neville divertido.

Harry e Neville corriam desesperados pelo corredor do terceiro andar, um dos dois tinha escutado a voz de Filch a alguns corredores atrás, e ele parecia estar se aproximando. Sua maldita gata parecia ser treinada para farejar estudantes fora da cama, não é como se fosse culpa deles estarem ali depois do toque de recolher, as escadas mudando e uma pequena distração resultaram naquela situação lamentável. Estavam perdidos.

Harry parou e segurou Neville pela manga quando alcançaram uma porta, era a única porta a vista e eles precisavam de um lugar para se esconder.

"Está trancado Harry." Sussurrou Neville em desespero.

"Saia da frente." Disse Harry com pressa. "Alohomora!"

As horas extras na biblioteca pareciam finalmente valer a pena quando os dois jovens conseguiram sair da vista do zelador bem a tempo. Nem um dos dois moveu um músculo ao escutar os passos passarem pelo corredor em direção as escadas do outro lado do castelo.

Neville parecia aliviado com a testa escorada na porta.

"Nós conseguimos, estamos vivos Harry, você tem que me ensinar esse maldito feitiço." Sussurrava ele com alívio.

"Neville cale a boca e vire pra cá." Disse Harry com uma voz tensa encarando alguma coisa.

"Que diabos." Neville não chegou a terminar a frase quando vendo os olhos do enorme cão com três cabeças se abrirem de forma preguiçosa sentiu-se sendo arrastado pela mesma porta que eles lutaram para abrir.

Nenhum dos dois parou de correr até chegarem ao dormitório.

No outro dia após uma aula particularmente estressante de poções os dois amigos jaziam em silêncio embaixo de um pinheiro as margens do lago negro, contemplando a água a sua frente.

Neville quebrou o silêncio.

"Nós vamos falar sobre aquela droga ou não?"

Harry parecia um pouco verde.

"Eu preferia não falar, mas já que insiste." Ele suspirou. "O que a merda de um cerberus está fazendo em uma maldita escola?" Questionou indignado encarando Neville.

Neville parecia tão incerto quanto ele.

"Eu não sei, você viu algo na sala que pode oferecer alguma pista."

Harry fechou a cara e fez uma careta tentando lembrar sobre o que haviam visto na sala.

"Ele estava em cima de um alçapão."

Neville contemplou por um segundo.

"Agora que você falou, eu me lembro de algo assim."

Harry assentiu antes de falar.

"Isso provavelmente significa que ele está guardando alguma coisa."

Ambos voltaram a olhar para a água.

A iluminação veio em forma de um homem grande saindo da escola em direção a sua cabana.

Os garotos se olharam e nada mais precisava ser dito. E então ambos sabiam onde o pacotinho enrolado em pano tirado do cofre setecentos e treze tinha ido parar.

As semanas seguintes foram um misto de alegria e dor na opinião de Harry, de alguma forma Snape descobriu sobre sua nova posição como apanhador da Grifinória e vinha transformando a sua vida e a de Neville em um inferno durante as aulas de poções.

Por outro lado sua nova vassoura tinha chegado, Harry abriu no dormitório onde apenas ele e Neville podiam vê-la e ela era linda.

Harry tinha visto no rosto de Neville assim que ele tinha posto os olhos em cima da novíssima Nimbus 2000 que o seu amigo em breve assediaria sua avó em busca de uma vassoura nova, ele podia apenas dar de ombros e sorrir quanto a isso.

Harry foi tirado dos seus pensamentos quando sentiu um ombro bater violentamente contra o seu próprio, Harry fechou a cara em direção à garota que continuou andando sem olhar pra trás, o corredor era largo e não havia tanta gente essa hora para que algo desse tipo fosse aceitável.

Neville apenas balançou a cabeça.

"É Granger, uma Grifinória do nosso ano."

Harry fechou a cara ainda mais.

"Eu sei quem é." Ele estava irritado. "Ela vem esbarrando em mim e me olhando feio pelos corredores há dias. O que diabos ela tem?"

Neville deu de ombros enquanto mastigava sua torrada.

"Ouvi dizer que ela está irritada com você." Outra mordida. "Ela parece pensar que você não tem o direito de ser melhor que ela em qualquer classe. Bem ela está decepcionada, tirando poções que é provavelmente culpa de Snape, você tem feito melhor que ela em basicamente tudo."

Harry olhou para a direção que a garota foi com irritação.

"Sabe tudo arrogante."

Neville apenas riu.

Harry deixou um Neville rindo para trás enquanto se dirigia ao campo de quadribol. Aguentar as criancices de Draco já era um saco, mas vindo de sua própria casa. A escola era realmente uma droga.

Os dias passaram a correr mais rápido depois do começo dos treinos de quadribol, as aulas e seu tempo crescente na biblioteca fizeram Harry nem notar o tempo passar, seu humor infelizmente foi piorando na medida em que o Halloween se aproximava. Era compreensível considerando o que esse dia representava para ele.

Neville não estranhou não encontrar Harry na cama ao amanhecer, no dia trinta e um. Não foi grande a surpresa quando ele também não apareceu nas aulas naquele dia.

Harry não tinha a intenção de passar o dia todo enfurnado na biblioteca lendo o Livro Padrão de Feitiços Volume Três, no entanto aconteceu. Já era noite lá fora quando ele se esgueirou para os corredores, longe da biblioteca. Ele usou um feitiço tempus rapidamente e concluiu que a festa estava em plena atividade.

Era cedo demais para ir pra cama e ele não sentia fome, estava um pouco enjoado para falar a verdade. Considerou ir para enfermaria, mas percebeu que seria inútil. Madame Pomfrey assim como todos os outros estava aproveitando a festa no salão principal. Andar pelo castelo não parecia má ideia, recentemente ouviu rumores sobre algumas passagens secretas no terceiro andar.

Ele andava calmamente pelos corredores iluminados pela tênue luz de sua varinha quando ouviu um grito arrepiante.

Seu corpo moveu por instinto. Virou o corredor correndo e adentrou a porta de onde pensou ter ouvido o som, o que ele viu foi assustador. Tentou puxar na memória e logo percebeu que o que ele via diante de seus olhos era um Troll das Montanhas, adulto pelo tamanho. Mas o que seriamente o preocupava era a menina atirada ao chão perto do monstro, veio dela o grito que ele havia escutado.

Seu primeiro instinto foi bombardear o monstro com qualquer feitiço que ele poderia lembrar, mas rapidamente descartou essa ideia. Os trolls assim como a maioria das criaturas mágicas eram resistentes a qualquer magia que um primeiro ano pudesse conjurar, se desesperou ao ver a criatura balançar seu enorme bastão no ar se preparando para acabar com a vida da menina loira que agora se encolhia no chão chorando. E então ele teve uma ideia, provavelmente estúpida, e ele provavelmente estaria morto em poucos minutos. Harry nunca pensou que teria uma vida-longa, de qualquer forma.

"Ei feioso, olhe para cá." O monstro parou o bastão em pleno ar e virou confuso para ver o que tinha tirado sua atenção. "Você mesmo sua bola de carne feia e suja." Harry precisava afastar o monstro da garota, seria irrelevante tentar qualquer coisa com ele tão próximo, mesmo que desse certo o risco do monstro cair em cima dela era muito alto.

Por sorte ou azar o monstro começou a se afastar de sua vítima inicial. O monstro afinal, era uma criatura burra e fácil de distrair. Harry achava que duas pessoas estúpidas o suficiente para tentar talvez conseguissem sobreviver horas apenas chamando-o para um lado e para o outro, infelizmente só havia uma pessoa estúpida naquele quarto.

Era um momento crucial. O monstro estava vindo até ele, Harry apertou sua varinha encarou a fera e lembrou-se das palavras sussurradas por um desconhecido alguns meses atrás. Naquele momento Harry quis salvar aquela garota, naquele momento Harry quis fazer mal para aquele troll.

"Sine Rege." a voz saiu rouca e com mais ódio que Harry pretendia, o feitiço que saiu de sua varinha era de um azul pálido, doentio e Harry sentiu asco quando viu. Tal sentimento foi embora em um segundo e então Harry se sentiu bem. Ondas de prazer correram por seu corpo e ele sentiu que podia fazer qualquer coisa, ele não se sentia tão bem desde a primeira vez que pisou em Hogwarts.

Não, aquilo era ainda melhor. Um sorriso abriu em seu rosto e o verde de seus olhos brilhou forte antes de fechá-los com força e então o sentimento se foi. Para Harry foram segundos. E quando ele abriu os olhos decepcionado e querendo mais daquela sensação ele se deparou com o monstro morto a sua frente e então o asco voltou e ele correu até a privada para vomitar. Não havia comido hoje, então não havia nada em seu estômago apenas o líquido esverdeado vicioso que o lembrou do feitiço vil que acabara de lançar.

Demorou alguns minutos para recuperar-se, levantou-se ainda sentindo enojado e caminhou até a garota que em algum momento em meio aos gritos havia desmaiado, ele agradeceu por ela não ter visto o que ele tinha acabado de fazer.

Com um aceno de sua varinha Harry acordou a garota que olhou assustada para os lados e logo após ver o monstro atirado ao chão alguns metros longe de onde ela estava se jogou nos braços de Harry, que não respondeu ao abraço.

Estava pensando no que tinha feito e as consequências daquilo, ninguém havia o dito, mas no momento em que ele abriu os olhos após ter derrubado o monstro Harry sabia que havia conjurado magia negra.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Payback

Payback

Dois dias se passaram desde o Halloween, professora McGonagall lhe dissera um dia antes que o diretor gostaria de falar com ele após o jantar de hoje, o jantar estava no fim.

No fundo Harry sabia que McGonagall engoliu a fábula que ele havia contado enquanto segurava uma menina desconhecida nos braços, trolls afinal não são conhecidos pela enorme resistência física, e sim mágica, sua cabeça é um lugar particularmente frágil, seu bastão pesado o bastante e o feitiço de levitação facilmente utilizável para um primeiro ano tão talentoso quanto ele. Ou, pelo menos, era isso que ele falava para si mesmo.

Ele não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se Dumbledore descobrisse que Harry havia praticado magia negra dentro das paredes de Hogwarts, ele provavelmente não era o primeiro, mas por algum motivo duvidava que isso fosse uma desculpa convincente.

"Gota de limão." A gárgula criou vida e saltou para o lado dando lugar a uma escada. No fim da escada havia uma porta escura em que Harry bateu e entrou após receber autorização.

O escritório do diretor era um lugar engraçado, cheio de quadros, objetos estranhos e livros, um pássaro vermelho chamou sua atenção logo de cara e ele teve um pressentimento que ele era importante. Harry estava esperando sentir algo forte ao entrar nesse cômodo em específico, uma esperança um pouco ingênua considerando que sua aparente capacidade de sentir coisas que os outros não sentiam parecia severamente anestesiada após seu confronto com o troll, Harry tentava não pensar no motivo.

"Harry meu garoto, sente-se, por favor. Gostaria de uma gota de limão?" O garoto apenas balançou a cabeça vendo o velho tomar um doce para si próprio. "Imagino que está se perguntando o porquê de eu lhe chamar aqui."

Harry se limitou a dizer que sim com a cabeça.

Os olhos de Dumbledore piscaram de uma forma paternal e ele sorriu.

"Chamei-lhe aqui Harry para uma conversa muito atrasada sobre seu desempenho em aula." Isso o surpreendeu, ele esperava muitas coisas, certamente não uma conversa acadêmica. "Seus professores têm lhe elogiado bastante, em especial Minerva e Filius."

"Eu tenho me esforçado senhor."

"Certamente Harry, eu me lembro da primeira vez que pisei em Hogwarts. Jovem como você e cheio de sonhos. Devo dizer que sempre fui um aluno talentoso." O homem comeu outro de seus doces. "Foram minutos incríveis quando pisei aqui, sensações que não vou esquecer." Falou Albus com uma voz suave. "Tenho certeza que sabe o que quero dizer Harry." O garoto imediatamente endureceu na cadeira. O olhar do diretor passou de nostálgico para sério.

"Desconfiei do seu talento assim que pisou no grande salão, vi em seu rosto, não era como o de nenhum outro estudante. Confirmei durante a noite em uma conversa com o chapéu seletor e desde então tenho observado você." O diretor o encarava com seriedade. "Você é talentoso Harry, muito talentoso. Sensibilidade Magica é algo que pouquíssimas pessoas têm acesso, conseguir fazer esse tipo de coisa nessa idade, é algo que apenas duas outras pessoas conseguiram antes de você, que eu saiba é claro." O olhar de Harry era agora um misto de preocupação e curiosidade enquanto o diretor continuava implacável.

"Senhor, eu sei do que o senhor está falando, mas eu não tenho certeza se eu entendo o conceito disso para falar a verdade. Até poucos dias atrás era algo que eu pensei que todos pudessem fazer." Harry se amaldiçoou pela sua boca grande quando percebeu que tinha falado mais do que deveria.

"Até a noite do Halloween eu presumo." Falou Dumbledore sério, Harry apenas assentiu incerto.

"Você deve estar preocupado com o desaparecimento parcial de sua habilidade." Isso tocou os alarmes na cabeça de Harry, se o diretor sabia sobre isso então… "Sim Harry eu estou plenamente consciente do que você fez para derrubar a criatura. Ainda que eu não aprove acho que não posso culpá-lo por isso."

Por incrível que pareça um peso enorme foi tirado das costas de Harry. Se o diretor sabia não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso, o que acontecesse a partir de agora, ele teria apenas que aceitar.

"Magia negra é uma coisa perigosa Harry, ela é desaconselhada, senão proibida por um motivo, você sabe qual é esse motivo?"

Harry tinha um bom palpite.

"É viciante." Foi quase um sussurro o diretor porém, ouviu e assentiu. "Parecia tão errado no momento que eu fiz e logo depois tão certo, era bom, bom deus como era bom." Desabafou Harry. "Eu mantive o troll sobre o feitiço por mais de quatro minutos, mas para mim pareceu ser poucos segundos. E então acabou, a primeira coisa que pensei antes mesmo de abrir os olhos é que eu queria mais. E depois disso eu vi o que fiz e vomitei." O garoto tinha olhos marejados e olhava para o nada.

"Eu entendo Harry, eu realmente entendo. Magia negra quando é praticada por qualquer bruxo normal, fornece imediatamente uma sensação de prazer doentio e anormal. Mas quando praticada por alguém com sua sensibilidade não treinada, é uma coisa avassaladora e completamente destrutiva. Você entende o que estou falando?" perguntou Dumbledore com ar sério.

"Eu não vou fingir que entendo completamente senhor." Disse Harry com incerteza.

Dumbledore sorriu e foi um alívio para Harry.

"Eu gostaria que isso tivesse demorado mais alguns anos para acontecer Harry, mas eu temo que nada possamos fazer sobre isso. Vamos tomar algumas medidas, mas não sei o quanto elas serão efetivas, você descobriu os prazeres das artes das trevas e com seu dom eu duvido muito que você por mais forte que seja consiga ficar longe delas por muito tempo."

Harry assentiu.

"Todos os sábados após o jantar eu vou lhe esperar aqui, até o fim desse ano espero que eu consiga lhe ensinar o básico do controle de seus dons. Peço que até lá tente abster-se das artes Harry. Para o seu próprio bem." Finalizou Dumbledore com ar de seriedade. "Ano que vem continuaremos com nossos encontros, mas além do controle dos seus dons vou fazer o máximo para instrui-lo nas artes do jeito que deve ser feito. Você pode ir agora Harry, até semana que vem."

A serena manhã de sábado não traduzia os sentimentos de Harry naquele momento.

"Você devia comer alguma coisa" Falou Neville com um sorriso presunçoso.

Harry se limitou a revirar os olhos enquanto continuava a brincar com seus ovos e bacon. Sua introspecção foi novamente incomodada por um ágil furto de Neville.

"Ei eu não disse que você podia pegar minha comida." Disse Harry irritado.

"Você não disse que eu não podia também." Zombou Neville.

Harry empurrou seu prato a distância enquanto se afastava da mesa. Não estava com saco para aguentar o senso de humor Longbottom recém-adquirido. Encaminhou-se para o vestiário tentando ignorar o riso de zombaria de seu amigo.

Foi interrompido antes que pudesse sair do salão.

"Olha Neville tenho um jogo para ganhar então…" Sua frase foi cortada ao ver quem segurava seu braço. "Você não é Neville." Constatou Harry.

A garota loira a sua frente apenas levantou uma sobrancelha com um sorriso contido.

"Isso é obvio." Disse ela. "Sarah Richards."

"Harry Potter." Murmurou ele. Ele reconhecia a garota é claro, uma estudante do sexto ano da Grifinória, a pessoa que estaria morta sem sua interrupção oportuna alguns dias atrás.

"Eu sei quem você é Harry." A garota parecia bem menos confiante agora. "Olha eu gostaria de agradecê-lo sabe, eu sei que você tem um jogo pra ganhar agora, mas." A garota sorriu. "Vi você saindo do salão e achei que seria uma boa hora para agradecer e desejar sorte no jogo." A garota se abaixou até sua altura e Harry não pode deixar de achar aquilo um pouco humilhante. Sua mente, no entanto ficou em branco assim que a garota encostou seus lábios em sua bochecha esquerda e se afastou sorrindo. "Obrigado Harry, e boa sorte."

O time da Sonserina não viu o que os atingiu.

O natal chegou rápido e Hogwarts parecia ainda mais caótica naquela época do ano. Harry achava divertido observar as trapalhadas dos gêmeos Weasley. O lago congelado e a imensidão branca lá fora impediram Harry e seu amigo Neville de gastar tempo nas margens da água como faziam em épocas mais quentes, o garoto se viu cada vez mais preso na biblioteca. Neville era tolerante com seus hábitos e muitas vezes acompanhava Harry em sua jornada incessante em busca de criar raízes no maldito cômodo, mas preferia gastar seu tempo cuidando de plantas nas estufas. Professora Sprout havia adquirido um gosto pelo rapaz e permitia que ele cuidasse de algumas das ervas mais simples em seus horários de folga. Diversão para Neville que adorava esse tipo de coisas e diversão em dobro para Harry que conseguia pensar em insultos cada vez mais criativos para tirar seu amigo do sério.

Malfoy parecia mais maldoso que o normal esses dias e Harry tinha ficado melhor em ignorá-lo depois de algumas sugestões pouco sutis sobre a permanência de Harry na escola durante o natal.

Era verdade que Harry não ia voltar à Rua dos Alfeneiros. A Professora Minerva passou a semana anterior fazendo uma lista dos alunos que ficariam em Hogwarts no Natal e Harry assinara seu nome na mesma hora. Provavelmente aquele seria o melhor Natal da sua vida.

Alguns outros grifinórios com quem Harry não tinha muito contato ficariam também. Neville, no entanto resolveu que deveria ir para casa visitar sua vó, Harry desconfiava que o menino tivesse más intenções e provavelmente ganharia em breve uma novíssima vassoura e quem sabe até uma varinha. Harry foi bem insistente em convencer Neville que ele precisava ter uma só sua.

Então finalmente o dia chegou e Harry estava sozinho. Não de fato sozinho é claro, havia outras pessoas com ele no castelo, mas seu amigo mais próximo não estava lá, ele sentiria falta de Neville. Pensava ele enquanto mastigava uma asa de frango particularmente gostosa.

"Olá Harry!" Ele reconheceria a voz sem olhar, porém olhou mesmo assim.

"Olá Sarah, eu pensei que iria pra casa no natal." Harry fez o seu melhor para fingir que o leve rubor que tingia seu rosto não existia. Sarah apenas sorriu maliciosamente.

"Você tem pensado muito em mim ultimamente?" Questionou ela de forma brincalhona. Harry mais uma vez amaldiçoou sua boca grande e sabiamente decidiu mantê-la fechada por agora. "Eu mudei de ideia, minha prima Nicole resolveu visitar durante essa semana, ela e seus pais moram na França, minha mãe provavelmente me obrigaria a treinar meu francês." Sarah torceu o nariz. "Percebi que seria melhor inventar uma desculpa para ficar aqui e me poupar da tortura." Harry assentiu com um ar indiferente, ele era um órfão e não conseguia simpatizar muito bem com o que a garota estava dizendo.

Sarah olhou ao redor confusa.

"Onde está seu amigo?" Perguntou ela.

Harry mastigou mais um pouco de sua comida antes de responder com uma voz desinteressada. Ele morreria antes de admitir que ativamente evitava olhar nos olhos de Sarah, era difícil encará-la sem lembrar do pequeno beijo que ela tinha lhe dado alguns dias atrás.

"Ele foi pra casa, disse que tinha algumas coisas para resolver com sua vó." Deu de ombros. "Eu acho que ele só estava sentindo falta de casa."

"Entendo, talvez a gente possa passar um tempo juntos, gostaria de conhecer melhor meu salvador." Olhou para o relógio sem perceber o rubor que subia pelo rosto de Harry. "Eu tenho que ir te vejo depois." Se despediu com um beijo no rosto, Harry naquele momento poderia ser facilmente confundido com um pimentão.

Voltou a sua comida numa fútil tentativa de tirar a menina de sua cabeça. Suspirou com derrota.

"Oh merda." Disse ele desolado.

Harry Potter praticamente se arrastava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, era tarde, quase cedo. Isso não o preocupava muito, o homem que a poucos momentos o ensinava a controlar seu dom que mais parecia uma maldição havia tido a preocupação de agraciá-lo com um passe livre por essa noite apenas. O velho sabendo da situação que seu aluno mais novo se encontrava naturalmente se ofereceu para levá-lo até a enfermaria, mas Harry descartou suas preocupações. Afinal, era muito tarde e ele achava que merecia a dor.

Os últimos dois dias tinham sido duros para Harry, ele não havia tido muito tempo livre desde sua conversa com o diretor. Naturalmente a ausência de Neville e um tempo livre muito maior do que estava acostumado o levou a pensar mais e mais sobre suas ações. É desnecessário dizer que ele estava menos do que satisfeito com ele mesmo e Harry não podia dizer que as aulas de oclumência generosamente oferecidas por Dumbledore estavam ajudando. Durante o dia ele se culpava e a noite os pesadelos causados pela sua inexperiência em ocluir sua mente o colocavam sobre estresse. Nesses sonhos Harry era levado de volta ao maldito banheiro no terceiro andar, não havia troll apenas Sarah, ocasionalmente Neville e às vezes apenas uma versão sinistra de si mesmo. A falta de um monstro não impedia Harry, seus esforços se provavam risíveis quando ele cruelmente tirava o ar dos pulmões de seus amigos até que a vida deixasse seus olhos. E então ele acordava suando frio e tremendo, sua cicatriz doendo e a frágil organização de sua mente, bagunçada.

Harry foi tirado dos seus pensamentos quando uma porta chamou sua atenção, seu coração bateu forte quando percebeu que ele podia sentir coisas vindo do lado de dentro do cômodo. Isso significava que seu dom estava despertando depois da overdose causada pela magia negra e isso o tranquilizava um pouco. Ele seria grato por um pouco de normalidade, a ausência de seu dom foi a coisa que mais incomodou Harry durante aquelas semanas.

Ele não perdeu tempo em abrir a porta. Diante dele jazia uma sala ampla, vazia em sua maioria exceto por um espelho alto e bonito no centro da sala. Ele se aproximou com cuidado, o espelho lhe causava uma sensação desconhecida.

Uma inscrição na parte de cima do objeto chamou sua atenção.

"Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn..." tentou ler Harry em voz baixa.

Seus olhos finalmente encararam o reflexo no espelho, e o que ele viu o surpreendeu. Sorrindo feliz no espelho havia uma versão de si mesmo, mas esta não espelhava sua situação no momento, não trazia seus olhos tristes, expressão derrotada e tampouco as marcas de cansaço em seu rosto. Com um revirar em seu estômago Harry soube que estava olhando para uma versão de si mesmo antes do seu encontro com o troll. Em uma guinada mais brusca ainda Harry viu seu reflexo apontar sorrindo para algo que estava ao seu lado, e para surpresa de Harry ali havia outra versão de si mesmo, enquanto o primeiro reflexo tinha um olhar feliz e inocente esse parecia mais velho, seus olhos verdes brilhavam com luz etérea, um sorriso feroz enfeitava sua face e em sua mão jazia o que parecia um orbe de energia, Harry sentiu a bile subir para sua garganta quando percebeu a cor azulada do orbe.

As duas figuras permaneceram ali em pé por alguns segundos, mesmo depois de ele correr pela porta em direção ao seu dormitório Harry não conseguia tirar a imagem gravada em sua retina.

Era natal e ele se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona perto da lareira na torre da Grifinória, Harry sentia o peso confortável da sua recém-adquirida capa de invisibilidade, que jazia escondida em suas vestes. De repente, se viu tirado de seus pensamentos ao ser apertado na poltrona, ao seu lado acabara de sentar Sarah. Mais uma vez, não conseguiu evitar a vermelhidão em seu rosto. Apesar de os últimos dias terem o ajudado a se acostumar com o contato corporal, ele ainda tinha alguns sentimentos estranhos ao chegar tão perto da garota.

"Olá Harry." falou a garota alegremente.

Harry suspirou.

"Sarah, essas poltronas não foram feitas para duas pessoas." disse Harry sem tirar os olhos do fogo.

A garota riu.

"Aí que está à graça da coisa Harry" Disse ela de forma sorridente. "Aqui, trouxe uma coisa pra você." Entregou o que parecia ser um livro embrulhado.

Harry estava surpreso, ganhou alguns presentes, mas não estava esperando nada dela, apesar de ele próprio ter lhe enviado alguma coisa.

"Uau, obrigado Sarah." Falou o garoto animado enquanto abraçava sua nova amiga.

A garota respondeu o abraço enquanto ria de sua empolgação e o incentivava a abrir o presente.

Dentro do pacote Harry encontrou como esperava um livro.

"Alquimia ao Longo dos Séculos." Leu Harry surpreso.

"Sim, escutei você resmungando por ai que Hogwarts não tinha muitos livros sobre o assunto." Ela parecia envergonhada agora. "Escuta Harry eu sei que não é muito, mas não há muitos livros por ai sobre como praticar alquimia, então eu..."

O garoto se limitou a abraçá-la novamente.

"Não se preocupe Sarah eu adorei isso, obrigado novamente." Sorriu ele.

Os dois se olharam sorrindo um para o outro por um momento antes da amiga de Sarah, Sophie, a chamar para longe.

"Eu preciso ir Harry, já é tarde, prometi para Sophie que ajudaria ela com o dever de casa de poções." Falou com um sorriso levemente tenso, levantando-se após um breve beijo no rosto do rapaz mais novo. "Feliz Natal Harry."

"Feliz natal Sarah." Desnecessário dizer que Harry não pensou muito nos seus problemas recentes durante algumas horas.


	4. Capítulo 4 - The Legacy Of the Elder

The Legacy of the Elder

Harry achou que com a volta de Neville seus dias de tormento chegariam ao fim, contudo ali estava ele, horas após o toque de recolher lendo um livro obscuro na sessão restrita da biblioteca de Hogwarts. Após algumas noites em frente ao espelho encarando as duas versões opostas de si mesmo, Harry não pode mais ignorar seu impulsos.

Mesmo na sessão restrita não havia muitos livros de magia negra, alguns tomos com maldições questionáveis e feitiços um tom ou dois mais escuros. Nada tão grave ao ponto de ser censurado pelo ministério, mas eram magias que ficavam na fronteira, algumas delas no lado de lá da fronteira. Harry leu todos os tomos em poucas noites, dizia a si mesmo que era apenas uma maneira de controlar seus impulsos crescentes, prometia uma e outra vez não usar nenhum daqueles feitiços cruéis.

Fiel a sua rotina alguns minutos após a meia-noite Harry se dirigiu a sala onde sabia encontraria a razão de seu tormento. Era um prazer sádico que levava Harry noite após noite e hora após hora a encarar aquele espelho, seus olhos ora ou outra mudando entre as duas versões de si mesmo, tão parecidas e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes entre si. Seu contraste lhe trazia um fascínio mórbido.

Harry não teve escrúpulos em tirar sua capa ao chegar próximo do espelho, seus olhos procuraram suas duas personas e foi tarde quando com um susto percebeu que não estava sozinho na sala.

"Então, outra vez aqui, Harry?"

Harry sentiu como se seu intestino tivesse congelado. Olhou para trás. Sentado em uma das mesas junto à parede estava ninguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore. Harry devia ter passado direto por ele, tão desesperado estava para chegar ao espelho, que nem reparara.

"Eu… Eu não notei o senhor." Disse Harry com incerteza.

"Compreensível, até mesmo o mais competente dos sensitivos se distrairia frente a tal maravilha" Disse Dumbledore apontando para o espelho. Harry sentiu alívio ao ver que ele sorria. "Então." Continuou Dumbledore, levantando da cadeira para ficar ao lado de Harry. "Você, como centenas antes de você, descobriu os prazeres do Espelho de Ojesed."

Harry se limitou a assentir.

"Suponho que a essa altura já tenha percebido o que ele faz." Questionou o diretor.

Harry encarou o espelho por um momento antes de responder.

"Eu não estava certo sobre isso no início, mas algo me ocorreu alguns dias atrás." Disse Harry com melancolia.

Dumbledore voltou a falar com altivez.

"O homem mais feliz do mundo poderia usar o Espelho de Ojesed como um espelho normal, ou seja, ele olharia e se veria exatamente como é." Disse ele distraidamente olhando para o espelho.

Harry então sussurrou.

"Os desejos mais profundos de nosso coração."

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos contemplando o objeto a sua frente.

"O que você vê Harry?" Questionou Dumbledore curioso.

Harry pensou por um momento antes de responder.

"Uma contradição professor." Suspirou antes de continuar. "Eu vejo a mim mesmo em dois momentos diferentes."

Dumbledore parecia mais velho do que nunca depois daquela afirmação.

"Nós somos mais parecidos do que eu pensava meu caro menino." Constatou o professor. "Sugiro que volte para cama Harry, você não vai encontrar esse espelho nesse lugar amanhã, e nem nos dias que seguirão." Afirmou.

Ele não se surpreendeu com a afirmação. Despediu-se de seu professor e com uma última olhada para a imagem que atormentaria seus sonhos por muitos anos saiu pela porta.

Sua conversa com Dumbledore convenceu Harry a não tornar a procurar o Espelho de Ojesed, e com o fim abrupto de suas excursões noturnas a capa de invisibilidade permaneceu guardada no fundo do seu baú. Harry gostaria de poder esquecer o que vira no espelho com a mesma facilidade, mas não conseguiu. Continuou a ter pesadelos. Sonhava repetidamente com sua persona vista no espelho assassinando seus amigos com seu agora muito maior repertório de feitiços questionáveis enquanto ria sadicamente.

Concluiu que Dumbledore estava certo, o espelho provavelmente afetou o já fragilizado psicológico de Harry.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada oportuna de Neville. Como Harry previu o garoto voltou para Hogwarts com uma varinha nova assim como algumas cicatrizes, ele apostaria com qualquer um que estivesse disposto a perder alguns galeões que tais marcas eram frutos de uma nova vassoura.

"Ei Harry, como vão os treinos de quadribol?" Perguntou Neville vendo o amigo atirado na poltrona vestindo seu uniforme.

"Bem eu suponho, Wood parece mais psicopata a cada dia, nada que eu não possa lidar eu acho." Respondeu Harry sem muito interesse enquanto lia seu novo livro.

O livro tinha sido um presente de Sarah e ele havia o guardado com carinho até agora, não tinha tido oportunidade de lê-lo com todo o tempo gasto pesquisando maldições e olhando para o espelho.

Neville parecia curioso sobre sua escolha de leitura.

"Alquimia Harry? Achei que havia deixado isso pra lá." Perguntou o garoto com curiosidade.

"Deixei pra lá por que não havia muito sobre isso na biblioteca, suspeito que Granger ficou de alguma forma sabendo sobre meu interesse e retirou todo o livro referente ao assunto que ela pode encontrar. Me encontrei com ela carregando uma cópia igualzinha a essa que estou lendo há uns dois dias atrás." Falou Harry com irritação, Neville se limitou a rir.

"Olhe isso." Disse Harry apontando para uma passagem do livro que citava Nicholas Flamel e a pedra filosofal. "Deve ser legal poder transformar coisas em ouro, mas seiscentos anos? Não sei se eu saberia o que fazer com tanto tempo." Falou Harry zombando.

Neville não parecia muito impressionado.

"Suponho que pode ter suas vantagens, ouro e tempo infinito tem seu apelo." Disse o garoto.

Harry pensou em uma piada particularmente cruel.

"Imagina o que um lorde das trevas qualquer poderia fazer com uma coisa dessas." Falou Harry com malícia.

"Nem quero pensar." Disse Neville de forma sombria.

Mais uma semana havia se passado e Harry outra vez jazia atirado na poltrona em frente à mesa de Dumbledore.

"Você precisa de um minuto Harry?" Perguntou o homem velho de forma suave ao garoto que respirava com sofreguidão a sua frente.

"Sim, por favor." Respondeu Harry após algumas respirações profundas.

Dumbledore parecia pensar que aquele era um bom momento para questionar Harry sobre suas inclinações acadêmicas.

"Eu não pude deixar de ouvir de alguns retratos particularmente falantes sobre seu mais recente interesse de leitura Harry." Por um momento o menino preocupou-se que o diretor sabia de seus estudos secretos na sessão restrita. Porém seu medo foi descartado no segundo seguinte. "Alquimia. Não é um rumo ruim para se seguir se quer saber. Muito obscuro e esquecido. Bastante poderoso." Parou por um momento para considerar o jovem a sua frente. "Pode ser muito perigoso sem a instrução adequada também." Disse o velho com um olhar afiado.

Harry achou melhor descartar suas preocupações de uma vez.

"Pra falar a verdade senhor, minha agenda está um pouco cheia no momento, prefiro pensar nisso após controlar essa coisa." Os dois sabiam muito bem a que 'coisa' Harry se referia.

O diretor assentiu.

"Entendo, eu posso compreender sua curiosidade, no entanto." parou por alguns segundos. "Eu mesmo gastei alguns anos da minha vida estudando o assunto. Meu velho amigo Nicholas foi gentil em me auxiliar, nunca tive a mão necessária para ser um verdadeiro alquimista, uma lástima realmente. Sempre achei que o ar misterioso de um mestre em transmutação me cairia bem." Disse Dumbledore com humor.

Harry riu brevemente, mas se concentrava mais na sensação de incomodo que a frase tinha o causado, como se estivesse deixando algo escapar. Maldita oclumência e seus efeitos colaterais.

Não demorou muito para Dumbledore perceber que Harry não se recuperaria suficiente para mais uma sessão de ataque a sua mente. E antes que percebesse Harry estava a caminho do seu quarto, a sensação de que estava esquecendo algo importante, no entanto, não o abandonou pelo resto da noite.

Harry tinha certeza que foi preso a um dejavú quando sentiu o peso mudar em sua poltrona.

"Sarah." Disse com irritação fingida. "Acho que você tem adquirido alguns hábitos ruins, há outras poltronas nesta sala." Completou o garoto.

A loira riu.

"É claro que há, mas então eu perderia a chance de ver seu rostinho bonito ficando vermelho." Provocou ela enquanto atacava a bochecha de Harry. Parou ao ver o livro que este lia. "Uau. Você realmente está lendo isso." Sorriu.

"É claro." Disse ele impaciente. "Eu falei que me interessava no assunto."

"E então? Qual é a coisa mais interessante que você encontrou ai?" Questionou ela apontando para o livro.

"Como golens gigantes cuspidores de fogo soa para você?" Falou com um sorriso zombeteiro e sobrancelha levantada.

"Touché!"

Harry, no entanto não havia terminado.

"É claro que você estaria mais interessada na pedra filosofal." Disse ele com uma voz complacente. "Talvez você consiga invadir a casa de Nicholas Flamel e furtá-la." Terminou ele com uma voz de falsa confiança.

"Eu acredito que há um insulto cuidadosamente escondido em sua frase jovenzinho." Brincou ela com voz severa. "Além do mais, nunca se sabe, pode haver uma dessas coisas escondida pelos corredores de Hogwarts" Deu de ombros. "Ouvi boatos que os gêmeos Weasley encontraram um mapa encantado por ai, certamente uma pedra filosofal seria a próxima melhor coisa na minha lista." Finalizou.

"Tenho certeza que sim." Falou Harry zombando.

Sarah levantou-se e Harry subitamente desejou que ela voltasse a sentar.

"Eu preciso ir Harry, prometi para um garoto da Corvinal que o ajudaria com uma coisa." O rosto de Harry fechou-se, e a garota vendo sua reação depositou um beijo em seu rosto.

"Anime-se Harry, tenho certeza que você vai encontrar sua pedra filosofal." Disse ela enquanto acenava e caminhava em direção à saída.

Harry limitou-se a revirar os olhos e voltar ao seu livro, ele não estava certo sobre o lugar que Sarah ocupava em sua vida. Não importava de qualquer forma, ele era muito novo pra pensar em qualquer coisa do tipo e a diferença de idade era apenas mais um dos muitos empecilhos. "Não é como se eu estivesse com ciúmes dela." Murmurou ele com mau humor.

De onde esse pensamento tinha vindo era um mistério sem solução.

Mais alguns dias se passaram. Harry após acabar de ler o livro que Sarah o havia presenteado, voltou a sua rotina normal de leitura, ainda podia sentir alguns arrepios quando se aproximava da sessão restrita, tentou manter distância. Alguns dias atrás a presença recorrente de Hagrid na biblioteca havia preocupado Neville que tornou sua missão pessoal descobrir o que o meio gigante estava fazendo no seu tempo livre. Foi surpreendente quando alguns dias depois no começo de maio Neville o informou que Hagrid estava escondendo um dragão recém-nascido em sua cabana. Em uma posição de destaque em sua lista de coisas estúpidas para se fazer, estava criar um dragão em uma cabana de madeira convenientemente localizada em uma escola.

A semana seguinte havia sido uma batalha de vontades, enquanto Harry e Neville lutavam para mostrar a Hagrid o absurdo da situação este se contentava em mimar seu novo filho enquanto dispensava as preocupações dos dois garotos. O maldito dragão crescia de forma alarmante e Hagrid demorou uma semana, alguns moveis queimados e uma sutil ameaça de Harry para aceitar a ajuda dos garotos em se livrar da criatura.

Tal confusão levou Neville e Harry junto com os gêmeos Weasley a sua situação atual, carregar um caixote pesado pelos corredores de Hogwarts não parecia uma ideia tão boa agora.

"Vamos Harry, os amigos de Charlie já estão esperando." Falou Fred ou talvez George, enquanto dava uma breve olhada em um pedaço de pergaminho suspeito.

Neville tinha tido a ideia de pedir ajuda aos gêmeos quando Hagrid concordou em mandar Norberto embora. Harry não estava certo que dever um favor a dupla valeria o risco, não teve opção, no entanto, nem ele nem Neville conheciam qualquer domador de dragões.

Com muito sacrifício o quarteto chegou ao topo da torre de astronomia. Como Fred ou talvez George, havia dito, os novos proprietários de um dragão ilegal e provavelmente mortal dentro de algumas semanas já estavam esperando.

Era um grupo animado, não demoraram a prender o pequeno dragão ao que suspeitosamente parecia com um carrinho de Bebê desproporcional. Tão logo a conversa começou ela acabou e os quatro domadores tinham ido embora.

"Bom.." Disse Fred.

"Isso foi…" Continuou George.

"Chocante!" Completaram os dois juntos.

No dia seguinte Harry e Neville sentiram a inevitável obrigação de irem até a cabana de Hagrid, que se encontrava em situação lamentável desde a partida de Norberto.

"Anime-se Hagrid, tenho certeza que você vai poder visitá-lo assim que ele se adaptar." Disse Neville tentando consolar o homem que fungava vergonhosamente.

Neville seguiu consolando Hagrid enquanto Harry olhava um álbum de fotografias que havia encontrado em uma prateleira.

"Você sabe o que eles disseram? Que Norberto é, na verdade, uma fêmea." Disse Neville em uma fraca tentativa de encontrar graça na situação. Harry parou de prestar atenção na conversa quando escutou algo sobre mudar o nome do dragão para Norberta.

Seus olhos corriam as fotografias com curiosidade até uma tomar sua atenção.

"Ei Hagrid." Interrompeu Harry. "Quem é esse homem ao lado de Dumbledore." Perguntou apontando para uma foto. Na imagem se encontrava o diretor sorrindo ao lado de um homem alto, este tinha cabelos pretos com uma sugestão de fios brancos surgindo, tinha um porte altivo e olhos caramelo brilhantes, parecia estar no auge de seus quarenta anos e parecia familiar para Harry. Hagrid fungou e olhou curioso antes de responder.

"Oh, este é Nicholas Flamel, ele visitou a escola durante as férias ano passado, parecia ter alguns assuntos a tratar com o diretor." As engrenagens começaram rodar na mente de Harry e o quebra-cabeça a sua frente finalmente começou a fazer sentido. Hagrid continuou. "Um homem um pouco estranho eu diria, língua afiada. Provavelmente uma boa pessoa, no entanto. Dumbledore gosta dele." Falou Hagrid com simplicidade.

"Certo. Obrigado Hagrid, seu dragão vai ficar bem." Falou Harry levantando da mesa, em sua cabeça as peças se juntavam pouco a pouco, seu estomâgo embrulhou com as implicações de sua descoberta. "Vamos Neville, já é tarde." Disse Harry saindo pela porta sem cerimônias.

Harry andou rapidamente em direção a Hogwarts com um Neville confuso em seu encalço.

"O que foi isso Harry?" Finalmente questionou Neville ao chegarem ao castelo.

"Como eu sou idiota, como não vi isso antes." Falou Harry irritado.

"Viu o que? Do que você está falando?" Tornou a questionar.

Harry parou de repente e puxou Neville pela manga até uma sala vazia.

"Escute com atenção Neville." Exigiu Harry antes de continuar. "Nicholas Flamel amigo íntimo de Dumbledore e proprietário da pedra filosofal esteve em Hogwarts antes do ano letivo começar." Disse Harry seriamente para seu amigo ainda confuso. "Pense Neville, o roubo no começo do ano." Neville finalmente começou a compreender aonde Harry queria chegar. "Sarah fez uma piada sobre a possibilidade de encontrar uma pedra filosofal pelos corredores de Hogwarts, não tem tanta graça agora." Finalizou Harry parecendo um pouco verde.

O rosto de Neville passou de surpresa para terror ao lembrar-se de outro trecho de conversa que tinha pegado dias atrás.

"Na detenção que tive com Snape semana passada, ouvi-o discutindo com Quirrell sobre alguma coisa que estava em risco de ser roubada. Achei que ele falava sobre algo em seu depósito, mas agora..." Isso tocou mais ainda o alarme na cabeça de Harry.

"Você lembra o que Hagrid disse quando perguntamos como ele conseguiu o ovo?" Perguntou Harry.

É claro que Neville lembrava. Um Hagrid um pouco bêbado de empolgação deixou escapar algo sobre um viajante buscando informações sobre uma criatura que coincidentemente Hagrid possuía e chamava carinhosamente de fofo.

"Você acha que aquele cão é o fofo." Afirmou Neville agora atormentado.

O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos antes de Harry expor os fatos.

"A pedra filosofal está em Hogwarts. E alguém pretende roubá-la." Finalizou saindo andando atormentado em direção ao corredor.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Sinnerman

Sinnerman

Duas semanas se passaram e Harry evitava pensar na grande conspiração em que ele havia tropeçado. No fundo sabia que não havia muito tempo e que em breve teria que tomar uma decisão. Sua mente sobrecarregada com aulas e suas preocupações constantes com a pedra trouxeram de volta seu outro problema que não tinha verdadeiramente ido embora. A oclumência de Harry vinha ficando melhor e seu corpo clamava cada dia mais alto pelo prazer que ele havia sentido uma única vez. Harry no começo comparava seus impulsos com crises de abstinência, logo percebeu que tal avaliação era incorreta, tais impulsos ao contrário dessas crises não melhoravam, apenas ficavam mais violentos com o passar dos dias.

Neville parecia convencido de que eles deviam a Hagrid alguma coisa, afinal eram os responsáveis pela separação do meio gigante e sua filha dragão. Na opinião de Harry eles apenas haviam salvado a bunda do meio gigante e se alguém devia algo a eles era Hagrid, mas desconsiderou os pensamentos egoístas quando lembrou que o homem era seu primeiro amigo no mundo mágico.

Assim ele e Neville se encontravam do lado de fora da cabana de madeira de seu amigo, que saia pela porta, acompanhado pelo seu cão covarde.

"Olá meninos." Disse o meio gigante que ainda parecia um pouco abatido.

"Olá Hagrid, o que você quer que façamos hoje?" Perguntou Neville de forma gentil.

"Bem, há alguns meses os centauros vem reclamando sobre a morte incomum de alguns unicórnios, professor Dumbledore me pediu para investigar." Disse ele enquanto apontava sua lanterna na direção da floresta a poucos metros dali.

Harry sentiu uma diversão culpada quando mesmo encarando a parte de trás de seu amigo pode observar seu sangue sendo drenado do rosto.

"Certo." Gaguejou Neville seguindo Hagrid.

Hagrid os parou após alguns passos para dentro da floresta.

"Olhem ali, estão vendo aquela coisa brilhando no chão? Prateada? Aquilo é sangue de unicórnio. Tem um unicórnio ali que foi ferido gravemente por alguma coisa." Disse ele. "Vamos tentar encontrar o pobrezinho. Talvez a gente precise pôr fim ao sofrimento dele."

O trio guiado por Canino que ia à frente foi subitamente surpreendido por uma bifurcação na trilha.

"Certo." Disse Hagrid de forma sombria. "Vamos nos separar aqui."

"O que?" Questionou Neville. "Eu não vou sair de perto de você Hagrid." Reclamou.

Harry resolveu acabar com a discussão antes que ela começasse.

"Está tudo bem, você pode ir com Hagrid Neville. Eu levo o cão." Finalizou o garoto. "Eu vou ficar bem." Tentou tranquilizar seu amigo que ostentava uma expressão de temor.

"Muito bem Harry, conjure faíscas vermelhas se precisar de ajuda, eu e Neville vamos por aqui." Falou apontando para a direita, Harry simplesmente assentiu, conjurou um lumus rápido e se pôs a andar em direção ao desconhecido.

Harry andou alguns minutos, ora ou outra vendo o brilho distinto de sangue de unicórnio em contato com a luz pálida de sua varinha. A floresta era assustadora, quando mais Harry andava mais troncos retorcidos e plantas de aparência ameaçadora entravam em sua linha de visão.

Em certo momento Harry pensou ter visto um vulto a sua esquerda, examinou a área ao seu redor com um feitiço em seus lábios, não notando nada de anormal voltou a caminhar.

A curiosidade o fez relaxar sua oclumência por alguns segundos, ele sentia coisas diferentes vindas da floresta, sensações novas, uma magia selvagem misturada com uma um pouco mais escura, uma terceira sensação bem distinta das outras chamou sua atenção, era nitidamente perceptível apesar de esguia, Harry desistiu de decifrá-la, reforçou seus escudos e voltou a se concentrar na tarefa a sua frente. Já tinha andando algumas centenas de metros e a trilha de sangue de unicórnio parecia ficar mais forte assim como a sensação ruim de ser observado, tentou não pensar muito nisso, a floresta tinha vida afinal.

Andou por mais meia hora antes da trilha sumir diante de seus olhos, a sua frente estava uma clareira e ao centro dela o que Harry procurava. O unicórnio permanecia estático claramente morto e ainda assim brilhando, Harry não se lembrava de ter visto nada tão lindo. A beleza mórbida da cena causava tristeza e ele se aproximou com cautela.

Sentiu-se congelar ao escutar um som. Uma moita na orla da clareira estremeceu e do meio das sombras saiu um vulto encapuzado que se arrastava de quatro pelo chão como uma fera à caça. Harry e Canino ficaram paralisados. O vulto encapuzado aproximou-se do unicórnio, abaixou a cabeça sobre ferimento no flanco do animal e começou a beber o seu sangue.

Diante da visão horripilante a sua frente o garoto tentou recuar, a sorte não estava ao seu lado quando ouviu o som de um galho partindo em seus pés. O cão ao seu lado não permaneceu para ver a cena.

A figura encapuzada ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente para Harry. O sangue do unicórnio escorrendo pelo peito. Ficou de pé e avançou rápido para Harry, que corajosamente tentou algumas brandas maldições de corte.

Então uma dor como ele nunca sentira antes varreu sua cabeça, como se a sua cicatriz estivesse em fogo. Meio cego, ele recuou cambaleando. Ouviu cascos as suas costas, galopando, alguma coisa havia saltado por cima dele, e atacado o vulto.

A dor na cabeça de Harry foi tão forte que ele caiu de joelhos. Demoraram uns dois minutos para a dor acalmar. Quando ergueu os olhos, o vulto desaparecera. Um centauro o encarava com interesse. Parecia jovem, tinha cabelos louros prateados e o corpo baio.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou o centauro ajudando Harry a levantar-se.

"Estou, obrigado, o que diabos era aquela coisa?" Questionou o garoto.

O centauro não respondeu. Tinha espantosos olhos azuis, como safiras muito claras. Mirou Harry com atenção, demorando o olhar na cicatriz que se destacava.

"Você é o menino Potter. É melhor voltar para a companhia de Hagrid. A floresta não é segura a estas horas, principalmente para você. Sabe montar? Será mais rápido. Meu nome é Firenze" acrescentou ao dobrar as patas dianteiras para Harry poder subir no seu lombo.

Trotaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, chegaram a um ponto particularmente denso da floresta antes de Firenze parar e questionar.

"Harry Potter, você sabe para que se usa o sangue de unicórnio?"

"Não." Ele sabia, mas não estava disposto a revelar esse pedaço de informação. "Só usamos o chifre e a cauda na aula de Poções." Completou.

"É uma coisa monstruosa matar um unicórnio. Só alguém que não tem nada a perder e tudo a ganhar cometeria um crime desses. O sangue do unicórnio mantém a pessoa viva, mesmo quando ela está à beira da morte, mas a um preço terrível. Ela matou algo puro e indefeso para se salvar e só terá uma semivida, uma vida amaldiçoada, do momento que o sangue lhe tocar os lábios."

Ele sabia disso, o que não impediu de sentir seu estômago protestar ao pensar sobre a situação.

"Quem estaria tão desesperado?" Pensou em voz alta. "Se a pessoa vai ser amaldiçoada para sempre, é preferível morrer, não é?" Fingiu ignorância.

"É." Concordou Firenze "A não ser que ela precise se manter viva o tempo suficiente para beber outra coisa, algo que vai lhe devolver a força e o poder total, algo que significa que jamais poderá morrer. Sr. Potter, o senhor sabe o que é que está escondido na sua escola neste momento?"

"A pedra filosofal." Murmurou Harry.

"Não consegue pensar em ninguém que talvez esteja esperando por uma chance de voltar à vida a qualquer custo?" Questionou o centauro de forma sombria.

Ainda não havia lhe ocorrido que talvez aquele interessado em roubar a pedra no fim das contas fosse Voldemort. Harry de repente lembrou-se de uma conversa que havia tido com Hagrid meses atrás. Algumas pessoas pareciam acreditar que o Lorde das Trevas não estava tão morto assim.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo súbito aparecimento de Neville e Hagrid, este que parecia surpreso sobre o lugar que Harry ocupava confortavelmente sentado nas costas de Firenze.

"Estou bem." Afirmou Harry após os questionamentos de Neville. "O unicórnio está por ali Hagrid." Falou apontando a direção que ele achava que havia vindo. "Está morto."

"Aqui eu lhe deixo, está seguro agora." Murmurou Firenze enquanto Hagrid corria em direção ao unicórnio. Harry escorregou de suas costas.

"Boa sorte, Harry Potter." Disse Firenze. "Os planetas já foram mal interpretados antes, até mesmo pelos centauros. Espero que seja o que está ocorrendo agora."

Virou-se e entrou a trote pela floresta, deixando para trás um Harry cheio de incertezas.

"Então é isso." Disse Neville com medo após a explicação de Harry. "Voldemort quer a pedra."

Harry assentiu enquanto tomava um gole de chá e encarava a lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória.

"Isso foi o que Firenze disse." Falou Harry de forma sombria.

"Talvez ele esteja errado." Disse Neville sem confiança.

Harry assentiu.

"Talvez, mas faz sentido não acha? Quem mais beberia sangue de unicórnio e tentaria roubar algo bem debaixo dos olhos de Dumbledore?"

Neville era obrigado a concordar.

"E o que nós vamos fazer?" Perguntou Neville.

Harry não respondeu.

No futuro, Harry nunca conseguiria lembrar muito bem como conseguiu prestar seus exames enquanto esperava Voldemort irromper a qualquer instante pela porta, oclumência provavelmente ajudou. Contudo, os dias foram se passando lentamente e não havia dúvidas de que Fofo continuava vivo e bem seguro atrás da porta trancada.

Fazia um calor de rachar, principalmente na sala das provas escritas. Os alunos tinham recebido penas novas e especiais para fazê-las, previamente encantadas com um feitiço anti-cola.

Houve exames práticos também. O Professor Flitwick os chamou à sala de aula, um a um, para verificar se conseguiam fazer um abacaxi dançar. A Professora Minerva observou-os transformarem um camundongo em uma caixa e conferiu pontos pela beleza da caixa, e os descontou quando a caixa tinha bigodes. Snape deixou-os nervosos, permanecendo em seu pescoço enquanto tentavam se lembrar de como fazer a poção do esquecimento, ironicamente.

Harry achava que tinha feito bem o suficiente, tinha certeza que professora Minerva tinha ficado impressionada com sua caixa ricamente decorada. A cor vermelha, leão e dizeres sobre bravura certamente não atrapalharam seu desempenho. Seu único problema realmente era a dor de cabeça incessante que o assolava desde seu encontro com a sombra na floresta, apenas seu talento crescente em organizar e esvaziar sua mente tornava sua existência suportável. Por outro lado Neville parecia pensar que ele estava nervoso por causa dos exames e aproveitou para tirar sarro de tal absurdo em todas as oportunidades que surgiram.

A verdade é que seu recorrente pesadelo tinha voltado a incomodá-lo e suas crises de abstinência eram mais fortes a cada vez que Harry relaxava sua oclumência. Ele pensou ter começado a sentir de forma leve até mesmo com ela firmemente no lugar alguns dias atrás, ele não mentiu pra si mesmo, isso estava tirando seu sono.

Após um exame particularmente maçante de história da magia os dois amigos estavam livres para o que devia ser uma semana de relaxamento até os resultados de seus testes.

Harry foi interrompido de seus pensamentos pela professora de transfiguração.

"Sr. Potter, O diretor pediu para avisá-lo que não poderá ajudar no seu problema no próximo sábado, mas que encontrara tempo para o senhor na próxima semana." Falou a bruxa com rapidez se dirigindo para longe após terminar de falar.

A mente de Harry correu rápida tentando interpretar o que acabará de ouvir.

"Professora espere." Gritou Harry segundos depois.

"O que foi Sr. Potter?" Questionou Minerva com curiosidade.

"Por que o diretor não pode me ajudar amanhã?" Questionou com uma voz preocupada.

"O diretor é um homem ocupado Sr. Potter, ele tem assuntos sérios a tratar no ministério, ele se ausentou de Hogwarts há aproximadamente meia hora."

As suas piores suspeitas se tornaram realidade.

Minerva vendo sua aparência preocupada não tardou a questionar.

"Sr. Potter, o diretor não pode ajudá-lo até voltar a Hogwarts semana que vem, mas se estiver com qualquer problema eu..." Harry a interrompeu.

"Alguém vai tentar roubar a pedra." Admitiu Harry para uma chocada McGonagall

"Como você..." Seu rosto voltou à feição severa. "Isso não importa, posso assegurá-lo que a pedra está segura Sr. Potter." Descartou suas preocupações enquanto se afastava.

Não é como se fosse uma surpresa.

Foi então que subitamente ele percebeu, nenhum dos professores o ajudaria, estavam todos convencidos da segurança de pedra, Harry teria que lidar com isso com as próprias mãos.

Harry e Neville estavam prontos, saíram pelo buraco do retrato com uma única intenção. Não demorou nem dois passos para serem parados.

"Harry, Neville. O que estão fazendo?" Questionou Sarah em suas costas.

Harry virou-se lentamente, podia ser a última vez que ele a veria e ele queria guardar bem o momento, não foi o que ele esperava. Sarah tinha as roupas amarotadas, cabelo levemente bagunçado, não era muito perceptível, mas Harry ao longo dos meses observou tudo sobre ela, ele podia dizer o que ela estava fazendo e ele sentiu-se mal.

"Não é da sua conta Sarah, volte para a sala comunal." Disse Harry com indiferença com a intenção de virar de costas. Foi impedido por uma mão o segurando, encarou Neville por um segundo que entendeu a mensagem e afastou-se.

"O que você está fazendo Harry?" Perguntou a garota agora com preocupação. "Seu rosto está assustador." Constatou.

Harry suspirou, guardou sua raiva misturada com ciúmes, talvez fosse útil mais tarde.

"Preciso fazer algo, estarei de volta em breve." Disse ele com uma firmeza que não sentia.

A garota assentiu.

"Boa sorte, não faça nada perigoso." Disse ela soltando seu braço e virando-se. Harry notou que pela primeira vez em uma despedida ela não havia beijado seu rosto, isso o feriu mais do que ele queria admitir.

A dupla alcançou seu destino com uma surpreendente facilidade, o castelo estava estranhamente calmo. A porta, estava destrancada, os garotos se encararam sabendo que sua missão tinha se tornado ainda mais difícil. Passar por Fofo foi fácil, o cão estava profundamente adormecido, Neville reforçou o feitiço que manteria a arpa tocando por via das dúvidas.

Era impossível enxergar o fundo do alçapão, mesmo à justa tentativa de Harry em iluminar o lugar se mostrou inútil. Os dois saltaram mesmo assim.

"Ótimo, não se mexa Harry, isso é visgo do diabo. Ele vai deixar você passar se ficar calmo." Harry obedeceu e logo ambos estavam de volta aos seus pés.

"Obrigado Neville, isso foi incrível." Disse Harry impressionado para o garoto que apenas deu de ombros.

Os dois amigos seguiram pelo único caminho disponível, um corredor com aspecto úmido.

Chegaram até uma câmara, estava cheia do que pareciam pássaros, após um olhar mais detalhista Harry constatou que eram chaves aladas, foi sem nenhuma surpresa que a tentativa de Neville de um feitiço de arrombamento falhou.

"O que faremos? Vamos procurar a chave?" Questionou Neville desanimado.

Harry olhou em volta antes de voltar seu olhar novamente para a porta.

"Vai demorar muito, se não der pra arrombar eu vou queimar essa coisa." Apontou sua varinha para a porta. "Se afaste Neville." Pediu Harry.

Harry reforçou sua oclumência, o que ele faria não era necessariamente magia negra, mas era mal visto e considerado por muitos uma versão mais branda e controlável do fogo maldito.

Foi fácil encontrar a intenção, era algo quase natural pra ele, sabia que se sentiria mal por isso mais tarde.

"Euge Inflamae." Falou com crueldade. Cupins feitos de puro fogo saltaram de sua varinha e ele lutou para controlá-los, foi rápido, logo não havia mais porta alguma e com um esforço final de sua vontade de ferro os insetos flamejantes sumiram em pleno ar.

"Está quente aqui." Neville falou tentando aliviar a tensão, Harry agradeceu silenciosamente por ele não perguntar sobre o feitiço.

"Vamos continuar."

A próxima sala era ainda mais ampla e bem iluminada, parecia um tabuleiro de xadrez gigante, a maioria das peças estavam destruídas e os dois amigos puderam atravessar com poucos problemas.

"O que você acha que era isso?" Questionou Neville apontando pra trás.

"Prefiro não saber..." Disse Harry com olhar focado.

Ao entrar na próxima sala Harry e Neville viraram as costas e se esconderam rapidamente atrás das pilastras. Três trolls adultos olhavam em volta estupidamente para qualquer sinal de movimento. Harry achava que já tinha tido o suficiente das criaturas nojentas para uma vida.

"Como você acha que o ladrão passou por eles?" Perguntou Neville confuso.

Harry não tinha ideia.

"Neville preciso que você volte." Pediu Harry com seriedade.

"O que? Não vou te deixar sozinho contra essas coisas Harry." protestou o garoto.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"É sério Neville, se quisermos alguma chance de impedir o roubo vamos precisar de ajuda." Afirmou Harry. "Ache Snape ou Flitwick, qualquer pessoa, vou tentar atrasar o ladrão." Neville não parecia feliz com aquilo, mas pareceu entender o raciocínio de Harry.

"Certo, eu confio em você Harry, eu volto logo." Disse o rapaz correndo para a porta que tinham vindo.

Harry voltou os olhos para seu objetivo. Os trolls não o deixariam passar e ele não estava disposto a usar magia negra para matá-los.

E então ele teve uma ideia. Correu em direção a uma parede, os trolls o perceberam na mesma hora. Harry concentrou-se na sua magia e na criatura que estava mais próxima.

"Carpe Retractum." Harry convocou o monstro em direção a ele e se atirou para o lado bem a tempo de ver a cabeça monstruosa chocar contra a parede, sem perder tempo preparou seu próximo feitiço.

Mirou o corpo morto do troll e continuou seu plano.

"Duro." O feitiço pareceu funcionar vendo que o corpo do troll adquiriu uma aparência mais áspera, ótimo. "Everte Statium." O corpo inerte do troll voou em direção a um de seus semelhantes quebrando como se fosse pedra. O troll atingido pelo impacto e pelos fragmentos soltou um grito horrendo antes de chocar-se contra a parede.

O último dos monstros rugiu irritado enquanto fazia seu caminho em direção a Harry.

"Incarcerous." O monstro tropeçou em suas próprias pernas e foi ao chão, não tinha acabado suas pernas se libertaram em segundos e o troll se preparou para levantar.

"Nasuclaudere." Finalizou Harry de forma fria. Virou-se em direção a porta deixando suas vítimas para trás com um rosto de pedra. O último feitiço usado estava na fronteira, era uma versão mais branda do Sine Rege, em vez de inutilizar os pulmões trancava as vias nasais, Harry tinha certeza que o troll atrás dele teria uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Estranhamente ele não se importava, era verdade que ele poderia ter evitado usar tal artifício, mas por quê? A cada magia que Harry lançava era um passo mais próximo de sua desgraça, talvez na próxima ele fosse obrigado a recorrer às artes, e depois do quarto troll morto em sua vida, ele pensava que estava bem com isso.

A próxima sala apresentava um enigma. A mente de Harry pela primeira vez depois de meses estava calma, foi com surpresa que notou que sua oclumência estava esquecida e seu dom estava à plena potência. Um olhar rápido para o pergaminho que oferecia as instruções e uma breve consulta a sua sensibilidade mágica e Harry tinha facilmente descoberto qual poção devia tomar.

Respirou fundo, bebeu a poção e foi em direção à porta. Viu as chamas negras lamberem seu corpo, mas não as sentiu, por um instante não viu nada exceto o fogo, então viu que estava do outro lado, na última câmara.

Havia alguém lá, mas não era quem ele esperava.

"Professor Quirrell." Cumprimentou Harry com frieza.

O homem não tirou os olhos do que estava olhando, Harry notou com uma pitada de surpresa que o objeto não era nada mais nada menos que o espelho de Ojesed que havia atormentado seus sonhos por muito tempo. Bem, ele não tinha medo mais.

"Bem Harry, imagino que esteja surpreso" Disse Quirrell com desdém sem olhar para ele. "Eu via seu olhar de desinteresse nas minhas aulas, nunca pensou que eu fosse uma ameaça não é mesmo? Veja só onde estamos agora." Falou o homem finalmente olhando para Harry.

Harry não respondeu.

"Esse espelho parece ser a chave para pegar a pedra..." Falou Quirrell, "Eu a vejo, mas não posso pegá-la." Cuspiu com o rosto retorcido de raiva.

"Onde está seu senhor, lacaio?" Perguntou Harry com desprezo.

Isso tomou a atenção de Quirrell que riu.

"Meu mestre? Ele está aqui evidentemente, ele está comigo em todos os lugares." Começou a tirar o turbante enquanto falava. "Conheci-o quando estava viajando pelo mundo. Eu era um rapaz tolo naquela época, cheio de ideias ridículas sobre o bem e o mal. Lorde Voldemort me mostrou como eu estava errado. Não existe bem nem mal, só existe o poder, e aqueles que são muito fracos para o desejarem. Desde então, eu o tenho servido com fidelidade, embora o desaponte muitas vezes. Por isso tem precisado ser muito severo comigo" Quirrell estremeceu de repente. "Não perdoa erros com muita facilidade. Quando não consegui roubar a pedra de Gringotes, ele ficou muito aborrecido. Castigou-me, resolveu me vigiar mais de perto."

O turbante caiu ao chão e Harry viu refletido no espelho, se projetando para fora da cabeça do homem a sua frente estava o rosto do assassino de seus pais.

Harry se aproximou até estar de frente ao espelho. O que ele viu o surpreendeu, não havia dois dele refletido no espelho, apenas um. Harry viu seus olhos que brilhavam de forma anormal, suas feições mais selvagens do que ele lembrava e então ele entendeu o que Dumbledore disse aquela noite em frente ao espelho, ele havia se tornado o monstro que queria ser, e naquele momento não tinha desejo algum.

Tal situação mudou quando ele lembrou-se do que o trouxe até aqui e o sorriso de seu reflexo cresceu enquanto apontava para um volume em seu bolso. Harry estava com a pedra.

"Harry Potter." Finalmente falou Voldemort. "Faz muito tempo desde a última vez, muito tempo mesmo." Falou a coisa de forma amarga.

"Está vendo no que me transformei?" Disse o rosto. "Apenas uma sombra vaporosa. Só tenho forma quando posso compartilhar o corpo de alguém. Mas sempre houve gente disposta a me deixar entrar no seu coração e na sua mente. O sangue do unicórnio me fortaleceu, nessas últimas semanas. Você viu o fiel Quirrell bebendo-o por mim na floresta. E uma vez que eu tenha o elixir da vida, poderei criar um corpo só meu. Agora... Por que você não me dá essa pedra no seu bolso?"

Harry se arrependia de algumas coisas em sua vida, mas não deixaria aquela ser uma delas.

"Lacero." Lançou Harry de forma fria, enquanto tomava distancia, já podia sentir as ondas de prazer que só havia sentido uma vez na vida voltarem a ele.

Quirrell desviou e Voldemort riu.

"Então a criança quer brincar com artes das trevas, pois bem, Quirinus acabe com isso." Finalizou o rosto.

O homem não perdeu tempo, conjurando uma série de maldições as quais Harry reconheceu algumas e desviou todas.

"Viacidum." Continuou Harry com um jato de água ácida que transformaria em uma poça de sangue qualquer um atingido.

O homem a sua frente defendeu-se conjurando uma parede sólida.

A defesa de seu adversário foi logo destruída pelo próximo feitiço de Harry.

"Exitium." O raio de energia amarelo transformou a sólida parede em migalhas, e Harry não pela primeira vez se perguntou o que faria com tecido humano.

Harry não desistiu.

"Total Sanguinis." Nada parecia surtir efeito e de repente Harry sentiu-se muito frustrado.

Voldemort riu e a interminável calma de Harry parecia esgotar, assim como seu arsenal de magias destrutivas.

Os olhos de ambos oponentes brilhavam, a magia negra correndo por seus corpos nublava suas mentes e a loucura percorria ambos. De repente Harry viu sua chance, Quirrell tentaria um feitiço que exigia tempo e imobilidade, Harry sabia que não conseguiria desviar daquilo. Seu ódio foi construído a tamanha proporção que as palavras deslizaram de sua boca antes mesmo de ele saber o que havia acontecido.

"Avada Kedavra..." A luz verde doentia expulsa por sua varinha pareceu trazer Harry de volta a realidade, lembrou-se subitamente dos seus exercícios e limpou sua mente, mas era tarde, Quirrell com uma demonstração invejável de controle bloqueou a maldição convocando o espelho em seu caminho. O objeto altamente impregnado de magia resistiu por um segundo absorvendo o feitiço e se desfazendo em pó de vidro no momento seguinte.

Os resquícios altamente cortantes e comprimidos explodiram ao redor de Quirrell que gritou de dor e fechou os olhos. Seus braços e corpo foram subitamente pintados de vermelho com seu próprio sangue assim como o lado esquerdo de seu rosto que havia recebido os estilhaços em cheio.

"Seu idiota." Assoviava Voldemort compartilhando a dor de seu anfitrião. "O garoto está no chão mate-o agora, tire o ar de seus pulmões, aperte seu maldito pescoço até que morra!"

Era verdade, o jovem Harry estava estirado ao chão incrédulo pelo que acabará de fazer, seus olhos pulsavam verde e a sensação mágica ao seu redor era estranha.

Quirrell em meio à agonia se atirou no garoto a sua frente, suas mãos ensanguentadas envolveram o pescoço do jovem que engasgou na impossibilidade de respirar.

Harry lutou contra a asfixia e contra o medo. O rosto de seu inimigo ensanguentado e desfigurado era aterrorizante, um dos olhos de Quirrell não existia mais. Notou o garoto enquanto agarrava as mãos de seu captor em desespero fútil.

Subitamente os gritos agonizantes de Quirrell se intensificaram assim como a dor. Diante da visão embaçada de Harry que já quase caia na inconsciência mortal as mãos de Quirrell começavam a se desfazer em cinzas.

O garoto tossiu ao finalmente conseguir respirar, uma de suas mãos instintivamente foi ao rosto de seu antigo professor que gritou em agonia. Na sua frente Harry observou seu adversário se desfazer em cinzas deixando pra trás uma pilha de vestes e sujeira.

Nem seu forte controle e mente organizada impediram-no de vomitar.

Ele sentia-se exausto, deitado no chão prestes a desmaiar, mas sabia que precisava fazer mais uma coisa antes de sucumbir ao cansaço.

"Ignis." Falou com voz e mão trêmula apontando sua varinha para os restos de seu inimigo. Seu esforço final levou com ele sua consciência.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Sad Songs for Children

Sad Songs for Children Corrupted

A primeira coisa que Harry percebeu quando acordou é que ele estava vivo, dolorosamente vivo para ser mais exato.

"Se mecha com cuidado Harry, você está exausto e seus ferimentos podem estar doloridos." Falou uma voz ao seu lado, demorou alguns segundos para notar que era o diretor.

Harry fixou o olhar nele enquanto lembrava-se dos acontecimentos. Um flash de verde e gritos angustiados passaram por sua memória e ele tremeu. Deixou suas ações horríveis de lado para pensar em coisas mais importantes.

"A pedra? Está segura?" Perguntou o garoto agitado.

"A Pedra. O Professor Quirrell não conseguiu tirá-la de você." O olhar de Dumbledore ficou escuro. "Você conseguiu se defender muito bem Harry, bem até demais."

"Eu fiz o necessário." Disse Harry com pouca convicção, sua voz falhando.

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde precisaremos falar sobre isso." Continuou o velho.

"Mais tarde então, não quero falar sobre isso agora." Finalizou o garoto encarando o criado-mudo ao seu lado.

"Certo." Suspirou cansado o diretor. "O que aconteceu nas masmorras é segredo absoluto, obviamente a escola inteira já sabe sobre isso."

O olhar de Harry voltou ao velho.

"O quanto eles sabem?" Perguntou com cautela.

"Fragmentos apenas." Disse o homem. "Ninguém suspeita sobre as partes mais escuras de sua aventura, no entanto recomendo cautela quando for falar sobre seus feitos."

Harry se limitou a assentir.

"Onde está a pedra agora?" Continuou Harry com seu inquérito.

"Está no lugar do qual nunca deveria ter saído, segura com seu legítimo dono." Dumbledore pareceu ponderar os acontecimentos por um instante antes de continuar. "Nicholas não ficou muito satisfeito comigo, porém se impressionou com suas ações, nunca se sabe com ele, mas talvez você possa esperar que ele entre em contato com você nos próximos anos."

"Nos próximos anos?" Perguntou Harry confuso.

"Sim, anos. Nicholas ao longo dos séculos adquiriu hábitos terríveis quando o assunto é tempo." Explicou o diretor com diversão.

"E quanto a Voldemort?" Questionou Harry trazendo a conversa até os assuntos mais sérios.

Dumbledore naquele instante pareceu muito velho.

"Está por aí, eu suponho." Harry assentiu, não era arrogante a ponto de achar que suas ações tinham resolvido o problema de forma permanente. "Talvez procure outro corpo, ou outra forma de voltar, nunca se sabe." Terminou o homem de forma sombria.

"Tenho mais uma dúvida apenas." Falou o menino com uma feição curiosa. "Como a pedra foi parar no meu bolso?"

"Ah, fico satisfeito que você tenha me perguntado. Foi uma das minhas ideias mais brilhantes, e cá entre nós, isto é alguma coisa. Só uma pessoa que quisesse encontrar a Pedra, encontrar sem usá-la, poderia obtê-la, de outra forma, a pessoa só iria ver-se produzindo ouro e bebendo elixir da vida. O meu cérebro às vezes surpreende até a mim." Explicou o homem com seu característico olhar brilhante.

Harry se limitou a rir sem humor e balançar a cabeça. Não tinha a intenção de contar a Dumbledore o que viu no espelho antes da pedra, tampouco discutir suas ações naquela noite, suspeitava que o velho tivesse muito a dizer sobre, mas não era a hora certa para discutir tais assuntos.

Dumbledore levantou de sua cadeira.

"Uma última coisa antes de voltar as minhas funções Harry." Falou o homem com seriedade. "Estou orgulhoso de você meu garoto, não pense que não." Seus olhos adquiriram um brilho mais intenso. "Você escolheu um caminho escuro e perigoso para si mesmo e eu o ajudarei a trilhá-lo, mas não vou tolerar ações irresponsáveis." Harry sentiu medo pela primeira vez em meses. As feições do homem relaxaram. "Você tem um dom incrível Harry e um talento extraordinário. Suas escolhas até aqui apesar de questionáveis são facilmente justificadas pelos acontecimentos. Espero que tome caminhos mais corretos daqui em diante." Com essa nota o mestre se despediu deixando seu discípulo com seus próprios pensamentos.

Seu próximo visitante foi Neville no dia seguinte, o garoto a princípio deixava evidente sua preocupação, não demorou, no entanto, para deixar clara sua irritação sobre os acontecimentos.

"Dá próxima vez eu vou junto." Disse o garoto com voz irritada. "Nem que eu tenha que te bater para que enxergue a razão. Você não vai me deixar para trás outra vez." Terminou com firmeza.

Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Tudo bem Neville."

Os dois garotos continuaram discutindo os acontecimentos por mais algumas horas, em meio a explicações e provocações Harry foi finalmente libertado de seu cárcere por Madame Pomfrey.

Sentado a mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Neville Harry aproveitava sua última refeição no castelo em silêncio, o burburinho em sua volta não o incomodava, sua mente estava firmemente organizada e limpa, nada de bom parecia acontecer quando ele relaxava seu controle.

Os barulhos cessaram quando Dumbledore levantou-se.

"Mais um ano que passou!" Disse ele alegremente. "E que ano tivemos! Espero que as suas cabeças estejam um pouquinho menos ocas do que antes. Vocês têm o verão inteiro para esvaziá-las muito bem, antes do próximo ano letivo. Agora, pelo que entendi, a Taça das Casas deve ser entregue e a contagem de pontos é a seguinte: em quarto lugar Lufa-Lufa com trezentos e doze pontos, em terceiro, Corvinal, com trezentos e cinquenta e dois pontos, Grifinória, com quatrocentos e vinte e seis, e Sonserina com quatrocentos e setenta e dois pontos."

E uma tempestade de pés e mãos batendo irrompeu da mesa de Sonserina. Era uma cena nauseante.

"Sim, senhores, Sonserina está de parabéns. No entanto, temos de levar em conta os recentes acontecimentos."

A sala mergulhou em profundo silêncio.

"Às vezes em nossa vida, se faz necessária à frieza e a bravura para assumir para si a responsabilidade de fazer algo. Salvar uma vida ou tirar uma. Às vezes escolhas difíceis precisam ser tomadas." O salão estava em silêncio absoluto. "Graças às pessoas que tomam decisões difíceis diante de problemas impossíveis estamos aqui festejando felizes. Concedo trinta pontos a cada um, Neville Longbottom e Harry Potter por serviços prestados a escola e por tomarem a decisão certa em uma situação de necessidade."

E então as cores do salão mudaram para vermelho e dourado e o caos irrompeu.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao trem com Neville, Harry viu Sarah ao longe, ela estava acompanhada de um garoto que parecia ter a mesma idade que ela, Harry tentou não pensar nisso enquanto a cumprimentava com um sorriso, ela não retornou à gentileza.

"O que está acontecendo entre vocês?" Perguntou Neville finalmente.

Harry sentia uma pontada estranha no peito observando a garota adentrar ao trem de mãos dadas com seu acompanhante.

"Nada, não está acontecendo nada." Respondeu Harry habilmente escondendo sua dor.

"A propósito, falei com minha vó, espero sua visita durante o verão." Falou seu amigo empolgado.

Harry sorriu.

"Oh eu não sei, tenho uma vida muito ocupada sabe? Não tenho certeza se terei tempo para isso." Harry foi interrompido por um soco no braço.

"Babaca da Cicatriz." Murmurou Neville em meio ao riso.

"Imbecil das Plantas." Respondeu Harry se juntando ao riso.

Harry estava contente.


	7. Interlúdio: Heir

Interlúdio

Noite mais uma vez. Hogwarts estava em perturbador silêncio, um silêncio incomum e massivo, mesmo a magia que naturalmente emanava daquelas grossas paredes milenares parecia mais sutil que o normal.

Nas profundezas do castelo jazia um único homem sentado em seu escritório diante de papéis e uma solitária garrafa de uísque.

Ele odiava aquele silêncio opressivo tanto quanto amava aquela escola. Uma quietude oca, ecos de vozes que não mais ali estavam e o vento soprando as janelas davam ao castelo um aspecto ainda mais amedrontador.

O homem ponderava sobre os acontecimentos de mais um ano letivo terminado. Muitas coisas haviam ocorrido, em muitos momentos a situação fugiu de seu controle e ele poderia se considerar com sorte por tudo ter acabado com o mínimo de danos.

Voltou-se então a pensar sobre o garoto que havia quase imediatamente tomado sob sua asa. A criança era incrível. Dumbledore soube desde a primeira vez que o encontrou naquela maldita noite a anos atrás que o garoto seria grande. Quando o viu adentrar o salão principal surpreendeu-se novamente, seus olhos espertos brilhavam de poder misturado a prazer e ele soube imediatamente que o menino era especial, talvez ainda mais especial que ele próprio.

Os dias passaram e cada vez mais o garoto parecia destacar-se dos seus pares, sua reunião periódica com o corpo docente unida ao seu olhar atento sobre ele o empolgava dia após dia. Harry compreendia melhor que qualquer um de seus colegas a forma que a magia funcionava e o que era um sonho se transformou um pesadelo com os acontecimentos ocorridos no dia das bruxas.

O garoto havia se voltado às artes das trevas muito mais cedo do que Albus previu, ele soube disso imediatamente, os olhos do garoto estavam anormalmente poderosos aquela noite, seu rosto transparecia uma pitada de nojo de si próprio. Magia poderosa deixava marcas e tais marcas permaneciam intocadas naquele banheiro para quem fosse sagaz o suficiente para vê-las.

Albus sentiu a culpa em não ter previsto que algo assim aconteceria e se apressou para corrigir suas ações. Suas medidas juntas aos escrúpulos de Harry deram resultados. Ainda que o garoto aprofundasse muito seus conhecimentos ao longo dos meses não tinha voltado a utilizar das artes até o fim do ano, quando novamente se viu em meio a uma situação difícil.

Albus suspirou.

Havia sido um desastre, o garoto provavelmente não sabia, mas Voldemort preparou uma armadilha especial em algum lugar nas masmorras, Harry havia passado por um encantamento de compulsão que aparentemente tinha a função de remover princípios. Dumbledore não conhecia o feitiço de forma aprofundada, porém sabia que era uma artimanha escura e perigosa. Era um feitiço de utilização rara, mas quando usado da forma correta costumava trazer grandes traumas.

Foi então distraído de seus pensamentos pelo companheiro de todos os diretores, a maior invenção de Godric.

"Sobre o que está pensando velho tolo?" Perguntou o chapéu com curiosidade.

"Sobre Harry meu caro." Disse Albus tomando outro gole de sua bebida.

"É claro, o garoto." Falou o chapéu de forma misteriosa. "Grande mente, muita coragem, potencial para lealdade apesar de seriamente atrofiado." Fez uma pausa antes de continuar. "E é claro, ambicioso, talvez nem ele saiba ainda, sua ambição apesar de forte, está escondida embaixo de muitos traumas e pensamentos confusos."

"De fato." Disse Albus distraído.

"As vezes me pergunto." Começou novamente o chapéu. "Se o coloquei no lugar certo."

O velho parecia curioso agora.

"Realmente? Acho que o tempo dirá, não é mesmo?" Falou levantando-se para ir até sua fênix.

Fawkes começava a mostrar sinais de velhice, provavelmente passaria por um renascimento em breve.

"Sim, sim…" Respondeu o chapéu. "O garoto tem um destino sombrio pela frente."

Dumbledore lembrou-se de um dos muitos dons do chapéu, um dos que ele costumava não pensar.

"Você vê alguma coisa?" Perguntou Albus hesitante.

O chapéu demorou a responder.

"Eu sempre vejo." Respondeu de forma esquiva o objeto. "Mas não muito, devo admitir. Vejo dor, sofrimento, traições." Disse o chapéu de forma sombria, Dumbledore estremeceu. "Vejo algo interessante porém. Uma relação que nasce de uma ação corajosa. Algo bonito quem sabe?" Questionou a si mesmo o chapéu.

Dumbledore suspeitava que talvez soubesse de quem o chapéu estava falando, ele vira os olhares entre Harry e a garota que havia sido salva por ele.

"Talvez algo bom venha de tudo isso então." Disse o diretor com tristeza enquanto o sol surgia pela sua janela. "Faça companhia para Fawkes, seu começo de velhice costuma ser conturbado, tenho assuntos a tratar durante essas férias." O chapéu grunhiu.

O primeiro ano de Harry havia sido conturbado, mas no fim Albus não o considerou um desastre absoluto, além da grandeza florescente de Harry seu relacionamento com Sarah e principalmente com Neville eram pontos de luz na escuridão. Dumbledore não pode deixar de desejar um próximo ano mais tranquilo, no entanto sabia que suas esperanças eram ingênuas na melhor das hipóteses.


	8. Capítulo 7 - About Flower and Tragedies

About Flowers and Tragedies

Harry se sentia solitário esses dias. Não é como se ele não tivesse contato com pessoas o tempo todo, as vantagens de ser expulso de casa eram as inúmeras possibilidades de sociabilização oferecidas pelo Beco Diagonal. Logo na sua primeira semana em companhia de seus amados parentes um elfo doméstico percebeu que seria uma boa ideia criar confusão na casa de seus tios, desnecessário comentar que eles não gostaram da piada.

Seria mentir pra si mesmo afirmar que os acontecimentos daquela noite o deixavam triste, talvez fosse uma boa ideia agradecer Dobby na próxima vez que o visse, esperava que nunca. Não ter uma casa o deu a oportunidade de viver seu verão com tranquilidade, um quarto no caldeirão furado e algumas refeições diárias era o suficiente para ele.

Fazia duas semanas desde o acontecido. Seu aniversario se aproximava rapidamente e via de regra seu dia era gasto sentado na sorveteria ou em seu quarto afundado em seus novos livros. Era lastimável não ter a biblioteca de Hogwarts a sua disposição no verão especialmente a sessão restrita, felizmente suas crises de abstinência pareciam mais administráveis esses dias.

Seus estudos estavam progredindo bem com o novo ambiente, tal constatação o fazia perceber o quão lento o estudo mágico normalmente progredia, a verdade é que Harry já havia lido todo material do segundo e terceiro ano e estava a ponto de comprar os livros do currículo do quarto ano, talvez ele fosse um caso especial considerando todas as circunstâncias. Ele esperava chegar logo a Hogwarts para botar em prática todo o avanço que tinha feito em seus estudos.

Claro, isso não mudava sua solitária miséria.

Ele havia concordado com Neville sobre passar uma ou duas semanas na propriedade Longbottom no fim do verão. Havia lido em algum livro velho e mal tratado que suas casas tinham algum tipo de relação ao longo do tempo, ele havia ficado surpreso por Augusta ter concordado com tal estadia sem resistência alguma, talvez a matriarca estivesse interessada em reestabelecer alguns laços, Harry não se importava tanto.

"_Você é Harry Potter_." Harry foi tirado de seus pensamentos abruptamente por um puxão em sua jaqueta e uma voz infantil.

A garotinha ao seu lado não parecia ter mais que sete anos, era loira e tinha brilhantes olhos azuis emocionados. No geral era possuidora de uma beleza inocente e infantil.

"Oui." Respondeu Harry incerto, seu francês era vacilante, mas seu questionamento foi simples. "_Quem é você_? Você fala inglês?"

"_Eu sou Gabrielle e não entendi o que você acabou de dizer_." Certo, isso ia ser complicado, Harry havia entendido algumas das palavras da garota, basicamente seu nome era Gabrielle e ela não falava inglês.

Harry olhou em volta procurando alguém que se assemelhasse a garotinha francesa a sua frente. Não encontrou ninguém.

Com alguma dificuldade Harry questionou Gabrielle sobre o paradeiro dos seus pais, ela não soube responder.

Harry avaliou suas opções antes de perceber o olhar desejoso da garota pelo sorvete em suas mãos. Deu de ombros ele não tinha nada melhor pra fazer poderia tomar conta da garota até que alguém a procurasse.

"_Vamos até a sorveteria, vou comprar algo para você_." Tentou dizer Harry com seu francês bastante carente. Gabrielle não parecia se importar considerando seu sorriso e comemoração. Harry não pode deixar de sorrir com animação da francesinha. Que imediatamente tomou sua mão e o puxou até a sorveteria.

Harry se perguntou por um momento como ela sabia onde o estabelecimento ficava, mas seu pensamento foi interrompido pela tentativa entusiasmada da garota em estabelecer uma conversa, Harry mal podia acompanhar sua fala quanto mais oferecer algo de interessante. A garota não parecia se importar, no entanto enquanto entrava na sorveteria ainda o puxando e sem parar de falar por um minuto.

"_Gabrielle meu deus. Onde estava? Eu já ia chamar as autoridades_." Quem falou foi uma garota bonita parecia alguns anos mais velha que ele próprio e extremamente parecida com a garotinha que há poucos segundos segurava sua mão, mas agora estava esmagada entre os braços do que parecia ser sua irmã mais velha. Harry não pode deixar de notar que essa garota possuía uma beleza estonteante.

A garota finalmente olhou para ele, possuía olhos azuis como sua irmã mais nova, mas esses tinham um brilho de preocupação.

"Obrigada por encontrá-la, eu estava desesperada." Disse a loira com um sotaque pesado e bonito. "Gabrielle não costuma fazer essas coisas, fui até o balcão fazer um pedido e quando me virei ela não estava mais lá." Sua voz tinha um tom de alívio.

Harry deu de ombros com um pouco de confusão. A loira mais velha trazia sensações estranhas a seu corpo, sua mente organizada estava razoavelmente limpa, mas era difícil manter seus pensamentos em linha reta na presença da garota.

"Tudo bem não fui eu que a achei, na verdade foi ela." Disse Harry ainda um pouco confuso.

Gabrielle sussurrou alguma coisa para sua irmã que suspirou em cansaço enquanto um olhar de compreensão apareceu em seu rosto.

"Entendo, ela acha que você é Harry Potter." Concluiu a garota um pouco incerta. A pronuncia do seu nome estava errada, Harry gostou.

"Desculpe pelo incômodo." Voltou a falar a garota mais velha. "Meu pai está tratando de alguns negócios nesse país e trouxe toda a família com ele. Minha mãe permitiu que eu trouxesse Gabby para tomar um sorvete, não achei que isso aconteceria. Obrigada novamente."

"Está tudo bem." Disse Harry com um sorriso. "Fico feliz que tudo tenha acabado bem." Quanto mais Harry prestava atenção, mais algo parecia estranho sobre a garota a sua frente. Concentrou-se em relaxar sua mente por alguns momentos e focar seu dom, a menina parecia focada de mais em procurar machucados em sua irmã mais nova para notar qualquer mudança na feição de Harry.

Assim que deixou seu dom tomar conta de seus pensamentos pode perceber o que estava errado com a garota, ela parecia exalar um tipo de magia de forma passiva. Seu dom percebeu antes de qualquer outro sentido, mas logo em seguida ele pode se sentir instantaneamente atraído pela garota mais velha. A magia que exalava da garota era um tipo de atração. Era mais difícil resistir sem sua mente limpa, mas não impossível. O mais surpreendente era que mesmo desconsiderando a magia envolvida, suas características naturais pareciam oferecer mecanismos de sedução, definitivamente perigoso. Não querendo testar sua força de vontade mais do que o necessário tratou de limpar sua mente e afastar seus pensamentos do seu dom e da reação estranha que a garota a sua frente lhe causava.

A garota parecia satisfeita com o rápido diagnóstico em sua irmã mais nova e voltou seu olhar para ele, dessa vez curiosa. Harry podia imaginar que com um poder de atração tão forte era estranho para ela que alguém pudesse ficar tanto tempo sem fazer um tolo de si mesmo. Na verdade era uma sorte o Beco estar tão vazio hoje. Segundo o dono do estabelecimento em que Harry estava hospedado a coisa costumava ser mais calma em julho do que em agosto. Se mesmo ele estava tendo diversas dificuldades para manter-se pensando em linha reta, não queria nem imaginar o efeito que a garota teria em uma multidão.

"Eu gostaria de me apresentar." Disse a loira, que Harry suspeitava ser uma Veela, agora um pouco mais calma. "Meu nome é Fleur Delacour, é um prazer."

"Sou Harry, como sua irmã disse." Falou o garoto com um cumprimento amigável enquanto se esforçava para esconder a tensão em seus músculos. A garota pareceu levemente curiosa com seu nome, ainda parecia pensar que ele não era de fato Harry Potter, mas no fim, pareceu descartar a situação como uma estranha coincidência.

"Certo, eu preciso ir Harry. Minha mãe deve estar esperando por mim e por Gabby. É melhor não dar outra chance para alguma tragédia." Disse Fleur com altivez abrindo um sorriso pequeno. "Foi bom conhecer você."

"Foi bom conhecê-las também." Respondeu Harry enquanto formulava sua próxima frase de forma quase esperançosa, talvez ele não estivesse tão no controle quanto pensou inicialmente. "Talvez a gente se veja por ai."

A garota mais velha sorriu com tristeza praticada.

"Eu acho que não em breve. Nossa família vai para Noruega amanhã." Respondeu simplesmente.

Harry assentiu tentando não deixar transparecer sua decepção.

"Até algum dia então." Se despediu Harry que para a diversão de Fleur foi surpreendido pelo abraço inesperado de sua irmã mais nova.

Fiel a sua palavra Fleur não apareceu no Beco Diagonal nos próximos dias. Apesar de sua curiosidade em relação ao estranho poder de sedução da garota mais velha ele estava bem com isso. Felizmente o charme ridiculamente poderoso da garota parou de distrair sua mente assim que ela saiu de sua vista.

Harry viu Sarah no começo de agosto. Ela estava sentada em uma mesa com um garoto. Harry pensou reconhecer o rapaz como um aluno recém-formado da Sonserina. A menina parecia feliz e não percebeu Harry observando ao longe.

A verdade é que Harry escolheu não pensar sobre seus sentimentos confusos em relação à garota, sua despedida fria no ano passado provou algo que Harry já sabia. As coisas entre eles nunca iriam pelo caminho que seu coração parecia querer que fossem.

No fim ele escolheu permanecer mais tempo em seu quarto alugado. Seus estudos eram mais importantes que perder tempo pensando em Sarah, enxergá-la trouxe-o e de volta aos problemas que ainda tinha, seu controle da sua mente estava dando conta de seus impulsos por hora, mas seu dom reagiria de forma violenta a Hogwarts.

Os dias voaram num borrão de livros e logo o dia combinado chegou e Harry se viu em uma viagem rápida e desconfortável para a casa de seu amigo.

"Bem-vindo Harry." Disse Neville segurando o riso enquanto seu amigo jazia atirado no chão em frente à lareira. "Precisa de uma ajuda ai embaixo?" Zombou ele.

"Cale a boca Longbottom." Levantou-se resmungando. "Acho que quebrei alguma coisa." Lamentou o garoto.

Neville se limitou a rir.

"Venha, minha avó quer conhecê-lo." Disse Neville se dirigindo a outro cômodo.

"Esse lugar é enorme." Constatou Harry enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da mansão. Inúmeros retratos sorriam apontando para eles, o teto era alto e os cômodos espaçosos, devia ser desorientador viver em um lugar tão grande e vazio.

Neville adentrou uma porta alta feita de carvalho maciço, a sala era espaçosa e iluminada. Uma sala de chá, Harry pensou.

Madame Longbottom os esperava lá dentro, era uma mulher alta e de feição severa.

Harry a cumprimentou com respeito e formalidade o qual foi sumariamente ignorado pela mulher.

"Sr. Potter, é bom conhecê-lo finalmente." Disse a mulher com voz impassível enquanto o avaliava. "Ouvi de Neville que aquele velho decrépito e senil já cravou suas garras firmemente em você."

Harry não se surpreendeu com a aparente falta de respeito da matriarca com o seu mentor, já havia sido avisado sobre a estranha amizade cultivada entre os dois velhos.

Harry sorriu.

"Senhora Longbottom tanto Neville quanto professor Dumbledore costumam falar muito bem da senhora, é uma honra finalmente conhecê-la." Disse Harry olhando de canto para seu amigo que segurava o riso.

A velha zombou.

"Tenho certeza que tanto aquele bode velho decadente quanto meu neto ingrato espalharam mentiras horríveis sobre mim." Disse a velha tomando um gole longo do seu chá. "Espero que não leve os delírios de um homem louco e as birras de um pré-adolescente a sério."

"Sendo eu mesmo um pré-adolescente devo dizer que nunca levaria a sério os argumentos destes, seria loucura senhora." Falou Harry de forma brincalhona. Podia jurar que viu o fantasma de um sorriso no rosto da velha.

"Bem-vindo à mansão Longbottom senhor Potter, vejo que Neville lhe ofereceu um curso intensivo de como lidar comigo." Questionou sutilmente a velha.

Harry deu de ombros.

"Neville é um bom amigo, estou feliz em estar aqui." Falou Harry sorrindo.

A conversa após isso foi breve e Harry logo se viu novamente andando pelos corredores da mansão, Neville lhe ofereceu um tour rápido que terminou no quarto em que ele ficaria hospedado, o cômodo ficava no terceiro andar em frente ao quarto de Neville.

"Como tem sido suas férias." Questionou Neville com os braços cruzados enquanto se apoiava à parede enquanto Harry se atirava em sua nova cama.

"Tudo bem eu acho." Falou Harry pensativo. "Tive tempo para estudar, tomei quantidades industriais de sorvete. O que mais alguém poderia querer?" Completou o garoto.

Neville deu de ombros.

"E o seu verão como tem sido até aqui?" perguntou Harry.

"Melhor que o esperado eu acho, tenho passado a maior parte do tempo na estufa e voando, mas fui a um ou dois eventos com minha vó." Respondeu ele caminhando até a janela.

"Parece legal." Disse Harry não tão interessado.

"Você sabe que pode falar sobre o que aconteceu no fim do ano passado Harry." Disse Neville ainda olhando pela janela.

Harry demorou a responder.

"Eu sei. Não tenha nada que eu queira falar realmente, as coisas não saíram como o pretendido, mas acho que deu tudo certo no final." Disse Harry cansado.

Neville assentiu.

O olhar de Harry escureceu de repente.

"Dumbledore acha que ele ainda está por ai." Falou o garoto de forma sombria. "Tentando se fortalecer. O velho acha que talvez ele faça uma nova tentativa em breve." completou Harry com seriedade. "Talvez seja uma boa ideia me preparar."

Neville finalmente se virou encarando seu amigo.

"Eu estarei aqui." Falou Neville com firmeza. "Somos um time não é?" Questionou Neville.

"Sim somos um time maníaco das plantas." Sorriu Harry zombando.

"Cara de cicatriz." Resmungou Neville.

"Ei, sobre aquela vassoura que você disse que comprou." O sorriso animado de Neville foi o suficiente para indicar que o assunto migraria para temas mais alegres a partir dali.

O restante das férias passou rápido. Harry e Neville passaram horas voando ao redor da propriedade Longbottom. Diariamente após o jantar Augusta insistia em longas conversas sobre a linhagem de ambas as famílias. A mulher era uma grande conhecedora de história e os fatos narrados por ela soavam interessantes aos ouvidos de Harry que até o momento não sabia quase nada sobre sua família.

Enfim chegou o dia de voltar para Hogwarts. Os garotos acordaram cedo apesar de estarem preparados com antecedência. Neville insistiu que chegar tarde a estação era um incômodo desnecessário. Harry achava que ele apenas queria se livrar da vigilância rigorosa de sua avó.

"Acho que foi uma boa ideia ter chegado cedo afinal." Disse Harry observando o pouco movimento na locomotiva. "Vamos reservar uma cabine de uma vez." Sugeriu Harry. Neville concordou.

A verdade é que Harry estava ansioso para o recomeço do ano letivo. Não por suas classes é claro, ele tinha certeza que já estava muito a frente dos seus colegas. Porém estar em Hogwarts oferecia oportunidades, a sessão restrita era uma benção. Além disso, o diretor havia mandado uma carta avisando que suas reuniões continuariam. Isso sim era algo para se ficar ansioso.

"O que diabos você está fazendo com um livro de gramática francesa Harry?" Zombou Neville apontando para o livro que seu amigo levava em suas mãos.

Harry deu de ombros.

"Achei que seria interessante aprender outro idioma." Respondeu ele com simplicidade.

"E porque francês?" Questionou seu amigo ainda desconfiado.

"Por que não francês?" Brincou Harry. "Na verdade meus tios obrigaram meu primo a ter aulas de francês um tempo atrás. Aprendi uma coisa ou duas. Achei que seria melhor começar com um idioma que já conheço um pouco." Completou o garoto dando de ombros.

"Certo então." Aceitou Neville.

A conversa que se seguiu foi um misto de assuntos aleatórios com insultos amigáveis. Com a convivência os dois amigos tinham adquirido o habito de ridicularizar um ao outro em toda oportunidade. Antes que os dois pudessem perceber os corredores ao seu lado lotaram de estudantes e logo o trem estava em movimento.

"Olá eu fui expulsa do meu compartimento, vocês se importam se eu sentar aqui?" Harry olhou curioso para a garota em pé na porta do seu compartimento ela vestia vestes de Hogwarts sem nenhum brasão, o que indicava que ela era uma primeiranista. Era loira e possuía olhos azuis distraídos. Segurava nas mãos uma cópia de uma revista que Harry reconheceu como O Pasquim.

"É claro." Respondeu Neville com indiferença.

A garota mal havia terminado de sentar quando voltou a falar, dessa vez encarando Harry.

"Você tem uma aura estranha." Afirmou a garota com um olhar sonhador. Honestamente Harry não sabia como responder a afirmação. Limitou-se a encarar Neville que portava um olhar entre diversão e choque.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou Harry com incerteza.

A garota balançou a cabeça.

"Você não sabe? Desculpe eu achei que você era como eu quando o vi." Lamentou a garota. "A propósito, sou Luna Lovegood." Se apresentou a garota.

"Harry Potter e Neville Longbottom." Falou Neville apontando para ambos.

"Eu ainda não entendo Luna." Voltou a indagar Harry.

"Oh você sabe… O sentimento." Sussurrou ela como se fosse um grande e sujo segredo. Harry tentou manter o rosto confuso enquanto seu sangue correu todo para fora do seu rosto. Essa garota sabia sobre o seu dom.

"Eu ainda não sei do que você está falando." Mentiu por entre seus dentes.

"É uma pena." Lamentou a menina antes de ignorá-lo para ler sua revista de cabeça pra baixo.

Harry tentou manter uma conversa com Neville, a garota parecia flutuar dentro e fora da conversa por toda a viagem. Na verdade Harry não conseguia afastar a sensação de pavor. Alguém sabia da sua habilidade. Ainda que não fosse algo maléfico por natureza, Dumbledore havia o orientado a manter seu dom em segredo. Ele teria que falar com seu professor sobre isso em breve.

Harry e Neville acenaram para Hagrid brevemente ao chegarem à estação, mas logo foram guiados até as carruagens que os levariam até o castelo. Harry surpreendeu-se com o que pareciam ser cavalos fantasmagóricos.

"O que diabos são essas coisas." Questionou Harry surpreso apontando para a criatura.

"Que coisas? Não há nada ai Potter, perdeu a cabeça?" Zombou Neville.

Harry teve seu insulto interrompido por Luna, que ainda os seguia.

"Não se preocupe, você não perdeu a cabeça eu também os vejo." Falou a garota com um olhar sonhador. Harry não sabia se a informação o tranquilizava ou deixava ainda mais apavorado. "São testrálios." Afirmou ela.

O olhar de Neville se iluminou antes de voltar a escurecer.

"Então é por isso que não os vejo." Falou Neville com voz sombria. "Testrálios só podem ser vistos por aqueles que já viram a morte." Explicou vendo o olhar confuso de Harry, que endureceu.

"Entendo." Falou virando as costas para a criatura e adentrando a carruagem.

Não ouve tentativas de conversa após isso, o clima sombrio causado pela explicação de Neville persistiu até ele expressar uma dúvida em voz alta.

"Você não deveria estar nos barcos com os outros primeiranistas?" Questionou Neville confuso olhando para a garota que os acompanhava.

"Eu tenho uma autorização especial." Explicou ela sem tirar os olhos do seu livro. "Meu pai não acha que eu deva me aproximar do lago, nós suspeitamos que seja um ninho de narguilés." Completou a garota deixando os rapazes ainda mais confusos.

Neville se limitou a balançar a cabeça enquanto Harry ria com o absurdo da situação.

A festa de boas vindas passou sem intercorrências, assim como os dias posteriores. Harry logo se viu de volta a sua rotina de estudos insana, passava os dias em suas classes e boa parte das noites na sessão restrita. Logo chegou sábado dia de seu encontro semanal com o diretor.

"Acidinhas." Falou Harry para gárgula que guardava o escritório de seu mestre. Ouviu a voz o convidando para entrar antes mesmo de bater à porta.

"Harry, é bom vê-lo." Disse Dumbledore acariciando as penas de seu pássaro mágico.

"É bom estar de volta senhor." Disse o garoto satisfeito. "Senti falta de Hogwarts." Completou.

"Tenho certeza que sim, esse castelo tem a incrível capacidade de encantar a todos que nele colocam os pés." Falou o velho com carinho ainda acariciando a fênix, que parecia satisfeita com os agrados de seu companheiro. "Confio que teve um bom verão, fiquei sabendo da mudança em seus arranjos." Questionou sutilmente o velho, agora se encaminhando para sua cadeira. A fênix envelhecida piou indignada.

Harry se encolheu brevemente.

"Não era um segredo diretor." Falou ele tentando soar firme.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça com pesar.

"Não se preocupe Harry, o que aconteceu não foi sua culpa." Disse o homem se inclinando para trás. "Temo que não seja uma boa ideia voltar para a casa dos seus tios nas próximas férias." Lamentou o homem.

O olhar de Harry mostrava felicidade pura.

"As ações de seus parentes levaram a magia que estava vinculada a aquele lugar rejeitá-los como sua família." Falou o homem enquanto apontava para um recipiente que Harry sabia estar cheio de doces. "De qualquer forma pensaremos em alguma coisa para o ano que vem. Acho melhor irmos ao que interessa." Finalizou o homem.

"Senhor antes de começarmos, tenho algumas preocupações." Disse Harry mediante ao olhar curioso do diretor. "É sobre Luna Lovegood." O olhar do homem se iluminou em reconhecimento. "Ela falou algumas coisas no trem, que me deixaram um pouco inquieto."

"Eu entendo Harry. Porém peço que não perca seu sono por causa disso. Senhorita Lovegood assim como você tem um dom especial." Falou o homem encarando Harry de forma seria. "Eu sei o que você está pensando Harry e não, as habilidades dela não são iguais a suas. O dom de Luna é significativamente mais raro que o seu próprio, e bem menos útil me atrevo a dizer." Finalizou Dumbledore descartando os temores de Harry.

"O senhor vai fazer algo sobre isso?" Questionou o garoto. "Para ajudá-la eu digo." Completou.

"Temo que não seja necessário. Seu pai um homem com quem mantenho contato já vem cuidando da situação. O caso de Luna é bastante delicado e eu não gostaria de me envolver a não ser que seja absolutamente necessário." Finalizou o homem.

Harry assentiu.

"Eu compreendo senhor." Aceitou ele.

"Agora vamos ao que importa." Falou o velho com um sorriso. "Não pense que não tenho notado suas atividades extracurriculares Harry." Disse o velho agora com mais severidade. "Não vou impedi-lo, pois considero importante para o aluno caminhar pela sua própria rota. Mas peço que tome cuidado." Finalizou o diretor com seriedade. Harry limitou-se a assentir.

"Agora sua aptidão para as artes. Isso é algo que vem me preocupando Harry." Começou o homem com cuidado. "Existem alguns poucos mais talentosos para esse ramo, e existem aqueles que não têm o necessário para praticá-lo, eu diria que estou mais perto da segunda situação. Ainda que eu seja competente o suficiente, não é o meu forte." Harry estava tenso com o rumo da conversa. No entanto, o diretor continuou. "No outro extremo estão aqueles a quem a magia obscura vem naturalmente, eu acredito que não seja o seu caso também." O homem fez uma pausa antes de continuar. Harry continuava escutando atentamente. "Você certamente é mais talentoso que eu nesse ramo em específico, mas acredito que nunca será tão bom quanto os melhores."

Harry estava confuso agora.

"Eu não entendo senhor, achei que com meu dom para a sensitividade mágica eu deveria me esforçar para me manter longe das artes, por que estamos discutindo sobre elas?" Questionou o jovem.

O mais velho suspirou.

"Não me entenda mal Harry, manter-se longe seria o ideal. Pelo menos até você adquirir controle total sobre seu dom. Esse seria o curso que eu teria tomado, mas você e eu somos diferentes." Dumbledore parou para pensar em uma forma de explicar. "Veja bem Harry, a sensibilidade se apresenta em intensidades diferentes. Pra mim na sua idade era muito forte e incontrolável, seria impraticável utilizar das artes antes de atingir o controle total." Falou o homem.

Harry continuava confuso.

"O senhor quer dizer que meu dom é mais fraco?" Tentou compreender o garoto.

O homem ponderou por um instante antes de assentir.

"Precisamente Harry, se sua capacidade fosse tão potente quanto a minha você teria sofrido consequências mais graves sobre suas ações anteriores, se é que me entende." Elaborou o velho com sutileza.

É claro que Harry entendia, o diretor se referia as suas recaídas recorrentes ao uso de magia negra.

O garoto assentiu.

"Sendo assim, não pense mal de seu dom Harry, ele é mais forte do que qualquer um que eu tenha visto, tirando o meu próprio é claro. E você tem outras capacidades que podem compensar essa pequena debilidade." Falou o diretor. "Começarei a lhe instruir nas artes esse ano. Vamos dividir o nosso tempo para cobrir aspectos mais avançados do seu dom e vamos iniciar seus estudos das artes da maneira que deve ser feito, até o fim do terceiro ano espero ter lhe ensinado tudo que posso nesse ramo. Depois disso se escolher continuar seus estudos terá que fazer por conta própria." Advertiu o velho.

Harry assentiu com firmeza.

"Vamos fazer isso." Concordou.

Já era bem depois de meia-noite quando Harry saiu cambaleante do escritório de seu mestre. Quando Dumbledore falou que o ritmo seria aumentado ele não estava brincando, naquelas circunstancias ele podia agradecer por ainda conseguir andar sem ajuda.

Por sorte os corredores desertos não ofereciam um obstáculo tão grande e aos poucos Harry viu-se ganhando terreno até seu dormitório. Ele certamente não esperava ter seu caminho interrompido.

"Harry, o que faz fora da cama?" Perguntou uma voz conhecida nas suas costas.

"Sarah." Cumprimentou o garoto cansado virando-se em direção a voz. "Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa suponho." Respondeu o menino com desinteresse.

Sarah parecia ainda mais linda do que da última vez que haviam conversado. Foi inevitável lembrar-se de sua despedida fria no ano anterior e o horrível sentimento de ciúmes que havia tomado conta do seu ser durante aqueles dias.

A garota deu de ombros e apontou para o discreto distintivo preso a sua roupa.

"Monitora lembra?" Respondeu simplesmente. "Você não respondeu minha pergunta. E o que aconteceu com você, você está horrível." Questionou a garota preocupada com a aparência pálida e cansada do rapaz a sua frente.

"Detenção com Dumbledore." Respondeu cansado. "E realmente, que diferença faz o que aconteceu? Não é como se importasse." Falou Harry se virando em direção à torre da Grifinória, deixando para trás Sarah com um rosto triste e confuso.

A conversa curta e cheia de magoas havia reaberto a ferida que Harry havia lutado para fechar. Cada vislumbre da garota que nos últimos dias parecia estar sempre acompanhada era um pequeno passo em direção à loucura. No fim das contas Harry sabia que apesar de sua queda infantil nada ocorreria, a diferença de idade era enorme.

Apressou-se em limpar tais pensamentos de sua cabeça, sua mente estava desgastada do uso indiscriminado da oclumência, junto a doses imensas de magia negra em seu sistema. Ele não tinha condições mentais para prolongar tal tortura no momento.

Encarou a escada a sua frente enquanto respirava fundo e se preparava para a continuação de seu martírio. Seu dormitório afinal estava a uma distância considerável dali. E as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos eram apenas reflexos da sua dor física e estresse mental, nada para se preocupar.

Após o término da emoção usual advinda do início de ano letivo as coisas começaram a voltar a seu devido lugar, demorou apenas alguns dias para Harry perceber que Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas seria um desperdício de tempo, seu professor não era mais competente que uma das criaturas imaginárias que Luna vivia citando. Transfiguração continuava fácil assim como todas as outras disciplinas com exceção de poções. Snape parecia cada dia mais mal intencionado e perder pontos já não era mais uma raridade para Harry.

Suas aulas com Dumbledore continuavam religiosamente aos sábados, e Harry sentia sua compreensão sobre as artes das trevas e seu dom crescendo aos trancos e barrancos. O diretor era um instrutor severo quando se tratava das artes e exigia uma firme compreensão da teoria e dos efeitos colaterais de cada feitiço antes de sequer cogitar praticá-los. Não que ele ensinasse muitos feitiços, suas explicações sobre as artes focavam muito mais no aspecto acadêmico por trás delas e como praticá-las com segurança.

Por outro lado quando se tratava de seu dom o velho parecia bem mais compreensivo e permissivo, incentivando Harry a experimentar com sua magia e compartilhando todo seu conhecimento centenário sobre a rara forma de magia.

Harry ainda tinha restrições quanto ao uso de seu dom. Relaxar o controle sobre sua mente e dom era algo que o amedrontava, nada de bom parecia acontecer quando ele o fazia longe do olhar atento de seu mestre. A boa notícia era que seu domínio sobre oclumência vinha se solidificando rapidamente, e suas crises estavam ficando cada vez mais raras, se limitando basicamente as noites após seus encontros com Dumbledore. Tais ocasiões continuavam sendo estressantes para o garoto, tanto magicamente quanto mentalmente. Dumbledore parecia propositalmente aumentar o ritmo sempre que Harry parecia perto de se adaptar ao que eles vinham fazendo.

O sucesso acadêmico não refletia seus relacionamentos. Harry nunca parecia ter tempo para os poucos amigos que tinha, com o afastamento de Sarah que vinha agindo de forma estranha perto dele, só lhe restava Neville. O garoto que há pouco tempo era uma bola de timidez hoje parecia bastante confortável consigo mesmo, Harry sabia que seu amigo vinha firmando laços com várias pessoas, até mesmo fora de sua casa, era uma mudança drástica e francamente assustadora.

"O que ouve com você e Sarah?" Questionou Neville tirando Harry dos seus pensamentos enquanto sentava em uma poltrona a sua frente.

Ele devia ter percebido que Neville notaria o clima estranho entre os dois.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Falou Harry com falsa indiferença, na verdade ele se sentia desconfortável sobre o assunto.

Neville revirou os olhos.

"Ora, vamos lá." Disse o garoto exasperado. "Acha que não tenho percebido você andando por ai como se alguém tivesse chutado sua coruja? Você sempre foi um pouco estranho, mas essa melancolia introspectiva me da nos nervos."

"Nós trocamos algumas palavras no corredor umas noites atrás. Ela tem me evitado desde então." Neville o encarou como e esperasse mais. "Eu posso ou não ter dito algumas coisas rudes." Falou Harry agora um pouco envergonhado.

Neville suspirou e Harry voltou a falar.

"Eu não estava pensando direito certo? Estava cansado e além do mais quem se importa?" Falou com irritação. "Não é como se mudasse alguma coisa."

Neville encarou seu amigo antes de voltar a falar.

"Ela tem agido de forma estranha ultimamente." Disse o garoto pensativo. "Os boatos dizem que ela tem se afastado dos amigos nos últimos dias." Concluiu Neville.

Isso despertou atenção de Harry.

"Estranho. Isso não soa como Sarah." Para Harry isso soava muito fora do personagem. Sarah geralmente vivia muito cercada de pessoas e nunca desacompanhada. "Isso é estranho, mas não é meu problema." Disse o garoto levantando-se. "Vou para a biblioteca, não me espere acordado." Falou se virando. "E por favor, deixe isso pra lá." Concluiu antes de sair.

Neville limitou-se a suspirar vendo seu amigo deixar a sala. Seria um longo e cansativo ano.


	9. Capítulo 8 - Bad Reputation

Bad Reputation

As coisas estavam indo de mal a pior nas aulas de defesa. Além de um primeiro dia desastroso com um ridículo questionário e após isso o incidente com os diabretes, Lockhart insistia em provar toda sua insensatez dia após dia. Mais irritante ainda era um estudante do primeiro ano que parecia achar uma boa ideia seguir Harry por todos os cantos. Dia após dia se tornava mais difícil suportar a zombaria constante de Neville sobre seu novo fã.

Além disso, havia Granger. A garota que nesse instante esbravejava furiosamente sobre quão maravilhoso era o novo professor de defesa. A maioria das pessoas achava o comportamento engraçado, Harry era um dos poucos que achava irritante.

"Nosso irmão disse que a viu desenhando corações ao lado do nome de Lockhart em seus horários." Disse Fred Weasley sentado a algumas cadeiras observando com diversão o comportamento da garota histérica.

Neville riu, enquanto Harry espalmou a própria testa em frustração.

"Não era pra ela ser inteligente? O que aconteceu com o rato de biblioteca?" Zombou Harry com mau humor enquanto trucidava suas batatas.

"Não tenho ideia." Falou Neville entre mordidas. "Não precisa ser um gênio para ver que há algo estranho naquele homem." Completou com um olhar curioso.

"Claro que não." Afirmou Harry. "Se fosse necessário você não teria percebido."

"Fazendo piadas agora, Potter?" Zombou o garoto com irritação fingida.

"Eu tenho que ir." Disse Harry levantando. "Prática de quadribol."

Harry ainda pode ver seu amigo fechar a cara antes de sair acompanhado dos gêmeos Weasley. O time da Grifinória não fez eliminatórias aquele ano, fato que irritou Neville um pouco. Não era um segredo seu interesse por uma chance de entrar no time.

"Por que demoraram?" Questionou Oliver ao ver os últimos três jogadores adentrarem o vestiário. "Não importa. Se reúnam aqui, precisamos conversar sobre nossas novas táticas de jogo."

O que se seguiu foi uma falação teórica tão chata que Harry sentiu-se flutuar dentro e fora da conversa por cerca de meia hora.

Harry gostava de quadribol, mas não tanto quando seus companheiros pareciam gostar. O jogo para ele não passava de uma diversão moderada e um meio de voar, isso sim ele amava.

A verdade é que nem mesmo os outros jogadores pareciam muito interessados no discurso de Wood, Alicia e Angelina observavam com descrença o show dos gêmeos que fingiam dormir enquanto Katie parecia mais interessada em lixar suas unhas.

"Então." Disse Wood, finalmente, arrancando Harry de uma irrealizável fantasia sobre que livros ele poderia ler, naquele instante, no castelo. "Ficou claro? Alguma pergunta?"

"Tenho uma pergunta, Oliver." Disse George, que fingia acordar assustado. "Você não podia ter explicado tudo isso ontem quando estávamos acordados?"

O que se seguiu foi mais uma interminável discussão sobre como Oliver desejava ganhar a maldita taça e como ele arrancaria o couro de um por um durante o treinamento. Não que Harry tenha prestado atenção, é claro.

Foi um alívio quando eles finalmente saíram para o campo, voar pelo céu montando sua vassoura era incrível. Harry foi tirado de seu estado de estupor prazeroso pelo irritante barulho de uma máquina fotográfica e uma estranha movimentação no campo de quadribol.

Quando finalmente alcançou a comoção Oliver parecia bastante concentrado em uma competição de encarar com o seu rival, capitão da Sonserina Marcus Flint.

"Saia logo daqui Flint." Cuspiu Oliver com o rosto irado. "Eu reservei o campo."

O outro garoto sorriu de forma feroz.

"Eu tenho a permissão do professor Snape." Flint sorriu maliciosamente entregando ao seu rival um pedaço de pergaminho.

Oliver parecia prestes a explodir de fúria.

"Você tem um novo apanhador?" Questionou Oliver incrédulo encarando a nota rabiscada em suas mãos.

Harry então finalmente percebeu Draco, que estava sendo sutilmente empurrado para frente por seus companheiros de time.

"E não é só isso." Falou Marcus com um sorriso zombeteiro enquanto apoiava seu corpo na sua vassoura, que só agora Harry percebeu era diferente da que eles usavam no ano anterior. "O pai de Draco foi gentil ao doar essas novas vassouras para o time da Sonserina." Disse o garoto com superioridade. Sete cabos polidos, novos em folha, e sete conjuntos de letras douradas, formando as palavras Nimbus 2001, reluziam sob o sol da tarde.

Harry se distraiu com a beleza da vassoura por um momento e quase perdeu o discurso prolixo sobre como a mais nova Nimbus batia com larga vantagem o modelo anterior.

O embate acabou depois disso. Oliver reconheceu a derrota e decidiu que o melhor curso de ação era recuar e lamber as feridas. Harry amaldiçoou a existência de Draco, agora Wood provavelmente ficaria mais maníaco do que nunca e provavelmente os esfolaria vivos nos treinamentos.

O garoto foi rápido em evitar o caos anunciado pelo brilho nos olhos dos gêmeos se afastando rapidamente do grupo, ele não queria ser cúmplice em seja lá o que os maníacos planejavam fazer.

Não houve maiores comoções naquele dia, Harry na verdade evitou todos seus colegas Grifinórios que há essa hora já deviam saber do acontecido no campo e provavelmente estavam cozinhando seu ódio em fogo baixo.

A biblioteca estava particularmente vazia naquele dia e as horas passaram antes que ele percebesse. Ele ainda não estava confiante o suficiente em sua habilidade de se esgueirar para invadir a sessão restrita durante o dia, limitou-se a ler sobre runas, disciplina eletiva que provavelmente escolheria no próximo ano. A noite após a biblioteca ser oficialmente fechada seguiu os passos já habituais em direção à sessão restrita. Ele havia esgotado os poucos livros práticos sobre artes das trevas que Hogwarts possuía, havia uma imensa quantia de informação intocada ainda, mas ela estava bem escondida atrás de teorias maciças e línguas mortas, desnecessário comentar que seu ritmo de avanço nessa área tinha diminuído vertiginosamente.

Ele não podia dizer que estava surpreso com esse desenvolvimento. A sequência de acontecimentos positivos ou falta de acontecimentos negativos vinha o alertando para os problemas que poderiam aparecer. A frustração crescente com as pilhas de livros e artigos teóricos sobre artes das trevas que levavam a lugares estranhos ou a nenhum lugar, já era um desenvolvimento esperado.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pessimistas por um som horrendo, era frio e agudo muito diferente do som bruxuleante que normalmente pairava nos corredores da sessão restrita. Parecia se aproximar e soava suspeitosamente como uma voz.

Harry não demorou em cobrir-se com a capa e cuidadosamente fazer o caminho para fora da escuridão da biblioteca. E então finalmente conseguiu distinguir a voz que parecia segui-lo.

"_Venha__…__ venha para mim__…__ Me deixe rasgá-lo__…__ Me deixe rompê-lo__…__ Me deixe __matá-lo…_"

O terror apoderou-se de seu ser e seus passos aceleraram pelo corredor enquanto tentava apurar seus ouvidos em busca de qualquer indicação de que a voz continuava a segui-lo.

Foi um alívio entrar pelo retrato e se apressar em direção as escadas na segurança de seu dormitório, apenas depois de cobrir-se completamente com seus cobertores que o garoto percebeu suas mãos tremendo e os pelos do seu braço arrepiados. Seja lá o que fosse o que ele havia escutado não era algo normal.

Outubro finalmente chegou e com ele o período de chuvas, o lago negro parecia ainda mais ameaçador e os jardins ainda mais lamacentos. Harry se lembrava de Neville comentando sobre quão apetitosas as enormes abóboras de Hagrid pareciam, talvez Harry tenha feito uma insinuação maliciosa ou duas sobre o comentário.

Neville contraiu gripe aquela semana, parecia que um tipo de epidemia estava se espalhando no castelo aqueles dias, era possível ver mais de um Weasley correndo por ai com fumaça saindo pelas orelhas, efeito colateral da poção utilizada pela enfermeira que coincidentemente fazia o lendário ruivo Weasley parecer ainda mais com uma fogueira.

As chuvas aliadas a constante empolgação de Oliver fazia comum o habito de voltar para o dormitório encharcado de água e barro, Harry estava quase acostumado a encontrar vestígios de lama em suas partes baixas.

"Nick está deprimido." Afirmou Neville sentando-se ao lado de seu amigo que saboreava suas batatas com carne.

"Nick?" Perguntou Harry confuso. "Que Nick?"

Neville revirou os olhos.

"Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, Harry." Respondeu o garoto como se fosse obvio. "O fantasma da Grifinória, sua maldita casa." Completou o garoto.

"Entendo, esse Nick." Falou o garoto desinteressado voltando a sua atenção a refeição a sua frente.

"Você não escutou o que falei Potter?" Falou Neville com irritação. "Nick está deprimido, precisamos fazer algo para ajudá-lo."

Harry não parecia feliz por ter sua refeição interrompida outra vez, o treino de quadribol havia sido especialmente cansativo e sua fome era quase incontrolável no momento.

"Como eu poderia?" Perguntou exasperado. "Aliás, por que um fantasma estaria deprimido? Ele já está morto. As coisas não podem piorar, podem?"

Neville descartou sua irritação.

"Parece que sua solicitação para integrar a caçada dos sem cabeças foi negada." Harry olhou para Neville como se lhe houvesse crescido um terceiro braço. "Ele me pediu para convidá-lo para seu aniversario de morte, garanti que você iria. Ele parecia satisfeito com isso."

Harry estava abismado.

"Eu não posso nem começar a descrever o absurdo da situação." Falou Harry estressado. "Você por acaso tem cérebro?"

"Anime-se idiota, quantas oportunidades você vai ter para ver um aniversario de morte?" Falou Neville se apossando de uma maça que parecia especialmente suculenta. "É uma experiência única. Além do mais você me deve uma." Falou o garoto com um sorriso superior.

Harry fez cara feia.

"Por que diabos eu lhe devo uma?" Perguntou com um misto de interesse e irritação.

"Por qualquer coisa ora, eu já fiz muito por você." Falou Neville como se fosse óbvio.

"E quanto ao que eu fiz por você?" Questionou o garoto irritado.

Neville parecia ofendido.

"Eu nunca pensei que você faria isso por interesse. Você não falou que eu lhe devia qualquer coisa." Apontou o garoto fingindo mágoa.

"Nem você falou imbecil."

"Essa não é uma desculpa muito boa." Apontou Neville.

"Você acabou de usá-la." Decretou Harry.

Sua discussão foi interrompida por Sarah que passou correndo ao lado dos dois amigos como se tivesse sido assustada por algo. Harry estranhou a ação.

"Ela está agindo de forma estranha mesmo." Disse o garoto agora curioso.

"Como eu disse." Falou Neville novamente superior. "O fato de eu ter lhe avisado sobre isso é um motivo bom o suficiente pra você ir ao aniversário." Falou o garoto sorrindo vitorioso.

"Ótimo, eu vou à maldita festa." Disse Harry com irritação. "Agora me deixe terminar de comer, por favor."

"Anime-se Potter, eu estarei lá, vai ser divertido."

"Não vejo como isso deveria me animar." Alfinetou Harry com amargura. Neville se limitou a rir enquanto se dirigia para fora do salão.

Era um inconveniente precisar comparecer a uma festa, mas honestamente Harry estava satisfeito com a distração. A voz sinistra que ele havia escutado no corredor a várias noites voltou a se fazer presente em uma de suas incursões noturnas mais recentes, era irritante admitir que algo tão pequeno estava o preocupando e tirando seu sono.

O dia das bruxas chegou e com ele surgiram os enfeites. A escola transbordava vida, havia enormes lanternas de abóbora iluminando os corredores do castelo, assim como morcegos vivos voando desordenadamente pelo salão principal.

A data não significava nada muito positivo para Harry, era obvio até mesmo para ele que seu humor estava ficando pior a cada dia. Mesmo Neville estava tendo dificuldades em ficar muito tempo na presença de seu melhor amigo.

Eram esses pensamentos que assombravam sua mente ao ser interrompido por Neville a caminho do salão principal.

"Onde diabos você estava? Procurei por toda parte." Falou o garoto frustrado.

Harry limitou-se a um olhar impassível ao ver seu amigo juntar-se ao seu passo.

"Onde você está indo idiota?" Tornou a questionar Neville.

"Para o salão. Aonde mais eu iria?" Perguntou Harry agora confuso.

Neville gemeu.

"Você esqueceu, eu deveria ter esperado por isso." Disse o garoto.

Harry finalmente parou para ouvir seu amigo.

"Do que você está falando exatamente."

Neville sorriu com superioridade.

"O aniversario de Nick, lembra agora? Você prometeu que iria."

Harry praguejou.

"Droga, eu tinha esperanças que você esqueceria se eu não tocasse no assunto." Disse Harry com leve irritação. "É sério, eu realmente não deveria ir."

"Bobagem." Falou Neville apontando o caminho. "Vamos lá, já está quase na hora."

"Eu vou me arrepender disso, com toda certeza." Murmurou o menino que seguia seu amigo, para a diversão do mesmo.

O caminho até a parte mais profunda das masmorras foi emocionante para Neville. Harry não demorou a apontar um atalho escondido atrás de uma tapeçaria que levou os garotos ao seu destino na metade do tempo.

O corredor que levava até a festa era visivelmente mais maltratado que o resto das masmorras. Ficava afastado das áreas normalmente ocupadas por alunos, mesmo Harry havia visitado o lugar poucas vezes. O corredor sujo com uma linha interminável de portas trancadas magicamente lhe dava arrepios. Ele estava relativamente certo que esse lado do castelo ficava bastante afastado da estrutura principal do prédio.

Apesar de sujo e velho o corredor estava bem iluminado, uma diferença clara dos outros dias em que Harry passou por ele, normalmente não havia sinal de vida nesse lado das masmorras além de um gemido ocasional vindo de uma das portas trancadas e barulho de correntes batendo na madeira.

"Sinistro." Sussurrou Neville correndo o dedo pela luminária feita do que parecia suspeitosamente com ossos.

"Eu odeio esse lado do castelo." Falou Harry por entre os dentes.

"Você já esteve aqui?" Questionou Neville levemente surpreso.

"Algumas vezes." Respondeu o garoto ignorando os poucos moveis de aparência sinistra que existiam no corredor antigo. "Qual era o caminho mesmo?" Perguntou Harry ao garoto que o seguia de perto.

"Considerando esse barulho horrível, eu diria que estamos no caminho certo." Falou o menino não parecendo muito seguro.

O barulho citado se assemelhava muito com unhas arranhando um quadro ou mesmo o barulho que Harry achava que escutaria se mil gatos resolvessem entrar no cio ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu imagino que seja um tipo de música." Falou com curiosidade. "De extremo mau gosto. Mas ainda assim, música."

"Você pode estar certo. Vamos por aqui." Disse Neville apontando o caminho.

Os garotos encontraram o que buscavam dois corredores à frente, um pequeno salão se abria para mostrar um amontoado de convidados perolados valsando enquanto flutuavam morbidamente. A dita música parecia ainda pior agora que estava perto e o clima da festa não poderia piorar na opinião de Harry.

"Você definitivamente me deve uma Longbottom." Falou Harry desanimado enquanto observava a aproximação do seu anfitrião.

"Bem-vindos caros amigos." Falou Nick com pesar. "Fico contente que tenham vindo." Sua voz melancólica era acompanhada por uma expressão de derrota. "E você senhor Potter." Disse o fantasma agora se dirigindo a Harry. "Não tenho o visto muito nos últimos dias, não é saudável ser tão recluso em uma idade tão jovem." Continuou Nick enquanto avaliava o garoto a sua frente. "De qualquer forma ficaremos felizes em recebê-lo como um de nós caso seja necessário." Completou com indiferença enquanto se afastava.

"Não ria Longbotton." Disse o garoto por entre os dentes para seu amigo que mordia sua capa enquanto tremia de riso mal contido.

"Um fantasma acabou de mandar você se matar." Falava o garoto com diversão enquanto limpava uma lágrima imaginaria. "Ei volte aqui."

Harry ignorou o apelo de seu amigo se dirigindo a uma mesa no canto da sala que havia chamado sua atenção ao adentrar o recinto.

O que jazia em cima da mesa era uma tentativa patética da prática culinária, peixes estragados, um enorme bolo queimado e carne coberta de vermes.

"Vejo seu olhar de repulsa meu jovem." Falou um espectro tirando Harry de seus pensamentos.

Harry tratou logo de policiar suas feições enquanto analisava o fantasma a sua frente. O ser era esguio, seus olhos pareciam assombrados e havia sangue prateado em suas vestes luxuosas.

"Barão." Cumprimentou o garoto incerto, ele não havia ouvido falar de nenhum aluno fora da Sonserina que havia tido qualquer tipo de interação com o fantasma.

"Não se preocupe criança." Falou sinistra e pausadamente. "Não tenho intenção de lhe fazer mal."

Harry se limitou a assentir com incerteza.

"Está vendo o homem encapuzado parado do outro lado da sala?" Questionou o fantasma com curiosidade.

O ser referido era um fantasma solitário, usava vestes prateadas que se assemelhavam a de um monge. Não havia um único vestígio de pele aparecendo.

Harry assentiu.

"O que tem ele." Perguntou o garoto com curiosidade mórbida.

"Ele foi um professor nessa escola a eras atrás." Começou a falar enquanto tentava cutucar uma maça apodrecida. "Ele ensinava uma disciplina eletiva. Não chamávamos assim na época, mas isso não importa eu acho." Disse o homem virando seus olhos enlouquecidos para Harry. "Eu era um fantasma jovem, então lembro muito bem do que aconteceu."

O fantasma agora passava os dedos por entre um pernil estragado, o cheiro começava a incomodar Harry.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou o garoto começando a ficar realmente curioso.

"Ele ensinava Rituais Antigos. As disciplinas em Hogwarts vão e vem dependendo do interesse das gerações. Mas essa nunca mais foi ensinada nessa escola depois do incidente." Murmurou o fantasma com pesar. "Ninguém sabe o que levou ao acontecido, mas dizem que um de seus rituais deu errado. Há boatos que ele invocou um ser por acidente, um ser poderoso. A coisa assumiu controle do seu corpo e ficou lá dentro até o dia de sua morte." Falou sinistramente provocando arrepios na espinha de Harry que agora olhava para o ser encapuzado com temor. "O ser o fez fazer coisas horríveis. Ninguém descobriu por um bom tempo. O diretor na época travou uma verdadeira batalha, havia alunos sumindo nos corredores da escola, os espíritos no castelo estavam aterrorizados, o ser trazia a tona o pior de nós."

O fantasma parou para examinar a feição do garoto a sua frente, que agora tinha olhos arregalados em curiosidade e temor.

"De alguma forma o diretor descobriu sobre ele. Eu lembro bem daquela manhã, as portas das quatro salas foram lacradas e os professores postos de guarda para caso algo desse errado. Edmund, o diretor, encarou o ser sozinho. Foi uma batalha aterrorizante, nós os fantasmas somos as únicas testemunhas do que aconteceu nos corredores desse castelo naquele dia. A batalha durou horas e no fim o diretor conseguiu subjugar o ser. Por Merlin eu poderia jurar que o bastardo invocou o fogo do próprio inferno para queimar o maldito demônio até o pó, as chamas eram negras e ameaçaram derreter a própria pedra. E assim o ser foi finalmente morto."

"Foi isso? Acabou assim?" Questionou Harry incrédulo.

O fantasma tirou os olhos da comida estragada para encarar profundamente o jovem a sua frente.

"O diretor morreu algumas semanas depois, ninguém realmente sabe o motivo. Logo após isso aquela aberração encapuzada surgiu." Disse o fantasma.

Harry voltou o olhar para o ser citado, que parecia encará-los por baixo de sua capa prateada.

"Por que a capa?" Questionou Harry mais para si mesmo do que para o fantasma que mesmo assim o respondeu.

"A aparência de um espectro é definida pelo seu corpo na hora da morte. Nós aparecemos assim que morremos, vagando perto do local de nossa morte." Respondeu o fantasma. "Você sabe o que isso significa?" Harry sabia.

"Se ele morreu carbonizado, e não sobraram nem ossos." Começou com incerteza enquanto olhava para o ser que flutuava imóvel do outro lado da sala. "Não há nada embaixo daquela capa não é mesmo?" Questionou temendo a resposta.

O Barão Sangrento limitou-se a assentir sem olhar para nada.

"Ele nem mesmo fala. Os fantasmas ainda especulam anualmente se aquilo é o pobre professor ou o demônio que se apoderou de seu corpo. Já foi considerada a possibilidade de um exorcismo algumas dezenas de vezes." Falou o fantasma.

"E por que ainda não o fizeram?" Questionou o garoto impassível.

"Essa é a questão não é mesmo jovem senhor Potter?"

"Por que está contando essas coisas?" O fantasma fingiu surpresa com sua pergunta.

"Você realmente não sabe?" Perguntou com malícia o fantasma da Sonserina enquanto virava-se para ir embora. "É a história de sua família no fim das contas. Edmund Potter estaria decepcionado com sua ignorância." Falou o fantasma se afastando e deixando Harry com suas próprias dúvidas.

Neville não demorou a se juntar a ele ao perceber sua rápida escapada para os corredores das masmorras.

"Você parecia assustado. O que o Barão queria?" Questionou o menino curioso.

"Eu não tenho certeza, ele contou uma história sobre um dos meus antepassados, Edmund Potter aparentemente." Resmungou Harry.

"Qual deles? O diretor?" Voltou a questionar o garoto um pouco confuso.

Harry revirou os olhos, é claro que Neville conhecia a árvore genealógica Potter melhor do que qualquer um com exceção, talvez, de sua avó.

"Exato, foi uma experiência interessante." Comentou Harry virando a esquina sem olhar para trás.

Neville assentiu de forma sombria.

"Interessante pra dizer o mínimo. Historia macabra." Falou em tom controlado. "Ensinar rituais antigos em uma escola para crianças e adolescentes é um pouco irresponsável… Mas isso?" Neville estremeceu.

A conversa cessou ao avistarem a entrada do salão principal.

_"Matar, é hora de mata__r__."_

"Espere." Alertou Harry com a voz trêmula. "Estou ouvindo algo."

"Ouvindo algo?" Perguntou Neville confuso. "O que exatamente?"

Harry demorou a responder tentando localizar a origem do som sinistro que acabará de escutar.

_"Matar."_

"Eu já ouvi isso antes." Comentou Harry com feição preocupada. "Ele vai matar alguém, por aqui." Disse enquanto corriam em direção as escadas.

"Matar? De que diabos você está falando? Quem vai matar quem?" Os questionamentos de Neville caíram nos ouvidos surdos de Harry que saltava os degraus com pressa.

"Espera Potter, onde estamos…" Neville se calou ao ver a inscrição sangrenta a sua frente. "Que diabos." Esbravejou encarando a parede ao lado de seu amigo.

"A câmara dos segredos foi aberta." Leu Harry em voz baixa. "Inimigos do herdeiro, cuidado."

Os olhos de Harry desviaram da inscrição e inspecionaram os arredores.

"Ali." Falou o garoto apontando para o que parecia uma sombra pairando no ar acima de uma enorme poça de água.

"É a gata do zelador." Disse Neville com pavor. "Precisamos sair daqui." Completou o garoto com urgência encarando seu amigo que observava com fascinação mórbida a multidão se formando ao seu redor.

"Tarde demais." Resmungou Harry.

Harry mal prestou atenção na comoção causada pelo incidente, sua mente corria incansavelmente analisando as possibilidades e repercussões do incidente, seu pensamento só foi interrompido por Dumbledore que chamou sua atenção.

"Venha conosco senhor Potter, e você também senhor Longbottom." Disse o diretor com feição séria apontando o caminho.

Harry pressentia uma noite longa e extremamente incômoda.

"Eu ouvi que você tem tido problemas com seus colegas nos últimos dias." Comentou o velho diretor para seu aluno que se concentrava firmemente em salvar um rato que se contorcia silenciado em uma gaiola improvisada.

O garoto surpreso pela intervenção de seu mestre deixou sua concentração deslizar por um segundo, tempo suficiente para sentir as entranhas de sua cobaia sujarem seu rosto.

Dumbledore riu diante da cara de asco de seu discípulo antes de limpar a sujeira com um aceno de sua varinha.

"Tenho relativa certeza que a maldição de congelar as entranhas não explode o alvo atingido." Brincou Albus com seus olhos azuis cintilando.

Harry se jogou em uma cadeira de aparência confortável com um olhar de derrota.

"Não era a maldição de congelar as entranhas." Explicou o menino com cansaço. "Uma variação do feitiço de ferver o sangue."

"Engenhoso." Comentou o velho que não parecia surpreso. "Tentou usar uma magia com efeito oposto para salvar a vítima. Poderia ter funcionado se não estivéssemos falando de magia negra." Ponderou o velho. "Esse tipo de magia não reage bem com a maioria dos outros feitiços." Explicou ele.

"Seria muito mais fácil se você me explicasse exatamente como lançar uma contra maldição eficiente." Argumentou o menino com irritação.

"Eu já lhe expliquei, o processo de aprender magia é extremamente intimista e pessoal. Em especial para indivíduos com suas habilidades." Disse o velho sem perder o olhar calmo.

Harry simplesmente afundou com mais força na cadeira enquanto cerrava os dentes.

"Você parece cansado Harry." Disse Dumbledore com uma pontada do que parecia preocupação. "Vamos falar sobre a última semana."

"Não há muito que dizer na verdade." Começou o menino enquanto se levantava e ia em direção à fênix, que repousava graciosamente em seu poleiro. "Alguém espalhou um boato irritante dando a entender que eu tive algo a ver com o incidente. A maioria das pessoas tem me deixado em paz."

"Entendo." Falou o velho sorrindo tristemente para o menino que brincava com seu pássaro milenar. "Criaturas engraçadas as fênix." Começou mudando de assunto o diretor. "É impossível dizer quantas vidas humanas essa bonita criatura já viveu, e mesmo assim ela permanece tão apegada a um parceiro mortal."

Harry curioso encarou o pássaro que olhou de volta.

"Às vezes me pergunto." Voltou a falar Dumbledore sorrindo. "Se realmente Fawkes é a mascote da relação."

Harry riu do absurdo da afirmação.

"Você está livre para a noite Harry, mas antes." Disse o diretor levantando-se de seu assento. "Nicolas voltou a demonstrar interesse em você." Disse o diretor com olhar indecifrável.

Harry parecia incerto.

"Isso é algo bom ou ruim?" Questionou o garoto em tom duvidoso.

"Saberemos um dia, eu espero." Falou o velho sorrindo amigavelmente e apontando para a porta, em um claro gesto de demissão.

"Garota estúpida." Esbravejou Harry irritado para Neville que tentava acompanhar seus passos apressados.

Os dois haviam acabado de presenciar um refrescante respiro de vida e discurso não premeditado de seu professor de história da magia.

"Eu devo concordar." Disse Neville pensativo. "Achei que Granger seria mais esperta que isso." Harry grunhiu em concordância.

"É uma surpresa que Binns tenha dado ouvidos a ela, na verdade." Falou o garoto ajeitando os óculos e desviando de alguns alunos da lufa-lufa. "Eu aposto minha varinha que os professores já foram orientados a não falar mais que o absolutamente necessário sobre o assunto."

"Isso é provavelmente verdade." Respondeu Neville. "Por falar nisso, vovó respondeu minha carta." Disse o garoto em meio a uma careta de desagrado.

Harry parou imediatamente para ouvir o que seu amigo tinha a dizer.

"E então." Encorajou o menino. "O que ela sabe?"

"Nada que faça muita diferença pra falar a verdade." Começou o garoto incerto. "Mesmo ela admite que tudo se resume em especulações e lendas."

Harry assentiu esperando que seu amigo continuasse.

"Parece que houve um acontecimento estranho há cerca de meio século." Começou o garoto tentando lembrar-se das informações passadas por sua avó. "O diretor da época teve alguns problemas sérios com o que as pessoas especulam ser a câmara."

"Entendo." Disse Harry enquanto ouvia atentamente.

"Resumindo a história, parece que houve um assassinato. Um aluno parece ter descoberto toda a trama, incluindo o suposto herdeiro." Falou Neville.

"É difícil acreditar realmente." Falou Harry um pouco incrédulo.

Neville assentiu.

"Dizem que há um troféu com o nome do garoto embora." Falou enquanto voltava a andar. "Riddle, Tom Riddle."

Harry assentiu, lembrava-se de já ter lido o nome em algum lugar, poderia muito bem ser na sala de troféus.

"A pergunta é, a câmara realmente existe?" Questionou Harry pensativo. "Pode ter sido apenas uma artimanha de alguém para cometer crimes sem desconfiança."

Neville fez um gesto de indiferença com olhar preocupado.

"Não importa realmente." Disse o jovem puro sangue de forma sombria. "Há um psicopata entre nós de uma forma ou de outra." Decretou o garoto de forma dura.

Harry se viu obrigado a concordar.

A verdade é que ele estava profundamente preocupado, sua inconveniente presença no local do incidente levantava alguma suspeita sobre sua pessoa. Apesar de amenizar o fato perante Dumbledore, o olhar de desconfiança de seus pares vinha aumentando nos últimos dias. Era cada vez mais crucial manter em segredo suas atividades noturnas. Ultima coisa que precisava agora era de justiceiros mirins colocando seus narizes onde não foram chamados.

Sua atenção foi desviada pelo abrupto grito de Weasley que discutia com Granger a alguns metros dali, os dois amigos encararam curiosos enquanto o garoto se escondia atrás da menina trouxa chocada e apontava para o chão.

Harry seguiu Neville que se aproximou da cena com curiosidade.

"Tire essas coisas de perto de mim!" Gritava Weasley amedrontado. "Aranhas, eu detesto aranhas."

Agora ao lado dos dois colegas, Neville e Harry conseguiam ver o que havia causado tanto alvoroço. Com disciplina e calma, marchavam enfileiradas pequenas aranhas por uma distância insondável em direção à floresta proibida.

"Isso é estranho." Falou Granger. Era quase possível ver as engrenagens funcionando em seu pequeno cérebro. "Aranhas não agem assim."

Neville concordou com curiosidade.

"Talvez sejam aranhas mágicas." Falou Harry com indiferença.

Granger pareceu finalmente notar seus companheiros de casa ao seu lado. Seus olhos se estreitaram em direção a Harry.

"O que vocês fazem aqui?" Perguntou a garota com desconfiança. "Vocês não estavam nos espionando, estavam?" Falou desconfiada apontando para si e para seu amigo ruivo que se afastava dos animais inofensivos mantendo seus olhos amedrontados neles.

Harry revirou os olhos.

"Não é nada disso." falou Neville com um olhar pacificador e um sorriso tranquilo. "Ouvimos gritos, viemos verificar se precisavam de ajuda." Completou o garoto.

"Não preciso de ajuda" Decretou a garota com hostilidade sem tirar os olhos de Harry. "Principalmente de alguém como ele." Terminou a menina para o aborrecimento de Harry.

"O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?" Questionou Harry com um misto de aborrecimento e curiosidade ao lado de Neville que observava a troca com atenção.

"Não se faça de idiota." Falou a garota com irritação. "Eu ouvi as histórias e os boatos." Falou com altivez. Harry finalmente compreendeu a onde ela queria chegar. "Não tenho ideia por que alguém como você quereria abrir a Câmara Secreta, mas não importa." Continuou ela. "Tenho certeza que os professores vão descobrir sobre isso."

Harry encarou a garota a sua frente por alguns segundos como se esperasse por mais ataques verbais.

"É isso?" Perguntou o garoto. "Você acha que eu abri a sala da fantasia? Vamos lá Granger, a próxima coisa que você vai falar é que o Weasley ali é a reencarnação de Merlin e Neville o novo Dumbledore." Debochou Harry.

"Ei." Exclamou Neville ofendido.

Hermione cerrou os dentes enquanto desviava os olhos.

"Vamos Ron. É perigoso ficar nos terrenos depois do fim das aulas." Lançou um último olhar gelado enquanto marchava em direção ao castelo com Weasley em seu encalço.

Neville e Harry observaram a cena por alguns segundos.

"Ela não vai parar, você sabe." Afirmou o garoto curioso e um pouco preocupado.

"Eu sei." Falou Harry aborrecido. "Isso é terrível, a cada dia mais pessoas me olham estranho pelos corredores, eu não achei que já havia alguém na Grifinória que pensasse assim."

"Granger não é um grande problema ainda." Falou Neville considerando a situação. "Apenas precisamos torcer para que Dumbledore consiga controlar a situação logo." Falou com pouca confiança.

Harry assentiu.

"Devemos confiar no diretor." Concluiu Neville para seu amigo que encarava o distante lago com um olhar de incerteza.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Hastiludium

O tempo parecia parado a sua volta. Em seu rosto podia sentir gotículas do que esperançosamente podia ser água e em volta além de um zumbido constante havia o murmúrio do que parecia ser centenas de vozes preocupadas.

O silvo de dor ao mexer o braço foi um reflexo, mas só agora o garoto havia se dado conta da agonia aguda que parecia pulsar em seu braço direito. Abrir os olhos foi outra luta mas, por sorte o feitiço que usava pra manter seus óculos no lugar ainda funcionava. Aos poucos o mundo entrou em foco e junto com a ele a última pessoa que o menino confuso desejava ver.

"Oh não, você não." Gemeu Harry tentando se afastar de seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que parecia concentrado em examinar seu braço.

"Relaxe meu garoto, vou consertar seu braço em um instante." Os protestos de Harry caíram em ouvidos surdos e a sua volta, o som de gritos animados e sussurros sobre quão incrível era seu professor tomavam conta do ambiente.

Ao longe o garoto ferido podia ver seus colegas de time ainda lutando para controlar a monstruosidade em forma de balaço que havia o colocado em tal situação. E com o som de uma foto e algumas palavras incompreensíveis em latim o jovem sentiu seu braço ficar mole.

"Bem." Começou Lockhart envergonhado. "Agora que a dor passou, você pode ir para ala hospitalar cuidar disso." Falou o homem começando a levantar-se do chão enlameado. "Boa captura Harry! Boa captura!" Se despediu o homem com tapas amigáveis no ombro e uma saída apressada.

O garoto aborrecido se esforçava para manter a concentração. A varinha em sua mão esquerda parecia estranha, não por falta de domínio e sim por carência de prática. A mão direita que ele usualmente utilizava para segurar a ferramenta pendia firmemente enfaixada e presa a uma tala.

Ele não pode evitar a surpresa ao ver no início daquela noite o diretor invadir a enfermaria e arrastá-lo para longe dos olhares curiosos, mesmo sobre os protestos da temida curandeira residente do castelo. Era raro ver Dumbledore desautorizar um de seus funcionários em frente a seus alunos, o acontecimento só confirmava que o garoto já não era um estudante comum.

"Se concentre Harry." Falou o velho mantendo os olhos sobre o esquilo, que a pouco tempo havia sido conjurado e em vão tentava se debater na mesa, preso pelo firme controle exercido pelo garoto de olhos verdes. "Está permitindo que o sangue vaze pelos olhos e boca." O alerta do velho estava certo. Para a frustração de Harry o pequeno roedor tinha uma quantia considerável de fluidos vazando pelos seus orifícios. O esforço para conter a ação mais banal da maldição em questão parecia em vão. "Lembre-se do objetivo do exercício." Comandou sutilmente o mestre.

"Eu estou concentrado." Disse o mais jovem por entre os dentes.

"Não, não está. Sua mente está vagando desde que entrou na sala."

"Escute." Disse o jovem frustrado. "É uma maldição de hemorragia. Uma maldição que eu já domino. Não consigo ver um propósito em lutar contra a natureza de um feitiço."

"Se realmente dominasse poderia conter seus efeitos sem problema algum." Disse Dumbledore com ar severo. "Além do mais, feitiços não são obras da natureza. É um uso altamente artificial da magia. Você já deveria saber disso, meu jovem."

Harry deixou o braço esquerdo que segurava a varinha cair ao seu lado e junto com ele sua determinação e a organização de sua mente. O roedor que antes estava preso pelo controle que o bruxo exercia em seu sangue, caminhou em círculos antes de se tornar uma poça vermelha de sobras jogadas ao chão.

Dumbledore encostou-se na guarda de sua poltrona com um olhar analítico. O jovem a sua frente parecia exausto. O seu braço direito visivelmente ainda incomodava-o, apesar das piores horas do crescimento de ossos já terem sido superadas.

"Um resultado devastador é gerado ao conter os efeitos de uma maldição dessas com pura força bruta por tanto tempo." Disse o mestre em voz alta para seu aluno que observava a bagunça no chão do escritório em crescente frustração.

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Harry em voz baixa. "Que sentido faz aprender a parar uma maldição com pura força de vontade se quando eu virar para o lado a situação só vai ter piorado?" Questionou antes de finalmente encarar seu mestre.

Dumbledore se permitiu olhar nos olhos do seu aluno por alguns segundos. A exposição prolongada ao uso das artes fazia as duas esmeraldas emitirem luz própria, e por um instante veio-lhe a memória um antigo e familiar brilho vermelho.

"Você está aprendendo a conter maldições. Passo importante, que o levará a eventualmente aprender a quebrar maldições." Falou Dumbledore de volta ao seu estado paciente e risonho. "Como tem dormido Harry? Você parece cansado."

"Foi um jogo difícil." Desconversou o garoto para um Dumbledore impassível. "Não tem sido fácil desde o início dos ataques." Murmurou o garoto desfazendo a conjuração que anteriormente era sua ferramenta de prática. "Além dos pesadelos há a desconfiança. Os rumores já começaram, mesmo dentro da Grifinória. Granger é muito vocal sobre suas suspeitas." Finalizou o garoto enquanto terminava de transformar as entranhas do esquilo na peça de porcelana em forma de roedor, que era anteriormente, e a levitar calmamente até a prateleira mais afastada.

"Peço que aguente. Garanto que tenho me esforçado para resolver a questão o mais rápido possível." Falou o velho com pesar.

Harry assentiu indiferente.

"Eu sei." O garoto parecia ter interesse em continuar falando mas o olhar de seu professor foi desviado para a porta que em pouco tempo se abriu concedendo a visão da diretora da Grifinória visivelmente transtornada.

"Minerva." Falou Dumbledore preocupado. "O que aconteceu? você está pálida."

"Senhor Potter." Falou a mulher reconhecendo a presença de seu jovem aluno. "Diretor, temos um problema." Disse indicando o garoto na sala com um olhar, para o aborrecimento deste que não deu sinal de sair da sala.

O diretor ao perceber a situação rapidamente acenou autorizando sua vice-diretora a dar a notícia, não se importando com a presença de seu pupilo.

"Ocorreu um novo ataque." Harry preocupou-se, a presença de Minerva em vez de qualquer outro professor, indicava apenas uma coisa. "É um dos meus desta vez Albus." Revelou a velha mulher com voz aflita. "Hermione Granger.".

O que seguiu foi uma caminhada tensa e acelerada em direção a enfermaria. No início Harry pensou que seria mandado de volta ao seu dormitório, mas ao fazer menção de sair pelo outro lado do corredor o diretor sinalizou para que ele o seguisse.

As portas da enfermaria estavam fechadas, como seria de se esperar naquela hora da noite. Dentro da sala, no leito mais distante, o único com as cortinas abertas, estava Granger. Madame Pomfrey pairava ao redor da cama lançando feitiços desconhecidos e examinando sua paciente.

Sentado ao lado da cama estava Ronald Weasley. Sua postura estava desolada e seu rosto escondido nas mãos. Ao ouvir o barulho das portas se fechando o ruivo percebeu a chegada dos novos ocupantes da sala e voltou seu olhar a eles.

Seu rosto parecia levemente aliviado ao ver Dumbledore e McGonagall, mas o breve alívio se tornou raiva quando seus olhos caíram sobre Harry.

"Você!" Gritou ele apontando para o garoto de cabelos escuros. "Por que você fez isso, ela não merecia!"

Harry ficou surpreso com a reação do garoto. Seu olhar foi para seu mestre que observava a troca com uma expressão curiosa e levemente alarmada.

McGonagall tomou a responsabilidade em dar fim a briga antes que ela começasse.

"Sr. Weasley!" Uivou ultrajada "Vinte pontos da Grifinória." Puniu a professora. "Entendo que a situação seja ruim e o senhor esteja abalado pelo que aconteceu com sua amiga. Mas acusar um colega de classe sem qualquer prova é simplesmente ultrajante." Terminou a mulher com voz severa.

"Você não entende professora." Falou o garoto enquanto balançava sua cabeça desolado. "Há alguns dias Hermione o confrontou sobre os boatos. E agora ela foi atacada, só pode ter sido ele." Explicou ele sem tirar os olhos de Harry.

Harry tinha que admitir que Granger ser atacada pouco tempo depois de confrontá-lo era um desenvolvimento muito suspeito e conveniente.

"Agora Sr. Weasley." Falou finalmente Dumbledore. "É impossível que o jovem Harry tenha atacado senhorita Granger." Esclareceu o velho. "Ele estava cumprindo detenção comigo a noite toda. Garanto que ele não ficou fora da minha vista por tempo o suficiente para atacar outro aluno."

O rapaz pareceu levemente envergonhado por ter suas suspeitas tão facilmente descartadas pelo diretor, mas ele não estava satisfeito.

"Ele pode tê-la atacado antes diretor." Insistiu o garoto. "Eu a encontrei no banheiro, já tinha passado do toque de recolher. Notei que ela não havia voltado para a sala comunal e fiquei preocupado, pedi ajuda aos meus irmãos para encontrar ela. Sabe-se la quanto tempo ela ficou lá." Explicou o garoto raivoso.

Harry finalmente cansou das acusações infundadas.

"Weasley, eu não ataquei Granger." Garantiu. "Eu fiquei o dia todo aqui, na ala hospitalar, antes que o Diretor viesse me chamar para cumprir minha detenção."

O Garoto ruivo olhou para os mais velhos na sala, ainda com um olhar irritado, em busca de confirmação. O diretor e a curandeira, que ainda estava firmemente plantada ao lado da cama de sua paciente, confirmaram.

"Você devia ir para seu dormitório agora, Sr. Weasley." Pediu a professora de transfiguração. "Cuidaremos das coisas a partir daqui." Falou a professora em uma tentativa de tranquilizar o garoto.

O ruivo ainda mantinha a feição irritada e contrariada, mas fez o que a mulher pediu. Antes de sair parou ao lado de Harry para um último recado.

"Eu não acredito em você." Falou o garoto por entre os dentes antes de sair da sala rapidamente.

"Minerva, garanta que o Sr. Weasley chegue em segurança." Pediu Dumbledore para a mulher, que assentiu antes de seguir o rapaz.

"Que situação horrível." Lamentou o diretor antes de começar a examinar a garota.

"Sr. Potter." Falou madame Pomfrey depois de dar espaço para o diretor trabalhar. "Como está o braço." Perguntou com preocupação.

Estava doendo. Em toda confusão Harry havia esquecido de seu ferimento, mas agora que pensou sobre isso estava realmente incomodando.

O garoto balançou os ombros antes de responder.

"Está melhorando eu acho." Respondeu incerto. "Não está doendo tanto."

A curandeira reconheceu a resposta do garoto antes de apontar a varinha para o braço ferido e lançar algumas magias.

"Você vai ficar bem." Disse ela. "Mas o braço vai ficar desconfortável por mais alguns dias. Se você tivesse ficado aqui teria sido mais rápido." O começo do seu sermão foi cortado pelo diretor.

"Harry, venha até aqui." Pediu o diretor ao lado da cama da garota. O menino acatou. "Use seu dom, o que você sente?" Instruiu e perguntou Dumbledore.

Harry relaxou seu controle e focou na garota deitada na cama. A primeira coisa que o garoto percebeu é que a magia permeava por ela dê uma forma muito diferente. Pra ser honesto Harry nunca havia visto nada parecido.

"É estranho." Começou a explicar o garoto para o olhar atento de seu mestre. "Há um tipo de magia em volta dela."

"Em volta não." Corrigiu o mestre. "Por entre ela." Esclareceu para o garoto que assentiu curioso. "E o que mais?" Seguiu questionando.

"É uma magia estranha. Diferente da que existe nas paredes da escola ou nos alunos." Ponderou ele. "Parece antinatural." Terminou o garoto.

Dumbledore assentiu.

"Seu dom está se desenvolvendo bem, mas ainda lhe escapa a sutileza." Disse o velho ainda examinando a menina petrificada. "Eu nunca vi nenhum tipo de magia exatamente igual a essa, mas já presenciei algo parecido em algumas criaturas mágicas e em ingredientes de poções." Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram diante da explicação oferecida por seu mestre.

"Poppy, onde exatamente a senhorita estava quando foi encontrada?" Questionou o diretor curioso.

A curandeira que observava o desenvolvimento com um rosto curioso e um pouco confuso se adiantou em responder.

"No banheiro, caída em frente ao espelho." Disse com voz incerta.

O Diretor assentiu.

"Bom, não há nada que possamos fazer por ela além de mantê-la confortável até que as mandrágoras estejam maduras." Disse o velho se afastando da cama. "Vamos Harry, sua aula ainda não acabou." Terminou o diretor com um sorriso melancólico.

Harry gemeu de dor e frustração.

Nos dias que seguiram o ataque a reputação de Harry se deteriorou significativamente. Por um lado não houve muitas mudanças quando o assunto era as demais casas, mas na torre da Grifinória os boatos aumentaram de intensidade. Weasley não mediu forças em espalhar suas suspeitas e contar para todos que poucos dias antes do ataque, Granger havia confrontado Harry sobre suas supostas ações.

Com a chegada de dezembro a habitual lista de quem ficaria nas dependências do castelo foi deixada na sala comunal. Sem surpresa, a maior parte dos alunos optou por voltar pra casa. O baixo índice de permanência no castelo naquele ano, claramente era consequência dos ataques e do medo generalizado que começava a se espalhar pela população de estudantes. Neville estava indeciso se deveria ir ou ficar, mas decidiu permanecer quando Harry insinuou que ele precisava ir para casa. Na opinião do garoto de óculos, Neville deveria manter um pouco de distância enquanto a situação não se resolvia. No entanto, o garoto Longbottom resolveu manter-se firme ao lado do seu amigo, contrariando a opinião de Harry.

Com a distância que o restante dos alunos mantinha dele, o humor de Harry piorou naqueles dias. A frustração proveniente de ser olhado com desconfiança e a falta de progresso em seus estudos noturnos uniram-se ao aumento de dificuldade em suas sessões com o diretor. Contrariando o senso comum, Dumbledore não diminuiu o ritmo de suas lições para ajudar a confortar o seu aluno, pelo contrário, aumentou a dificuldade dos exercícios. Harry achava que era uma tentativa de mantê-lo ocupado para que não pensasse na sua situação, mas em vez de ocupar sua mente, as ações de seu mestre apenas estavam o deixando mais cansado.

Uma semana antes da pausa para o natal um novo boato começou a correr pelos corredores da escola e isso pareceu desviar o foco das pessoas por um tempo. Alguns cartazes foram espalhados pelos murais do castelo, parecia que Lockhart havia conseguido uma autorização especial para reabrir o clube de duelos. Harry permanecia cético quando o assunto era a competência do professor de defesa, mas um clube de duelos poderia ser uma atividade interessante.

Mesmo com o interesse, era duvidoso que o garoto se sentisse à vontade para se colocar voluntariamente na frente de varinhas desconhecidas com os atuais boatos que corriam sobre ele.

"Eu acho que deveríamos ir." Expressou sua opinião Neville durante o café da manhã. "Poderia ser útil um dia desses." Esclareceu diante do olhar cético de seu amigo.

"Você pode ir." Afirmou Harry. "Eu não vou me arriscar."

"Ah qual é?" Exclamou o garoto Longbottom. "Lockhart estará lá. Ele não vai deixar nada de ruim acontecer." Falou com confiança.

"É de Lockhart que estamos falando aqui." Contestou chocado o garoto de óculos.

Neville por um momento pareceu preocupado.

"Você não deveria se isolar." Esclareceu ele. "Dumbledore acredita em você. Apareça no clube esta noite. Mostre a eles que você não tem nada a temer." Sugeriu. "Eventualmente eles vão perceber o quão idiota é toda essa perseguição."

Harry considerou as palavras do seu amigo com incerteza.

"Eu não sei." Disse confuso. "Eu vou pensar sobre isso, talvez eu apareça." Cedeu desanimado para a satisfação de Neville.

Foi essa conversa infeliz que o levou a adentrar o salão principal naquela noite. As poucas pessoas que notaram sua chegada lançavam-lhe expressões azedas e as vezes assustadas. No outro lado da sala Neville acenava animadamente chamando a atenção de Harry que dirigiu-se até ele.

"Eu sabia que você viria." Falou o garoto satisfeito. "Essa é Hannah, ela está no nosso ano." Neville apresentou a garota que estava sentada ao seu lado. "Ela está comigo porque sua amiga Susan não veio." Explicou o garoto.

Harry lembrava de ter visto a garota algumas vezes. Ela usava as cores da Lufa-Lufa e olhava para ele levemente assustada. Harry limitou-se a acenar duramente antes de se virar para o pódio e voltar a falar com seu amigo.

"Não acredito que você me convenceu." Falou Harry com descrença.

Neville riu antes de apontar para a plataforma onde Lockhart apareceu de forma pomposa, seguido por Snape que ostentava uma feição muito mais fechada que o seu colega. O professor de poções claramente não queria estar ali.

"Bem-vindos, aproximem-se os que estão ao fundo." Começou o homem antes de começar seu discurso.

Harry admitia que havia sido hilário e confuso ver Snape sendo apresentado como o assistente de Lockhart. Apesar de sua antipatia pelo homem vestido de negro, era inegável que o mesmo era muito mais qualificado para qualquer coisa que envolvesse defesa que seu professor atual.

Antes que Harry pudesse se desviar de seus pensamentos e voltar a prestar atenção na cena a sua frente, os dois homens se envolveram em uma breve, mas significativa troca de feitiços.

Antes que Lockhart pudesse terminar de gritar a magia de sua escolha, Snape havia o atingido com um feitiço desarmante que parecia sobrecarregado. Ao passo em que um expelliarmus médio apenas alçava a varinha do adversário ao ar, o feitiço de Snape além disso tirou o próprio professor de defesa de seus pés. Lockhart foi jogado para trás e caiu pateticamente como um saco de pano na plataforma.

"Eu não sabia que isso era possível." Murmurou Harry para si mesmo enquanto os alunos ao seu redor soltavam risadas abafadas e sussurros preocupados.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Bradou o professor de defesa que levantava-se lentamente com uma careta enquanto segurava o lado de sua barriga em dor óbvia. "Excelente demonstração, Professor Snape. Fico contente por ter deixado seu feitiço me atingir. Se eu tivesse desviado, como poderia, provavelmente esses jovens nunca veriam uma apresentação como essa." Disse Lockhart enquanto criava um híbrido bizarro entre um sorriso e uma careta.

"Você acha que está tudo bem com ele?" Perguntou Neville que disfarçava sua risada com uma tosse nada sutil.

A resposta de Harry foi simplesmente dar de ombros sem se importar.

Neville balançou a cabeça divertido.

Quando Lockhart parou de jorrar sobre sua humilhante derrota, ele não demorou muito a começar a falar sobre dividi-los em pares. Antes que Harry pudesse olhar para Neville, para confirmar a dupla, sentiu uma mão apertar seu ombro.

Atrás dele estava Weasley com um olhar irritado e a varinha na mão. Neville ao seu lado parecia já ter sido reivindicado por Hannah e encarava Harry com um olhar de desculpas.

"Sr. Potter e Sr. Weasley!" Chamou Lockhart apontando para a plataforma e ainda segurando sua barriga. "Vamos começar com os senhores." Sorriu o professor com confiança.

A sala toda parecia ter parada pra observar a troca e a tensão era palpável.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia professor." Começou Harry. "Eu vim apenas observar." Argumentou o garoto.

"Bobagem, as vezes uma celebridade precisa se colocar em ação para seus fãs." Disse Lockhart com facilidade. "Subam na plataforma, os dois." Demandou.

Sem opção, Harry obedeceu e seguiu Weasley para cima da plataforma. Os murmúrios na sala pareceram aumentar. E todas as duplas pararam para ver a cena.

Lockhart explicou todas as regras e obrigou os dois garotos a se curvarem. Weasley parecia contrariado, mas, ainda assim, obedeceu o professor.

Quando o professor autorizou que o duelo iniciasse o garoto ruivo não perdeu tempo. Lançou uma maldição inofensiva que transformaria suas pernas em geleia por um curto período seguido por um feitiço de cócegas que quase pegou Harry de surpresa. Ele não esperava que o outro garoto fosse capaz de conjurar mais que uma magia tão rápido, parecia que o Weasley mais novo estava tendo algumas aulas com seus irmãos.

Ainda assim Harry conseguiu desviar os feitiços com facilidade, ação que pareceu tirar o foco do ruivo por alguns segundos. Ele parecia surpreso com o fato de Harry ter conseguido acompanhar seus feitiços com facilidade.

Os instantes de hesitação do ruivo foram o suficiente para Harry passar para a ofensiva.

"Everte Statium!" Lançou Harry mirando o sapato do garoto a sua frente. "Rictusempra." Finalizou o garoto.

Weasley foi pego de surpresa pelo feitiço que atingiu seu pé. Sua falta de prevenção foi punida por ter sua perna puxada em direção a Harry. A ação mecânica o derrubou e a segunda magia, um feitiço de cócegas, o acertou em cheio.

O ruivo imediatamente, antes mesmo de se recuperar da queda, começou a rolar no chão rindo descontroladamente. Para um observador desavisado poderia parecer diversão, mas Harry podia escutar no tom de voz do outro garoto a raiva e até mesmo indícios de agonia.

Harry interrompeu a magia assim que Lockhart anunciou o fim do duelo, e curvou-se para o seu adversário que ainda convulsionava levemente no chão com uma expressão de raiva cega e vergonha.

"Esplêndido Harry!" Enquanto Lockhart o elogiava Harry viu com o canto dos olhos Weasley descer da plataforma e correr para fora do salão. "Demostração incrível!" Continuou o professor de defesa antes de ser interrompido por Snape.

"Patético." Resmungou o professor de poções. "Weasley claramente não é páreo para nossa celebridade residente." Constatou o homem com claras segundas intenções. "Talvez devêssemos arranjar um adversário mais digno?" Perguntou o homem em tom de sugestão enquanto encarava um pequeno aglomerado de alunos de sua casa.

"Agora professor Snape, não é necessário." Interveio Lockhart com pouca força.

"Eu insisto." Disse Snape simplesmente. "Sr. Nott, suba até aqui."

Atendendo aos pedidos de Snape, um garoto um pouco alto para idade, mas excessivamente magro, subiu na plataforma. Tinha cabelos marrons e uma feição aristocrática, assim como uma expressão neutra.

Lockhart cessou seus protestos e sinalizou para que os dois garotos fizessem os cumprimentos. Harry se curvou e antes de terminar de levantar-se escutou um encantamento baixo e um ardor no ombro.

Seguido do primeiro feitiço pungente veio outro que Harry conseguiu desviar, mas não reconheceu. Respondendo a ofensiva de seu adversário Harry lançou um feitiço de ofuscamento, que obrigou Nott a fechar os olhos para não ficar cego. O garoto da Sonserina só conseguiu desviar a próxima magia de Harry, um feitiço de cócegas, por pura sorte.

Reconhecendo que estava perdendo terreno, o rosto calmo do garoto de gravata verde começou a ficar mais tenso.

"Ascendium!" Lançou o sonserino para a surpresa de Harry.

Era um feitiço mais avançado e com um bom potencial para machucar. Acertou Harry no peito e o mesmo foi lançado para cima, em direção ao alto teto do salão principal.

Pensando rápido, Harry não perdeu tempo para evitar sua queda usando um dos seus próprios feitiços avançados.

"Aresto Momentum!" O tempo foi perfeito. Um instante de atraso e Harry teria se estatelado no chão de qualquer maneira. Caiu de volta na plataforma com um rolamento que serviu para escapar de um feitiço de pernas de geleia lançado por seu adversário e distribuir o impacto da queda. Durante a manobra observou com o canto dos olhos que Snape segurava Lockhart pelo ombro, impedindo que o mesmo interferisse no duelo.

Nott era um bruxo excepcional para um segundo ano. De fato um adversário digno para um Harry Potter que não queria mostrar muito do que sabia. Harry tinha noção que precisava acabar com isso em breve, ou algum dos dois poderia se ferir durante a luta.

O rosto do garoto de cabelos marrons, que no começo do duelo estava calmo, agora transbordava frustração. E Harry sabia que tinha que se aproveitar da vulnerabilidade de seu adversário.

Ele precisava surpreender Nott com algo mais avançado.

"Expelliarmus!" Lançou mirando cuidadosamente na mão do adversário. Nott se surpreendeu, mas reagiu com rapidez saindo do caminho do feitiço de desarme que bateu na parede em suas costas com um chiado. No entanto, Harry não havia acabado. "Glacium." Falou Harry calmamente mirando no caminho escolhido por Nott para desviar de seu feitiço anterior.

O garoto sonserino, finalmente foi pego de surpresa e caiu na armadilha de Harry. No entanto, antes de ir ao chão conseguiu se equilibrar o suficiente para um último feitiço.

"Serpensortia!" Conseguiu lançar o garoto antes de cair no chão desequilibrado.

Aterrissando poucos metros a sua frente, conjurada por seu adversário, estava uma serpente venenosa de porte médio. Harry estava acostumado com animais conjurados e não se assustava facilmente com eles. Mas a serpente em questão parecia pouco interessada nele e muito curiosa com um garoto da Lufa-Lufa que estava parado em choque ao lado da plataforma de duelos.

Harry sabia que não teria dificuldades em se livrar da cobra, mas, por outro lado, também sabia que caso o animal se sentisse ameaçado reagiria muito mais rápido do que ele e atacaria o garoto que parecia petrificado em puro choque.

"Tudo bem Potter." Interrompeu Snape com desprezo. "Eu lido com isso." Falou.

No entanto, antes que o professor de poções pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Lockhart tomou a liberdade de lançar a cobra pro alto em uma tentativa fútil de afastar o perigo.

Desnecessário dizer que isso só irritou a serpente que agora parecia muito mais perto de atacar o garoto da Lufa-Lufa.

Então Harry agiu por instinto.

"_Não se mecha._" Começou a assoviar. "_Preste atenção em mim, eu sou a verdadeira ameaça._" A cobra que antes parecia distraída, começou a virar lentamente em direção a Harry que continuou seus esforços. "_Venha até aqui."_ Incrivelmente a serpente obedeceu, e começou a dirigir-se em direção a Harry de forma lenta e desconfiada.

Quando viu sua chance o garoto de cabelos escuros não perdeu tempo.

"Ignis." Falou com voz forte.

A cobra conjurada sumiu em chamas e as cinzas se desfizeram no ar.

Harry manteve a varinha levantada por um segundo, recapitulando o que havia ocorrido. Foi quando se deu conta do silêncio antinatural e opressivo que havia tomado conta da sala, e dos olhares ainda mais sujos e amedrontados que estava recebendo de todos os lados da sala. Mesmo Snape e Lockhart o encaravam chocados.

"O que diabos Potter, você enlouqueceu?" Gritou o jovem vestido de amarelo que a pouco era o objeto de interesse da cobra.

Antes que Harry pudesse entender o que havia ocorrido, Neville o agarrou pelo braço e o arrastou correndo para fora do salão. Em suas costas Harry ouviu um tumulto de vozes incompreensíveis estourar.

Neville o arrastou incansável por corredores até uma sala abandonada no terceiro andar. Onde o garoto Longbottom finalmente o confrontou.

"Por que você não me contou?" Perguntou o menino alarmado. "Por que esconder isso?" Continuou pressionando. "Eu não pensaria menos de você." Garantiu o menino, ainda que sua voz possuísse uma pitada de incerteza.

"Me solte." Grunhiu Harry se desprendendo do aperto firme do seu amigo. "Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando." Apontou o garoto.

"Não se faça de idiota, Potter. Não é hora pra isso." Respondeu Neville alarmado. "Você fala com cobras, isso vai ser um problema."

"O que?" perguntou Harry surpreso e chocado.

"Você é surdo agora? Você é um ofidioglota." Afirmou o garoto andando em círculos pela sala.

"Não, eu não sou." Insistiu Harry.

"Sim, você é!" Falou Neville parando de andar pela sala e encarando seu amigo. "O que você falou para ela afinal?" Perguntou.

"Não seja idiota Neville, você estava lá." Neville pareceu surpreso.

"Quer dizer que você não sabia? Você assoviou como uma serpente, lá atrás. No meio do maldito salão." Explicou o garoto.

Harry hesitou.

"Eu apenas pedi que ela prestasse atenção em mim. Pare de brincar Longbottom, você ouviu isso. Você tem que ter ouvido." Neville parecia com pena agora. "Eu não posso ser um ofidioglota." Insistiu desolado. "Eu não posso ter falado na língua das cobras na frente daquelas pessoas." Continuou Harry em negação.

Neville apenas balançou a cabeça com pesar.

"Você está com problemas, amigo." Falou com tom de finalidade.

Novamente Harry gemeu, desta vez com as mãos enfiadas em seu rosto.


	11. Capítulo 10 - Born for Something

Era possivelmente o dia mais gelado que Harry havia presenciado em sua curta vida. Dumbledore havia solicitado sua presença cedo naquela tarde. As aulas haviam sido canceladas após o fim da manhã durante uma breve tentativa de proteger mandrágoras do tempo frio. Ele havia sido notificado pela professora de herbologia que deveria comparecer após o almoço no escritório do diretor.

Harry não reclamaria de ter uma aula a mais com seu mestre, mas era um pouco frustrante ter seu tempo livre retirado dele sem que ninguém perguntasse sua opinião sobre o assunto. Não que ele negaria a oportunidade, mas após o incidente no clube de duelos, os alunos começaram a teorizar que seus encontros constantes com o diretor se tratavam de uma tentativa de interrogá-lo. O garoto pouco se importava com os boatos, mas as hostilidades estavam aumentando gradualmente a medida que mais e mais pessoas começavam a pensar que Dumbledore desconfiava de seu envolvimento.

Até mesmo Neville parecia mais mal humorado essa semana. O garoto Longbottom havia tomado para si a responsabilidade de ficar perto de Harry o maior tempo possível.

Em outra nota, Sarah parecia ter parado de agir de forma estranha perto de suas amigas, mas não havia tentado fazer contato nenhuma vez em todo aquele tempo. Apesar de ter se afastado da garota por sua própria vontade, Harry odiava pensar que ela pudesse acreditar nos boatos sobre ele.

Foi com esse turbilhão de pensamentos e considerações que Harry adentrou o escritório de seu mentor e deparou-se com umas das cenas mais estranhas que já havia visto naquele cômodo.

"Senhor, por que tem duas galinhas em cima da sua mesa?" Questionou Harry com um rosto incrédulo.

De fato, na mesa do diretor estavam atiradas duas aves. Harry presumiu que estivessem mortas, pela estranha posição em que se encontravam.

Dumbledore parecia divertido e até mesmo um pouco envergonhado.

"Hagrid trouxe até mim." Explicou o homem. "Parece que algo ou alguém tem matado os galos do castelo." Só agora o garoto percebeu que não se tratavam de galinhas e sim galos. Deveria ter sido óbvio pela crista maior na cabeça das aves e pelas penas diferentes.

"Então há um assassino serial de aves a solta no castelo?" Perguntou Harry em tom jocoso. "Fawkes não deveria estar preocupada?" A fênix ao ouvir seu nome encarou Harry e grunhiu ofendida.

Dumbledore limitou-se a rir suavemente da troca entre seu aluno e o familiar. O velho ficou feliz pela fênix ter voltado a reconhecer a existência do garoto. Com a evolução dos estudos paralelos de Harry, a magia obscura que ele estava aprendendo havia se impregnado em seu corpo, isso fez com que o pássaro mágico começasse a ignorar a existência do rapaz. O animal voltar a reconhecer seu aluno indicava que Harry estava progredindo no seu controle. Pelo menos Albus esperava que sim. Era um bom sinal de qualquer forma.

"Garanto que qualquer coisa que tenha a audácia estúpida de atacar Fawkes estará em mais problemas do que pode lidar." Disse o diretor em tom bem-humorado. "Nossa amiga flamejante está segura, por agora." Garantiu o homem apontando para o pássaro que se erguia orgulhoso.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça sorrindo e sentou-se na cadeira oferecida por seu professor.

"Bom." Começou o velho. "Antes de começarmos sua lição de hoje, quero que me diga o que pode sentir vindo disso." Disse o velho apontando para os dois animais mortos em sua mesa. "Garanto que é interessante." Falou o homem com um sorriso levemente sombrio.

Harry deu de ombros antes de focar em seu dom. A primeira vista não parecia haver nada de estranho sobre os animais. Por um instante estranho, Harry esperava sentir algo parecido com o que havia sentido em Granger, mas rapidamente descartou esse pensamento como uma tolice. Afinal, não havia como haver ligação entre as duas coisas.

Por outro lado, a medida que Harry concentrava-se em seu dom ele notou algo inquietante. A primeira coisa a chamar sua atenção foi a percepção de que havia uma pequena e quase imperceptível quantidade de magia presente no cadáver dos animais.

"Há algo de estranho nisso." Se surpreendeu Harry olhando para seu mestre que assentiu apreciativamente indicando que ele continuasse. "Não deveria haver magia neles."

"Você está certo." Concordou o velho. "Mas por que?" Perguntou. "Você pode fazer melhor que isso. Sinta, teorize e deduza."

Harry fez o que foi mandado.

"Bom, eles não deveriam possuir magia porque não são animais mágicos. Se fossem, haveria muito mais e traria um sentimento diferente." Começou a explicar o menino enquanto organizava seus pensamentos. "Por outro lado não foram mortos por um feitiço, se tivessem sido eu poderia dizer a natureza da magia ou, no mínimo, ter uma ideia do que aconteceu. Também não foram mortos por uma criatura mágica convencional, se tivessem sido haveria muito mais magia ou nenhuma no caso de algo como um centauro ou um hipogrifo."

"Tem razão, criaturas mágicas desse tipo não deixam um rastro mágico pois passivamente controlam a magia existente em seu ser com maestria. Por outro lado um ser mais agressivo e ativamente mágico como um dementador ou uma fênix teria deixado rastros óbvios." Explicou o homem complementando as impressões do seu aluno.

Harry assentiu pensativo.

"Uma pessoa, é a única possibilidade. Não pode ser um trouxa ou um aborto já que nenhum deles deixaria uma impressão mágica." Ponderou o garoto. "Mas é estranho. É difícil imaginar que um bruxo minimamente instruído deixaria um rastro como esse apenas por tocar em algo. Não faz sentido." Ponderou o garoto.

"Tem razão." Disse Dumbledore. "A menos…" Começou o velho indicando que ainda havia mais a ser dito sobre o estranho caso.

Harry entendeu a deixa e compreendeu o que o velho queria dizer.

"A menos que seja uma criança." Disse Harry orgulhoso de sua própria dedução. "Só faria sentido se fosse uma criança ou alguém que tenha perdido o controle de sua magia por algum motivo."

Dumbledore sorriu orgulhoso.

"Muito bem, Harry." Disse o velho olhando para seu aluno. "Eu deduzi a mesma coisa. Só pode ter sido um jovem especialmente poderoso e emotivo, ou ainda um bruxo que por alguma razão está perdendo aos poucos o controle de sua magia." Agora o sorriso do velho ficou infeliz. "É uma pena que essa informação não sirva para ajudar a achar o culpado."

"Mas limita bastante, não é mesmo?" Perguntou Harry curioso.

"É verdade, poderia ser um dos alunos mais jovens, ainda que seja improvável." Explicou o velho. "Mas estou mais inclinado a pensar que nesse caso, estamos procurando alguém que está perdendo o controle de si mesmo." Explicou o homem. "O que torna a busca significativamente mais difícil, já que todos no castelo podem ser um suspeito."

Harry começava a entender onde o seu mestre queria chegar.

"Talvez a pessoa ainda nem saiba que há algo de errado com sua magia." Percebeu o garoto antes de arregalar os olhos e encarar seu mestre. "Talvez seja alguém com problemas psicológicos. Isso poderia afetar sua magia não é mesmo?" Dumbledore assentiu. "E se ele nem ao menos souber o que está fazendo?"

Dumbledore caminhou até a janela e encarou a escola que tanto amava.

"É uma possibilidade." Admitiu o velho a contragosto. "Mas isso não importa agora." Mudou de assunto o diretor. "Severus me contou sobre o que aconteceu durante o clube de duelos." Dumbledore virou-se trazendo seus olhos de volta para Harry.

"Eu esperava não ter que falar disso." Suspirou o garoto. "Tem sido um incômodo. O garoto da Lufa-Lufa ficou assustado com a serpente."

"Imagino que ele tenha conversado sobre isso com seus colegas de casa." Supôs o homem.

"Não importa. Basta dizer que eu não tenho mais muitos amigos na Lufa-Lufa." Simplificou Harry.

Os olhos do diretor estavam tristes.

"Eu lamento Harry, se eu soubesse antes sobre sua capacidade teria lhe alertado sobre isso."

Harry balançou a cabeça afastando as desculpas.

"Não havia como saber." Disse ele. "Nem mesmo eu sabia." Acrescentou. "O que eu não entendo é de onde surgiu essa habilidade. Há poucas informações sobre isso, mas alguns autores sugerem que é uma característica hereditária."

Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça.

"Não há relatos de nenhum Potter que pudesse falar com cobras." Explicou o homem. "Mas sua família tinha relações de sangue com os Black e eles, por sua vez, costumavam reivindicar um parentesco distante com Salazar."

O garoto parecia cético.

"Poderia muito bem ser mentira, nunca se sabe com essas coisas." Falou enquanto pensava sobre o assunto. "Mesmo que seja verdade, não é uma explicação muito boa. Nesse caso, deveria haver outros." Assumiu o garoto com pouca certeza.

O homem mais velho balançou a cabeça.

"Há uma outra explicação." Disse o velho apontando para a cicatriz na testa do menino, que se surpreendeu com a ação. "O homem que lhe deu essa cicatriz era um infame ofidioglota." Revelou o diretor. "Não se sabe muito sobre a maldição que ele usou aquela noite, além do óbvio. É possível que após a maldição ser refletida tenha ocorrido uma reação mágica imprevisível."

O garoto ouviu atentamente. Enquanto isso, repassava na sua cabeça todas as poucas informações que possuía sobre magia negra e teoria mágica em geral.

"Eu nunca ouvi nada sobre algo assim." Disse o menino curioso e um pouco apavorado.

"É apenas conjectura." Esclareceu Albus. "Mas em tese, ele poderia ter transferido uma parte de suas capacidades para você naquela noite, por acidente." Disse o homem enquanto voltava a sentar em sua poltrona ricamente decorada. "Provavelmente não poderia se manifestar se você fosse um adulto na época do ocorrido, mas se tratando de uma criança com a magia instável, em formação e sofrendo as reações de uma maldição pouco conhecida." Encarou Harry nos olhos "É difícil dizer o que aconteceria nesse caso."

O garoto parecia perigosamente perto de entrar em pânico, e parecia levemente enojado de si mesmo.

"O que isso significa para mim?" Perguntou inquieto. "Eu sou ele?" Dumbledore imediatamente negou com a cabeça, mas foi impedido de elaborar. "Então? Eu tenho uma parte dele dentro da minha cabeça?" Voltou a perguntar o garoto.

Dumbledore demonstrou um de seus raros momentos de hesitação, antes de responder a pergunta.

"É difícil dizer Harry." Falou Dumbledore com pesar. "Mas você não é ele." Afirmou. "Você é incrivelmente parecido com a criança que ele foi um dia." Confidenciou o velho para a surpresa de Harry. "Mas as suas escolhas são muito diferentes, incomparáveis eu diria."

"Você disse que nós eramos semelhantes." Afirmou o garoto em tom de temor.

Dumbledore assentiu. Mesmo Harry podia notar que a conversa deixava seu mestre desconfortável, mas, mesmo assim, o diretor voltou a falar.

"Vocês tem semelhanças curiosas, mas apenas em alguns aspectos." Disse ele. "Você faz amigos Harry. Você é mais forte que ele diante de uma situação ruim." O velho balançou a cabeça. "As semelhanças empalidecem diante das diferenças, lembre-se disso."

A conversa com Dumbledore tranquilizou Harry naquela dia, mas apenas por um tempo.

O garoto foi acordado no meio da noite. Ele havia ido dormir cedo, estava cansado após a lição dada por seu mestre. Desta forma, foi uma surpresa quando Neville desfez a magia que mantinha sua cortina fechada e o acordou com uma sacudida no ombro.

"Longbottom, o que aconteceu?" Questionou Harry confuso pescando seus óculos do criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. "Que horas são?"

Neville tinha um olhar assombrado e tentava se desculpar com os olhos.

"Professor McGonagall mandou te acordar sem alertar os outros. Ela está esperando na sala comunal, vista-se." Disse o menino virando as costas.

"Neville, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Harry preocupado.

"Eu lamento, Harry." Disse o menino saindo. "Se apresse."

Harry vestiu-se e desceu as escadas confuso. A sala comunal estava calma e os poucos ocupantes olhavam com apreensão para a vice diretora que aguardava em pé ao lado do buraco do retrato, rígida como uma pedra.

Ao ver seu aluno descer as escadas a professora de transfiguração acenou rapidamente para ele e não perdeu tempo em puxá-lo para fora da sala, longe dos olhares curiosos do restante da torre da Grifinória.

"Sr. Potter, siga-me. Eu explicarei no caminho." Disse ela caminhando pelo corredor. Harry lutou para manter seu ritmo acelerado.

"O que aconteceu?" Voltou a perguntar o menino preocupado.

"Houve outro ataque Sr. Potter, apesar do esforço do diretor em manter o ministério fora de Hogwarts o Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas insiste que deve haver um questionamento oficial com os suspeitos o mais rápido possível." Explicou a mulher.

O estômago de Harry se revirou em pânico.

"Esses suspeitos que você acaba de citar." Disse Harry. "Quem são?" Perguntou o garoto temendo o pior.

A vice diretora o encarou com pena antes de responder.

"No momento, apenas o senhor." Disse a mulher vendo o horror surgir no rosto do aluno. "Não se preocupe, o auror encarregado do caso é um homem em quem o diretor confia. Ele será justo." Falou a mulher tentando acalmá-lo.

Harry não voltou a falar pelo resto da caminhada. No começo pensou que estavam se dirigindo até o escritório do diretor, mas essa noção se provou errada quando eles pararam em frente a uma porta, alguns corredores antes da famosa gárgula, e a professora de transfiguração abriu a porta sinalizando para que ele entrasse primeiro.

Harry escutou a porta ser fechada atrás de si e a mão da diretora de sua casa se prender firmemente ao seu ombro, em uma óbvia tentativa de lhe apoiar diante da cena intimidante. A sua frente parecia haver uma sala de reuniões de tamanho considerável. Haviam diversas mesas e cadeiras luxuosas empilhadas nos cantos da sala, e ao meio banhadas pela penumbra que adentrava a janela e a luz de duas velas solitárias estavam três poltronas e uma cadeira solitária, separadas por uma mesa baixa. Parecia um cenário criado especialmente para intimidar.

Ao lado da disposição estranha de móveis, estava seu mestre com o rosto sério no que parecia uma discussão acirrada, porém em voz baixa, com um homem alto de pele marrom que usava roupas de aparência oficial. A feição do homem desconhecido era severa, porém o mesmo parecia cansado e aborrecido com a situação.

Assim que Harry entrou na sala, ambos os homens se voltaram para ele e o desconhecido, que devia ser o auror encarregado, se dirigiu a Harry abrindo uma ficha que o garoto não havia percebido que ele carregava.

"Harry Potter, estudante de Hogwarts, segundo ano." Falou o homem fingindo que lia a ficha em suas mãos. Seus olhos voltaram para Harry. "Sou o auror Shacklebolt, sente-se por favor." Pediu apontando para a cadeira de madeira enquanto ele mesmo dirigia-se a poltrona do meio.

Harry olhou para seu mestre pedindo confirmação, Dumbledore limitou-se a assentir.

Assim que sentou-se na cadeira, o garoto pode sentir a presença da professora de transfiguração parada firmemente em pé nas suas costas. E com surpresa pode ver o diretor com um rápido aceno de sua varinha conjurar uma cadeira semelhante a que Harry usava. O diretor não demorou a sentar ao seu lado.

O auror pareceu levemente desapontado e irritado que os dois ocupantes extras na sala não tivessem acatado sua sugestão de assentos.

"Pois bem." Começou o homem. "Você sabe por que está aqui?" Perguntou o homem se dirigindo a Harry.

"Parece um interrogatório." Respondeu o garoto.

O homem grunhiu aborrecido.

"O ministério deu o nome de entrevista." Disse o homem. "Mas sua avaliação está correta, é um interrogatório." O aperto da professora de transfiguração em seu ombro se tornou mais firme. "Você sabe o motivo de ser interrogado Harry Potter?" Voltou a questionar o homem.

O garoto limitou-se a balançar a cabeça. O gesto pareceu aborrecer ainda mais o homem.

"Responda com palavras da próxima vez, garoto." Alertou. "Você sabe o motivo de ser interrogado?"

"Não, senhor." Disse o rapaz, que começava a ficar irritado.

"Há boatos sobre o seu envolvimento em três diferentes ataques que ocorreram desde o começo do ano letivo." Apontou o homem voltando a olhar para a ficha. "Tem algo a dizer sobre isso?" Perguntou.

"Não." Disse Harry. "São apenas boatos." Completou.

"Isso é o que veremos." Murmurou o homem numa tentativa de ser intimidante. A ação pareceu irritar Dumbledore que se endireitou na cadeira ao seu lado.

"Você conhece Hermione Granger?" Perguntou o homem colocando sobre a mesa uma foto da garota de cabelos crespos. Na foto ela parecia mais jovem e estava sorrindo.

"Sim, ela está na mesma casa e ano que eu." Disse Harry.

"Entendo, e como você diria que é a sua relação com ela?"

Harry olhou em volta nervoso. Enquanto isso, o homem continuava a encará-lo firmemente.

"Sinta-se à vontade para responder quando quiser." Falou ele. "Em algum momento agora seria bom." Pressionou o auror.

Harry suspirou.

"Ela não gosta de mim." Começou a falar. "Eu diria que não nos damos muito bem."

"Elabore." Exigiu o interrogador estreitando os olhos.

"Ela parece se ofender quando alguém se sai melhor que ela nas aulas. Ouvi dizer que ela começou os boatos sobre mim na Grifinória." Explicou Harry.

Isso pareceu satisfazer o homem sobre o assunto, por hora.

"E quanto ao zelador? Qual sua opinião sobre ele?"

Harry bufou de forma irônica.

"O homem não se da bem com nenhum dos alunos. Na verdade, acho que ele não se da bem com nenhum ser vivo, com exceção da gata." Tarde demais, Harry percebeu que caiu na armadilha. Os olhos do oficial brilharam com a menção ao animal.

"Me fale sobre a gata." Demandou.

"Bom, o que há pra falar?" Perguntou o garoto de forma retórica. "É uma gata normal eu acho. O zelador a usa para farejar os alunos que desrespeitam o toque de recolher." Explicou o menino ajeitando os óculos.

"Você costuma ser um desses alunos que o animal fareja?" Perguntou o homem de forma sugestiva.

Na verdade, Harry era. Suas escapadas para estudar e praticar durante a noite lhe renderam vários encontros desagradáveis com o felino em questão.

"Você não precisa responder a isso, Harry." Interveio o diretor. "Seu histórico escolar e de transgressões está bem documentado e é sigiloso. Se o ministro quiser mesmo ter acesso a ele, o DELM pode muito bem usar os meios oficiais." Falou o velho desafiando o auror a sua frente, que pareceu entender o recado e recuou com irritação.

"Bom." Rosnou o homem frustrado encarando o diretor. "Me fale sobre o último, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Eu ouvi uma história engraçada sobre você ter o ameaçado com uma cobra." Apontou o homem mostrando uma foto do garoto Lufa-Lufa que Harry evitou que fosse atacado pela serpente, dias atrás. Era uma estranha coincidência.

"Eu não o ameacei, eu estava mandando a cobra se afastar dele." O auror pareceu surpreso por um momento.

"Então há um fundo de verdade na história toda." Constatou o homem. "Você se irritou quando ele espalhou a história sobre você tentar atacá-lo?"

"Bem, sim." Respondeu Harry. "Mas quem não teria? Isso não significa que eu o atacaria." Garantiu o garoto.

"Eu não disse que você o atacou." Disse o homem anotando algo em sua ficha antes de voltar ao interrogatório. "Me conte detalhadamente onde você estava antes e durante cada um dos ataques." Pediu o homem olhando atentamente para o garoto.

Harry suspirou.

"No primeiro, eu estava voltando para a torre com Neville Longbottom." Explicou Harry no caso de o homem querer verificar seu álibi. "Nós dois encontramos a gata." Explicou.

O homem assentiu.

"Entendo, prossiga."

"A próxima foi Granger, eu estava me recuperando de um ferimento em um jogo de quadribol e depois disso tive detenção no restante do dia." O homem parecia querer interromper, mas o diretor foi mais rápido.

"Eu posso atestar isso." Falou Albus. "Eu apliquei a detenção em questão."

O homem se deu por satisfeito indicando que Harry prosseguisse.

"Eu também tinha detenção hoje, e depois fui direto para a cama. Várias pessoas na torre me viram subindo as escadas para o dormitório."

O homem sorriu ironicamente.

"Duas detenções convenientes. Talvez o diretor tenha supervisionado essa também." Falou o homem de forma ríspida.

"Na verdade, sim." Voltou a interferir Dumbledore. "Você está tentando implicar alguma coisa, auror?" A voz de Dumbledore estava neutra.

O homem de pele escura pareceu surpreso e levemente desconfiado.

"Duas detenções com o diretor?" Perguntou olhando para o garoto a sua frente que balançou a cabeça em confirmação. "Use sua boca, garoto." Lembrou o homem.

"Sim, senhor." Respondeu Harry conseguindo afastar o instinto de gaguejar.

"Isso é estranho." Ponderou o homem. "O que você fez nas detenções?"

Dumbledore encarou o homem com uma feição de aviso, mas permitiu que Harry respondesse a questão.

Por sorte, havia uma história pré-combinada para o caso de alguém perguntar sobre as constantes detenções de Harry com o diretor.

"Eu limpei o poleiro de Fawkes." Falou o jovem com desgosto fingido, para a diversão do seu mestre.

Curiosamente essa era uma detenção que o diretor costumava aplicar nas raras vezes em que supervisionava as punições. Era a forma favorita de disciplina do velho e o auror parecia saber disso.

O homem fechou a ficha com um suspiro, antes de espreguiçar-se na cadeira.

"Desculpe por isso, garoto." Falou o homem agora em um tom mais ameno, mas ainda mantendo uma leve frustração em sua voz. "É o meu trabalho, eu tinha que interrogá-lo." Explicou.

"Isso quer dizer que eu estou livre?" Perguntou o garoto incerto soltando um suspiro de alívio.

O homem riu sem humor, mas assentiu.

"Por enquanto, sim. Não parece haver nenhum problema ou incoerência na sua versão dos fatos." O homem hesitou. "Mas mantenha-se longe de problemas por um tempo, tudo bem?"

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

O homem contornou a mesa e apertou a mão do diretor, que parecia quase triste com o cumprimento.

"Albus, é sempre um prazer. Gostaria que a minha visita ocorresse em uma ocasião melhor." Disse o auror como uma forma de despedida enquanto apontava para a porta.

"Eu também, Kingsley. Mande meus cumprimentos para Amélia." Respondeu o velho. "Minerva, acompanhe nosso convidado até os portões. Depois disso, sinta-se livre para aproveitar seu descanso. Eu tomarei conta de Harry, por agora." Instruiu o diretor.

Minerva assentiu e apressou-se em seguir o auror, deixando Harry com um último aperto consolador em seu ombro e aos cuidados de seu mestre.

"Isso foi intenso." Disse Harry após se ver sozinho com o diretor.

Dumbledore concordou.

"Imagino que tenha sido." Falou ele de forma distraída. "É uma pena que você tenha conhecido Kingsley nessa situação. Ele é, na verdade, um bom homem e um velho amigo." Explicou o diretor.

Harry assentiu mas não parecia convencido.

"Ele certamente não agiu como um velho amigo." Resmungou o garoto.

Dumbledore riu sem humor.

"Ele leva seu trabalho muito a sério." Disse o homem com um sorriso.

Harry riu. No fim das contas, estava tudo bem.

Incrivelmente a informação que Harry havia sido oficialmente interrogado pelo ministério não escapou nos próximos dias. As únicas pessoas cientes do fato eram os professores, Harry e Neville que foi informado no mesmo dia pela professora de transfiguração.

Isso aliviou Harry por um lado, mas alguns dias depois ele ficou sabendo que Neville havia informado sua avó sobre o ocorrido.

"Por que diabos você contaria isso para ela?" Perguntou Harry incrédulo enquanto trabalhava na criação de um boneco de neve gigante.

Neville deu de ombros tremendo de frio enquanto escondia o rosto em seu cachecol.

"Minha vó conhece muita gente no ministério. Eu preferi informá-la rápido, apenas no caso de algo dar errado." Explicou o garoto tentando aquecer as mãos. "Além do mais, achei que se ela soubesse o quão ruim as coisas estavam ela poderia ajudar a conseguir mais informações sobre a câmara."

"Mas você disse que ela não sabia muito." Perguntou Harry curioso.

"Tem razão, mas ela não diria tudo se não achasse que eu precisava." Falou o menino voltando o olhar para o lago. "Ela me mandou um livro." Disse ele.

"Que tipo de livro?"

"Um relato histórico da época em que a câmara foi aberta pela primeira vez. Parece um tipo de trabalho acadêmico." Respondeu o Longbottom pensativo. "Você sabia que a garota que morreu meio século atrás ainda vive no castelo como um fantasma?" Perguntou enquanto encarava Harry com curiosidade.

Harry fez uma careta.

"Não, eu não sabia. Quem?"

"A Myrtle, um fantasma que fica no banheiro das garotas no segundo andar." Falou apontando para uma janela ao longe, no castelo. "Dizem que ela é irritante, costuma inundar os corredores e chorar por horas."

"Parece alguém interessante." Falou Harry de forma desinteressada.

Neville revirou os olhos.

"Eu pretendo investigar mais sobre isso, talvez eu desvende o mistério." Falou com um sorriso e uma voz levemente sonhadora. "Você pode ser meu ajudante, se quiser." Ofereceu o Longbottom de forma arrogante.

Harry riu.

"Obrigado pela oferta, mas não vou ofuscar sua glória minúscula com minha presença exultante." Brincou o garoto retirando a mão do seu boneco de neve para ajustar seus óculos.

Os garotos balançaram a cabeça rindo e continuaram se insultando em tom de brincadeira pelo resto da tarde.

Nota: É engraçado como existem algumas armadilhas escondidas quando você tenta se afastar da linha de raciocínio dos livros. Percebi isso enquanto escrevia esse capítulo. Deve ser por esse motivo que a maioria das pessoas optam por não começar suas histórias durante o primeiro e segundo ano de Harry. Alguns acontecimentos chave na história dependem de Harry adquirir algumas informações específicas e isso faz os autores caminharem em uma linha tênue entre a escrita original e a liberdade total. No fim das contas será mesmo que vários caminhos acabam levando ao mesmo lugar ou isso não passa de uma tese duvidosa? Eu acabei arrumando uma alternativa, mas não posso dizer que estou completamente satisfeito com ela.

Em um assunto completamente diferente: Eu li o comentário que questionava e alertava sobre o ritmo da história, vou levar isso em consideração e fico feliz que tenha gostado da história até aqui.


	12. Capítulo 11 - Low Expectation

O Natal passou de forma calma. Harry optou por se manter afastado das poucas pessoas que ficaram no castelo aquele ano. Se isolar não foi muito difícil, considerando que apenas Neville fez esforço para ficar próximo a ele. Mas mesmo o garoto Longbottom parecia ter outras responsabilidades aqueles dias. O menino estava determinado a descobrir mais sobre a câmara secreta, dizia constantemente que ficaria famoso se fosse o primeiro a descobrir o documentar sua localização. Harry não foi enganado tão facilmente. Neville na verdade estava tentando provar a inocência de seu amigo.

No fundo, Harry estava tocado pelo esforço de seu amigo. Além disso, manter Neville ocupado trazia o bônus de dar tempo para Harry continuar seus estudos sem precisar escapar durante a madrugada. No fim das contas, ser suspeito de ataques múltiplos tinha suas vantagens.

Foi apenas na metade de fevereiro que algo digno de nota aconteceu. No dia dos namorados Lockhart resolver que seria uma boa ideia contratar anões vestidos de cupido para entregar cartões e cantar declarações de amor para todos os alunos.

A princípio, Harry achou a ideia uma idiotice tremenda e fingiu sons de vômito durante o discurso de Lockhart no café da manhã. Pela tensão em seu rosto, a professora de transfiguração concordava com os pensamentos de Harry sobre as ações do professor de defesa. É claro, seu desgosto pareceu desaparecer quando Neville foi parado nos corredores por um dos cupidos na frente de uma multidão de alunos.

"Ei, Neville Longbottom. Pare aí mesmo." Gritou o ser minúsculo com uma cara irritada.

Harry riu quando Neville empalideceu.

O garoto Longbottom olhou para os lados buscando uma rota de fuga, mas Harry foi mais rápido. Sua varinha se moveu antes que seu amigo pudesse reagir e o feitiço aderente prendeu os sapatos de Neville no chão do corredor. Se um olhar pudesse matar, Harry tinha certeza que não teria sobrevivido a provação.

Ignorando a troca entre os amigos e os olhares curiosos dos alunos no corredor o anão andou a passos rápidos em direção a Neville.

"Alguém me encarregou de lhe cantar uma canção, fique quieto garoto." Grunhiu o ser enquanto procurava o cartão correto. "Toda resistência é inútil."

O olhar de desespero de Neville era impagável, mas em um momento de pura simpatia Harry desfez o feitiço que mantinha seu amigo preso ao chão. No entanto, já era tarde demais. A multidão curiosa já havia formado um círculo em volta de Neville e ele não tinha como escapar.

"Eu lamento amigo." Falou Harry em tom alegre com um sorriso perverso.

E então o anão começou a cantar. Era um verso horrível, sem rimas ou sentido lógico. Neville pareceu querer vomitar quando o cupido comparou a cor de seus olhos a uma pilha gloriosa de excremento de dragão. Harry mordia a própria manga para evitar rir em voz alta. Por outro lado, Neville parecia preferir ser lançado pela janela por seu tio, outra vez, do que estar ali.

Quando o anão finalmente parou de cantar e a multidão diminuiu os risos histéricos, um Neville humilhado tomou o lugar ao lado de Harry.

"A minha vingança será dolorosa." Resmungou Neville se referindo ao feitiço que manteve seus pés presos ao corredor. Antes que Harry pudesse dar sua resposta espirituosa, foi interrompido pelo anão. Um arrepio subiu pelas suas costas.

"Ora espera aí." Disse o ser com asas de anjo. "Harry Potter!"

Os pés de Harry foram rápidos, escapar era uma prioridade. No entanto Neville não pareceu querer colaborar com seu amigo.

"Me solte Longbottom." Gritou Harry com voz assustada.

"Eu acho que não." Disse o garoto segurando Harry pelo ombro e braço enquanto sorria de forma maníaca.

A multidão ao perceber o que ocorria voltou a se aglomerar e soltar risos de antecipação. Pareciam esquecer por um momento que ele era o suspeito de diversos ataques. A sensação de mal estar e humilhação só aumentaram quando Harry viu o garoto da câmera fotográfica tirando diversas fotos da situação. O alvo de toda atenção se irritou ao perceber que era o mesmo garoto que costumava segui-lo no início do ano letivo.

Felizmente o poema direcionado a Harry era consideravelmente menos ridículo que o de Neville. Poderia até ser de bom gosto se não tivesse sido declamado aos gritos por um anão irritado. O que não diminuía o sentimento de humilhação pública de Harry ao andar a passos rápidos para fora do corredor com Neville em seus calcanhares.

O rosto de ambos os garotos era de abatimento e humilhação.

"Eu juro Longbottom." Falou Harry tomando seu lugar de costume ao lado do lago após a aula de feitiços. "Se você mandou aquele poema em forma de piada, a retribuição será dolorosa." Grunhiu Harry.

Neville pareceu ofendido.

"É claro que não." Falou em voz alta. "Por que você pensaria que eu faria isso?" Perguntou irritado antes de seus olhos se arregalarem. "Você!" Gritou apontando para o amigo que soltou uma risada culpada. "Você escreveu a música ridícula sobre merda de dragão."

Harry balançou a cabeça enquanto ria.

"Pareceu uma boa ideia." Falou o garoto. "Não achei que você pensaria o mesmo."

"Eu já disse." Falou Neville ainda irritado com seu amigo. "Não fui eu."

Harry que antes ria de forma incrédula agora parecia confuso.

"Mas se não foi você, quem foi?" Questionou com confusão.

Agora foi a vez de Neville rir e ridicularizar seu amigo.

"Ora, ora Potter, parece que você tem um admirador secreto." Falou Neville em tom de zombaria enquanto tentava fazer uma pedra quicar na aguá do lago. "Quem diria."

Harry balançou a cabeça se juntando aos risos de seu amigo. O dia tinha sido o mais descontraído que ele havia tido em meses, era bom esquecer por algum tempo que a escola inteira estava contra ele.

Infelizmente a comoção não havia acabado aquele dia, Neville ainda recebeu mais dois cartões e um poema. E para seu desgosto Harry havia recebido mais um, que parecia suspeitosamente com o que ele havia escrito para Neville em forma de brincadeira pela manhã. O seu amigo jurou que não havia mandado o cartão, o que levou Harry a pensar que quem escreveu a coisa se inspirou em sua obra para criar a idiotice. Hogwarts tinha um público facilmente impressionável.

O clima leve foi interrompido alguns dias depois quando Neville o parou abordou depois do café da manhã. Era um dia estranho, o clima estava tenso e os alunos voltaram a encará-lo naquela manhã. A notícia trazida por Neville não foi surpresa.

"Houve outro ataque na noite passada." Informou o garoto Longbottom, enquanto sentava-se a sua frente no canto mais afastado da mesa. "Colin Creevey da Grifinória." Neville percebeu que Harry não reconhecia o nome. "O garotinho com a câmera." Suspirou explicando.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam enquanto ele assentia em reconhecimento.

"Isso não é tudo." Continuou Neville para surpresa de Harry. "Peguei sua capa ontem e fiz uma visita a Hagrid."

"Você o quê?" Falou Harry indignado.

"Fiz uma visita a Hagrid." Repetiu Neville em confusão fingida.

"Não isso, idiota." Falou Harry aborrecido. "A capa." Esclareceu em um sussurro.

Neville deu de ombros.

"Você não tem saído a noite, achei que não teria problema." Falou o menino. "Eu pedirei permissão da próxima vez."

Harry continuou irritado mas assentiu, indicando que Neville continuasse sua história.

"Enfim, algo estranho aconteceu." Recomeçou. "Ele estava me contando algumas coisas sobre cinquenta anos atrás, quando o ministro da magia em pessoa bateu à porta acompanhado de alguns homens." Disse Neville para a surpresa de Harry.

"Ministro Fudge?" Perguntou Harry em choque.

"O próprio." Confirmou o Longbottom. "Eles conversaram algo estranho por algum tempo e o ministro levou Hagrid preso." Sussurrou Neville se aproximando de Harry e olhando para os lados. "Eles disseram que precisavam ser vistos fazendo algo sobre os ataques. Parece que Hagrid foi o suspeito cinquenta anos atrás."

Harry sentiu-se culpado. O meio gigante havia sido seu primeiro contato com o mundo mágico e mesmo assim o garoto o visitava poucas vezes durante o ano.

"Isso não faz sentido." Disse Harry confuso. "Nós conhecemos Hagrid. Prendê-lo por tentar fazer um cruzamento ilegal entre uma manticora e um dragão? Talvez. Mas atacar estudantes?" Questionou o garoto com irritação. "Isso é absurdo." Sussurrou indignado.

Neville assentiu com seriedade.

"Você tem razão." Concordou ele. "Não acharam provas conclusivas da primeira vez, por isso ele foi solto." Disse o menino tomando um gole de seu suco. "Isso não impediu que eles quebrassem sua varinha, no entanto."

Harry estava claramente desconfortável com o assunto e queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

"Tem mais uma coisa." Alertou Neville antes que seu amigo pudesse deixar a mesa. "Hagrid deixou um recado antes de sair."

"O que ele disse?" Perguntou Harry.

"Ele disse que qualquer um que estivesse interessado em descobrir mais sobre os ataques, deveria começar seguindo as aranhas."

Harry assentiu, levantou-se e saiu do salão.

Ele sabia o que tinham que fazer. Antes, Harry havia estimulado o interesse de Neville em sua investigação para que ele tivesse mais tempo sozinho para seus estudos. Agora, ele precisava ajudá-lo. Ele não estava lá quando seu amigo foi preso, mas ele ajudaria a limpar seu nome, de um jeito ou de outro.

Quando Neville o alcançou nos terrenos, Harry não sentia vontade de conversar. No entanto, seu amigo não parecia concordar com ele sobre isso.

"Você não acha estranho que todas as vítimas atacadas sejam alguém que você tem motivos para não gostar." Falou Neville antes mesmo de sentar ao seu lado na beira do lago.

Harry olhou para seu amigo alarmado.

"Você está me acusando de alguma coisa?" Perguntou Harry surpreso e levemente assustado. Se seu melhor amigo duvidasse dele, ele não sabia o que faria.

Neville revirou os olhos.

"É claro que não, idiota." Falou o Longbottom encarando seu amigo como se ele fosse estúpido. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Na verdade, isso nem me passou pela cabeça. Por que diabos você pensaria isso?" Perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça desanimado e ignorou a pergunta.

"Não importa." Voltou a falar Neville. "O que eu estava dizendo é que temos um grupo muito variado de vítimas até agora. O que todas elas têm em comum, é o fato de que você não gosta muito delas." Apontou Neville.

Harry já havia pensado nisso. Era, de fato, muito estranho. Começou com a gata, Harry a odiava por motivos óbvios. A vítima seguinte foi Granger, que já nutria uma antipatia por ele e passou a antagonizá-lo com mais força após o início dos boatos sobre ele. Em seguida veio Justin, a quem Harry supostamente intimidou durante o clube de duelos. Além disso, o garoto também havia se tornado um ferrenho crítico após o ocorrido. A última vítima era quem Harry tinha menos motivos para não gostar. É claro, o garotinho havia o perseguido nas primeiras semanas de aula, assim como o fotografado em algumas situações embaraçosas durante o ano, mas isso o incomodou por pouco tempo.

"Eu sei." Finalmente falou Harry. "Eu estou tentando não parecer paranoico, mas isso tem me preocupado um pouco."

Neville parecia pensativo.

"Você acha que o culpado pode estar tentando fazer usar você como um bode expiatório?" Questionou o Longbottom com incerteza.

"Talvez." Respondeu o garoto. "Acho que foi uma coincidência no início, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu." Harry fez uma careta. "É uma possibilidade."

O garoto Longbottom resolver que era uma boa hora para mudar de assunto.

"O que você acha sobre a dica de Hagrid?" Perguntou.

Harry demorou um momento para responder enquanto encarava a floresta ao longe.

"Vale a pena investigar, vamos essa noite se estiver tudo bem para você." Sugeriu o garoto.

"Tudo bem." Disse Neville enquanto assentia pensativo. "Pode ser perigoso."

"A floresta sempre é."

Seu amigo pareceu curioso com a colocação.

"Por que você acha que o que procuramos está na floresta?" Perguntou.

"É apenas um palpite." Falou aparentando cansaço. "Você não lembra das aranhas que Granger encontrou algumas semanas atrás?" Perguntou Harry lembrando seu amigo sobre o acontecido.

Os olhos de Neville se iluminaram em reconhecimento.

"Tem razão." Falou simplesmente. "Isso é uma droga, eu odeio aquele lugar."

"Você não é o único." Harry pretendia dar fim a conversa mas mesmo sua pretensão foi interrompida pela chegada da professora de transfiguração que parecia alarmada.

"Sr. Longbottom, Sr. Potter." Cumprimentou ela apressada. "O diretor mandou chamá-lo, é urgente." Falou a mulher acenando para que Harry acompanhasse.

O garoto por sua vez despediu-se rapidamente de seu amigo que permaneceu para trás encarando a cena com confusão.

A viagem até o escritório do diretor foi rápida. Harry lutou para acompanhar os passos apressados da professora que andava em silêncio a sua frente.

"Aqui estamos, acredito que conheça a senha." Falou a mulher saindo antes que Harry tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa.

A gárgula familiar se moveu ao som da senha, dando passagem para Harry que adentrou preocupado o escritório de seu mestre. A sala estava inalterada, como Harry a conhecia. Em um canto parado ao lado do poleiro de sua Fênix estava Dumbledore acariciando seu familiar.

"Harry, é bom vê-lo." Disse o homem.

"Diretor." Cumprimentou o garoto sem saber o que dizer.

O velho virou-se para Harry. Só agora o garoto percebeu o quão cansado parecia seu mestre.

"As notícias não são boas Harry." Começou o velho se dirigindo até sua mesa, onde sentou-se. "Diante dos recentes acontecimentos o ministério se viu obrigado a tomar algumas providências." Explicou.

"Eu ouvi sobre Hagrid." Harry sussurrou incomodado. "Ele é inocente."

Dumbledore assentiu e voltou a falar.

"Ele é." Disse simplesmente. "E é uma lástima o que aconteceu, mas não é disso que eu estava falando."

O garoto agora parecia confuso e um pouco assustado.

"Eles não vão me prender, certo?" Perguntou.

Dumbledore riu sem humor.

"Não Harry, eles não vão." Respondeu o diretor. "Seu interrogatório foi uma medida tomada apenas pela pressão. O ministério não acha realmente que você é culpado de qualquer coisa." Explicou Dumbledore para seu aluno que o ouvia atentamente.

"Então por que eu estou aqui?"

"Ontem a noite, ao mesmo tempo em que o ministro e seus aurores levavam Hagrid em custódia, ocorreu uma reunião entre os conselheiros da escola." Esclareceu o homem. "A reunião debatia os recentes ataques e as possíveis soluções. Eles decidiram que o melhor a se fazer nesse momento é me afastar do cargo de diretor."

Por um segundo Harry não entendeu o que ele estava ouvindo. A ideia era tão impensável que ele chegou a imaginar que seu mestre estava fazendo uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

"Isso é impossível." Disse o garoto calmo, sem acreditar em uma palavra do que havia escutado. "Eles não podem fazer isso, não faz sentido algum."

Dumbledore tinha um olhar carregado de tristeza.

"Receio que eles podem." Disse o homem. "Eles me deram até as cinco da tarde de hoje para deixar as dependências da escola. Os meus pertences pessoais já foram levados e resta apenas alguns poucos assuntos para resolver, o anúncio será dado no jantar de hoje."

Harry parecia amargo e assustado.

"Então é assim?" Perguntou. "Eles te chutam pela porta dos fundos, como se não fosse nada." Falou indignado. "Depois de tudo que aconteceu."

"Nada está perdido Harry." Falou o velho em um esforço para acalmar seu aluno. "Farei o possível para reverter a decisão o mais rápido que puder, se tudo der certo estarei de volta para o cargo antes do fim do ano letivo."

"Mas e até lá?" Sussurrou o garoto. "Me leve com você." Pediu o garoto para a surpresa de seu mestre. "Com todos esses ataques Hogwarts não tem chances."

"Hogwarts ficará firme." Garantiu Dumbledore não deixando espaços para dúvidas. "Os professores protegerão todos os alunos. Além do mais, você deve ficar aqui Harry." Disse o homem para a surpresa do garoto. "Ainda que não seja oficial, eu lhe considero meu aprendiz." Revelou Dumbledore aumentando o choque da situação. "Seu ensino está incompleto e você tem muito a aprender, mas você é bom o suficiente para se proteger e proteger seus amigos, caso seja necessário. Não há motivo para pânico." Falou o diretor finalizando seu discurso.

Os ombros de Harry caíram em derrota.

"Tudo bem, eu ficarei aqui." Murmurou o garoto contrariado.

Dumbledore assentiu e sorriu contente.

"Aqui." Falou o homem entregando um livro para seu aluno.

Se tratava de um tomo grosso, a capa trabalhada em couro já muito desgastado pelo tempo, mal se podia ler as letras entalhadas no material.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou o menino.

"Eu só pedi que viesse até aqui para lhe entregar isso." Falou o homem. "Mesmo que eu não esteja aqui, seus estudos não podem ser interrompidos." Explicou. "Boa parte do que eu espero que você aprenda está nesse livro, o restante você terá que procurar por si só." Falou o homem abrindo o livro e mostrando um pergaminho que estava solto entre duas páginas. Se tratava de uma lista de tópicos detalhados, um guia de estudos.

"Você espera que eu aprenda tudo isso?" Perguntou o garoto chocado ao ver a lista de temas complexos que seu mestre havia lhe atribuído.

"É claro que não." Falou Dumbledore fingindo estar ofendido. "Eu espero que meu aprendiz vá muito além disso." Falou como se tratasse de uma obviedade. "A lista e o livro contém apenas o mínimo, os seus estudos paralelos também devem avançar." Demandou. "Agora eu devo me despedir, resta pouco tempo e muito a ser feito." Disse o velho diretor levantando da cadeira. "Nos veremos em breve Harry, siga firme." Disse o homem sorrindo fracamente e apontando para a porta.

Harry reconheceu a demissão e saiu da sala, deixando um último aceno hesitante para seu professor.

A situação estava se deteriorando rapidamente.

Já era bem passado da meia-noite quando a sala da Grifinória finalmente se esvaziou, Harry não havia voltado para o dormitório aquela noite, preferiu permanecer na biblioteca começando sua pesquisa sobre os temas passados por Dumbledore. Portanto, não era uma surpresa que ele tivesse que esperar do lado de fora do buraco do retrato até que Neville saísse.

"Você demorou." Acusou Harry em tom baixo permitindo que seu amigo entrasse embaixo da capa ao seu lado.

"Desculpe, a sala estava lotada até agora pouco." Respondeu o garoto em tom contido. "Vamos indo, antes que a Mulher Gorda acorde."

Harry assentiu antes de começar a andar. Demorou alguns andares para os garotos sincronizarem seus passos, mas antes que chegassem a saída do castelo já conseguiam caminhar sem que seus pés ficassem para fora da capa.

Neville sugeriu que eles abandonassem o uso do objeto mágico assim que saíram para os terrenos, mas Harry preferiu que chegassem até os fundos da cabana de Hagrid antes de abdicar da segurança do manto.

"Você acha que é uma boa ideia?" Perguntou Neville reconsiderando suas ações após encarar a visão intimidadora da Floresta Proibida a noite.

"É claro, nós já estivemos lá dentro antes." Falou Harry fingindo tranquilidade. "Vamos, não temos tempo a perder." Falou tomando a frente e adentrando a pequena trilha usada por Hagrid habitualmente.

"Essa floresta parece mais sinistra a cada vez que me aproximo dela." Comentou Neville desviando de um galho.

"Interessante você dizer isso." Falou Harry olhando curioso para a escuridão a sua volta. "Eu li uma teoria engraçada sobre florestas mágicas. Dizem que elas se alimentam da magia usada nas proximidades."

Neville franziu a testa.

"E o que isso quer dizer exatamente?"

"Quer dizer que elas crescem." Explicou Harry apontando para algumas aranhas correndo por uma bifurcação na trilha do lado esquerdo. "Nos anos cinquenta foram feitas medições e marcações na floresta proibida. Eles descobriram que a vegetação avançou quase vinte metros no que antes era terreno livre, isso em um período de cento e cinquenta anos."

"Isso é impressionante." Respondeu o garoto Longbottom surpreso. "Isso significa que um dia a floresta alcançará a escola?" Perguntou o rapaz.

"Eu não sei." Falou Harry hesitante. "Mas seria uma suposição segura, eu acho." Comentou enquanto parava de andar. "Nós não viemos pra esse lado da floresta na outra vez."

Neville assentiu.

No ano passado, quando os garotos estiveram naquele lugar, eles haviam tomado a bifurcação da direita quando se aproximaram da clareira dos centauros. Dessa vez, eles entraram no lado esquerdo.

"É uma trilha bem marcada." Observou Neville. "Será que Hagrid vem muito aqui?"

"Talvez." Disse Harry incerto do que responder.

A cada passo em que se embrenhavam mais fundo na floresta o ambiente ao seu redor se tornava mais escuro e sinistro. Na trilha principal que levava até a clareira em que os centauros moravam o luar iluminava o caminho, mas agora Harry precisava manter sua varinha acesa em um esforço para enxergar seu entorno.

"Talvez devêssemos desistir." Sugeriu Neville ao sentir um arrepio em sua coluna.

"Já chegamos até aqui." Respondeu. "Acho que devemos ir até o fim." Terminou de falar e voltou a caminhar em direção ao breu.

A trilha inevitavelmente ficou mais difícil conforme eles andavam. As aranhas enfileiradas, que antes existiam em uma quantidade considerável, se tornavam escassas e os garotos precisavam esperar por alguns momentos até que uma aparecesse.

Os dois andaram por mais de meia hora antes de Neville segurar o ombro de Harry e apontar para algo na escuridão.

"Eu vi algo mexer naquela direção." Disse o garoto com voz trêmula. "Era grande."

"Eu não vi nada." Disse Harry revirando os olhos. "Não se borre todo Longbottom. Vamos continuar."

No entanto, antes que o garoto tivesse a chance de encerrar seu raciocínio ou voltar a andar, sentiu algo o agarrar pela cintura e o derrubar no chão. Ao seu lado ouviu Neville gritar e imediatamente foi arrastado ao som dos seus próprios grunhidos de pânico, assim como os de Neville.

"Eu avisei que havia visto algo!" Gritou Neville tentando se libertar do ser que o arrastava sem hesitar.

O ângulo não permitia que Harry visualizasse o ser que o atacava, mas, por outro lado, ao virar-se na direção de seu amigo foi surpreendido. Neville lutava para se libertar de uma aranha gigante.

"São acromântulas, não seja envenenado!" Alertou Harry sem conseguir se libertar.

Antes que qualquer um dos garotos pudesse se livrar do aperto firme do animal monstruoso, foram surpreendidos pelos barulhos inumanos emitidos pelo ser. Como se ouvisse a um chamado, uma aranha muito maior do que as duas que seguravam os amigos desceu da copa de uma árvore.

Era um ser imenso, quase do tamanho de um carro. Coberto por pelos, e possuindo pinças do tamanho de um braço humano. A maior parte dos seus olhos era inútil, possuíam um aspecto leitoso como se tivessem sido vazados. Em resumo era um ser absolutamente nojento e aterrador.

"Hagrid?" Perguntou o animal gigante em uma voz profunda. "Não, nenhum de vocês é Hagrid. Ele não entraria aqui assustando minha família e perturbando as criaturas da floresta." Observou o monstro para o terror dos adolescentes. "Vocês devem ser comida."

Como se fossem comandadas pelas palavras do patriarca, centenas de aranhas do tamanho de cães adultos desceram lentamente das árvores, emitindo sons horríveis.

"Somos amigos de Hagrid." Gritou Neville apavorado. "Ele nos mandou até aqui. Queria que fizessemos algumas perguntas."

O ser parecia confuso e chateado.

"Hagrid não traz estranhos." Falou ele como se ditasse uma regra. "Ele traz comida." Decretou.

"Espere!" Dessa vez foi a vez de Harry implorar. "Hagrid está com problemas, ele nos mandou para perguntar algumas coisas que podem salvá-lo."

"Com problemas, você diz." Considerou a aranha. "O que aconteceu exatamente?" Perguntou o monstro.

"Os homens do governo acham que Hagrid fez algumas coisas ruins." Explicou Neville. "Eles acham que ele andou atacando os alunos. Ele foi preso em Azkaban."

"Outra vez?" Perguntou o monstro indignado. "Eles já tentaram esse truque anos atrás." Elaborou. "Ele foi acusado de abrir um quarto secreto que aprisionava um ser aterrorizante. Os homens estranhos acharam que eu era esse monstro." O ser emitiu um som que parecia suspeitosamente com um rosnado. "Ele foi expulso por causa disso."

"E você não é?" Harry perguntou tentando pescar mais informações.

"É claro que não." Zombou a acromântula furiosa. "Eu vim de uma terra muito distante, no bolso de um viajante. O homem que me trouxe até aqui me deu como um presente para Hagrid que cuidou de mim por todo esse tempo." O barulho das pinças parecia o som de um trovão. "Ele era só um garotinho cuidando e fazendo amizade com um ser que achava fascinante. Não, eu não sou o monstro. O monstro é uma criatura perversa, nós temos medo dele." Explicou. "Ele nasceu no castelo e nunca conheceu nada além das entranhas imundas do edifício de pedra estranho."

"Então você não atacou os alunos?" Perguntou Neville em confirmação.

O ser bateu as pinças em aborrecimento.

"Não, eu sou inocente." Alegou com firmeza. "Assim como Hagrid, ele é um bom homem, me apresentou minha esposa." Sua voz se tornou mais brilhante por um segundo ao citar sua companheira. "Meus instintos são fortes, mas eu tenho respeito por Hagrid." Disse de forma assertiva. "Eu não conheço o gosto da carne humana."

"Nesse caso." Começou Harry levantando-se ao perceber que a acromântula que o segurava havia lhe dado algum espaço. Neville seguiu seu exemplo. "O que é responsável pelos ataques?" Ao som de sua pergunta as aranhas a sua volta se agitaram e o som de suas pinças tomou conta do ambiente.

"Nós não falamos seu nome." Disse a acromântula em voz baixa. "É um ser vil e nós o tememos mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu não ousaria dizer seu nome, nem mesmo para Hagrid." Terminou a aranha sem deixar espaço para discussão.

Harry achou melhor não insistir, seu instinto foi confirmado quando percebeu que as aranhas menores estavam se aglomerando em maior quantidade ao seu redor. A acromântula pareceu notar a impaciência de seus convidados, assim como sua ânsia em sair daquele lugar.

"Foi uma boa conversa." Disse a criatura. "É uma pena que nem um de vocês seja Hagrid." Comentou a aranha em um tom quase pesaroso. "Eu não permito que meus filhos e filhas o ataquem, mas não posso negar-lhes comida quando a refeição vêm caminhando com suas próprias pernas até o nosso ninho. Adeus amigos do Hagrid."

Harry agiu rápido. Antes que a aranha mais próxima tivesse uma chance de atacar o garoto agarrou Neville pelo braço e explodiu em uma corrida rápida pela trilha fechada e sinuosa pela qual eles haviam vindo. Neville não demorou em perceber o perigo e acompanhar seu amigo. Em sua volta barulhos de pinça e guinchos tomavam o ambiente, e em suas costas as aranhas se aproximavam com rapidez.

"Temos que nos afastar da maior." Explicou Harry para seu amigo confuso que assentiu e começou a lançar feitiços variados para trás.

Os amigos conseguiram correr por um tempo considerável antes que a primeira acromântula alcançasse Neville.

Antes que o ser tivesse a chance de envenenar seu amigo, Harry agiu.

"Arania Exumai." O feitiço queimou e jogou a aranha para longe. "Lacero." Gritou Harry enviando em direção a aranha uma maldição das trevas que a partiu em duas.

"Nos afastamos o suficiente?" Perguntou Neville tentando se levantar enquanto ao seu redor surgiam centenas de aranhas.

"Eu espero que sim." Respondeu Harry nervoso se preparado para seu próximo ataque. "Ignis!" Gritou o garoto usando uma de suas magias preferidas.

Diferente do feitiço Incendio, padrão quando se tratava de criar fogo, o Ignis era de longe uma ferramenta muito mais versátil e ofensiva. Enquanto usuários iniciantes do feitiço veriam pouca diferença entre ele e seu primo mais simples, um usuário experiente poderia criar um inferno controlado.

Harry ainda não havia atingido o nível do seu mestre, que segundo um livro de história, havia nivelado uma pequena floresta em sua luta com Grindelwald, usando apenas esse feitiço. Mesmo assim, o jovem era capaz de seus próprios feitos impressionantes.

Os olhos de Neville se arregalaram em resposta as ações de seu amigo. Em volta dos dois garotos surgiu o que a primeira vista tratava-se de uma cúpula de chamas claras. Olhando com mais atenção era possível perceber que eram apenas labaredas girando incansavelmente ao redor de Harry.

O garoto não demorou a cansar-se de se manter na defensiva. Quando as labaredas se separaram em diferentes direções, era possível ver ao chão carbonizadas algumas dezenas de aranhas. Não ligando para a chacina que criava Harry seguiu controlando as chamas para que se envolvessem ao redor dos aracnídeos que em um último ato tentavam fugir de seu algoz. Para um olhar desatento o incêndio parecia incontrolável e furioso, mas pelo olhar concentrado e suor na testa de seu amigo, Neville sabia que se tratava de uma dança extremamente controlada, afinal as chamas, que pareciam selvagens, estavam firmemente a mercê da contenção de Harry.

Em um estalo o fogo se dissiparam como se nunca tivessem existido e Harry caiu de joelhos, com as mãos espalmadas no chão, enquanto ofegava.

"Isso foi incrível." Falou Neville correndo para ajudar seu amigo. "Você precisa me ensinar." Comandou.

"É claro." Disse Harry recuperando o folego. "É um feitiço simples, fácil de usar e difícil de dominar."

"Quanto tempo você demorou pra dominar?" Neville perguntou curioso.

Harry riu incrédulo.

"Eu não estou nem perto de dominar." Explicou. "Um mestre poderia transformar uma floresta em cinzas com poucos segundos, sem suar."

Neville parecia surpreso.

"A Floresta Proibida?" Perguntou sem acreditar.

Harry hesitou e depois riu.

"Talvez uma floresta menor." Neville acompanhou seu riso. "Vamos, temos que sair daqui, logo elas vão recuperar a coragem." Disse Harry levantando-se após se recuperar do uso de magia.

O caminho até o fim da floresta foi apressado e Harry só sentiu-se tranquilo após a metade do caminho quando pode perceber os olhos curiosos seguindo-os pela mata, ele podia dizer que os centauros estavam vigiando seus passos.

Eles estavam finalmente em segurança, mas ainda havia um mistério a ser resolvido.


	13. Capítulo 12 - The Deserved Death

"Então." Falou Neville encarando seu amigo que folheava páginas e mais páginas de uma pilha crescente de livros. "O que faremos agora?"

Harry nem se incomodou em tirar os olhos do livro antigo que detalhava os hábitos de diferentes espécies de aranhas mágicas.

"Nós continuamos, tem que estar aqui em algum lugar."

"Nós estamos procurando há dias." Gritou Neville, que recebeu um olhar severo da bibliotecária. "Nós já lemos dezenas de livros sobre criaturas mágicas, nada se encaixa." Voltou a falar o garoto em tom mais contido.

Harry fechou o livro irritado.

"Nós estamos deixando passar algo." Falou o garoto frustrado. "Nenhuma dessas criaturas pode petrificar alguém."

O rosto de Neville se contorceu em um esforço para solucionar o quebra-cabeças.

"Talvez eles não estejam realmente petrificados." Sugeriu o garoto. "Talvez seja uma espécie de paralisia ou estase mágico."

Agora foi a vez de Harry fazer careta. Ele lembrava muito bem o que havia sentido da mágica que permeava por Granger.

"Não." Respondeu o garoto com certeza. "Dumbledore não se enganaria, não com algo assim."

Neville agora parecia incerto.

"Talvez devêssemos esperar." Falou o Longbottom.

"Nós não temos tempo, não seja idiota." Descartou Harry com facilidade voltando a abrir o livro que vasculhava anteriormente.

"Não, escute." Recomeçou seu amigo. "Nos próximos dias as mandrágoras estarão prontas para colher." Explicou. "Quando as vítimas acordarem elas poderão contar quem é o culpado."

A atenção de Harry foi desviada de seu amigo por um pequeno trecho escrito despretensiosamente no livro que lia.

Harry alertou seu amigo.

"Neville, veja isso." Falou virando o livro para seu amigo e apontando para o trecho correto.

Os olhos do rapaz correram pelas linhas rapidamente e sua feição se tornou surpresa.

"Acromântulas tem medo de algumas espécies de serpentes mágicas." Repetiu o que acabará de ler. "Estranhamente, isso faz sentido." Murmurou.

Harry assentiu incomodado.

"Alguém deveria ter desconfiado, é claro que o monstro de Salazar seria uma cobra." Comentou Harry.

"Bom, isso facilita as coisas." Voltou a falar Neville. "Qual serpente pode petrificar?"

"Nenhuma, até onde sei." Respondeu Harry.

Neville gemeu.

"Não poderia ser muito grande." Começou a deduzir Neville. "Alguém teria notado, então procuramos alguma espécie pequena ou média."

"Talvez não." Interrompeu Harry ajeitando os óculos. "Existem várias passagens secretas pelo castelo, não há como saber se alguém veria o monstro por aí." Esclareceu.

O rosto de Neville endureceu.

"Tem uma coisa engraçada sobre Hogwarts, uma espécie de curiosidade." Falou o menino com cuidado. "Minha vó me contou sobre isso. O castelo é equipado com um sistema colossal de encanamentos, os alunos na época da minha avó costumavam procurar por eles." Explicou o menino. "Nos anos trinta, os professores descobriram dois acessos que davam para fora do castelo, as passagens estão bloqueadas desde então."

"Canos." Repetiu Harry enquanto ponderava. "Isso faz sentido, eu suponho."

"Supostamente eles são bem grandes, foram desativados ainda na época dos fundadores. Acho que eles foram abandonados porque era muito difícil mantê-los em bom estado." Falou Neville. "Agora eles usam sistemas menores de encanamento alimentados por magia, como na maioria das propriedades antigas."

"Isso explica a questão da mobilidade." Falou o garoto de olhos verdes diante da explicação de seu amigo. "No entanto, isso só piora as coisas. Poderia ser uma serpente pequena ou um basilisco gigante até onde sabemos."

"Definitivamente não um basilisco." Disse Neville. "Estaríamos todos mortos se fosse."

Harry deu de ombros.

"Não se recebeu ordens de alguém."

O garoto só percebeu a implicação do que havia dito depois de proferir as palavras.

"Isso é uma confissão de culpa?" Brincou Neville tentando aliviar o clima.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça e procurou outro livro da imensa pilha equilibrada na borda mais afastada da mesa.

"Vamos supor o pior." Disse o menino folheando um bestiário do século XIII. "Digamos que seja um basilisco, o que sabemos sobre ele?"

"Além do obvio? Não muito." Disse Neville lembrando do pouco que sabia sobre a criatura. "É grande, venenoso, e mata com um olhar." Resumiu Neville.

"Isso não ajuda muito." Argumentou Harry.

"Ajuda a saber como ele vai te matar se você for estúpido o suficiente pra se aproximar." Voltou a falar o Longbottom. "Bom, tecnicamente você nem precisa se aproximar tanto."

"Isso não importa." Reiterou o rapaz frustrado. "Como se mata um basilisco? Alguém já deve ter precisado lidar com um."

Neville revirou os olhos.

"Isso é conhecimento comum, na verdade." Falou o garoto entediado. "No século XVI um lorde das trevas pensou que era uma boa ideia criar vários basiliscos. As famílias começaram a manter galos em sua propriedade para combater a infestação, é por isso que a maioria das casas mágicas possui seu próprio galinheiro até hoje."

Harry ainda se surpreendia com seu amigo. O garoto era uma enciclopédia de conhecimento inútil.

"Isso resolve as coisas." Disse em tom de finalidade. "É um basilisco."

"Você não pode ter certeza." Negou Neville com um olhar amedrontado..

"Mais cedo este ano, Dumbledore comentou que alguém assassinou todos os galos da escola." Explicou Harry. "É um basilisco." Reafirmou.

"Isso é horrível." Disse o Longbottom começando a entrar em pânico. "Precisamos contar para alguém."

Harry hesitou, mas assentiu.

"Talvez algum dos professores." Sugeriu. "Ou o ministério."

"Eles não acreditariam." Disse Neville derrotado. "Enviarei uma carta para minha avó, ela saberá o que fazer." Falou levantando-se da cadeira e acenando uma despedida apressada.

Felizmente Neville conseguiu mandar a carta endereçada a sua avó naquele início de tarde e Augusta parecia ter levado a teoria de seu neto a sério. No início da noite, a mulher apareceu em Hogwarts surpreendendo ambos os garotos que haviam se mantido na sala comunal aquele dia. Infelizmente para os garotos as notícias não eram boas.

Ainda era cedo quando uma quantidade grande alunos de anos variados começou a entrar pelo buraco do retrato, todos com rostos confusos e levemente irritados. Não demorou muito para os garotos descobrirem que em todos os corredores havia soado um alarme indicando que os alunos que estavam perambulando pela escola deviam se dirigir aos seus aposentos.

Quando a sala já estava lotada, surgiu pela entrada a diretora interina portando uma feição arrasada.

"As notícias não são boas." Começou a mulher sem delongas. "Houve outro ataque, os professores se juntarão para discutir o que será feito, mas já adianto a todos os que estão aqui que se algo não mudar até amanhã, Hogwarts será provavelmente fechada." O caos irrompeu pela sala. Gritos, burburinhos e olhares apavorados podiam ser vistos por todos os lados. "Acalmem-se todos." Comandou a professora. "Organizem suas malas e aguardem mais informações."

O recado estava dado, mas para a surpresa de Harry e Neville a mulher se dirigiu andando até eles.

"Sr. Longbottom, sua avó chegou ao castelo a poucos minutos." Explicou a professora. "Ela já foi informada sobre os últimos acontecimentos e resolveu levá-lo para casa o mais rápido possível." Falou a mulher. "Me acompanhe até seu dormitório, ajudarei a organizar seus pertences."

Neville parecia em estado de choque.

"Eu não posso ir embora." Falou com pouca convicção. "A situação não está tão ruim assim, Hogwarts vai superar isso." Argumentou o garoto desolado.

"As coisas estão muito ruins Sr. Longbottom." Voltou a falar a mulher. "Além disso, receio que o senhor não tenha escolha."

Harry nem escutou o restante da conversa. O tempo que levou para McGonagall convencer seu amigo a ir ao dormitório juntar suas coisas e a volta dos dois até a sala nem foi registrada por ele.

"Potter." Falou Neville em tom abatido, chamando atenção de seu amigo que estava sentado em uma poltrona olhando para a parede. "Eu tenho que ir, parece que as coisas estão ruins."

"Eu sei." Falou Harry com um sorriso forçado. "Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem."

Neville não parecia animado.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando." Disse o Longbottom com seriedade. "Tome cuidado."

Harry fingiu confusão.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Seu argumento vazio foi interrompido por um curto e surpreendente abraço de Neville.

Agora Harry estava em alerta. Os dois eram amigos próximos mas não eram chegados em demonstrações de afeto, então não foi surpreendente quando Neville começou a sussurrar sorrateiramente.

"O banheiro das garotas no segundo andar." Falou ele com urgência. "Eu começaria por lá." Disse o menino antes de se afastar encerrando a despedida. "Bom, então é isso." Falou virando-se para a professora que aguardava impacientemente prestando atenção na conversa dos dois amigos. "Até breve."

"Até breve Longbottom." Respondeu Harry sorrindo, ainda surpreso pela demonstração de sutiliza apresentada por seu amigo. "Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar das coisas."

O Longbottom sorriu de costas e seguiu a diretora interina para fora da sala. Harry desabou, ele estava sozinho agora e ainda tinha um trabalho a fazer.

Vendo que a sala havia esvaziado naquele tempo, Harry não perdeu tempo em envolver-se em seu manto e seguir a professora para fora pelos corredores. Ele acompanhou os passos da mulher e de seu amigo até a entrada principal do castelo, onde Augusta não perdeu tempo em levar seu neto para longe. Sozinha, McGonagall seguiu até a sala de reuniões da equipe.

As grandes portas do cômodo se abriram completamente, com um aceno de varinha da mulher. Harry não perdeu tempo em se esgueirar pela porta e se encolher em um canto do cômodo.

O restante da equipe já estava posicionada para o início da reunião, aguardando sua superior. O rosto da maioria era de desânimo, a feição do fracasso. O restante tinha um olhar de pavor e incerteza.

"Finalmente, ocorreu o que todos temiam." Disse a mulher com uma voz dura. "Uma aluna foi levada até a câmara e se a mensagem deixada pelo agressor valer de algo, ela não saíra de lá." Explicou.

O estômago de Harry afundou e ele sentiu vontade de vomitar.

Sussurros e alguns gritos assustados tomaram conta da equipe, mesmo o fantasma que ensinava história possuía um olhar assombrado.

"Essa informação é certa?" Perguntou Snape entre os dentes enquanto apertava o braço da cadeira.

"O esqueleto dela jazerá na câmara para sempre." Disse a mulher em tom assombrado. "É o que dizia a mensagem."

"Quem é a aluna?" Alguém perguntou.

"Sarah Richards." Respondeu McGonagall sem rodeios.

Harry sentiu o gosto do fel em sua boca e seu sangue gelou. Ele gritaria se não tivesse mordido o próprio braço em uma tentativa de manter-se calado. Seu esforço para se manter quieto não impediu, no entanto, que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto.

"Não temos mais escolha." Decretou a mulher. "Esse é o fim de Hogwarts, de uma vez por todas. Os alunos irão para casa amanhã." A mulher considerou a situação por um instante, antes de voltar a falar. "Gilderoy." Falou em tom derrotado para o homem, que muito parecido com Harry, se encolhia no canto. "Você pediu carta branca por meses, você tem uma noite."

O homem parecia ainda mais apavorado do que antes. Infelizmente para ele, ninguém parecia querer vir ao seu socorro. Snape enviava um olhar vingativo em seu caminho e tinha em seu rosto um sorriso de desgosto.

"Certo." Disse o homem em meio a uma crise de gagueira. "Eu vou me preparar." Disse enquanto abandonava a sala correndo de forma patética.

A diretora interina ainda deu as últimas instruções para sua equipe, mas Harry já não prestava atenção. Sua mente estava na garota a quem ele vinha sistematicamente ignorando durante todo o ano. Mesmo com todo o incentivo de Neville para que falasse com ela, e os alertas de que a garota estava solitária, Harry seguiu isolando-a. Agora ela estava nas profundezas do castelo, viva ou morta, era impossível dizer.

Talvez essa fosse a pior sensação que o garoto lembrava de ter sentido em toda sua vida. Sentia-se sobretudo culpado, talvez se estivesse com ela poderia ter impedido que a levassem. Se ao menos pudesse fazer algo.

E de repente veio-lhe resignação, ele não podia abandoná-la outra vez, se havia uma chance, por mais ínfima que fosse, ele a salvaria.

Incrivelmente ele foi o último a sair da sala de reuniões, as tochas já haviam apagado e os corredores pareciam mais frios do que nunca. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, percorreu os andares da escola sem enrolar-se em sua capa, não havia sentido.

O caminho até o segundo andar pareceu muito longo e o banheiro das garotas que há tantos anos havia presenciado um ato horrível, parecia estranhamente normal.

De repente Harry viu-se obrigado a parar, havia uma voz em suas costas.

"Quem é você." Perguntou a voz feminina.

O susto de Harry passou tão rápido quanto veio. Tratava-se de uma menina fantasma que havia acabado de sair de um dos cubículos.

"Sou Harry." Disse o garoto sem saber o que dizer. "Amigo de Neville."

A menina assentiu e pareceu abrir um pequeno sorriso.

"Doce Neville, ele veio me visitar várias vezes esse ano." Comentou a menina. "Você vai me visitar também?" Perguntou a fantasma se animando.

Harry deu de ombros.

"Eu não sei se terei a chance." Respondeu o rapaz. "Eles fecharão Hogwarts amanhã, por causa dos ataques."

Myrtle parecia melancólica.

"E o que você faz aqui então?" Perguntou voltando a sua personalidade triste.

Harry hesitou, lhe ocorreu que ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele havia seguido os passos que Neville tinha indicado durante todo o fiasco que os dois chamaram de investigação, mas agora ele estava sozinho.

"Eu não sei." Disse o menino com sinceridade. "Acho que eu só estava curioso, como foi que você morreu?" Perguntou tentando pescar qualquer informação que lhe desse um norte.

O rosto da menina que antes segurava uma feição de desânimo abriu-se em um sorriso contente.

"Neville me perguntou a mesma coisa." Disse ela. "Foi horrível é claro, bem aí onde você está parado." Harry moveu-se discretamente para o lado. "Lembro-me bem, eu saí do cubículo por que alguém chamou minha atenção. Eu estava chorando no dia, pois uma garota idiota havia me insultado." Narrou a fantasma. "Quando ouvi a voz de um garoto falando coisas estranhas no banheiro, fiquei irritada e saí para tirar satisfações."

A história parou por aí. Harry esperou alguns segundos antes de perguntar.

"E então?"

"Foi só isso, eu só morri." Falou a menina voltando ao sorriso melancólico que usava anteriormente.

Harry assentiu, a menina provavelmente havia dado de cara com o basilisco e morrido antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo. Só havia uma coisa em frente ao cubículo indicado por Myrtle, era uma enorme pia de mármore trabalhada. Não havia nada de especial sobre o objeto a primeira vista.

"Essa torneira nunca funcionou." Comentou a fantasma ao ver o garoto analisar a pia com cuidado.

Olhando com mais atenção Harry percebeu que havia uma pequena cobra entalhada no metal. Era uma coincidência em forma de um enfeite curioso ou um sinal. Harry não costumava a acreditar em coincidências. Sem nada a perder o garoto deixou que a magia permeasse por seus sentidos e pode constatar que definitivamente havia algo estranho sobre aquela pia. Diferente do restante da fundação do castelo que parecia magia sólida em baixo dos seus pés. A pia parecia não estar sustentada em nada, como se houvesse um enorme oco em baixo do ornamento.

"Isso é estranho." Sussurrou Harry intrigado.

Agora, se ele fosse Salazar Sonserina, que senha ele usaria em sua sala supersecreta?

"_Abra." _Ordenou o garoto lembrando da serpente que havia atacado seu colega Justin, semanas atrás.

Para a surpresa do rapaz, a língua de cobra funcionou. A pia moveu-se desaparecendo no chão dando lugar a um buraco enorme que parecia não ter um fim. Atrás dele a garota fantasma encarava de olhos arregalados e feição assustada.

"Essa voz." Resmungou ela.

"Eu não sou ele." Garantiu o menino. "Nós só possuímos semelhanças."

O fantasma não deu indícios de que ouviu a explicação e simplesmente desapareceu em um dos cubículos apertados.

Harry não correria o risco de mudar de ideia, saltou pelo cano enorme sem pensar duas vezes. O cano não parecia ter fim, de tempos em tempos o garoto conseguia ver outras saídas que se misturavam e se confundiam em uma rede complexa de encanamentos. O chão chegou em um baque, e o menino se viu deitado em um corredor largo e escuro esculpido em rocha sólida. Havia uma quantia inacreditável de magia saturando o ar daquelas profundezas e seu dom era quase inútil. Por sorte havia apenas um caminho para se seguir e o garoto não demorou a começar a andar naquela direção.

O chão estava úmido e volta e meia o som de seus sapatos ecoavam contra uma poça particularmente grande de água. Fora isso, o lugar estava mortalmente silencioso. Se mantivesse a concentração o garoto quase certamente poderia ouvir seu próprio sangue correndo acelerado em suas veias.

Não raro, havia o crânio de algum animal não identificado jogado ao chão e o garoto se assustou mais de uma vez ao pisar em ossos perdidos pelo caminho. Foi em uma dessas, que ao virar a varinha para um canto mais distante do túnel o menino se deparou com a visão horripilante do que a primeira vista parecia uma carcaça de serpente gigante.

Seu engano durou pouco tempo, notou ao se aproximar que tratava-se da pele descartada do monstro de Salazar. Era uma visão assustadora, curvilínea e serpenteando pelo canto da sala onde jazia inerte.

"Isso é enorme." Constatou o garoto com pavor, sussurrando para si mesmo na escuridão do túnel.

Tentando ignorar a monstruosidade da criatura que o esperava, o garoto continuou seu caminho. O corredor entalhado na pedra seguia de forma quase linear, exceto por eventuais degraus que davam a impressão que o caminho se embrenhava cada vez mais nas profundezas da terra.

Após uma interminável reta o caminho começou a fazer diversas curvas e após a última delas havia uma pequena câmara, a sua frente uma parede sólida com duas pedras esculpidas em forma de serpente. Os olhos das cobras brilhavam em um tom de verde que fazia Harry sentir-se apreensivo.

Era óbvio o que precisava ser feito.

"_Abra."_ Assobiou em tom temeroso.

Como o garoto previu, as serpentes recuaram, a parede sólida rachou e recuou abrindo caminho por entre o que antes era rocha sólida.

Entrando na sala, Harry deparou-se com um cômodo enorme e mal iluminado. Haviam colunas de pedra que se entrelaçavam até atingirem o teto alto e diversas estátuas em forma de serpentes em diferentes tamanhos.

O garoto se moveu com cautela, seus olhos presos as sombras formadas pelas colunas. Não havia sinal do basilisco enorme que ele sabia, o esperava nas profundezas do castelo. Tão pouco podia ver Sarah ou a pessoa que a trouxe até aqui.

Seus passos ecoavam pelas paredes e teto alto, e foi apenas ao atingir a última fileira de estátuas que pode visualizar algo diferente. Havia um enorme rosto esculpido na pedra. A feição da estátua era enlouquecida e seus cabelos e barba pareciam dançar na penumbra. No pé da estátua estava o corpo de sua amiga.

Harry abandonou a cautela e correu em direção a Sarah que jazia atirada ao chão como uma boneca de panos.

"Sarah." Sussurrou o garoto apavorado enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado da garota. "Não morra, por favor." Implorou enquanto afastava o cabelo loiro bagunçado do rosto pálido e sem vida.

A garota não estava petrificada. Harry quase desejou que estivesse.

"Você chegou tarde." Disse uma voz indiferente nas sombras. "Ela não vai acordar."

Harry foi rápido em se colocar na frente do corpo de sua amiga e apontar a varinha para o rapaz que andava lentamente em direção a claridade.

Era um garoto alto, de cabelos pretos e sorria de forma fria. Harry reconheceu a varinha de Sarah em suas mãos.

"Quem é você?" O menino perguntou cautelosamente ao desconhecido, que sorriu de forma mais enfática.

"Tom." Disse o rapaz deixando escapar uma ponta de desgosto. "Tom Riddle." Completou com simplicidade, mantendo seus braços cruzados e olhar atento.

Harry reconhecia o nome.

"Você não pode ser Tom Riddle." Falou mantendo sua varinha levantada. "Ele teria mais de meio século de idade agora."

"Você tem razão." Disse a figura estranha. "Eu sou apenas uma parte dele." Explicou. "Uma memória presa em um diário." Falou desviando o olhar para um objeto que jazia no chão ao lado de Sarah.

Só agora Harry percebeu o pequeno diário escuro de aparência inofensiva. Bastou um olhar para que Harry percebe-se que não se tratava de um objeto comum, exalava uma magia poderosa e maligna. Além da podridão que exalava do diário, o mesmo parecia estar ligado a Sarah de uma forma misteriosa.

"Você a matou?" Perguntou Harry por entre os dentes.

O rapaz que se auto intitulou Riddle riu.

"É claro que não." Negou com gosto. "Ela mesmo fez isso."

Os dedos de Harry se apertaram ao redor de sua varinha.

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso." Disse Harry irritado. "Ela ainda está viva, eu posso sentir." Revelou o garoto. "Saia do meu caminho."

O rapaz estranho balançou a cabeça sorrindo de forma cruel.

"Você está enganado." Disse ele. "Ela só esta viva por um fio, não há nada mais a ser feito."

"Você está mentindo." Disse Harry preparando-se para atacar.

"A ligação com o diário está mantendo ela viva, você chegou muito tarde." Voltou a afirmar. "Se manter a ligação, ela jamais vai acordar e se quebrar o vínculo, ela morre instantaneamente."

"Eu não acredito em você" Rosnou o garoto se movendo. "Lacero." A maldição de corte foi tão certeira quanto inútil, passou por dentro da figura sem causar dano algum.

"Tão rápido em partir pra violência." Constatou Tom. "Você é mesmo interessante Harry Potter."

Harry recuou alarmado.

"Eu não disse meu nome." Afirmou.

"Você não precisa." Falou Riddle como se não importasse. "Eu vi tudo que precisava na cabeça de sua amiga." Revelou a memória enquanto ria. "Tão ansiosa por um confidente. Eu acho que devia agradecê-lo Harry Potter, se você não tivesse se afastado dela poderia ter sido mais difícil dobrar sua vontade."

"Do que você está falando." Perguntou Harry tentando ganhar tempo.

"Você não é tão brilhante quanto Sarah pensa se não adivinhou ainda." Provocou. "Foi ela esse tempo todo." Falou Tom enquanto voltava a rir. "Quem abriu a câmara, quem atacou os alunos, quem matou os galos da escola e até mesmo as mensagens."

"Isso não faz sentido." Harry sussurrou olhando horrorizado para sua amiga atirada ao chão.

"No início ela não sabia, mas acho que se acostumou com a atenção." Explicou a memória. "Com o tempo eu mal precisava forçá-la, tive que obrigar ela a fazer as pazes com as amigas para que não chamasse tanta atenção." Falou enquanto balançava a cabeça. "Ela até me contou sobre você. O menino que sobreviveu."

Harry rosnou ao ouvir sua alcunha, mas isso não impediu Riddle de continuar falando.

"Ela me contou como vocês se tornaram amigos. Como você a salvou de uma morte horrível." Tom desviou seus olhos para a garota no chão. "Ela achava divertido ver você correndo atrás dela como um cachorrinho apaixonado."

"Chega." Interrompeu Harry frustrado. "O que você quer com isso?"

"O que eu quero? Eu achei que fosse obvio." Falou curioso. "Eu queria terminar o que Salazar começou e eu consegui."

"Não seja estúpido." Zombou o garoto de olhos verdes. "Ninguém morreu, você falhou."

Riddle voltou a rir.

"Suas esperanças são patéticas." Disse ele. "Sarah já está morta, negar isso só vai tornar tudo mais doloroso para você. E além disso, matar um sangue ruim não significa nada para mim." Falou em voz baixa como se revelasse um grande segredo. "Meu verdadeiro alvo é você, a criança que se orgulha de ter derrotado o maior Senhor das Trevas de todos."

Harry encarou seu inimigo com fúria.

"O que Voldemort tem a ver com isso?"

Os olhos de Riddle arderam em fúria ao ouvir o nome.

"Lord Voldemort." Disse em meio a raiva. "É meu passado, presente e futuro." Revelou abrindo os braços. "Você não achou que eu manteria o nome de meu pai trouxa para sempre, não é mesmo?"

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram em choque.

"Seu tempo acabou Harry Potter, chega de conversa." Disse a memória de Voldemort virando-se para a estátua.

Sua ação foi interrompida por um canto familiar. Um breve alívio percorreu o corpo de Harry ao escutar o som da fênix de seu mestre. As penas de Fawkes brilharam em chamas ela surgiu entre os dois homens, derrubando na frente de Harry o chapéu seletor. Harry nunca sentiu-se tão grato pela visão do pássaro em toda sua vida.

"Um pássaro e um chapéu velho?" Riu Voldemort incrédulo. "Essa é a ajuda oferecida pelo grande Albus Dumbledore?" Perguntou. "Pois que seja, vamos ver como você se saí contra o monstro de Salazar."

Um assobio familiar saiu da boca de Tom.

"_Fale comigo, Sonserina, o maior dos Quatro de Hogwarts._"

Harry olhou pra trás alarmado, em suas costas o enorme rosto da estátua se mexia, sua boca abriu-se deixando um buraco negro.

Harry fechou os olhos assim que viu algo mexer-se no buraco. A presença familiar de Fawkes sentou em seu ombro pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Harry rezou para que o pássaro pudesse fazer algo contra o enorme monstro.

Com a privação de sua visão, seu dom veio a tona quase como um instinto e Harry conseguiu sentir com clareza a enorme criatura que exalava uma magia torpe e poderosa se alongar a sua frente. Tinha um aspecto opressivo e antinatural, como Harry lembrava de ter sentido em Granger.

"_Mate ele_." Riddle disse de forma quase entediada.

E assim sem poder ver, Harry sentiu impotente a serpente deslizar em direção a ele. Tentou correr, buscando se afastar do basilisco que o perseguia preguiçosamente. Mas a câmara era irregular e poucos passos na completa cegueira foram o suficiente para levar o garoto ao chão.

Sem opções, Harry esperou resignado pelo melhor e o milagre veio na forma de Fawkes que atacou a cobra impiedosamente.

Harry escutou cego o basilisco chiar enquanto batalhava contra a fênix de Dumbledore. O garoto arriscou abrir os olhos e viu Fawkes desviando da cobra enquanto usava das aberturas para bicar seus olhos que já se resumiam a uma bagunça sangrenta.

Riddle gritou em fúria.

"Mesmo que a fênix tenha o cegado, é um esforço inútil." Disse antes de mudar para a língua de cobra. "_Ignore o pássaro __e __sinta o garoto. __E__stá atrás de você, acabe com ele."_

Ainda era uma situação desesperadora, mas agora que Harry tinha sua visão havia alguma chance de revidar.

"Lacero." Gritou mirando no basilisco. A cobra ignorou o feitiço que a atingiu em cheio e continuou atrás do garoto que correu em uma tentativa desesperada de ganhar distância. "Everte Statium." Gritou lançando uma das estátuas em direção a fera.

O basilisco chiou, mas não pareceu sofrer grandes danos do ataque de Harry.

"Aestus Venis." Gritou Harry frustrado, arriscando uma maldição de ferver o sangue. Era inútil.

"Sua compreensão das artes me surpreende." Gritou Riddle do outro lado da sala. "Mas não importa, isso não fará cócegas em um basilisco de mil anos."

Harry resolveu mudar de tática e correu em direção ao chapéu que jazia atirado ao chão próximo de Sarah.

"Não me decepcione diretor." Sussurrou Harry segurando o chapéu que pareceu muito mais pesado do que ele lembrava.

Uma espada de metal caiu no chão, de dentro do chapéu. Harry não perdeu tempo em agarrar o objeto e desviar da cauda do basilisco que já havia se aproximado novamente.

Antes que Harry tivesse a chance de correr. Viu seu caminho interrompido pelo basilisco, com a boca arreganhada pronto para acabar com sua existência.

"Coma isso cobra estúpida." Gritou apontando a varinha para a garganta da serpente. "Sanguinis." A maldição de hemorragia atingiu o lado de dentro da boca do basilisco que instantaneamente começou a sangrar. Infelizmente isso não tirava Harry do caminho do bote da serpente gigante, tudo que ele pode fazer foi levantar a espada em uma tentativa fútil de salvar sua vida.

A fera machucada e irritada não se deu conta do perigo e abocanhou o braço do rapaz empalando o céu de sua própria boca na espada de prata. O sangue da maldição se misturou ao veneno que banhou Harry, e seu braço instantaneamente latejou de dor e agonia. Harry retirou o braço da boca da fera que balançava e caia para o lado inerte.

O rapaz ignorou a dor em seu braço e tropeçou em direção ao corpo de sua amiga, que jazia intocada no mesmo lugar.

Riddle respirava com força e encarava a cena com um olhar possesso. Harry mal havia se ajoelhado ao lado de Sarah quando a memória voltou a falar.

"Você morreu Harry Potter." Disse apontando para o braço ferido.

De fato, só agora o garoto percebeu que afundada em sua carne estava um dente do basilisco. Com um grunhido de dor o garoto retirou a presa e tombou para o lado. Seu corpo perdia a força e a visão escurecia muito rápido.

O canto de Fawkes soou acima de Harry e sua visão voltou de forma lenta e continua, a fênix estava debruçada em seu peito chorando em cima de seu ferimento.

"Fawkes." Disse Harry com a garganta seca. "Eu sei que não nos damos muito bem, mas obrigado." A fênix abriu suas assas e passou a sobrevoar círculos lentos em volta da cena.

"No fim o pássaro teve seus usos." Disse Riddle irritado enquanto Harry voltava a ajoelhar ao lado de sua amiga. "Mas isso não muda nada, você está acabado." Disse ele. "E a garota não está melhor que antes." Riddle apontou a varinha. "Eu acabarei com isso com minhas próprias mãos."

"Pare aí mesmo." Disse Harry com voz cansada, surpreendendo a memória. "Você disse que usou o diário para armazenar a memória." Falou o garoto fazendo o olhar de Tom se estreitar. "O que acontece se eu fizer isso?" Perguntou Harry antes de cravar a presa, que ainda segurava em sua mão, no diário jogado ao lado de Sarah.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Riddle gritou em agonia. O que poderia ser tinta, mas parecia mais com sangue negro jorrou do diário em uma torrente e antes que a memória pudesse se recuperar, Harry apunhalou de novo.

O rapaz continuou cravando a presa no diário, a memória de Lord Voldemort foi ao chão se contorcendo e de repente, como se nunca tivesse existido, desapareceu em meio a um grito de dor e ódio.

A atenção do garoto se desviou da visão e som sinistro e voltou para Sarah que estremeceu no chão.

"Sarah." Gritou ele se arrastando em direção a garota. "Você está bem?" Perguntou. "Sarah." Disse deitando a cabeça de sua amiga em seu colo.

Os olhos de Sarah se abriram por um instante, ela sorriu e eles voltaram a se fechar.

Harry permaneceu ali pelo que pareceram horas, e mal percebeu quando Fawkes em uma torrente de chamas fez com que ele, todos os objetos e o corpo de sua amiga desaparecessem, deixando para trás a câmara secreta.


	14. Capítulo 13 - Leave Something Behind

O rapaz não recordava de ter adormecido, mas lembrava com clareza que a noite havia sido horrível. A enfermeira não havia lhe dado nenhuma poção, temendo que as substâncias reagissem com os últimos resquícios de veneno que ainda permaneciam em sua corrente sanguínea.

O chapéu, assim como a espada que havia sido retirada dele, estava ao lado de sua cama em um criado-mudo. O diário estava longe de ser visto. Ao lado do leito, com um rosto calmo, também estava o diretor.

Por um momento a familiaridade da cena chamou a atenção de Harry.

"É bom ver você acordado." Falou Dumbledore mantendo o tom neutro. "Como se sente?"

O olhar de Harry não encontrou o de seu mentor, em vez disso vagou para o leito mais distante na enfermaria. A única cama que tinha as cortinas fechadas.

O diretor percebeu para onde o garoto olhava e seus olhos ficaram tristes.

"Você fez tudo que pode." Falou em uma tentativa fraca de consolar seu aluno.

"Você não sabe." Disse o garoto desviando o olhar para os próprios lençóis.

"Fawkes me mostrou o que aconteceu." Revelou o velho. "Você deveria falar sobre como se sente."

"Como eu me sinto?" Perguntou Harry em tom de zombaria, ainda sem encarar o diretor. "Eu sinto que deveria ter sido eu." Sussurrou enquanto seus olhos umedeciam. "Eu me sinto fraco e patético."

Dumbledore assentiu antes de voltar a falar.

"A culpa não é sua." Afirmou.

"Não ouse." Rosnou o mais jovem finalmente encarando seu mestre com um olhar de raiva e tristeza. "Eu a matei."

"Não, você não matou." Interrompeu Albus. "O diário matou ela, não havia nada a ser feito."

"Eu sabia." Teimou o garoto. "Riddle falou que se eu cortasse a conexão ela morreria. Se ao menos eu tivesse levado sua ameaça a sério." Lamentou-se. "Para começo de conversa, isso nem teria acontecido se eu não agisse como uma criança orgulhosa." Sussurrou enquanto cerrava os punhos e desviava o olhar.

Dumbledore suspirou.

"Você sabe o que dizem sobre os erros." Começou o velho. "As pessoas esperam muito daqueles verdadeiramente excepcionais." Explicou. "Como se bruxos talentosos não pudessem estragar as coisas. A verdade é que o erro de um grande homem é ainda maior que o de um homem comum."

"Isso é uma bobagem." Gritou em frustração o garoto de olhos verdes. "Qual é o ponto em todo esse esforço se no fim não pudermos salvar todos?"

"As pessoas morrem Harry. Não importa o quão importantes elas sejam ou o quanto você goste delas." Disse o homem sem rodeios. "O máximo que você pode fazer é aprender com seus erros."

"Isso não é o suficiente." Falou o menino.

"Terá que bastar." Dumbledore levantou-se. "Cuide de sua saúde." Pediu o homem. "Seu amigo Neville mandou seus cumprimentos e pêsames através de Augusta, foi ele quem tomou providências para que eu ficasse sabendo sobre sua incursão na câmara." Explicou o homem enquanto retirava um pergaminho enrolado de sua manga. "Ainda temos muito o que discutir. Leia isso enquanto descansa, e me encontre em meu escritório quando se sentir melhor."

Harry pegou o pergaminho oferecido por seu mestre e assentiu, ainda com um olhar ferido.

"Eu realmente lamento Harry." Falou o diretor com olhar pesaroso como uma forma de despedida antes de deixar a enfermaria.

"Eu também." Sussurrou o menino antes de fechar os olhos e se entregar a mais um pesadelo.

Demorou cerca de três dias para Harry sentir-se bem o suficiente para bater a porta do escritório de seu mestre. A enfermeira o alertou sobre os efeitos duradouros do veneno que ainda percorria em seu sangue, mas autorizou que ele deixasse a enfermaria.

O escritório do diretor não havia mudado. Sejam lá quais posses Dumbledore levou com ele em seu curto exílio, já haviam sido realocadas no cômodo de onde nunca deveriam ter saído.

O garoto deu uma breve saudação a fênix que observava tudo com desinteresse em seu poleiro e sentou-se na cadeira em frente a mesa do diretor, que observava a troca com atenção.

A primeira ação de Harry ao sentar-se foi depositar na mesa o pergaminho que havia sido entregue a ele alguns dias atrás.

"Você se sente melhor?" Perguntou o velho iniciando a conversa.

"Não muito." Respondeu o garoto em tom soturno. "Madame Pomfrey acha que não há muito mais a ser feito sobre o veneno. Eu provavelmente vou me acostumar com ele, mas é possível que eu sinta dores pelo resto da vida."

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça em lamentação.

"É uma pena." Disse ele. "Mas não é disso que precisamos falar agora." Mudou de assunto o velho. "Presumo que tenha lido o contrato."

Harry assentiu mantendo uma feição neutra.

"Eu fiquei surpreso." Explicou o rapaz. "O senhor já havia indicado que queria me fazer seu aprendiz, mas não achei que tivesse planos de tornar isso oficial tão cedo."

"A situação mudou." Disse Dumbledore simplesmente. "Eu tomei essa decisão após muito pensamento, em uma tentativa de me antecipar a alguns fatos que vão ocorrer em breve." Revelou de forma misteriosa.

"Eu ainda não entendo."

"Diga Harry." Recomeçou o homem. "O que você quer fazer agora?"

O garoto desviou o olhar do diretor que o observava atentamente. Demorou alguns minutos para responder.

"Eu não sei." Respondeu com tristeza. "Mas eu não vou voltar para Hogwarts nos próximos anos."

O olhar de Dumbledore ficou sério e ele assentiu em reconhecimento.

"Eu imaginei que seria a sua resposta." Disse o homem para a surpresa de Harry. "Essa é uma das razões para o contrato." Dumbledore retirou uma carta de uma de suas gavetas. "Eu recebi isso de Nicholas alguns dias atrás."

Harry olhou curioso, ele estava ciente do interesse do velho alquimista por sua pessoa.

"Do que se trata?" Perguntou o rapaz não resistindo a sua própria curiosidade.

O olhar de Dumbledore se tornou levemente aborrecido.

"Um aborrecimento para mim e uma oportunidade para você." Disse o velho. "É um convite oficial. Ele quer ensiná-lo alquimia, na França." O olhar de Dumbledore se tornou sério. "É uma pena que você já tenha tomado sua decisão."

Harry ficou confuso, não entendendo o que o diretor queria dizer.

"O que?" Perguntou o garoto indignado. "Não vejo como o convite do Senhor Flamel está ligado a minha permanência em Hogwarts."

"Eu não permitirei que você vá para a França se você não assinar o contrato de aprendizagem que oficializará nosso vinculo como mestre e aprendiz." Revelou o diretor de forma direta.

O rosto de Harry foi de indignação a frustração e o garoto sentiu seu estômago embrulhar.

"O senhor não pode me impedir." Lutou fracamente. "Assim que eu deixar o castelo você não terá poder algum sobre minha escolha."

"Você está certo." Disse o velho despreocupadamente. "Mas Nicholas me deve inúmeros favores, uma breve conversa com ele e suas chances de aprender qualquer alquimia, dele ou de qualquer um de seus associados, estarão acabadas."

"Você está me chantageando." Harry percebeu naquele momento que o diretor bondoso tinha muito mais em sua personalidade do que ele deixava transparecer normalmente.

"Essa é uma palavra forte." Descartou Dumbledore facilmente enquanto mantinha o rosto neutro e as mãos cruzadas em cima da mesa. "A escolha é sua."

"Você não está me dando uma escolha." Zombou Harry por entre os dentes.

"É claro que estou dando uma escolha." Insistiu o velho. "Você pode se tornar meu aprendiz oficialmente, cumprindo os termos do contrato enquanto aprende com Nicholas pelo tempo que eu permitir." Listou. "Ou, alternativamente, você pode deixar Hogwarts para trás definitivamente e buscar educação de segunda categoria de algum instrutor ou organização de baixo nível."

O garoto permaneceu paralisado em sua cadeira sobre o olhar duro do homem que o ensinou quase tudo que ele sabia. No fundo de sua mente ele sempre desconfiou que nada era de graça e que toda margem de manobra que havia sido oferecida a ele cobraria seu preço em algum momento. Dito isso, ele não esperava ser colocado contra a parede pela pessoa que ele mais confiava.

Era quase irônico que toda a dor e rejeição a que havia sido exposto naquele ano, o trouxeram até aqui. Não importa o que Dumbledore esperava que ele pensasse, a escolha havia sido feita por ele.

Em um aceno rápido de resignação e fúria fria o garoto aceitou que a decisão havia sido mais uma vez tirada de suas mãos.

"O que o contrato significa na prática?" Perguntou o garoto por entre os dentes, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta.

"Os termos não eram claros o suficiente para você?" Peguntou o velho, anteriormente gentil, permanecendo implacável.

"Me entretenha." Cuspiu Harry. "Eu quero ouvir você dizendo isso."

"Em termos simples, significa que eu terei poder de decidir praticamente tudo que eu julgue importante para sua educação e crescimento." Explicou o homem. "Em troca dos meus ensinamentos você se tornará meu aprendiz e representante publicamente. Além disso, você deverá se comportar da forma que eu achar melhor." O velho fez uma pausa. "Isso é tudo?" Perguntou abrindo o pergaminho que rolou por vários metros ao longo da sala antes de abrir completamente.

"Esse não parece um contrato de aprendizagem padrão." Protestou o garoto incomodado ao lembrar das intermináveis cláusulas que havia lido atentamente durante três dias. "Eu pareço ter mais obrigações e responsabilidades que um aprendiz comum teria, e o senhor parece ter muito mais poder sobre minha vida do que um mestre qualquer."

"Você não será um aprendiz comum, assim como não há nada de ordinário sobre mim." Explicou o homem entregando a Harry uma pena de aparência intimidadora enquanto apontava para a linha pontilhada no fim do pergaminho. "É um contrato personalizado, você leu e está ciente dos termos." Pressionou o homem. "Tome sua decisão agora."

Enquanto encarava os olhos azuis de seu professor e apertava a pena negra em seus dedos Harry sentiu que estava vendendo sua alma para o próprio diabo.

Harry largou a pena em derrota. No pergaminho a sua frente seu nome escrito em sangue parecia zombar de sua vontade fraca. Dumbledore terminava de guardar o contrato sem dizer uma palavra.

"Quanto tempo eu terei?" Perguntou Harry digerindo sua nova situação. "Para aprender com Flamel?"

"Não mais que dois anos." Falou Dumbledore voltando ao familiar tom gentil. "Eu espero que você me perdoe eventualmente Harry."

"Eu não entendo porque você faria isso depois de todo tempo gasto me ensinando." Lamentou o jovem ainda com voz resignada.

"Entenda, eu fiz um investimento ensinando-lhe." Disse o homem. "Enquanto você estava seguro nas paredes de Hogwarts, não havia motivo para pressionar um aprendizado oficial."

O olhar de Harry voltou a Dumbledore que agora parecia quase envergonhado. Os olhos do jovem se arregalaram em reconhecimento.

"Você estava com medo de que eu aceitasse um aprendizado de alguém assim que saísse de sua vista." Constatou o garoto. "Alguém como Flamel."

Dumbledore sorriu astutamente.

"O quão interessado em mim ele realmente está?" Perguntou o garoto esquecendo momentaneamente sua fúria com as ações de seu mestre.

Dumbledore riu alto.

"Muito interessado." Disse sem revelar muita coisa. "Eu espero que você não esteja com muita raiva."

Harry zombou.

"Raiva? Você me chantageou, eu estou furioso." Disse o garoto balançando a cabeça. "Quando eu irei para a França?"

O sorriso de Dumbledore se tornou um olhar aborrecido novamente.

"Nos próximos dias. Farei uma chave de portal para a casa de Nicholas." Disse o homem apontando para a porta, indicando que a conversa havia acabado. "Arrume seus pertences, se despeça das pessoas e mande uma carta para o Senhor Longbottom. Você não vai ter muitas chances de falar com seu amigo nos próximos dois anos." Alertou o velho como forma de despedida.

Harry suspirou em aceitação e deixou o escritório de seu mestre.

Tudo havia acabado da pior forma possível naquele ano e o garoto achava que nunca mais conseguiria sentir-se da mesma forma nos corredores do castelo que antes era tão querido para ele. Seu mestre havia o enganado, ele não veria seus amigos por um bom tempo e uma pessoa importante para ele havia morrido. Era desnecessário dizer que ele estava devastado.

"Eu não vejo a hora de deixar esse lugar para trás." Murmurou o garoto triste ao virar o corredor em direção ao desconhecido. Hogwarts o lembrava de Sarah. Por mais egoísta que fosse, nesse momento ele só queria esquecer.

Nota: Pois bem, o livro dois está acabado. Os próximos dois capítulos serão especiais, o primeiro deles não é realmente importante e pode ser ignorado sem prejuízo na história. Vai se chamar A Life A Secret e narra um pouco de um background de um personagem em específico que ficou subentendido na história até aqui. Se alguns se incomodarem com o conteúdo simplesmente ignorem, como eu disse antes não tem tanto impacto na história principal. O último dos dois é a introdução para o próximo arco e serve para situar quanto tempo de timeskip vai haver.


	15. Interlúdio: A Life A Secret

**Aviso: **Esse capítulo não interfere diretamente na história e contém menções a um tema potencialmente sensível, se você acha que pode se ofender com algo que eu possa escrever, ignore esse capítulo.

Não foi fácil descobrir onde o velório ocorreria. Mais difícil ainda havia sido convencer Dumbledore que ele deveria comparecer. Era um dia bonito, raro naquele lugar. O sol descoberto e brilhante dava as mãos a um céu sem nuvens e ambos pareciam unir forças para zombar do sofrimento das poucas pessoas presentes na cerimônia.

Era um pouco deprimente ver quão poucas pessoas haviam comparecido no velório. Passou pela cabeça de Harry quantas pessoas estariam ali se ele próprio ocupasse o caixão.

O ato ocorreu em um bairro trouxa afastado de Londres. Harry achava difícil prestar atenção nas palavras cerimoniais e francamente vazias que o homem vestido como um sacerdote falava. O senso de necessidade de comparecer ao velório disputava com um sentimento de não pertencer. A dualidade de suas emoções fez o garoto permanecer afastado e escondido embaixo de sua capa.

Ao longe estava uma mulher loira chorando agarrada firmemente no braço de um homem que parecia muito mais jovem que ela. A mulher lhe trazia uma sensação de familiaridade e por esse motivo Harry notou, tratava-se da mãe de Sarah. O homem ao lado da mulher não poderia ser o pai da garota, possivelmente um padrasto ou irmão.

Do outro lado da lápide havia uma outra família, composta por um casal e uma garota mais jovem. Provavelmente a prima que Sarah contou que possuía.

Mais distante, mas ainda próximas o suficiente para demonstrar que se importavam, estavam as duas amigas de Sarah que a acompanhavam em Hogwarts. Harry não lembrava o nome de nenhuma delas.

As outras pessoas, ainda mais distantes da lápide, não eram dignas de nota. Amigos da família, provavelmente. Todos pareciam entristecidos, mas não o suficiente para derramar lágrimas. Com pouca surpresa Harry deu-se conta que nenhum deles estaria ali se não fossem socialmente obrigados a prestar seu apoio a família.

O velório não demorou tanto. Após a fixação da lápide um por um os poucos que compareceram começaram a se dispersar. O primeiro deles foi o homem vestido de forma cerimonial que há pouco tempo conduzia a cerimônia. Se aproximou da mulher chorosa e sussurrou algumas palavras de conforto antes de deixar o pequeno cemitério.

Em seguida foram os que estavam mais distantes, poucos deles cumprimentaram a família, a maioria simplesmente saiu. Curiosamente os próximos a deixar o lugar foram as pessoas da própria família, deixando as amigas de Sarah sozinhas, paradas a alguma distância do centro do lugar.

As meninas trocaram algumas palavras antes de uma das duas desaparatar. A segunda enxugou algumas lágrimas e virou-se para deixar o lugar andando. Após a garota sair de seu campo de visão Harry se aproximou do túmulo e retirou sua capa.

A inscrição era bonita, mas não fazia jus a Sarah que ele havia conhecido. A pedra não era nada especial, provavelmente o melhor que a família podia pagar, considerando a aparência humilde de todos os presentes no velório.

Harry foi retirado de seus pensamentos pelo barulho de passos atrás de si.

"Eu sabia que você viria." Falou uma voz feminina. "Ouvi dizer que você se esforçou para descobrir o lugar e a data."

Harry virou-se. A sua frente estava uma das amigas de Sarah, a que havia saído andando. Usava uma roupa escura e seu cabelo estava atado. Em seu rosto um sorriso triste e seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Ela era bonita e Harry quase podia lembrar o seu nome.

"Você deve lembrar de mim." Disse a garota. "Sou Sophie."

O garoto assentiu e seus olhos brilharam em reconhecimento antes de voltarem a encarar a lápide.

"Você deveria ter aparecido durante a cerimônia." A garota sussurrou. "Ela gostaria que você…" Foi interrompida bruscamente pela voz dura de Harry.

"Ela está morta." Falou simplesmente. "E nós não estávamos nos dando bem no fim." Explicou. "Além disso, não queria atrapalhar." Completou em um sussurro.

Os olhos da garota que havia se surpreendido com a dureza do menino voltaram a se suavizar.

"Você se sente culpado." Constatou. "Não deveria."

Harry começou a se irritar.

"Como você poderia saber?" Disse o menino. "Você não estava lá."

"Eu confio no julgamento de Sarah." Disse a menina com tristeza. "E ela só dizia boas coisas sobre você. Eu sei que fez o que pôde."

Harry se surpreendeu e voltou seu olhar para a garota que encarava o céu de forma pensativa.

"Você precisa culpar alguém." Disse o menino. "Será mais fácil assim." Grunhiu.

A menina não parecia convencida.

"Será mesmo?" Perguntou pensativa. "Eu não vou dizer pra você não se culpar, isso não adiantaria."

Harry assentiu sem responder.

"Mas o que você fará então?" Perguntou Sophie com curiosidade.

Harry demorou a voltar a falar.

"Você sabe a razão da possessão?" Perguntou o menino.

"Disseram que foi um objeto encantado com magia negra." Disse a menina com desconforto aparente. "Não disseram o que era exatamente."

"Era um diário." Esclareceu Harry. "Você viu algo assim?" Perguntou.

A garota parecia chocada e um pouco assustada.

"Talvez." Falou incerta.

"Eu preciso saber. Esse diário foi parar nas mãos dela de alguma forma." Falou o menino voltando a ficar irritado.

Sophie hesitou em responder.

"Eu vi Sarah com um diário apenas uma única vez." Sussurrou a menina como se confessasse um crime. "Estranhei na época, ela não era do tipo que possuía uma coisa dessas."

"Você perguntou sobre isso?" Questionou Harry com urgência.

"Sim, ela disse que foi um presente de um pretendente." Disse a garota voltando a encarar a lápide.

Harry sentiu vontade de vomitar.

"Qual pretendente?" Perguntou o menino de forma pausada.

"Por que você quer saber essas coisas?" Perguntou a menina desviando o assunto.

Harry ficou ainda mais irritado.

"Não é obvio?" Questionou em tom de zombaria. "Eu vou descobrir quem foi, e vou fazer algo sobre isso."

Sophie parecia com pena, assim como levemente assustada.

"Você é apenas uma criança, não deveria pensar nessas coisas."

"Não importa, um dia eu não serei mais uma criança." Murmurou o garoto. "O pretendente, quem era?" Voltou a pressionar o menino.

"Eu não sei qual deles." Suspirou a garota.

A forma como a frase foi formulada incomodou Harry profundamente.

O garoto rosnou.

"Não poderia haver tantos." Falou ele.

A menina zombou de forma incaracterística.

"Eu já disse tudo que eu sei." Falou a menina indicando que iria se afastar.

"Espere." Disse Harry prestes a entrar em desespero. "Isso não pode ser tudo, você tem que ter alguma pista."

A garota parecia dividida.

"Há coisas sobre Sarah que você não sabe Harry." Sussurrou. "Há algumas coisas que nem mesmo eu sei."

"Me conte o que puder." Implorou Harry. "Por favor."

A menina suspirou, e de forma muito grosseira sentou-se no chão encostando a cabeça na lápide de sua amiga recém-enterrada.

"Existe uma história em Hogwarts." Começou a menina. "Praticamente um boato."

"Se você acha que ajuda." Falou Harry impaciente. "Diga."

"Começou no fim do meu quarto ano, mas ficou mais sério no quinto." Explicou a garota. "É um boato entre alguns jovens sangue puro do sexo masculino. Eu nem deveria saber sobre isso, descobri por acidente e não faço ideia de quão real é essa história." Advertiu a menina com um olhar sério. "Eu também nunca perguntei a Sarah sobre isso ou falei com ela sobre o assunto."

Harry assentiu.

"Bem, dizem que há uma garota na Grifinória disposta a servir de acompanhante e até mesmo prestar certos favores, pela quantia certa de dinheiro." Disse Sophie desviando o olhar de Harry.

Harry parecia confuso e meio enojado.

"O que isso tem a ver com Sarah? Por que você está me contando isso?" Questionou o garoto incomodado. "Você não pode querer dizer que é ela." Falou em tom de negação.

A menina deu de ombros.

"Eu não sei." Falou simplesmente. "Agora você entende a razão pra eu não saber dizer quem deu o diário para ela?" Perguntou a menina sem esperar uma resposta. "Eu lamento Harry, você não deveria ter que saber sobre isso."

Harry estava paralisado.

"Por que?" Perguntou ele com a voz enfraquecida. "Por que ela faria isso?"

"Poderia ser mentira." Falou a menina. "Talvez ela precisasse do dinheiro, ou talvez ela simplesmente gostasse." Terminou em um sussurro. "Isso é tudo que eu sei Harry."

O garoto assentiu.

"Eu sinto muito." Continuou a garota. "Eu preciso ir agora, não faça nada estúpido." Pediu.

"Obrigado." Falou Harry em tom de desesperança. "Talvez isso ajude a saber quem fez isso."

A menina balançou a cabeça com um olhar triste e o abraçou.

"Não vai valer a pena." Ela alertou antes de se afastar e desaparatar com um aceno.

Harry encarou a lápide uma última vez enquanto sentia algo dentro dele quebrar. Talvez a inscrição fizesse mais sentido do que ele pensou no começo.

A hora programada em sua chave de portal chegou e o garoto desapareceu em um estalo.

**Nota:** Esse maldito capítulo, provavelmente o que eu menos gosto em toda a história. Quando idealizei o personagem de Sarah eu não tinha a intenção que ela morresse tão cedo, era para seu background ser trabalhado eventualmente. No entanto, em um impulso eu acabei a matando. Eu cheguei a considerar revelar um pouco do passado dela de uma forma que Harry não ficasse sabendo, mas eu concluí que não seria coerente com o resto da narrativa. Dito isso, eu quase ignorei a história dela por completo, mas achei melhor enviar isso como uma forma de fechamento.

Bom, isso encerra em definitivo essa parte da história. O que veremos a partir do próximo capítulo é um novo Harry e eu espero me desviar mais da história original a partir daqui, assim como explorar melhor algumas ideias que eu tenho.

Obrigado por lerem até aqui, deixem comentário para que eu saiba como as coisas estão indo.


	16. Interlúdio: Time to Back

Interlúdio: Time to Back

O homem alto e ricamente vestido andou a passos largos pelos corredores familiares do castelo gótico. Em suas mãos uma bengala que ele não parecia fazer questão de usar e um anel solitário adornado com uma única gema vermelha grande. Seu rosto tinha uma feição aborrecida e o homem não parecia contente em estar naquele lugar.

Ao virar o corredor deu de cara com a famosa gárgula que demarcava a entrada do escritório do mestre do castelo. O homem não pareceu intimidado. Levantou a mão e estalou os dedos. Seu anel brilhou, assim como um medalhão solitário escondido em suas vestes. Como se respondesse a um comando, a gárgula derreteu diante do homem e se reformulou logo depois ao lado da porta, fornecendo o espaço necessário para que o homem subisse as escadas e adentrasse no escritório do diretor.

O homem velho sentado atrás da luxuosa escrivaninha parecia surpreso com a interrupção, seus olhos rapidamente estreitaram antes de relaxar ao perceber quem havia invadido seus aposentos.

"Você não precisava vir pessoalmente." Disse Dumbledore. "Uma carta teria sido o suficiente, ou uma conversa pela lareira."

O homem que havia acabado de entrar na sala não fez menção de tomar um assento e apenas bufou afastando a opinião do ocupante original do cômodo.

"Eu desativei a rede há anos. Além disso, minha mais recente coruja morreu fatalmente em uma idade jovem. Já não se fazem mais pássaros como antigamente." Disse o homem com uma rápida e respeitosa olhada na fênix que descansava suavemente em um poleiro próximo a janela.

O diretor riu.

"Eu sinto muito em ouvir sobre a sua coruja, velho amigo." Lamentou o homem. "Mas não é por isso que você está aqui." Supôs.

"Direto ao ponto." Disse o homem se dirigindo ao seu lado da mesa e colocando a mão sobre ela. "Eu não permitirei." Disse com facilidade e desinteresse.

Os olhos de Dumbledore ficaram sérios.

"Você não pode impedir." Afirmou o diretor. "Os termos estão na carta que mandei. Você tem até o início do próximo período letivo, faça bom uso."

"Garoto." Disse o homem em pé. "Nós temos um acordo. Você me prometeu dois anos."

"A situação mudou." Falou Albus ainda com calma. "Há alguns anos o governo trabalha para a volta do Torneio Tribruxo. Infelizmente o prazo foi adiantado, o torneio vai ocorrer no próximo período letivo." Explicou o homem. "Minhas mãos estão atadas."

"Eu não ligo." Rosnou o homem desconhecido. "Você me deu dois anos. Use outro pirralho, você tem um monte deles por aqui."

Dumbledore riu.

"O interesse de Hogwarts vem antes do seu." Disse o velho. "O garoto ganhará a taça por sua escola. É minha palavra final." Decretou o diretor implacável.

"Ele não é um aluno dessa escola." Argumentou.

"Ele tem um vínculo comigo, portanto com essa escola." Desdenhou Dumbledore. "Sinta-se à vontade para conferir o contrato."

"Você não tem certeza que ele será escolhido."

Dumbledore riu como se o homem a sua frente fosse um tolo.

"Se ele não for escolhido, nós o ensinamos para nada." Dumbledore parecia curioso agora. "Afinal Nicholas, você se apegou tanto assim ao garoto?" Dumbledore perguntou com um sorriso genuíno.

O homem chamado Nicholas rosnou e reformou sua feição de indiferença.

"Não seja idiota, garoto tolo." Cuspiu com frieza forçada. "Eu não tenho sentimentos por seres mortais."

Dumbledore voltou a rir.

"Solte o disfarce. Foi divertido no começo, mas agora é simplesmente patético." Comandou Dumbledore com diversão.

Os ombros do homem caíram. Sua feição foi de surpresa para desolada e seu corpo pareceu derreter como um boneco de cera. Onde antes jazia Nicholas Flamel em toda sua glória, agora estava Harry Potter.

O garoto estava mais alto do que o diretor lembrava, mas sua aparência não havia mudado tanto, com exceção do cabelo que estava mais comprido e atado firmemente com uma tira de pano vermelho. Como Dumbledore pensou, a gema em seu anel deixou de ser a magnífica pedra filosofal e passou a ser um rubi respeitável, um foco usado apenas por um alquimista que já havia alcançado o penúltimo degrau de sua formação. No entanto, para a surpresa do velho o icônico medalhão de Nicholas continuava no pescoço do jovem, mal ocultado pela sua camisa branca.

"Nicholas sabe que você usa suas joias?" Perguntou Dumbledore divertido apontando para o medalhão. "Por falar nisso, ele sabe que você está aqui?"

O garoto parecia envergonhado.

"Eu precisava de um disfarce convincente." Explicou o jovem. "E eu duvido que ele se importe se eu estou aqui, ou não."

Dumbledore voltou a sorrir.

"Ele não quis lutar por você, não é mesmo?" Deduziu o homem. "Disse que se você quisesse ficar mais um ano, você mesmo teria que lutar por isso."

Harry assentiu.

"Mas ele te ajudou com a alquimia pelo menos." Falou Dumbledore consolando seu aprendiz.

Harry grunhiu.

"Na verdade, não." Disse o jovem.

Dumbledore se surpreendeu.

"Isso foi alquimia de alto nível." Constatou o mestre. "Estou orgulhoso."

"O que me entregou?" Perguntou o garoto curioso.

O velho levantou-se e caminhou até a janela.

"Bom." Começou o homem. "Seu disfarce estava excelente. No entanto, Nicholas jamais elogiaria Fawkes, nem mesmo de forma implícita. Na verdade, os dois se odeiam e Fawkes provavelmente o atacaria assim que ele entrasse no escritório." Explicou o diretor divertido acariciando seu pássaro que encarava Harry com um olhar arrogante, como se zombasse do garoto.

Harry lamentou em voz alta, no fim das contas ele acabou cometendo um erro simples.

"Você ainda tem alguns meses." Disse Dumbledore voltando a olhar para seu pupilo. "Volte para a França e se desculpe com Perenelle por sair sem avisar."

O garoto assentiu e se preparou para partir.

"E Harry." Interrompeu Dumbledore. "É muito bom revê-lo." Sorriu o homem ainda acariciando Fawkes.

Harry devolveu o sorriso. E com um aceno estalou os dedos, o medalhão que servia como uma chave de portal voltou a brilhar e no instante seguinte ele não estava mais no escritório.

"Será um ano interessante." Sussurrou Dumbledore enquanto mimava sua Fênix.

Fawkes concordou com um assobio.


	17. Capítulo 14 - Turn Everything Lead

"Diretor." Disse a professora de transfiguração surpreendendo Dumbledore ao adentrar seu escritório. "As delegações de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons chegarão em breve." Alertou a mulher com um olhar preocupado. "O convidado especial ainda não apareceu. Talvez o senhor precise entrar em contato com ele."

Dumbledore largou o pergaminho que lia anteriormente e apontou a varinha para um dos instrumentos de prata localizado perto da janela. O objeto vibrou e soltou uma fumaça avermelhada. O diretor bufou em frustração, mas parecia aliviado.

"Não se preocupe, Minerva. Ele já está no castelo." Falou o homem levantando de sua cadeira ornamentada. "Termine de organizar os alunos nos terrenos, em breve me juntarei a todos." Demandou o homem para a mulher que limitou-se a assentir e deixar a sala.

O olhar de Dumbledore se voltou para a janela e em sua mão surgiu um de seus amados doces.

"Eu espero que não cause problemas hoje, meu garoto." Sussurrou o diretor para si mesmo enquanto aproveitava sua guloseima.

No outro lado do castelo, perdido em seus pensamentos estava um garoto escorado na grade de proteção da torre mais alta do enorme edifício gótico. A brisa bagunçava seus cabelos e o menino mantinha seus olhos fechados enquanto apreciava a familiaridade da magia correndo por aquele ambiente.

O som de uma porta batendo em suas costas o tirou de seus pensamentos e fez com que ele se virasse.

"Puta merda." Xingou em voz alta o novo ocupante da sala. "Se eu não visse com meus próprios olhos não acreditaria, se não é Harry Potter em pessoa." Gritou o rapaz se aproximando do ocupante original da torre.

O garoto de olhos verdes piscou sorrindo ao ouvir a voz de seu amigo.

"Longbottom." Seu amigo não havia mudado muito, com exceção da voz que havia engrossado e de ter crescido alguns generosos centímetros. "Não achei que teria sobrevivido tanto tempo sem alguém mantendo um olho em você." Brincou Harry apertando a mão de seu amigo.

O rosto de Neville se contorceu.

"Olha quem falando. Ouvi dizer que Dumbledore não te aguentou nem por uma semana como aprendiz antes de mandá-lo para longe." Zombou o garoto. "Não esperava vê-lo antes do próximo ano, sua carta não explicou sobre isso. Por que voltou agora?" Perguntou Neville curioso.

Desta vez, foi Harry quem fechou a cara em uma expressão frustrada.

"O diretor queria que eu voltasse e Flamel não se importou em lutar para que eu ficasse." Explicou o rapaz. "Parece que o velho tem uma tarefa para mim esse ano."

"Que tarefa?" Perguntou Neville levemente preocupado. "Com o torneio se aproximando eu não acho que exista muito mais a se fazer por aqui."

Harry riu.

"Você ficaria surpreso." A explicação foi cortada por um brilho de chamas. "Fawkes, já faz um tempo." Cumprimentou o garoto enquanto mantinha os olhos na fênix que havia surgido em um clarão. "Eu acho que minha presença é necessária."

O pássaro não deu sinal de que o garoto estava certo, apenas cravou as garras em seu ombro preparando-se para a viagem. Harry não perdeu tempo em agarrar com firmeza o ombro de seu amigo que olhava a cena com curiosidade.

Neville se desequilibrou e caiu sentado assim que chegaram ao destino. Na sua frente, parado em um corredor vazio perto da saída do castelo, Dumbledore observava a cena com diversão.

"Sr. Longbottom, recomendo que se junte aos outros alunos." Instruiu o homem para o garoto, que assentiu antes de levantar-se acenando e massageando o próprio traseiro.

Finalmente a sós, aluno e professor se encararam. Sem disfarces ou segundas intenções.

"Quando eu disse para você estar aqui na hora correta, eu não estava brincando." Alertou o velho. "Você não quer envergonhar Hogwarts na frente dos nossos convidados."

Harry grunhiu.

"Que se dane Hogwarts." Disse o menino afastando um punhado de cinzas que havia ficado em seu manto. "Você nem mesmo explicou a razão de eu estar aqui."

"Eu já disse." Começou o homem. "Hogwarts precisa ganhar o torneio. Os acontecimentos recentes não fizeram bem para nossa reputação."

"Besteira." Interrompeu Harry cruzando os braços. Dumbledore percebeu que o garoto ainda tinha o anel de rubi que usava em seu último encontro, isso significava que Nicholas o achava competente o suficiente para praticar alquimia por conta própria. "Hogwarts ganhou mais da metade desses torneios de forma justa e limpa, você não precisa de mim agora."

"As outras escolas viram uma oportunidade, são como tubarões sentindo o cheiro de sangue na água." Explicou o velho de forma paciente. "Hogwarts nunca esteva tão enfraquecida as vésperas de um torneio."

Harry ainda mantinha a cara fechada.

"Você quer dizer que não há ninguém aqui capaz de ganhar o maldito torneio?" Questionou o garoto incrédulo. "Durmstrang nem mesmo tem chances, eles nunca ganharam." Afirmou o garoto. "E Perenelle me contou sobre Beauxbatons, eu não ficaria preocupado."

Dumbledore franziu a testa.

"Eu não lembro de você ser tão arrogante." Alertou o homem. "Não os subestime. Além disso, eu não preciso apenas de um aluno capaz de ganhar o torneio." Esclareceu. "Não, Isso seria muito simples e pouco recompensador."

"O que você precisa que eu faça?" Perguntou o jovem sem entender.

O sorriso gentil de Dumbledore piscou de forma sinistra por um instante.

"Recupere a reputação de Hogwarts como a melhor e mais segura escola de magia do mundo." Falou o diretor de forma altiva. "Eu quero que você não apenas ganhe o torneio, mas mostre que eles nunca tiveram uma chance para começo de conversa."

Harry gargalhou.

"Uma humilhação pública?" Perguntou sabendo a resposta. "Você quer um espetáculo? Eu acho que posso fazer isso." Assentiu o menino.

"Eu não colocaria em termos tão deselegantes." Disse o homem sorrindo enquanto apontava para a grande porta que os levaria para os terrenos. "De qualquer forma, esse é um jeito de dizer." Falou balançando a varinha e saindo do castelo.

Harry riu e seguiu seu mestre.

Perto dali uma jovem sorria enquanto verificava uma última vez as suas roupas. A sua frente, uma fila de adolescentes se preparava para descer da carruagem ricamente decorada que havia levado-os até aquela terra fria. Ela era a última da fila, permanecendo firmemente ao lado de sua diretora, uma mulher grande e intimidante vestida de forma ainda mais elegante que os seus alunos e também mais quente.

"Você está pronta para isso Fleur?" Perguntou a mulher francesa em voz baixa. "Hogwarts está enfraquecida e Dumbledore tolamente mandou seu trunfo para o outro lado do canal. Nós não teremos outra chance tão boa."

Fleur sorriu com confiança e desdém. Ela sabia de tudo aquilo.

"Eu estou pronta." Afirmou balançando a cabeça. "Fico feliz que o torneio tenha sido adiantado, não achei que teria a oportunidade de participar." Comentou a garota loira. "Não vou decepcioná-la, Madame Maxime."

A mulher grande sorriu.

"Eu sei, Fleur." Disse a mulher confiante olhando com carinho para seus alunos animados com a perspectiva de conhecer um lugar novo. "Não há como Durmstrang produzir um bruxo capaz de ganhar esse torneio, eles jamais conseguiram afinal." Explicou a mulher. "E com o aprendiz de Albus longe da Grã-Bretanha não há ninguém em Hogwarts capaz de vencê-la, querida."

Esse era o assunto da atualidade. Há pouco mais de um ano Albus Dumbledore anunciou publicamente que ele havia firmado um contrato de aprendizado com um aluno de Hogwarts. Havia inúmeros boatos não confirmados sobre quem era essa pessoa. A única coisa certa era que o homem havia mandado o seu aprendiz para o continente, para estudar com alguém da confiança do velho mago. O fato de Harry Potter ter sumido da escola na mesma época em que o anúncio foi feito, reforçava os boatos de que o menino era a pessoa misteriosa.

Na época, Fleur já sabia sobre os preparativos do torneio por causa de seu pai, um dos diplomatas do governo francês encarregado de negociar os termos do evento. Quando as informações sobre a morte da garota trouxa nas dependências da escola escocesa chegaram ao o continente, houve esforços conjuntos do governo da França e da Noruega para que o torneio fosse adiantado e realizado em uma das outras duas escolas.

A pressão deu resultados. Apesar dos ingleses não abrirem mão de sua vez em hospedar o torneio, a data foi adiantada e isso importava a Fleur, pois representava a oportunidade de realizar seu sonho e levar a taça para sua escola. Como as coisas estavam, Hogwarts possuía uma vitória a mais que Beauxbatons. A garota prometeu que mudaria esse número.

Ainda que houvesse o desejo pessoal de tomar a glória para si e escrever seu nome nas linhas dos livros de história, a jovem sabia que a vitória no Torneio Tribruxo representava muito mais que um trinfo pessoal. Afinal, uma mentira repetida cento e vinte cinco vezes não se tornava mais real. A imprensa podia dizer o que quisesse, o torneio não era um exercício de cooperação internacional. Colocar o melhor de cada escola a prova, era uma propaganda direta e uma forma sancionada de sabotar o sucesso de uma instituição rival.

A vitória no torneio representava uma década de crescimento para a escola que ganhasse, avanço mágico para a nação vencedora e o orgulho de se afirmar como a melhor instituição mágica do mundo, pelo menos até que uma das outras duas principais usurpasse o posto.

De repente, as portas da carruagem se abriram retirando Fleur de seus pensamentos. Os alunos mais próximos a saída estremeceram com o vento gelado que percorreu o espaço apertado e se recusaram a sair para o tempo frio. Madame Maxime ao seu lado bufou e fez sinal para que Fleur a seguisse antes de tomar a frente na delegação, sem se importar com a mudança de temperatura.

Fleur tomou coragem e acompanhou sua diretora, limitando-se a cobrir seu rosto do ar gelado com o fino cachecol azul que carregava mais como peça decorativa do que como proteção contra os elementos.

Ao pisar fora da carruagem, a primeira coisa que Fleur percebeu era que Hogwarts era muito maior e mais intimidante do que sua escola. A luz do sol iluminava terrenos amplos e ao longe ela podia ver um lago e uma floresta de aspecto hostil. Complementando a paisagem estava o castelo, sentado imponente como se tivesse sido esculpido no que um dia foi uma montanha. Era uma construção dura e fria de arquitetura gótica, o pico de suas torres ameaçava rasgar as nuvens.

Em resumo, era frio, duro e bonito de uma forma estranha. Fleur odiou instantaneamente.

Espalhados pelo terreno estavam os alunos da escola. Vestiam-se quase totalmente de preto, com exceção de suas gravatas e algumas peças extras que variavam nas quatro cores principais da escola. Curiosamente, ou não, os alunos pareciam dividir-se em grupos menores separados pelas corres que carregavam. Era uma demonstração do infame sistema de casas de Hogwarts.

Um degrau acima do grupo estavam os professores, reunidos próximos a entrada principal do castelo. A frente de todos, chamando a atenção e vestindo uma escolha curiosa de roupas estava o tão temido Albus Dumbledore. Em uma inspeção rápida, porém cuidadosa a garota não percebeu a razão para todos acharem o homem intimidante. É claro, as aparências costumavam enganar, mas o velho a sua frente tinha os olhos brilhantes acompanhados de um sorriso caloroso e braços abertos de forma receptiva.

Fleur tomou o cuidado de se manter perto da mulher mais velha, que já se encaminhava firmemente na direção do diretor da instituição rival.

"Isso não é bom." Sussurrou a mulher grande para si mesmo, surpreendendo Fleur. Obviamente ela havia percebido algo que a garota mais jovem ainda não havia se atentado.

"O que você quer dizer, madame?" Perguntou a menina francesa em voz baixa, se mantendo ao lado de sua diretora.

"Não se preocupe, Fleur." Tranquilizou a mulher forçando um sorriso tenso.

A garota se impediu de questionar mais, pois eles já haviam se aproximado o suficiente do grupo de Hogwarts para que pudessem ouvir seus sussurros animados. A diretora tomou um fôlego antes de reformar seu sorriso em algo mais natural e feliz.

"Minha cara Maxime." Falou o velho homem a frente do grupo rival com um sorriso largo e uma curvatura. "Bem-vinda a Hogwarts." Cumprimentou o diretor.

Só agora a jovem francesa percebeu que ao lado do velho, estava parado um garoto. Não podia ter mais que quinze anos e levava em seu rosto uma feição neutra, quase entediada.

"Dumbledore." Saudou sua professora de forma grave, não abrindo mão do forte sotaque. "Espero encontrá-lo em boa saúde."

"Excelente, obrigado." A resposta brilhante e sincera do homem soou aos ouvidos de Fleur quase como uma zombaria.

A conversa a partir dali tomou um tom leve, com Maxime mostrando ao diretor rival os alunos que se encolhiam no frio esperando a chance de se aquecerem. A atenção de Fleur foi desviada para o garoto de cabelos pretos ao lado de Dumbledore, que a encarava de forma atenta e curiosa. A menina francesa bufou descartando as atenções do menino bobo, que riu das ações da garota.

"A propósito." Mudou de assunto Dumbledore. "Acho que já ouviu falar do jovem ao meu lado." Disse o homem colocando a mão no ombro do garoto e o forçando a dar um passo a frente. "Este não é outro senão Harry Potter." Apresentou o velho com um sorriso ainda maior.

O olhar de Fleur se desviou imediatamente para o rosto de sua diretora, que demorou alguns segundos para forçar um sorriso insincero.

"É um prazer, jovem." Cumprimentou a mulher em um aceno duro, que trouxe outro sorriso ao rosto do velho que observava a troca atentamente. O garoto, por outro lado ofereceu um aceno pequeno e um arco respeitoso antes de voltar a recuar para sua posição original ao lado de seu professor. "Presumo que Karkaroff ainda não tenha chegado?" Questionou a mulher em uma tentativa óbvia de mudar de assunto.

Dumbledore assentiu.

"A qualquer momento, eu espero." Disse o homem como se não estivesse muito preocupado. "Eu a convido e a seus alunos para entrarem e se aquecerem em nossas dependências. Em breve o banquete será servido e teremos tempo para trocar gentilezas." A mulher assentiu aceitando a oferta de forma graciosa e acenou para que seus alunos a seguissem para dentro do castelo, onde uma senhora de aparência rígida já esperava para guiá-los.

"Isso é ruim." Disse Maxime enquanto andava ao lado de Fleur atrás do resto dos alunos, para a surpresa de sua guia. "Ele o trouxe de volta, não esperávamos por isso."

Fleur pareceu surpresa com a tensão na voz de sua diretora.

"Ele é só uma criança, não pode ser tão difícil vencê-lo." Disse a jovem confusa. "Além do mais, talvez nem seja ele."

A mulher suspirou antes de acenar com a cabeça.

"Talvez você tenha razão, minha querida." Concordou a diretora. "Eu espero estar me preocupando sem necessidade."

Fleur assentiu em concordância e seus pensamentos se desviaram até o garotinho que sua diretora temia tanto. Por alguma razão insondável o pequeno zombeteiro ao lado de Dumbledore parecia estranhamente familiar.

Ainda demorou algum tempo até que os alunos estivessem devidamente acomodados em uma das quatro mesas no salão principal de Hogwarts. Os alunos de Beauxbatons foram instruídos a sentar-se com a casa que usava roupas azuis, foi o combinado em uma reunião de logística que ocorreu antes do início do torneio. Os adolescentes de Durmstrang, que chegaram pouco tempo depois da delegação francesa, sentaram-se com a casa que usava verde. Fleur não sabia como eles haviam chegado, mas alguns estudantes sentados por perto sussurravam animadamente sobre um navio.

Dumbledore foi o último dos três diretores a adentrar o salão, ele estava acompanhado do mesmo garoto que ficou ao seu lado durante a chegada das delegações e os dois pareciam envolvidos em uma conversa importante enquanto andavam em direção a mesa principal. Ao contrário do que Fleur esperava, o jovem de cabelos negros não acompanhou o diretor até a mesa reservada para a equipe. Sem surpresas, o jovem famoso parecia levemente chateado com a dispensa de seu professor, mas assentiu e se dirigiu até a mesa mais barulhenta da sala, onde sentou-se distante dos seus colegas. Foi acompanhado tão somente por um outro garoto que parecia se divertir com a frustração de seu amigo.

No outro lado da sala os alunos de Durmstrang olhavam curiosos para o teto encantado de Hogwarts. Fleur podia admitir facilmente que era uma magia impressionante, mas nada distante do que o currículo de Beauxbatons cobria. No entanto, sua escola era uma referência quando se tratava de feitiços e encantamentos, reputação que Durmstrang dificilmente poderia ambicionar. A escola norueguesa se segurava como a terceira melhor do mundo por meros detalhes e estava muito distante da qualidade de suas duas principais rivais, o único ramo que eles tinham algum destaque era nas Artes das Trevas e isso era principalmente por falta de opção, já que nem Hogwarts nem Beauxbatons levavam a disciplina a sério em seus currículos, se limitando ao estudo teórico no caso de Beauxbatons e ao combate no caso de Hogwarts.

Por outro lado, os seus rivais do leste europeu pareciam mais preparados para encarar o tempo escocês. Fazia sentido, considerando os boatos de que sua escola estava localizada em um pico congelado esquecido pela magia.

Dumbledore tirou a jovem francesa de seus pensamentos ao se posicionar no ponto mais alto da sala, preparando-se para falar.

"Boa-noite a todos queridos alunos." Começou ele com uma voz poderosa e feliz. "E meus cumprimentos aos nossos queridos convidados que enfrentaram uma longa viagem para chegar até aqui em segurança." Fleur escutou os alunos de Durmstrang grunhindo em concordância. Era provável que seu navio não estivesse tão preparado para encarar a viagem quanto a carruagem em que viera. "Ofereço boas-vindas a todos e espero que sua estadia seja prazerosa e confortável." Fleur não pôde evitar rir da ironia da frase. "O torneio será aberto oficialmente ao final do banquete." Continuou o velho sem se importar com qualquer intromissão. "Agora, estão todos convidados a comer e beber. Sintam-se em casa." Falou o velho com um aceno rápido de sua varinha, já se dirigindo ao seu lugar da mesa.

Fleur se distraiu por um momento com as ações do velho homem e demorou alguns segundos para perceber que as travessas a sua frente haviam se enchido de comidas diversas. A garota loira se aborreceu ao perceber que todos os pratos familiares já haviam sido monopolizados pelos seus colegas. Um dos pratos desejáveis mais próximos estava em uma outra mesa, localizado convenientemente na frente de Harry Potter.

Fleur não perdeu tempo em se dirigir até lá. No entanto, antes que chegasse os dois garotos foram abordados por outra pessoa. Um homem tão grande quanto a sua professora, parecia interessado em contar sobre alguma criatura misteriosa com qual ele estava tendo dificuldades.

A garota não se importou em interromper a conversa.

"Com licença." Falou com sotaque carregado. "Vocês vão comer aquele bouillabaisse?" Perguntou de forma neutra.

A menina observou com atenção enquanto o amigo de Harry Potter engolia em seco e o homem grande não parecia afetado por ela além de uma leve curiosidade. Só agora o menino de olhos verdes que estava de costas para ela pareceu perceber a sua presença e virar-se.

"Bem." Começou ele com voz maliciosa ao perceber a reação de seu amigo. "Você pode ficar com ele, eu suponho." Falou fingindo pensar no assunto. "Isso é se Longbottom aqui não se importar, é claro." Disse com um sorriso enquanto enviava um olhar de zombaria para o outro garoto que tentava parar de gaguejar.

Fleur agarrou o prato oferecido pelo menino com os dentes cerrados. Ela definitivamente não gostava quando as pessoas usavam sua herança como forma de fazer uma piada.

"Estava bom?" Se forçou a perguntar ela com raiva escorrendo de sua voz. Sua frustração apenas pareceu divertir ainda mais o garoto.

"Não é meu prato preferido." Respondeu ele dando de ombros, enquanto fingia não perceber a irritação da jovem francesa. "Experimentei quando estava na frança." Esclareceu ele sem que fosse perguntado. "Imagino que seja difícil para você apreciar a culinária daqui. Tenha certeza de que para mim foi."

"Não há nada de difícil em apreciar a culinária francesa." Respondeu a garota de forma cortante após levar a consideração anterior como um insulto ao seu país. "E você é um jovem muito irritante." Continuou ela, mudando seu tom de frustrado para condescendente em um piscar de olhos.

"E apesar de sua beleza, você é uma garota muito arrogante." Respondeu Harry Potter ainda sorrindo e sem se surpreender com a agressividade com que foi abordado.

"Você está sendo enfurecedor de propósito? Como era de se esperar de um inglês inculto." Voltou a atacar Fleur.

"Eu certamente não estou." Disse simplesmente o rapaz.

"Nós já nos conhecemos antes?" Perguntou a garota sem resistir a sua curiosidade. A aparência familiar do menino impertinente estava incomodando-a desde o princípio. "Sua atitude ruim e aparência duvidosa me é levemente familiar."

Harry riu balançando a cabeça, ação que a deixou ainda mais frustrada.

"Eu tenho certeza que me lembraria." Respondeu com um sorriso, sem dar maiores pistas.

O que se seguiu foi um concurso de encarar muito desconfortável. Só agora Fleur percebeu que sua performance estava sendo observada atentamente por todo o salão que agora estava quase completamente em silêncio, com exceção da mesa da equipe que não parecia se importar com a cena.

O silêncio foi quebrado pelo garoto Longbottom, que finalmente superou sua crise de gagueira.

"Estava muito bom." Falou ele de forma desajeitada em um tom mais alto que o necessário. "O bouillabaisse, eu quero dizer." Tentou se explicar.

A maior parte da atenção pareceu se desviar após o comentário, e os burburinhos voltaram a tomar conta do salão. Fleur bufou diante da situação ridícula e virou as costas, levando com ela o prato que veio buscar e mais dúvidas do que respostas.

Fleur mal pôde aproveitar o seu espólio. Sem mesmo que ela acabasse de apreciar o prato que havia conseguido, o diretor interrompeu o jantar. Quando o velho levantou-se para falar uma tensão invadiu o salão e a maioria dos alunos portava uma expressão atenta e curiosa.

"Então, chegou a hora." Começou o homem. "O Torneio Tribruxo vai começar agora." Anunciou fazendo com que diversos alunos se inclinassem para a frente. "Antes de mais nada, gostaria de apresentar alguns dos responsáveis por esse maravilhoso evento." A fala do homem interrompeu a expectativa e fez com que uma boa parte do salão gemesse em frustração. "O Sr. Bartemius Crouch, Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia." Alguns aplausos puderam ser ouvidos. "E o Sr. Ludovic Bagman, Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos."

Os aplausos foram significativos dessa vez, fazendo com que Dumbledore fosse obrigado a realizar uma pausa em seu discurso.

"Ambos trabalharam incansavelmente para que esse evento pudesse ser realizado." Voltou a falar o velho. "E tenho certeza que sem ele não teríamos essa grande oportunidade." Alguns murmúrios tomaram o salão mas Dumbledore não pareceu intimidado. "Além disso, gostaria de cumprimentar o Professor Karkaroff e a Madame Maxime, que se juntarão a mim e aos senhores Crouch e Bagman como jurados na totalidade do torneio." Revelou o homem com um sorriso. "Dito isso, vamos ao nosso juiz imparcial."

Como se respondesse a uma frase combinada a porta se abriu e por ela entrou um homem atarracado e de aparência hostil carregando o que parecia uma urna feita de madeira decorada ricamente com pedras preciosas.

"Haverá três tarefas durante todo o ano letivo." Começou Dumbledore enquanto a urna era colocada em uma mesa em frente ao homem. "Elas foram cuidadosamente elaboradas para testar os campeões das mais diversas formas. Perícia em magia, coragem, dedução e capacidade de encarar o perigo."

Fleur fez uma careta enquanto ouvia o discurso do velho diretor. Ele parecia simplificar as coisas terrivelmente.

"Como vocês estão cientes, tradicionalmente, três campeões participam do evento." Explicou. "Um representando cada escola. Eles recebem notas pelos seus desempenhos e no final, quem tiver o melhor resultado ganhará a Taça Tribruxo e todos os prêmios que a acompanham." A menção dos prêmios o salão voltou a se agitar, mas Dumbledore não pareceu surpreso com isso. "Os campeões serão escolhidos por um Juiz Imparcial, um transgressor conhecido como O Cálice de Fogo."

A maioria das pessoas não reagiu ao termo utilizado pelo velho, mas Fleur já havia ouvido falar sobre isso. No entanto, ela não conhecia esse objeto em particular e esse fato a incomodou profundamente. Por um momento horrível, Fleur se perguntou que tipo de magia única o cálice era capaz de realizar.

A garota foi retirada dos seus pensamentos pelas ações do velho diretor, que com um tapa de sua varinha fez a urna se abrir e revelar para todo salão o que havia dentro dela. Não surpreendente, era um cálice. Ao contrário do que a garota pensou, não era um objeto luxuoso e etéreo, era apenas um cálice de madeira toscamente decorado e de aparência comum. O que surpreendia sobre ele era o que havia dentro.

O conteúdo parecia brilhar e ora ou outra saltava de dentro do cálice o que parecia uma chama viva. O objeto portava o que parecia ser fogo líquido.

"Quem quiser se candidatar deve lançar as chamas um pedaço de pergaminho com sua assinatura." Recomeçou a falar Dumbledore. "Vocês tem vinte e quatro horas. O campeão será escolhido amanhã, durante a festa de dia das bruxas." Explicou o homem com olhar neutro. "É útil ressaltar que ninguém deve se inscrever nesse torneio se não estiver pronto para as consequências. Não há chance de mudar de ideia, os três escolhidos terão que se submeter aos perigos oferecidos pelas tarefas." Alertou o homem com seriedade.

O salão rugiu em pequenos murmúrios e discussões em voz baixa. Para a surpresa de todos Dumbledore voltou a falar, dessa vez com um sorriso.

"Um último anúncio a todos." Disse o homem interrompendo a empolgação geral. "Essa é uma noite especialmente feliz." Disse ele abrindo os braços. "Declaro com alegria que o meu aprendiz retornou de seu tempo longe, onde ele aprendeu com um dos meus amigos mais confiáveis." Anunciou o homem para o choque de todos. A maioria das pessoas já devia ter notado que Harry Potter voltou para Hogwarts, mas ninguém levava os boatos como uma certeza, até agora. "Meus cumprimentos, Harry Potter." Disse o homem com altivez. "Hogwarts sentiu sua falta."

O menino com quem Fleur falava anteriormente sorriu largamente e não pareceu se importar com o caos que irrompeu ao seu redor. Alunos de diversas casas o encaravam de olhos arregalados enquanto alguns murmuravam furiosamente. Aqui e ali, Fleur achava que tinha visto o brilho de alguns galeões mudando de mãos.

"Isso encerra a nossa noite." Despediu-se Dumbledore. "Bom descanso a todos." Falou o homem se retirando do salão.

Imediatamente alguns alunos mais velhos levantaram oferecendo instruções para os mais jovens, numa tentativa de abafar o tumulto. Mesmo alguns professores se juntaram ao esforço.

Com surpresa, Fleur sentiu seu braço ser agarrado por Madame Maxime que acenou para que todos os alunos de Beauxbatons a seguissem para fora do salão.

"Isso muda tudo." Falou a mulher mais velha com irritação. "Maldito Dumbledore, sempre um passo a frente." Resmungava a mulher enquanto marchava de volta para a carruagem com os alunos em seus calcanhares.

"Madame." Interrompeu Fleur preocupada. "Talvez seja uma coincidência, não sabemos se ele vai competir." Disse tentando conter a irritação ao lembrar do garoto enfurecedor que havia conhecido mais cedo e que voltava a ser um incômodo agora.

"Não seja tola, querida." Alertou a mulher. "Um anúncio como esse, nesse momento." Ponderou ela. "Já é uma certeza agora, Harry Potter vai representar Hogwarts nesse torneio." Falou a mulher apressando o passo e deixando seus alunos para trás.

No outro lado do castelo, longe do choque causado pela revelação de Dumbledore, Harry adentrava o escritório do seu mestre.

"Essa foi uma declaração e tanto." Disse o jovem de olhos verdes, alertando o velho de sua presença. "Até mesmo eu fiquei surpreso."

"Não há razão para darmos esperanças aos nossos rivais." Disse o homem sem desviar o olhar do papel que tomava sua atenção. "O que faz aqui, Harry?"

O garoto que havia se dirigido até o poleiro de Fawkes demorou alguns segundos para responder e quando fez não encarou seu mestre.

"Eu vim negociar." Revelou. "O senhor pode me obrigar a competir, mas não darei tudo de mim a não ser que eu receba algo em troca."

"É desnecessário perder tempo com essa tolice." Disse Dumbledore. "Eu estou disposto a fazer concessões." Respondeu o homem indicando que iria ouvir os pedidos do garoto.

"Sem toque de recolher esse ano." Disse o menino. "Meus estudos estão em primeiro lugar."

"Justo, desde que isso não atrapalhe seu padrão de sono." Concordou o homem. "Voltaremos a discutir isso se eu perceber que seu rendimento nas aulas e no torneio for prejudicado."

Harry fez uma careta.

"Isso é outra coisa." Disse parando de acariciar a fênix e voltando a olhar para o velho. "Sei que não estou matriculado em qualquer uma das aulas comuns, mas quero autorização para participar."

"Tudo bem." Concordou o velho sem esforço.

"E nas aulas dos anos mais altos." Tentou o garoto.

Dumbledore se limitou a sorrir e balançar a cabeça.

"De jeito nenhum." Disse o velho com bom humor. "Algo mais?" Perguntou desviando o olhar de seu trabalho pela primeira vez durante a conversa.

"Só mais uma coisa." Respondeu o rapaz com tom curioso. "Você mencionou durante o discurso que o cálice é um transgressor." Apontou Harry alargando o sorriso de Dumbledore. "Isso não é verdade, é?"

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça impressionado.

"Isso foi um teste, queria saber se você já havia se deparado com esses objetos intrigantes em seus estudos." Apontou o velho. "E de certa forma você tem razão." Respondeu.

"Eu sabia." Disse o garoto sucintamente se preparando para ouvir a explicação.

"Como você bem sabe, com algumas raríssimas exceções o conhecimento de como criar um transgressor foi perdido." Disse o velho. "O cálice foi uma tentativa de muito tempo atrás que tinha por objetivo recriar o processo mágico. A tentativa foi parcialmente bem-sucedida." O homem comeu um de seus doces antes de continuar. "Embora capaz de quebrar alguns limites da magia, o cálice tem um uso muito mais limitado do que um transgressor completo."

"O que ele faz exatamente?" Perguntou o jovem curioso.

"Ele pode criar e impor vínculos mágicos." Disse o homem sem rodeios. "Mesmo sem a autorização dos envolvidos."

Harry estremeceu.

"Isso devia ser destruído." Opinou o garoto.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça e riu.

"Possuí seus usos." Descartou o homem. "Ele é quase o oposto perfeito de um outro objeto muito mais poderoso. A lendária e quase esquecida Adaga da Traição."

Os olhos de Harry brilharam em reconhecimento. Dumbledore se referia ao que era conhecido como o transgressor original.

"Isso é interessante." Comentou o garoto perdido em pensamentos.

"Agora eu tenho uma curiosidade." Falou Dumbledore inclinando-se na cadeira. "Onde você ficou sabendo sobre esses objetos?"

Harry bufou e balançou a cabeça.

"Nicholas não te contou sobre o incidente no Egito?" Disse o garoto lutando contra a vermelhidão que ameaçou cobrir seu rosto. "Foi assustador." Sussurrou envergonhado.

Dumbledore riu.

"Meu velho amigo me contou." Disse surpreendendo o garoto que agora olhava para seu mestre com desconfiança. "Eu só queria ouvir você falando sobre isso, ver sua cara." Brincou o velho. "Volte para cama agora." Dispensou o velho.

Harry assentiu ainda mais envergonhado e deixou a sala correndo.


	18. Capítulo 15 - In Death and Guilt

Harry acordou tarde no dia seguinte. A maioria da escola escolheu sair da cama o mais cedo possível para que pudessem fazer seus palpites e apostas sobre os candidatos do torneio. Desta forma, não foi surpresa encontrar o salão cheio algum tempo antes da hora do almoço.

"Ei." Cumprimentou Harry chamando a atenção de Neville que estava sentando observando curioso a movimentação atípica. "Como as coisas estão?"

Neville deu de ombros.

"Nada mal." Começou o menino entediado. "Os gêmeos estão organizando as apostas, mas parece que os nomes de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons não estão recebendo tanta atenção." Disse o garoto apontando para a pequena aglomeração no outro lado do salão.

"Faz sentido." Assentiu Harry tomando um assento. "Nós não sabemos nada sobre eles. Qualquer aposta seria um tiro no escuro." Explicou. "E quanto a Hogwarts?"

"A maioria das pessoas que colocou o nome no cálice parece ter algum apoio." Disse o garoto Longbottom ainda de olho na movimentação do salão. "No entanto, existem alguns nomes que estão se destacando entre os alunos mais velhos."

"Me ilumine." Pediu o jovem de olhos verdes.

Neville suspirou.

"Bem, os alunos do sétimo ano estão sendo considerados apostas seguras. Os gêmeos estão triplicando o valor de qualquer um que acertar um nome entre eles." Explicou Neville. "É claro, alguns nomes estão recebendo destaque. O favorito parece ser um Corvinal mais velho, mas Diggory e Johnson também são nomes fortes. Quanto mais popular, menor é a margem de lucro."

"E quanto aos outros anos?"

"Nada de muito surpreendente." Continuou Neville. "Os valores aumentam conforme a idade diminui, mas ninguém está apostando em quem ainda não colocou o nome no cálice e poucos alunos mais jovens colocaram."

"Entendo." Disse Harry de forma pensativa, enquanto um sorriso malvado se formava em seu rosto. "Aposte todo seu dinheiro em mim."

O olhar de Neville se desviou instantaneamente em direção ao seu amigo.

"Sem chance." Zombou o garoto. "Você nem colocou seu nome."

Harry continuou sorrindo e balançou a cabeça.

"Faça isso." Voltou a pedir Harry. "Eu cubro qualquer prejuízo."

"Isso é idiotice." Voltou a falar o Longbottom. "Por que você pede que eu aposte em você sem que tenha se inscrito no torneio?" Perguntou o jovem pensativo. Seus olhos se arregalaram. "A não ser que…"

O sorriso de Harry se alargou e ele interrompeu seu amigo.

"A não ser que eu saiba de algo que você não sabe." Completou o garoto, não deixando que o outro terminasse a frase. "Agora, aposte tudo em mim e me agradeça depois."

"Você pagará se eu tiver prejuízo." Falou Neville se levantando enquanto mexia em seus bolsos. "Com juros." Completou.

"É claro." Zombou Harry atirando na mesa um saco de moedas. "Aproveite e leve isso. Eu pagarei o seu prejuízo imaginário com meu lucro de verdade."

Neville riu, mas seguiu a instrução de seu amigo.

Harry não teve que esperar muito até que Neville voltasse. Ele manteve um olho no aglomerado de pessoas que se formava em volta da banca de apostas improvisada dos Weasley, mas além de uma breve discussão e de alguns olhares confusos ele não teve que se preocupar com nada.

"Quanto eles me deram?" Perguntou Harry curioso assim que viu Neville se reaproximar de seu lugar anterior.

"Quinze vezes, não incluindo o valor apostado." Disse Neville simplesmente enquanto se jogava de volta em seu assento.

"Isso é alto." Sussurrou Harry surpreso e contente.

"Bem, você tem quatorze anos e oficialmente nem é um aluno dessa escola." Explicou o Longbottom. "Além disso, ninguém sabe dizer se seu nome está no cálice. Acho que eles não pensaram que alguém apostaria em você."

"Eles provavelmente estão pensando que ganharam um dinheiro fácil." Ponderou o jovem de olhos verdes se apoiando na mesa.

Neville concordou com a cabeça antes de voltar a falar.

"Você, pelo menos, colocou o nome na maldita taça?" Perguntou o garoto não segurando sua curiosidade.

"Não." Respondeu Harry deixando seu sorriso se alargar.

"Isso é loucura." Bufou o Longbottom. "Eu espero que tenha algum bom motivo para fazer isso."

Dessa vez Harry riu com gosto.

"Você não faz ideia."

Harry realmente não havia colocado seu nome. Afinal, se seu mestre era tão esperto ele provavelmente teria previsto essa manobra e tomaria as providências necessárias. Se por acaso Dumbledore não colocasse o nome de Harry no cálice por conta própria, ele sempre poderia alegar que o combinado foi que caso seu nome saísse do cálice ele participaria, mas em momento algum concordou em inscrever-se.

Harry foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ver a delegação de Beauxbatons se dirigindo até o cálice. Ele sorriu ao ver a garota loira, com quem havia discutido na noite passada.

A menina não parecia reconhecê-lo, mas ele lembrava claramente de conversar com ela no beco diagonal, há alguns anos. Na época, ele havia achada a garota bonita e intrigante, apesar de um pouco arrogante e esnobe. Certamente foi uma surpresa reencontrá-la alguns anos depois, mas o choque não o impediu de sentir uma vontade incontrolável de provocá-la e a tirar do sério.

Infelizmente para ele, Neville notou seu olhar e sorriso.

"O que há com você e as garotas mais velhas?" Perguntou o jovem em tom provocante.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Desconversou Harry, sem se importar com a obviedade de sua manobra.

"Nem tente, seu passado fala por você mesmo." Comentou Neville. "Por exemplo essa história que ouvi algum tempo atrás. Sobre uma garota egípcia."

O olhar surpreso de Harry se desviou instantaneamente para seu amigo que ria de forma maldosa.

"Como você sabe sobre isso?" Perguntou o Potter, muito mais confuso do que irritado.

"Então é verdade? Isso é ouro puro." Voltou a rir antes de se explicar. "Eu comecei a espionar as conversas da minha avó para tentar descobrir mais sobre os negócios da família. É quase como um jogo." Explicou o Longbottom sem se importar com a zombaria de seu amigo. "Bem, acontece que ela e Dumbledore são amigos. Eu acho que já havia contado sobre isso." Harry assentiu. "Em um chá da tarde em que Dumbledore foi visitá-la eles acabaram conversando sobre você e o velho contou essa história."

"Soa como algo que ele faria." Resmungou o garoto.

Neville assentiu e voltou a falar.

"Eu achei que ele só estivesse zombando de você." Comentou o garoto tentando parar de rir. "Saber que é verdade torna isso ainda mais divertido."

"Apenas morra."

"Não ache que desviou o assunto." Falou Neville de forma perspicaz. "O que há com a garota francesa?"

"Nada." Falou Harry com um sorriso pequeno. "Eu apenas tenho essa vontade incontrolável de tirar ela do sério."

"Você está apaixonado." Zombou Neville.

Harry riu alto sem se importar.

"Até parece."

Os garotos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo observando alguns alunos que eventualmente se dirigiam até o cálice. A maioria desistia na metade do caminho e apenas ficava olhando paralisado para o objeto, os mais corajosos iam até ele e depositavam seu nome nas chamas líquidas.

"Eu acho que provavelmente devia falar sobre algo, agora." Recomeçou o Longbottom depois de um bom tempo de silêncio. "Eu usurpei seu lugar no time de quadribol no ano passado." Comentou o garoto orgulhoso.

Harry ficou chocado.

"Maldição, isso é sério?" Perguntou. Neville se limitou a assentir contente. "E como foi?"

A expressão de Neville piorou um pouco.

"Estava indo bem, mas tivemos alguns problemas com dementadores durante alguns jogos." Comentou enquanto estremecia ao lembrar.

"Você está dizendo que haviam dementadores em Hogwarts?" Perguntou Harry deixando escapar um pouco de choque e temor.

"Você não sabia?" Perguntou Neville surpreso. "Isso foi notícia no mundo inteiro. Você estava em uma bolha?"

"Tente viver um ano com os Flamel e se manter informado sobre o que acontece no mundo." Zombou o garoto de olhos verdes. "Me fale sobre os dementadores." Demandou.

Neville deu de ombros enquanto pensava sobre o assunto.

"Não há muito a dizer." Começou. "O ministro alocou cerca de uma centena deles nos terrenos por alguma razão. O motivo não é de conhecimento comum, mas os professores estavam muito irritados com isso."

"Eu posso imaginar. Como Fudge segue sendo o ministro depois de uma decisão assim?" Questionou Harry pensativo.

"Foi por pouco." Explicou seu amigo. "Provavelmente as pessoas do governo sabiam de alguma informação que o público em geral não descobriu. Você deveria perguntar a Dumbledore se quiser saber mais sobre o assunto."

Harry assentiu curioso enquanto pensava no assunto.

O restante da tarde passou quase sem imprevistos. A dupla de amigos gastou o restante do dia falando sobre o tempo em que ficaram afastados e zombando de alguns dos aspirantes a Campeão Tribruxo.

O dia começou a escurecer e os professores começaram a se reunir no grande salão. Juntaram-se a eles o restante dos alunos que haviam optado por fazer algo diferente do que gastar todo seu dia esperando em frente a uma taça mágica.

Quando as delegações estrangeiras entraram o salão, Harry não pode evitar encarar Fleur Delacour e se deliciar com o olhar irritado que ela enviou-lhe.

Quando o salão se encheu, começaram os murmúrios sobre quem seria o campeão de cada escola, haviam até mesmo algumas apostas de última hora, denunciadas pelo ouro trocando de mãos. Se eles perguntassem a Harry ele diria que era uma perda de tempo. Apenas ele e Neville lucrariam aquela noite, além dos gêmeos, é claro.

"Senhoras e senhores." Começou Dumbledore após todos os pratos sumirem das mesas. "O cálice está quase pronto para decidir. Antes disso, uma última instrução aos selecionados." Alertou ele com um olhar brincalhão. "Quando seus nomes saírem da taça se dirijam até a câmara adjacente ao salão, onde receberão as instruções." Falou o homem apontando para uma porta que Harry não lembrava de ter visto antes. A magia de Hogwarts não deixava de surpreender.

Após terminar de falar, seu mestre se aproximou do cálice com cuidado. Rodeou o objeto por algum tempo, analisando a magia e esperando que algo acontecesse.

O mago não demorou para ter sua espera recompensada. O cálice se tornou mais vivo antes que o vermelho tomasse conta de suas chamas. Os alunos explodiram em sussurros e do fogo voou um pedaço de pergaminho chamuscado que o diretor agarrou habilmente.

"O campeão de Durmstrang." Falou causando gemidos ao contingente de Hogwarts. "Será Viktor Krum."

A audiência não pareceu muito surpresa. Harry lembrava de já ter ouvido o nome em algum lugar, mas não poderia dizer onde. O garoto mais velho não perdeu tempo em levantar-se do seu assento e se dirigir até a sala apontada. No entanto, fez uma breve pausa para cumprimentar seu diretor, que parecia animado com a escolha.

Os aplausos morreram assim que o cálice voltou a dar sinal de vida. O fogo não demorou a se tornar vermelho novamente e cuspir outro pedaço de pergaminho.

"O campeão de Beauxbatons será Fleur Delacour." Dessa vez Harry se juntou ao coro de aplausos. Esse era o único desenvolvimento que poderia potencializar sua vontade de competir. Oportunidades variadas de irritar e frustrar a garota mais velha eram sempre bem-vindas.

Como esperado, a loira levantou-se com elegância e ostentando um sorriso gracioso. Não desperdiçou sequer um olhar em direção a Harry antes de cumprimentar sua diretora e dirigir-se até onde deveria.

Harry apenas riu. Balançava a cabeça enquanto imaginava a surpresa que a jovem teria quando ele entrasse na mesma sala.

A ovação com a seleção da menina foi tanta, que a retirada do último nome do cálice foi quase perdida pelas pessoas no salão.

"O último dos três, o representante da atual campeã do torneio, Hogwarts." Gritou Dumbledore com mais pompa do que das outras duas vezes, para o desagrado dos seus colegas estrangeiros. "Harry Potter."

Incrível silêncio precedeu a enxurrada de sons indignados e aplausos acalorados. Neville o olhava em choque.

"Você me deve, Longbottom." Disse Harry sorrindo enquanto levantava-se e se dirigia até seu mentor.

Enquanto caminhava para a frente da sala, Harry pode perceber que havia uma reação mista pelo anúncio de seu nome. Por um lado, os gêmeos pareciam em êxtase enquanto percorriam a mesa da Grifinória recebendo algum dinheiro de última hora, a maior parte das outras mesas resmungava descontente e lhe lançava olhares desconfiados enquanto aplaudiam educadamente.

"Você devia ter colocado seu nome." Falou Dumbledore enquanto apertava sua mão. A voz do homem era leve e seu sorriso satisfeito, mas Harry pode sentir que o homem estava levemente descontente com sua travessura.

"Você não ordenou que eu fizesse." Disse dando de ombros enquanto fingia uma conversa casual com seu diretor. "Além do mais, deu tudo certo no final."

Dumbledore assentiu soltando sua mão e apontando para a porta em suas costas.

"Me espere em meu escritório depois das instruções." Foi o último recado do homem. Harry assentiu e adentrou pela porta.

O aposento era pequeno, um fogo acolhedor brilhava na lareira. Como Harry esperava, os seus dois adversários o encararam com olhares frios.

"O que faz aqui, garotinho malcriado?" Perguntou a francesa balançando seus cabelos prateados. Ela não parecia surpresa com sua presença.

Harry evitou demonstrar seu desagrado pela forma com que ela se referiu a ele.

"Nada demais." Respondeu com o mesmo tom condescendente que ela havia usado anteriormente. "Apenas ganhando um torneio irrelevante." Falou tentando ser o mais irritante possível. Foi quase impossível segurar o sorriso ao ver os olhos de Fleur se estreitarem e suas bochechas corarem de raiva.

Antes que a menina pudesse responder, foram interrompidos.

"Ultrajante." Rosnou Karkaroff entrando na sala seguido pelos outros dois diretores e todos os responsáveis pelo torneio. Além destes, estavam presentes também a diretora da casa da Grifinória e, escondido em um canto, o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. "A criança nem mesmo é um aluno de Hogwarts."

Harry sorriu ao perceber que era o motivo de toda a discussão.

"Ele tem razão Dumbledore." Comentou a alta bruxa francesa, que parecia tão descontente quanto o seu colega de profissão. "O garoto não pode competir, ele é seu aprendiz e não um aluno de Hogwarts."

Dumbledore parecia muito pouco aborrecido com toda a cena.

"Isso é interessante." Comentou Harry em voz alta. Seu tom chamou a atenção para si e interrompeu qualquer que fosse a resposta que seu mentor tivesse preparado. "Eu entendo que o histórico de Durmstrang na competição os faça protestar por qualquer pormenor em busca de uma vantagem." Comentou o garoto irritando tanto o professor mais velho quanto o jovem campeão adversário que levantou-se da cadeira com um rosnado. "Mas não esperava que Beauxbatons se borraria de medo de enfrentar uma criança, nas suas palavras." Zombou o garoto.

"Dumbledore." Rosnou Maxime ultrajada. "Controle o seu pirralho."

"Não se intrometa, Harry." Falou o diretor deixando a diversão escapar em seu tom de voz. "Agora, sejamos razoáveis." Disse o homem em tom apaziguador. "Garanto que a inscrição do jovem não tem nenhuma irregularidade. Vocês podem verificar o contrato de aprendizado se quiserem, posso garantir que o vínculo inclui a instituição de Hogwarts em seus termos."

Karkaroff não parecia satisfeito.

"Você parece estar bem ciente da condição que seu aprendiz tem de participar do torneio." Rosnou o homem tentando se agarrar em fumaça.

"Poupe-nos de suas insinuações Igor." Levantou a voz o diretor, em forma de alerta. "Eu mesmo personalizei o contrato, eu sei tudo sobre ele."

O teatro não durou muito após isso. Ambos, Karkaroff e Maxime não estavam surpresos com sua escolha. Seus protestos eram apenas uma tentativa tola de remover uma ameaça antes que ela se tornasse um problema.

"Bem, se está tudo resolvido." Começou a falar Bagman, que aguardou ansiosamente o fim da discussão. "Aqui vão as instruções. Barty, faça as honras."

O homem de cara fechada, que até agora havia se mantido atrás de todos, tomou a frente.

"Pois bem." Disse o homem em tom quase entediado. "A primeira tarefa tem por objetivo testar sua coragem, audácia e inventividade em frente ao desconhecido."

"Uau, isso é esclarecedor." Zombou Harry que recebeu olhares raivosos de quase todos na sala.

"A tarefa vai ocorrer no dia vinte e quatro de novembro, estejam prontos." Alertou o homem com olhar sério. "Pedir auxílio aos professores é proibido, assim como aceitar ajuda. Os campeões vão encarar o desafio podendo utilizar apenas de suas varinhas. O prêmio pelo sucesso na primeira tarefa é um conjunto de informações privilegiadas sobre a segunda. Além disso, os campeões estão dispensados de todas as aulas e provas finais."

O que se seguiu foram algumas perguntas tolas que pouco ajudaram a esclarecer qualquer dúvida. Os campeões foram liberados, mas não antes de Harry enviar um sorriso na direção de Fleur Delacour que se limitou a revirar os olhos e devolver um olhar gelado.

Harry tomou o caminho mais rápido em direção ao escritório de seu mestre e esperou lá dentro até que este voltasse.

"Isso foi mais fácil do que eu pensei que seria." Disse o velho ao entrar na sala, já se dirigindo para sua cadeira confortável. "Nenhum deles parecia surpreso com os desenvolvimentos." Comentou o homem.

Harry revirou os olhos.

"Você deixou suas intenções bastante óbvias." Respondeu o garoto. "No entanto, foi divertido vê-los se contorcer por um tempo. Qual é a primeira tarefa?" Perguntou Harry com olhar sério pulando todos os rodeios.

Dumbledore riu com gosto e serviu uma taça de uma bebida que Harry não conseguiu identificar, saboreando-a em seguida.

"Você escutou as regras, eu não posso dizer." Falou o homem sorrindo sutilmente. "No entanto, me vejo em um dilema." Expôs o homem em tom brincalhão. "Um amigo me perguntou o que eu faria se tivesse que lidar com um dragão irritado por conta própria, me vejo curioso para saber sua resposta."

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram ao receber a pista nada sutil. Seus dedos se fecharam em volta de seu anel como um reflexo.

"É difícil transmutar um dragão." Falou o garoto em voz cortada.

Dumbledore voltou a rir e balançar a cabeça.

"Alquimia nem sempre é a resposta para tudo." Ressaltou o homem para a zombaria do mais jovem. "Além disso, você acha que é possível? Eu gostaria que você fizesse algo assim. Passaria o recado que estamos procurando."

O jovem se levantou com uma feição pensativa e andou em círculos em volta do escritório.

"Eu não tenho certeza." Resmungou o garoto. "Talvez com o medalhão de Nicholas." Considerou. "Você acha que ele me deixaria usá-lo?"

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça.

"Não importa. A Pedra Filosofal não é um foco alquímico permitido no torneio." Explicou o homem. "Você pode usar o seu anel de rubi como um foco e isso é tudo. Os criadores do torneio entenderam que o uso de uma Pedra Filosofal constituiria uma vantagem injusta."

Harry fez uma careta e voltou a se sentar.

"Sendo assim, transmutar o dragão está fora de questão." Murmurou o jovem.

"Você pensará em outra solução." Disse o velho mudando de assunto. "Eu arranjei um professor que vai continuar seu ensino em maldições de onde eu parei no ano passado. Em breve eu avisarei sobre os horários que vocês se encontrarão. Se for só isso, você está dispensado."

"Espere, há mais uma coisa." Disse o jovem. "Neville contou que haviam dementadores em Hogwarts no ano passado." O olhar de Dumbledore escureceu. "Eu fiquei curioso."

"De fato." Falou o velho em tom neutro, ainda mantendo sua feição fechada. "O que você sabe sobre Sirius Black?"

O sangue de Harry gelou e a raiva nublou sua mente.

"O traidor?" Perguntou em um rosnado.

Dumbledore assentiu.

"Durante quase todo o ano passado, houve uma preocupação." Contou o velho. "O homem que você se refere como traidor escapou de Azkaban." Harry teve que se segurar para não levantar e quebrar algo. "O ministério abafou o caso e organizou uma operação para capturá-lo, vivo ou morto."

"Isso explica os dementadores." Comentou o garoto ainda enraivecido. "O que aconteceu?"

"O caso todo foi uma bagunça, o ministério tinha medo que ele se dirigisse para Hogwarts procurando por você." Explicou o homem. "No fim, Cornelius foi irredutível em colocar dementadores nas redondezas da escola."

"Por que ele ainda está no cargo?" Perguntou Harry tentando analisar as coisas de forma fria. "Depois de uma decisão como essa deveriam tê-lo chutado nos primeiros meses."

"Você tem razão." Afirmou o diretor enquanto tomava mais um gole de sua bebida desconhecida. "Exceto por um detalhe. A operação deu certo e antes do ano terminar Sirius Black foi encontrado e beijado pelos dementadores.

Saber que o homem que havia sido responsável pelo assassinato de seus pais havia sido morto não trouxe o alívio que Harry pensou que traria. Na verdade, saber sobre o destino de seu padrinho amaldiçoado o deixou sentindo-se vazio.

"Ele está morto?" Perguntou.

Seu mentor assentiu com um olhar de entendimento.

Alguns segundos de silêncio total se passaram antes que Harry voltasse a falar.

"Eu agradeço por me contar."

"Você merece saber. Se trata de sua família, afinal de contas."

"Ainda assim, eu agradeço." Disse o jovem com um olhar de gratidão. "Há mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber sobre o caso?"

Dumbledore hesitou brevemente.

"Uma circunstância estranha, apenas." Falou o velho como se ponderasse o caso. "Perto do seu corpo foi encontrado um rato morto." Explicou o homem. "Na caverna onde ele se escondia havia uma pilha de carcaças das coisas. Isso diz algo para você?"

Harry fez uma careta.

"Não." Falou de forma assertiva. "Qual é a explicação oficial?"

"Oficialmente Sirius Black morreu em Azkaban." Disse o homem terminando sua bebida. "Todo fiasco ocorreu por debaixo dos panos."

"Eu entendo." Disse o garoto levantando-se. Era o suficiente de emoções por um dia. "Boa noite, diretor."

"Boa noite, Harry." Despediu-se o velho enquanto observava atentamente o aluno que deixava a sala atormentado.

O caminho até o corredor que demarcava a sala comunal passou como um borrão. O garoto não conseguia afastar o gosto ruim que se apoderou de sua boca ao saber que Black havia encontrado seu destino.

Harry não costumava pensar sobre seus pais ou sobre os acontecimentos que culminaram em ele se tornar um órfão, mas no fundo ele sempre pensou que teria a oportunidade de olhar no fundo dos olhos do verme que entregou o destino de sua família nas mãos de um monstro. Sempre achou que poderia tirar satisfações e quem sabe até decidir o destino do homem que selou a morte de Lily e James Potter. A decisão, mais uma vez, foi tirada de suas mãos.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma pessoa inesperada.

"Potter." Cumprimentou Hermione Granger parada ao lado do buraco do retrato com o rosto tenso. "Eu preciso falar com você." Disse ela.

Harry suspirou em cansaço e aborrecimento.

"Eu sei que você me odeia com todas as suas forças, Granger." Comentou o garoto de maneira casual. "Mas eu tenho outras coisas em minha mente. Não tenho tempo para isso." Disse passando pela garota e indo em direção ao retrato.

"Espere." Disse a jovem com a voz magoada. "Eu estou tentando me desculpar."

A revelação surpreendeu o garoto e fez com que ele prestasse atenção.

A menina voltou a falar ao notar que estava sendo ouvida.

"Eu fui uma idiota." Disse ela.

"Você foi." Concordou o garoto em tom seco.

"Não me interrompa." Voltou a jovem irritada. "Eu espalhei todos aqueles rumores e coloquei a Grifinória contra você." Explicou a menina sentindo-se culpada. "Na época, parecia a coisa certa. Estavam todos falando sobre como você era esquisito e suspeito. Depois ainda ouve o incidente com a cobra." Listou.

"Você está tentando se desculpar ou se explicar?" Interrompeu Harry olhando para a garota pela primeira vez em toda a troca.

"Me desculpe." Disse a menina de uma vez. "Eu estava errada." Disse se aproximando. "Eu fui egoísta e ciumenta. Quando eu cheguei nessa escola eu pensei que não teria chances. Me esforcei, li todos os livros em que pude colocar as mãos."

Harry assentiu, como se entendesse o sentimento.

"Você não tem ideia de quão contente eu estava quando percebi que eu poderia ser a melhor mesmo com toda a desvantagem." Explicou a garota. "No entanto, antes que eu pudesse estufar o peito com orgulho você apareceu." Dessa vez o tom da garota se tornou amargo. "Parecia ser melhor em tudo, sem nem mesmo se esforçar."

Harry zombou, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

"Então, quando as pessoas começaram a falar sobre como você estava atacando os alunos eu apenas acreditei." Comentou segurando os próprios ombros em uma posição que exalava insegurança. "Parecia que você estava zombando de mim, sendo melhor em tudo e atacando crianças trouxas. Apenas me perdoe, eu estava errada."

Quando terminou o seu discurso, a garota estava com os olhos baixos e portava uma feição derrotada.

"Isso é perda de tempo." Disse o jovem de olhos verdes implacável, surpreendendo a menina vulnerável. "Isso não muda o que aconteceu e como as coisas terminaram. Você transformou minha vida em um inferno, naquele ano."

"Eu sei. Me desculpe." Sussurrou a garota envergonhada.

Harry levantou a voz.

"Pare de se desculpar." Gritou irritado fazendo a garota na sua frente recuar. "Aceite que você fez besteira e faça melhor da próxima vez, desculpas não importam. Desculpas não trazem as pessoas de volta." Disse o garoto trazendo sua voz de volta ao tom normal.

"Isso é sobre a menina que morreu? Você me culpa?" Perguntou a garota confusa e machucada.

"Não fale sobre ela." Sussurrou Harry como se tivesse sido socado, enquanto virava as costas. "E não. Eu não culpo você." Terminou o jovem adentrando a sala comunal e deixando para trás a garota machucada e pensativa.


	19. Capítulo 16 - The Repentant Thief

Novembro chegou. Acompanhada do novo mês veio a nova reputação de Harry perante seus pares. Era estranho ser tratado como uma celebridade e receber sorrisos encorajadores depois dos acontecimentos que o levaram a deixar a escola no fim do seu segundo ano. A casa da Grifinória pareceu esquecer rapidamente da desconfiança que ainda havia sobre sua figura e tratou logo de abraçá-lo como seu campeão. Não que Harry se importasse com isso, a festa que foi dada em sua homenagem na noite após a seleção sentiu falta de sua presença.

Já fazia quase uma semana, e hoje havia chegado a notícia que o garoto esperava. Mais cedo, naquele dia, um jovem aluno havia lhe entregado um bilhete que continha instruções sobre em que lugar e em que horas ele deveria encontrar com seu novo instrutor. O diretor havia falado pouco sobre a pessoa que ia ensinar-lhe durante o ano, mas Harry não estava muito ansioso. Seu tempo com Nicholas provou que havia muito pouco que ele não pudesse aprender por sua conta e depois de experimentar o velho alquimista como professor pouca coisa poderia lhe impressionar.

Com esses pensamentos o garoto abriu a porta de uma sala vazia no terceiro andar. Dentro do cômodo, sentado em uma mesa com uma postura relaxada e segurando sua varinha de forma quase preguiçosa estava um ruivo.

"Você deve ser Harry Potter." Presumiu o ruivo sorrindo de forma neutra.

"Você está certo." Respondeu Harry com leve curiosidade. "E quem seria você?"

O ruivo riu com gosto.

"Sua nova babá." Tirou sarro o mais velho. "Me chame de Bill. Dumbledore falou sobre mim?"

"Não muito." Respondeu o garoto com seus olhos estreitando. "Ele me informou que arranjaria um instrutor."

"Você não parece contente com isso." Apontou Bill com curiosidade.

Harry grunhiu, mas respondeu a provocação.

"Eu não preciso de um professor." Disse o garoto indiferente enquanto cruzava os braços. "E sem ofensas, depois de Flamel e Dumbledore eu não acho que haja muito que você possa me ensinar."

O ruivo voltou a rir.

"O diretor comentou que seu animal de estimação estava começando a ficar arrogante."

A feição de Harry se tornou irritada.

"Não é arrogância se eu puder provar o que falo."

A varinha de Bill foi rápida demais para o jovem acompanhar, mas, para a surpresa do garoto, não foi um ataque. Uma das mesas velhas foi transfigurada em um cachorro que olhou em volta atordoado.

Era difícil imbuir animais transfigurados de um senso de ser. Harry percebeu que o homem em sua frente era habilidoso ou, pelo menos, sabia fingir muito bem.

"Me prove então." Disse o homem tirando Harry de seus pensamentos. "Vou colocar uma maldição nesse garoto entusiasmado, bem ali." Comentou apontando para o cão. "Quero que identifique a maldição, a contenha e por fim a quebre." Instruiu o homem que logo enfeitiçou o cão.

Harry não perdeu tempo. Sua varinha apontou para o cão que grunhia de dor no chão e sua magia se apertou em volta do ser. A princípio, a magia usada no animal não era familiar, no entanto o garoto conseguiu reconhecer os sinais de uma magia corrosiva potente.

Fazia algum tempo que ele não exercitava sua capacidade conter maldições. Por sorte era uma habilidade bastante básica quando se entendia o conceito por trás dela. Por outro lado, era um exercício cansativo e frustrante. Não importa quanto tempo uma maldição seja contida, se ela não for imediatamente quebrada os efeitos só serão piores quando ela for liberada.

Era nesse dilema que Harry se encontrava. Já fazia alguns segundos que ele estava evitando que o animal a sua frente se tornasse uma bola de fluídos putrefata, mas por mais que repassasse magia após magia em sua mente, ele não conseguia pensar em nenhuma que causasse esses efeitos exatos. Para piorar, mesmo que ele conhecesse a maldição, nada garantia que ele soubesse como quebrá-la.

"Seu tempo acabou." Comentou Bill alertando Harry dos novos acontecimentos.

Para a surpresa do garoto, o cão havia começado a derreter. Apesar dos seus esforços a magia da maldição começava a ultrapassar as forças de sua contenção e logo ele se viu sem controle nenhum sobre o animal enfeitiçado. Sem surpresas, o cão se tornou uma poça gosmenta borbulhante em segundos.

"Você parece surpreso." Disse o ruivo para seu aluno mais jovem que olhava atordoado. "Eu adoro o cheiro da arrogância arrependida."

"Como isso é possível?" Perguntou Harry confuso e surpreso. "Eu sei como conter maldições. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes."

Bill balançou a cabeça sem se mover da mesa que ainda ocupava.

"Sua técnica estava correta, mas isso não é suficiente quando se trata de maldições desse tipo."

"Eu conheço feitiços que geram ácido e nenhum deles tem esse efeito." Apontou o jovem incomodado.

"Não seja estúpido. Dumbledore disse que você era esperto." Alertou o ruivo. "Você viu algum ácido?"

Harry franziu a testa.

"Não, eu apenas assumi que era algo nesse sentido."

"Primeira lição." Apontou o homem, levantando um único dedo. "Não faça suposições idiotas." Completou, descendo da mesa. "O que você viu foi uma maldição corrosiva baseada em uma magia antiga africana, muito escura e muito ilegal." Explicou. "Ao contrário de um feitiço que cria ácido, essa maldição injeta uma magia estrangeria e extremamente corrosiva no sistema do alvo."

"Isso não explica o motivo de ser tão difícil de contê-la." Voltou a questionar Harry.

"Claro que explica." Zombou Bill. "O efeito corrosivo é tão descontrolado que contamina a magia que você usa para neutralizá-la.

"Parece cruel." Constatou Harry de forma pensativa. "Por que não é tão conhecida?"

"É bem conhecida no meu ramo de trabalho." Começou o mais velho. "Acontece que essa maldição só pode ser aplicada por meios indiretos. Isso significa que ela só pode ser usada para amaldiçoar um objeto ou criar uma armadilha."

O jovem de olhos verdes protestou.

"Você acabou de lançá-la no cão."

Bill revirou os olhos.

"Segundo Dumbledore você é um alquimista. Lembre-se das leis da transfiguração básica, isso nunca foi um cão e sim uma mesa." Disse o homem balançando sua varinha e transformando a poça de fluidos borbulhantes de volta no móvel que era anteriormente.

O olhar de Harry ficou sério enquanto ele absorvia as informações.

"Eu estava errado." Admitiu o mais jovem.

O sorriso de zombaria do ruivo se abriu.

"Repita isso por favor." Pediu para a irritação do mais jovem. "E seja mais específico."

"Eu estava errado, tudo bem?" Repetiu. "Você tem muito a me ensinar." Disse a contragosto.

"Ótimo." Falou o ruivo com um sorriso satisfeito. "Vamos começar."

Demorou algumas horas até que Harry se encontrasse jogado ao chão em pura exaustão.

"Ora, vamos lá." Suspirou o instrutor mais velho. "Isso é tudo? Você já estaria morto se trabalhasse no meu ramo."

Enquanto arfava deitado, Harry deu-se conta que não sabia quase nada sobre o homem que estava torturando-o e usando o seu aprendizado como um pretexto.

"Você já falou sobre esse emprego misterioso algumas vezes." Comentou o jovem em meio as respirações pesadas. "O que você faz exatamente?"

"Eu sou um Curse-breaker." Falou o homem simplesmente.

"E o que um Curse-breaker faz, além de torturar estudantes inocentes." Perguntou o jovem de cabelos negros deixando transparecer a zombaria em sua voz.

O mais velho não pareceu perceber o escárnio de seu aluno, ou ignorou completamente.

"Depende para quem você perguntar." Explicou. "Os Goblins costumam empregar muitos no ramo, mas esses não são os verdadeiros Curse-breakers." Zombou.

"O que você quer dizer exatamente?" Voltou a inquirir o garoto. "Achei que as profissões sancionadas pelo Gringotes eram todas respeitáveis."

"E são." Respondeu o mais velho suspirando. "Minha família acha que eu trabalho para eles, mas, na verdade, eu sou um freelancer." Explicou. "Os Goblins não sancionam profissionais liberais, nós geralmente trabalhamos sozinhos ou em duplas."

"Entendo." Disse Harry, apesar da incerteza. "Mas isso ainda não responde minha dúvida original. O que exatamente vocês fazem?"

"Aqueles que tem contratos com Gringotes supervisionam a manutenção dos cofres e das posses. Algumas vezes eles vão a campo para tornar segura alguma propriedade que se tornou um espólio morto."

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram.

"E aqueles que são como você?" Perguntou com suspeita.

O sorriso de Bill se alargou.

"Nós fazemos a mesma coisa." Disse em tom brincalhão. "A única diferença é que não temos autorização dos donos, e nós levamos os artefatos."

Harry suspirou com leve irritação.

"Então você é um ladrão glorificado? Isso explica a razão de você saber mais sobre magia negra do que o próprio Dumbledore."

"Eu não sou um ladrão." Respondeu Bill de forma severa. "Eu apenas entro em lugares que ninguém se lembra e pego coisas que todos acham que nunca existiram. E não se engane sobre Dumbledore. Ele pode muito bem ser o mago mais poderoso por aí, mas ele não é, de maneira alguma, um especialista em magia das trevas."

"E isso seria você?" Perguntou o jovem em tom seco.

"Amador entusiasta se quiser um rótulo." Comentou o ruivo retornando a zombaria. "Eu não tenho amor pela magia negra, apenas preciso conhecer tudo sobre ela."

"Qualquer coisa que lhe faça dormir melhor a noite." Voltou a zombar o jovem. "O que a sua família acha sobre você ser um ladrão?" Questionou Harry finalmente levantando do lugar que ocupava no chão.

"Eu já disse. Eles acham que eu trabalho para os Goblins." Respondeu. "Além do mais, é engraçado você ter citado minha família. Eu não tive muito tempo para conversar com meu irmão ainda, mas ele tinha coisas pouco graciosas a dizer sobre você."

Os olhos do mais jovem se estreitaram em suspeita e irritação.

"E quem seria esse?" Perguntou. "Algum aluno amargo por não ter sido escolhido como campeão?"

"Ronald Weasley." Respondeu o ruivo de forma neutra.

Harry grunhiu.

"Você esqueceu de falar que é um Weasley."

"Você não perguntou." Disse Bill dando de ombros. "Isso é um problema?"

"Não, desde que você não incentive seu irmãozinho a testar minha paciência." Respondeu o mais jovem. "Eu já tive incômodos o suficiente da parte dele durante o episódio da Câmara."

Bill assentiu com um olhar sério. Parecia levemente irritado pelas palavras pouco lisonjeiras de Harry sobre o mais jovem de sua família.

Os olhos de Harry se desviaram para a porta antes de adquirirem um brilho pensativo.

"Eu só não entendi uma coisa." Comentou. "Por que abandonar seu amado trabalho para perder tempo me ensinando? Dumbledore não pode estar oferecendo tanto dinheiro assim."

Bill riu em voz baixa enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"Na verdade, minha parceira resolveu mudar de vida e estudar para ser uma curandeira." Explicou. "Achei que seria bom tirar umas férias antes de arrumar um novo lacaio, e com o torneio Tribruxo acontecendo percebi que era uma boa hora para visitar a família e aproveitar o espetáculo."

"E então Dumbledore ofereceu-lhe uma oportunidade de ganhar um pouco de ouro fácil." Supôs o mais jovem.

"Basicamente." Disse Bill com olhar neutro.

Harry assentiu sorrindo ironicamente e saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada.

A primeira impressão de Harry sobre seu instrutor era que se tratava de um bastardo completo, porém muito competente. Curiosamente, era uma opinião semelhante a que ele tinha sobre si mesmo.

Eles se dariam bem.

Harry descobriu nos dias seguintes, para seu desgosto, que Bill estava hospedado na escola. Isso significava que a dupla disfuncional que ele possuía com seu amigo Neville, agora era um trio. Bill costumava cumprimentar seus irmãos na mesa da Grifinória e depois se sentar perto dos dois amigos.

O mais velho era uma companhia agradável e Neville gostou dele instantaneamente. Por outro lado, havia a notícia ruim. Os vários irmãos Weasley que estudavam em Hogwarts não aceitaram muito bem ter seu irmão mais velho, que nem era um aluno, sentado ao lado de um estranho.

"Os seus irmãos não parecem felizes com sua escolha de companhia." Comentou Neville de forma quase preguiçosa, incomodado com os olhares constantes do grupo de ruivos sentados no lado mais afastado da mesa.

"Não ligue para eles." Descartou o ruivo com facilidade. "Enquanto você está em um concurso de encarar com meus irmãos o seu amigo Potter está desperdiçando uma quantia grande de tempo na garota loira sentada na outra mesa."

Neville zombou enquanto Harry revirava os olhos.

"Isso não é uma novidade." Resmungou o Longbottom entediado. "Potter descobriu uma pequena queda por garotas que o odeiam."

"Ela não me odeia, nem nos conhecemos." Protestou o jovem de olhos verdes, diante da provocação dos amigos. "Além do mais eu não tenho uma queda por ela, apenas gosto de provocá-la."

Bill riu.

"E isso é razão para encará-la durante as refeições?" Questionou o ruivo.

"Ela fica irritada quando olho para ela." Explicou o mais jovem.

"Como eu disse." Começou Neville. "Ele tem uma queda por ela."

O mais velho dentre os três balançou a cabeça sorrindo, enquanto analisava a garota.

"Ela é realmente bonita." Seus olhos se estreitaram um pouco. "Parece quase antinatural."

"Ela tem sangue de veela." Explicou Neville atraindo olhares de seus amigos. "Pelo menos é o que os boatos dizem."

"Harry deveria ficar preocupado com seu interesse em sua garota?" Perguntou Bill curioso.

"Eu precisava saber mais sobre ela para poder provocá-lo." Explicou o Longbottom. "Além do mais, você começou esse assunto. Harry deveria ficar preocupado com o seu interesse?"

Bill voltou a sorrir de forma misteriosa desviando o olhar para a garota em questão.

"Talvez." Respondeu simplesmente desviando de uma cotovelada do jovem de olhos verdes ao seu lado.

"Já que vocês dois estão tão distraídos, falando sobre mim como se eu não estivesse aqui, estou saindo." Comentou. "Se é que alguém se importa." Acrescentou secamente após perceber que seus amigos mal reconheceram sua colocação.

"Deixe de ser um bebê chorão." Instruiu Bill. "Onde você vai, afinal de contas?"

"Compromisso do torneio." Falou levantando-se. "Pesagem das varinhas, seja lá o que isso for."

"Boa sorte." Zombou Neville. "Tente não tropeçar em qualquer degrau."

A saída de Harry foi marcada por um gesto pouco educado em direção ao seu amigo.

Na verdade Harry ainda tinha algum tempo para gastar antes do seu compromisso. Isso era bom, havia algo que ele precisava fazer e não havia arranjado tempo até agora.

Com um olhar escuro determinado, o garoto caminhou em direção ao corredor do segundo andar.

Algum tempo depois, em uma sala iluminada e bastante lotada, Fleur Delacour esperava ansiosamente, ao lado do campeão de Durmstrang e de todos os envolvidos no torneio, a chegada de Harry Potter.

Não surpreendeu-a nem um pouco que o garoto atrasasse em seu compromisso com o torneio. Afinal, o jovem parecia fazer questão de irritar ao máximo todos que estavam ao seu redor.

"Dumbledore." Resmungou Karkaroff. "Já passaram vinte minutos." Alertou. "Onde está o seu pirralho?"

O velho diretor de Hogwarts não parecia preocupado. Na verdade, ele tinha uma aparência de tranquilidade em meio aos sussurros impacientes que começavam a tomar a sala.

"Não se preocupe Igor, ele já deve estar chegando." Tranquilizou o homem.

E ele estava certo. Antes que mais críticas pudessem ser feitas o terceiro campeão entrou na sala portando um olhar ilegível.

"Desculpem o atraso." Desculpou-se o jovem sem demonstrar vergonha alguma. "Um amigo precisava de ajuda com uma tarefa, muito, muito importante." Seu tom agora parecia francamente sincero, o que não impediu Fleur de desconfiar de sua desculpa.

Madame Maxime foi mais vocal em sua desconfiança.

"E o que poderia ser mais importante que uma cerimônia oficial do Torneio Tribruxo?" Questionou a mulher em tom duro.

O rosto do jovem que antes estava neutro e até mesmo um pouco culpado se abriu em um sorriso zombeteiro.

"O professor de trato das criaturas mágicas precisava de ajuda para alimentar seus vermes cegos." Explicou o garoto em tom obviamente jocoso. "Eu tenho certeza que nosso pequeno torneio escolar amigável não é importante o suficiente para que criaturas mágicas morram de fome por ele, é?"

A resposta indignada que Fleur tinha certeza que viria de sua professora foi interrompida pela ação rápida de Dumbledore.

"Ótima piada Harry. Excelente, de fato." Apaziguou o homem com um olhar de advertência em direção ao seu aluno. "Agora que estamos todos aqui, podemos começar a cerimônia." Disse o velho.

Observando que qualquer problema já havia sido apaziguado, Bagman tomou a frente.

"Pois bem, como sabem estamos aqui para a pesagem das varinhas." Revelou o homem. "Não se preocupem, elas apenas serão inspecionadas por um especialista que atestará sua funcionalidade." Uma tosse interrompeu o raciocínio do juiz. "E é claro." Recomeçou ele após ver a fonte do som. "Depois disso, teremos uma pequena sessão de entrevistas e fotos."

Fleur tinha certeza de que viu a repórter zombar ao fundo.

Enquanto Bagman continuava seu discurso de preparativos, Fleur percebeu que Harry Potter não parecia feliz em estar ali. Era a primeira vez que a garota via o menino, normalmente irritante e brincalhão, com uma feição incomodada.

"O que aconteceu." Perguntou ela de forma dura em voz baixa, chamando a atenção do jovem que não havia reconhecido sua presença até aquele momento.

O menino fechou a cara em confusão.

"Você está falando comigo?" Perguntou ele no mesmo tom sussurrado que ela havia utilizado.

Por um momento Fleur lamentou ter iniciado a conversa.

"Obviamente." Se forçou a responder. "Algo parece estar lhe incomodando. Finalmente se deu conta que o torneio é um assunto sério?"

O garoto riu sem humor algum.

"Não. Não é nada disso." Esclareceu. "Tenho muitas coisas em minha mente no momento, é apenas isso." Fleur assentiu antes que ele continuasse. "É estranho que você tenha percebido a diferença." Apontou o jovem, voltando ao tom forçosamente brincalhão. "Tem prestado muita atenção em mim ultimamente?"

A garota francesa revirou os olhos.

"Ao contrário de você, eu não fico encarando os outros durante as refeições." Disse ela de forma evasiva. "Isso não é muito elegante de sua parte."

O mais jovem riu desviando o olhar para os diretores que realizavam os últimos acertos para a cerimônia.

"Desculpe." Disse ele sem parecer arrependido. "É apenas divertido te ver irritada, eu não posso evitar."

Fleur voltou a revirar o olhos, sem vontade de continuar a conversa estranha.

Por sorte, qualquer preparativo de última hora que restasse já havia sido resolvido e os campeões foram chamados para o início da cerimônia.

"Gostaria de lhe apresentar o Sr. Olivaras." Falou Dumbledore apresentando um velho bruxo de olhos azuis assustadores. "Ele vai verificar suas varinhas e garantir que estejam em pleno funcionamento antes do torneio." Explicou o homem com um sorriso calmo. "Também gostaria de apresentar nossa segunda especialista." Voltou a falar o velho, dessa vez apontando para uma mulher que Fleur não havia percebido até agora. Ao seu lado Harry Potter arregalou os olhos em choque. Era a emoção mais natural que a garota havia visto no rosto do jovem até agora. "Senhora Perenelle Flamel." Disse o diretor para o choque de muitos dos presentes.

Era uma mulher bonita. Não poderia ter mais que quarenta anos, na opinião de Fleur. Possuía cabelos loiros, olhos cor de chocolate e uma feição que variava entre entediada e aborrecida.

O mais impressionante sobre ela era o sorriso sarcástico que enviava em direção ao competidor mais jovem do torneio que até agora não havia mudado sua expressão chocada.

"Dumbledore." Falou Maxime de forma ofendida e irritada. "Por que não fomos informados sobre isso?"

"Olympe." Falou a mulher, pela primeira vez, se dirigindo a sua diretora por seu primeiro nome. "Eu lembro de você como uma criança educada. Se comporte como uma."

Era a primeira vez que Fleur viu sua diretora corar de vergonha. Isso parecia divertir Dumbledore, assim como a mulher misteriosa.

Pensando com mais cuidado, Fleur percebeu que conhecia o sobrenome da Senhora a sua frente.

"Você é a esposa de Nicholas Flamel." Deixou escapar a jovem de olhos azuis, atraindo para si os olhares de todos da sala. Ao seu lado Harry Potter suspirou e lhe lançou um olhar de simpatia.

"Você está correta, garotinha." Disse a mulher simplesmente, virando seu olhar de volta para o jovem de olhos verdes que parecia tentar se encolher.

Só agora, a loira percebeu que os dois provavelmente já se conheciam. A realização a incomodou por algum motivo.

"Agora que isso foi resolvido." Recomeçou Dumbledore tentando atrair a atenção de volta para sua explicação. "Sra. Flamel se ofereceu gentilmente para substituir seu marido como especialista em focos alquímicos."

Foi a vez de Karkaroff expressar seu descontentamento.

"Todos conhecemos as regras Dumbledore." Falou o homem irritado. "Qual foi a última vez que foi necessário um especialista em focos alquímicos na cerimonia de pesagem das varinhas?"

"Já faz muito tempo." Respondeu o velho. "Mas considerando a situação, se faz necessário novamente."

"Por que?" Dessa vez foi sua diretora a perguntar. A mulher francesa parecia tão incomodada quanto seu colega de Durmstrang. "Minha aluna certamente não é uma alquimista. E eu sei que a alquimia já não faz parte do currículo de nenhuma das três escolas."

"Você tem razão." Disse o velho. "Eu realmente lamento informá-los sobre isso de última hora. Acontece que descobrimos em um curto espaço de tempo quem seriam os campeões."

"Corte a ladainha Albus." Interrompeu a mulher que parecia cada vez mais impaciente. "Estou aqui por causa do garoto." Falou ela apontado para o mais jovem dos três, que suspirou em descontentamento. "Ele foi treinado pelo meu marido." A sala ficou silenciosa. Ao seu lado Harry Potter voltou a se mexer incomodado. Fleur nunca havia visto o garoto parecendo tão nervoso. Ambos, Maxime e Karkaroff pareciam preocupados com a revelação. No entanto, Viktor Krum apenas encarava o campeão mais jovem com curiosidade. "É muito simples." Voltou a falar a mulher. "Vocês precisam de um especialista em focos alquímicos, porque há um alquimista competindo."

"Obrigado, Perenelle." Falou Dumbledore, não parecendo agradecido. "Pela explicação graciosa e sutil." Completou o homem. "Agora, vamos ao que interessa. Sr. Olivaras." Chamou atenção o velho.

O velho de aparência assustadora assumiu a frente sorrindo.

"Agora que todas as dúvidas foram sanadas." Começou ele. "Senhorita Delacour, poderia vir até aqui e entregar sua varinha?"

A garota fez como foi mandada, sem dizer uma palavra. Na verdade, sua mente ainda estava distraída com a revelação de ser o garoto que a atormentava diariamente, um alquimista treinado pelo próprio Nicholas Flamel.

Fleur mal notou o homem analisando um de seus bens mais preciosos. Sua atenção só foi desviada quando ele começou a falar.

"Inflexível, vinte e quatro centímetros e feita de jacarandá." O homem fez uma pausa. "Possuí um núcleo incomum." Constatou. "Um fio de cabelo de uma veela. Estou certo?"

"Sim." Se limitou a dizer Fleur, ainda distraída. "O fio era da minha vó."

"Entendo." Falou o homem balançando a cabeça curioso. "É uma escolha interessante. Nunca usei algo assim. Sempre achei que faria uma combinação temperamental." Disse o homem escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. "No entanto, tudo bem se funciona para você." Fleur estreitou os olhos diante da frase do artesão, mas não falou nada. O homem usou um feitiço que fez cair ao chão um amontoado de flores. "Muito bem, ela está em perfeito estado de funcionamento." Declarou o homem entregando a varinha a sua proprietária.

"Sr. Krum, por favor." Solicitou o homem após uma breve conversa com os jurados. "Um bom exemplo de uma criação de meu colega Gregorovitch." Foi a primeira impressão do velho. "Excelente fabricante de varinhas, de fato. Embora, tenhamos uma divergência quanto ao estilo." Acrescentou franzindo a testa. "Bétula e corda de coração de dragão. Uma combinação confiável." Disse apreciativamente. "Mais grossa do que eu faria, bastante rígida e possuí vinte seis centímetros. Avis." Disse conjurando alguns pássaros. "É um belo trabalho e está em perfeito funcionamento." Disse o homem entregando a varinha ao seu dono com um aceno educado.

"Resta o último dos três." Sorriu o velho virando-se para o garoto que ainda não havia deixado o lado de Fleur. "Sr. Potter, por favor." O garoto deu dois passos largos parando em frente ao homem e lhe entregando sua varinha sem cerimônias. Os olhos do velho pareceram brilhar ao segurar o pedaço de madeira. "Ah sim, eu me lembro bem." Começou o homem em tom misterioso. "Uma das minhas próprias criações. Eu estava particularmente orgulhoso desta aqui." Falou enquanto segurava a varinha de forma quase carinhosa. Estranhamente, Fleur se viu curiosa para saber mais sobre a varinha do garoto irritante. "Pinheiro, trinta e cinco centímetros contendo um núcleo de pena da asa de um hipogrifo." O velho riu para si mesmo. "Flexível. Uma escolha muito boa para transfiguração e magia ofensiva em geral." Analisou o velho como se olhasse para o passado. "Parece ter lhe servido bem até agora." Harry Potter sorriu tristemente em confirmação. "Está em perfeito estado de funcionamento." Disse o velho sem nem mesmo testar a varinha. "E lembre-se meu jovem." Chamou atenção enquanto devolvia a varinha ao seu dono. "Há sempre uma segunda opção." Harry Potter parecia ter entendido, portanto balançou a cabeça enquanto se afastava.

"Não pense que acabou criança." Falou a Sra. Flamel chamando a atenção de Harry para si mesma. "Venha até aqui e me mostre esse anel." Comandou.

O jovem hesitou por um momento antes de obedecer e entregar o anel a contragosto.

A mulher observou a joia com um olhar crítico. Sem desviar o olhar.

"Eu não achei que Nicholas lhe deixaria usar o rubi tão rápido." Disse de repente. "Eu não queria que ele deixasse você avançar tanto em tão pouco tempo." Voltou a falar, para a confusão dos presentes. Ao contrário do restante das pessoas na sala, o garoto de olhos verdes parecia compreender perfeitamente sobre o que a mulher falava. "Eu acho que eu estava certa." Disse ela entregando o anel de volta ao garoto. "Você não está praticando tanto quanto deveria. Nicholas não ficará satisfeito."

"Só se você contar." Falou o garoto em voz baixa e tom amargo.

"Pode ter certeza que eu vou." Retornou a mulher rapidamente. "Está tudo certo com o anel dele. Não é uma pedra filosofal e isso é a única coisa que importa para seu regulamento estúpido. Se trata apenas de um bom foco de rubi. Muito mais do que o suficiente para um alquimista medíocre."

A mulher virou-se e saiu da sala sem se importar com os olhares e sussurros confusos.

"Não se preocupem." Falou Dumbledore retomando o controle da situação. "Se houvesse qualquer problema ela teria deixado claro."

"Bom, sendo assim." Disse Bagman incerto, diante dos insultos velados deixados pela mulher. "Acho que isso era tudo."

Dumbledore assentiu.

"Encerramos por hoje." Disse ele. "Vocês podem voltar para suas aulas." Todos começaram a se dirigir para a saída. "Depois da sessão de fotos e entrevistas, é claro."

Fleur escutou Harry Potter gemer, mesmo que esse já estivesse com metade do corpo para fora da porta. A menina sorriu, o garotinho podia ser engraçado as vezes.


	20. Capítulo 17 - Wonderful Life

Assim que teve a oportunidade, ele saiu a passos rápidos da sala em que ocorreu a pesagem das varinhas. Seus pés o levaram até a árvore familiar ao lado do lago, onde ele costumava relaxar sozinho ou junto de seu único amigo.

Não havia muito a ser feito naquele dia. Neville tinha aulas e Bill havia ido visitar sua ex-parceira de trabalho em uma tentativa de convencê-la a voltar para o ramo. Além disso, era muito cedo para seus estudos, ele certamente não queria lidar com os olhares indiscretos.

O barulho de passos apressados o surpreendeu e o tirou de seus pensamentos. No pequeno caminho de pedras que levava até a beira do lago estava Fleur Delacour. A garota parecia ter corrido para alcançá-lo e se dirigia de maneira certeira em sua direção.

"O que há de errado com você, saindo sorrateiramente dos lugares." Falou a garota irritada cruzando os braços na sua frente. "Eu chamei seu nome no corredor."

Ele não havia escutado.

"Desculpe." Falou confuso pela aparição da garota. "Eu não estava prestando atenção."

Fleur revirou os olhos antes de voltar a falar.

"Me fale sobre a alquimia." Exigiu sem dar mais explicações.

Os olhos do jovem se estreitaram.

"Isso parece um pouco arbitrário." Respondeu com mal humor. "Procure um livro. Nós temos uma biblioteca no castelo, se precisar." Zombou.

"Não há muitos livros por aí sobre esse assunto." Disse a francesa a contragosto cerrando os dentes. "Eu já li alguns, eles não foram muito esclarecedores."

"É claro que não." Voltou a zombar Harry. "Alquimistas são muito protetores com seus segredos." Explicou ele. "Os verdadeiros não escrevem livros."

A expressão da garota se tornou frustrada. Isso divertiu Harry, por alguma razão.

"Então." Começou ela. "Como alquimistas aprendem?"

O jovem deu de ombros.

"Passa de professor para aluno, na maior parte." Esclareceu, ainda deitado com os braços atrás da cabeça. "Nicholas me deixou ver alguns de seus manuscritos, mas demorava tanto para decifrá-los que valia mais a pena implorar para que ele me ensinasse algo do que tentar aprender por conta própria."

"Isso é tudo?" Questionou parecendo irritada. "Implorar para que um velho te ensine algo?"

"Sim." Falou simplesmente. "Mas isso muda com o tempo. Um novo aluno deixa de ser um novato completo quando começa a perceber os padrões e regras, e cria seu próprio método de transmutar."

Ela não parecia contente com suas respostas. Na verdade, as informações só pareciam trazer mais dúvidas.

"Você poderia me mostrar?" Perguntou ela, após alguns segundos em silêncio desconfortável.

"Sem chance." Respondeu Harry com olhar em branco. "Você vai ver durante o torneio se tiver sorte."

O rosto da garota se fechou em descontentamento, mas ela pareceu aceitar que era uma batalha perdida. Pelo menos por enquanto.

"Agora que citou o torneio." Comentou a garota com interesse. "A esposa de seu professor não parecia estar muito feliz em ver você."

O rosto de Harry ficou irritado por um momento e ele levantou de sua posição deitada para uma sentada.

"Perenelle não me suporta." Comentou o jovem com um olhar distante. "O que é irônico, considerando que ela me ensinou mais coisas do que o próprio Nicholas."

"Eu não entendo." Voltou a falar Fleur confusa, finalmente sentando ao lado do garoto mais jovem.

"Mesmo Dumbledore não foi capaz de se tornar um alquimista competente estudando com Nicholas." Explicou o Potter. "Perenelle tem boas razões para pensar que eu estou desperdiçando o tempo de seu marido."

"Isso não explica por qual razão ela ensinou-lhe qualquer coisa." Apontou a garota.

"Ela acha que eu não sou digno de aprender com o grande Nicholas Flamel." Explicou. "Então, tomou para si mesma a responsabilidade de me manter longe dele o máximo possível. Mesmo que para isso ela tenha que me ensinar por conta própria."

"Essa é uma maneira estranha de ver as coisas." Falou a garota com um olhar curioso encarando o lago em pensamento.

"Eu concordo." Riu Harry. "No entanto, acho que eu deveria ser grato a ela."

Dessa vez a menina mais velha não conseguiu esconder a curiosidade em sua voz.

"Por que?" Perguntou. "Você diz que ela não te suporta. Ensinar algumas coisas não muda nada."

"Não há nenhuma razão oculta." Disse o jovem sorrindo. "Ela é uma professora muito melhor que Nicholas. Eu provavelmente não saberia como transmutar uma única barra de ferro se ela tivesse me deixado aprender apenas com ele."

Fleur riu da noção de que o alquimista imortal era um professor ruim.

Após algum tempo de risadas contidas e silêncio confortável os olhos da garota voltaram a ser inquisitivos. Dessa vez, seu olhar se dirigiu ao anel que descansava nos dedos de Harry Potter.

"Ela falou algo sobre isso ser um bom foco de rubi." Disse apontando para a joia nas mãos do garoto. "O que ela quis dizer?"

"Sua curiosidade sobre alquimia não é tão adorável." Disse Harry suspirando com cansaço, em uma tentativa pouco exitosa de irritar a garota. "Acredito que ela disse que era um foco melhor do que um alquimista medíocre, como eu, merece." Apontou. "Mas agradeço por não jogar isso na minha cara." Brincou o garoto.

Fleur fez uma pequena careta.

"Não desvie o assunto." Alertou ela. "O que ela quis dizer sobre o rubi ser um núcleo alquímico de qualidade?" Perguntou. "Os poucos livros que li deram a entender que alquimistas usavam varinhas, assim como qualquer outro bruxo."

Harry bufou.

"Essa é uma boa razão para dizer que todos esses livros são lixo." Falou o garoto com desprezo evidente em sua voz. "Verdadeiros alquimistas usam doze joias diferentes como núcleos ou catalisadores, como alguns chamam." Explicou o garoto tirando o anel e entregando na mão da garota que o observou curiosa e surpresa. "Varinhas são muito reativas para alquimia complexa. O que demoraria cinco minutos de cálculo para um alquimista com um núcleo inerte pode levar semanas para um que usa uma varinha."

"É mais pesado do que parece." Falou ela para Harry, que apenas assentiu. "Por que doze joias?"

O garoto deu de ombros.

"Principalmente pelo simbolismo." Falou como se não importasse. "Os alquimistas antigos acreditavam que a alquimia era a junção de doze artes ou disciplinas mágicas, mas isso é tudo teoria ultrapassada." Explicou com um sorriso melancólico ao ver a francesa colocando o anel em seu dedo. "Hoje em dia, os aprendizes começam usando pedras menos nobres até chegarem no rubi, é como um rito de passagem ou uma jornada do adepto."

Os olhos de Fleur se desviaram do anel para encarar Harry com descrença.

"Você já está tão avançado em apenas um ano?" Perguntou ela incrédula.

Harry revirou os olhos.

"Não tire conclusões precipitadas." Alertou o jovem levemente irritado. "Usar o rubi só significa que Nicholas confia em mim o suficiente para aprender sozinho. Eu estou muito longe desse nível. Na verdade, Perenelle tem razão sobre isso, é um núcleo bom demais para alguém como eu."

"Isso é impressionante." Disse a garota retirando anel de seu dedo e o devolvendo para seu legítimo dono. "Eu não sabia sobre a maior parte dessas coisas."

Harry sorriu encolhendo os ombros.

"A maior parte das pessoas não sabe." Disse ele. "Todo conhecimento comum sobre alquimia é inútil, na maior parte."

A garota assentiu antes de voltar a falar.

"Obrigado por me contar todas essas coisas." Agradeceu a francesa. "Eu sei que não nos damos muito bem, mas talvez eu possa suportar seu comportamento infantil e irritante se você continuar a me falar sobre a alquimia."

Harry levantou do chão onde estava sentado enquanto ria em voz alta.

"Não me agradeça tão fácil." Falou ele com um sorriso maldoso. "Tem muito que eu deixei de te contar. Além do mais, onde estaria a graça em irritá-la propositalmente se você não se incomodar com isso?" Perguntou o garoto que virou as costas e saiu andando sem se despedir e tampouco esperar por uma resposta.

"Idiota irritante." Insultou a francesa, corada pela frustração, em voz alta para o garoto que já estava bem longe.

Harry riu e continuou seu caminho em direção ao castelo. Faltavam desessete dias para a primeira tarefa, havia muito a ser feito. Ainda que ele gostasse de passar o tempo tirando a garota francesa do sério ele precisava descobrir onde a tarefa ocorreria.

O seu plano era ousado, exigia precisão e planejamento. Ele nunca havia realizado alquimia tão extensiva. Na verdade, seria bem mais fácil arranjar uma outra forma, mas Dumbledore deixou bem claro que precisava de uma demonstração chamativa.

Quando o velho questionou o garoto sobre transmutar um dragão, a resposta foi sincera. Era uma tarefa quase impossível, mesmo com o uso de uma pedra filosofal. Por mais inviável que fosse a suposição, havia ajudado com uma ideia tão chamativa quanto, mas muito mais plausível.

Andando em direção ao castelo e encarando o sol, que sumia por trás da estrutura, o garoto sorriu. Faltavam dezessete dias para a tarefa, e já estava anoitecendo.

Harry não viu Bill Weasley até o dia seguinte, durante uma de suas sessões de treinamento. Era bem verdade que havia cálculos a serem feitos e uma fórmula alquímica a ser desenhada, mas era inútil perder tempo pensando nisso enquanto não descobrisse algumas informações essenciais quanto ao local da tarefa. Por isso ele não se sentia muito culpado por gastar seu tempo precioso tentando acertar seu instrutor ruivo com magia negra.

"Exitium." Gritou o jovem de cabelos pretos desviando de uma magia roxa brilhante.

Bill não teve problemas em neutralizar a magia, é claro. No entanto, o ruivo pareceu se aborrecer com algo.

"Amador." Zombou. "Não grite suas intenções se quiser ficar vivo em um duelo."

Isso incomodou o mais jovem que não se sentiu mal em demonstrar seu desacordo enquanto ainda desviava das magias perigosas do Weasley.

"É difícil lançar magia negra em silêncio." Grunhiu o jovem com cansaço evidente.

"Sabe o que é mais difícil?" Perguntou o ruivo de forma retórica. "Lutar contra um dragão. Você pretende falhar nisso também?"

Isso chamou a atenção de Harry instantaneamente. A distração fez com que ele fosse atingido por uma maldição de congelamento obscura. O gelo correu instantaneamente pelas suas veias e ele sentiu como se elas estivessem se rasgando. Bill foi rápido em rebater os efeitos da própria maldição, mas isso não impediu que Harry caísse no chão agonizando.

"Merda." Falou o ruivo se aproximando e lançando alguns feitiços desconhecidos que pareceram aliviar um pouco o frio que ele sentia. "Você se distraiu, não faça isso." Repreendeu.

"Isso não aconteceria se você não lançasse feitiços perigosos por aí." Resmungou Harry enquanto seus dentes rangiam com a frieza que tomou conta de seu corpo. Até mesmo o ato de se arrastar para uma posição sentada pareceu piorar sua situação.

"Como se seus feitiços fossem inofensivos." Zombou o ruivo ajudando seu amigo a ficar em uma posição sentada enquanto apontava para um punhado de pó, que há poucos segundos havia sido uma mesa, na parte de trás da sala. "Aquilo foi uma maldição de destruição. Obliterou a mesa e teria me causado danos sérios." Isso era verdade. "O que te distraiu, afinal?"

Harry balançou a cabeça enquanto testava o funcionamento de seus dedos. As magias lançadas por Bill pareciam fazer efeito e seu corpo já estava voltando ao normal. Ele tinha que aprender mais sobre isso, de preferência em breve.

"Você falou sobre dragões." Respondeu simplesmente. "O que mais sabe sobre isso?"

O ruivo ficou boquiaberto e indignado.

"Você ficou parado como um idiota na frente de uma maldição mortal por que eu citei o maldito torneio?" Questionou com incredulidade. "Você é mais lento do que eu pensava se ainda não descobriu sobre os dragões."

O mais jovem não deixou a irritação desviá-lo de suas dúvidas.

"Não seja estúpido." Repreendeu. "Dumbledore me falou sobre eles no primeiro dia." Explicou o Potter. "Eu quero saber sobre o local da tarefa, quando você citou os dragões achei que poderia saber mais sobre isso."

O ruivo ao notar que seu aluno não apresentava nenhuma complicação duradoura decorrente da breve exposição a magia negra, se afastou enquanto considerava a pergunta.

"Eu sei sobre os dragões por que um dos meus irmãos é um domador." Explicou o Weasley. "Ele foi uma das pessoas encarregadas e trazê-los para a Inglaterra."

Harry levantou-se da posição sentada que ocupava.

"O seu irmão deve saber algo sobre o que eu preciso." Supôs o jovem. "Mande uma carta para ele."

Bill zombou.

"Eu não sou seu empregado." Falou com um sorriso de escárnio. "Além disso, é desnecessário."

Os olhos do mais jovem que haviam se estreitado com a demissão do instrutor voltaram a arregalar com a implicação da última frase.

"Você sabe, não é?" Inquiriu com urgência. "Me diga."

Bill Weasley cruzou os braços com um sorriso maldoso.

"Implore." Falou secamente.

"Sem chance." Negou o Potter cruzando os braços. "Me diga."

O Weasley suspirou, mas cedeu.

"Charlie estava reclamando sobre como eles estavam demorando para construir o pavilhão." Comentou o ruivo. "Isso atrapalhou a logística um pouco."

Harry revirou os olhos com impaciência.

"Eu não quero saber a história de vida do seu irmão." Disse impaciente. "Apenas a localização, se for possível."

"Cale-se, eu já estava chegando lá." Repreendeu o mais velho com altivez. "Tem uma clareira a oeste do lago, na floresta negra. Não é visível dos terrenos e fica escondida pelas árvores. Circule pela borda da floresta perto da cabana do Hagrid e você vai vê-la, é impossível errar."

Harry assentiu e virou as costas. Saiu da sala apressado e sem dizer nada.

"Não precisa agradecer." Ele ouviu Bill gritar quando já estava no corredor.

Essa informação era a última peça do quebra-cabeça. O prazo seria apertado, mas ele conseguiria. Havia preparativos a serem feitos e ele não tinha tempo a perder.

Por sorte, ele não viu ninguém no caminho até a clareira. Havia um fio constante de fumaça saindo da chaminé no chalé de Hagrid e alguns alunos de Durmstrang lançavam feitiços no convés de seu navio, mas além disso ele tinha um caminho limpo. Ele teria entrado na floresta se fosse necessário, mas sua capa de invisibilidade oferecia toda a discrição que ele precisava.

As informações de Bill eram precisas. O caminho de grama a oeste do lago levava a um ângulo na floresta que se abria em uma espécie de clareira que ficava escondida do castelo pelas altas árvores e vegetação densa. O mais surpreendente era o tamanho da estrutura, as árvores da floresta negra eram monstruosas, mas o estádio montado para a tarefa era uma espécie de coliseu de pedra e madeira. Os camarotes mais altos ultrapassavam facilmente o pico das mais altas árvores da floresta.

Era estranho que aquilo não pudesse ser visto do castelo, parecia óbvio que havia um tipo de magia encobrindo aquele lugar dos olhares curiosos dos estudantes.

Ao lado da monstruosidade de pedra havia um pequeno acampamento com aparência simples. Harry supôs que era o local de descanso dos domadores enviados para tomar conta dos dragões durante o torneio.

E por falar nas bestas cuspidoras de fogo, assim que entrou no espaço aberto ele conseguiu ver os gritos de ordem e rugidos furiosos vindos de um local mais profundo na floresta. Era óbvio que os dragões estavam sendo mantidos escondidos na segurança das árvores. Por um momento o garoto pensou no pesadelo logístico que aquele empreendimento representava.

Não havia mais tempo a perder, teria sido bom dar uma olhada nos dragões, mas Harry não achou prudente arriscar-se tanto assim. Além do mais, não faria tanta diferença saber detalhes sobre as espécies, um dragão era um dragão e ele não pretendia lutar diretamente com qualquer que fosse. Seus pés o levaram rapidamente até o arco de pedra que dava acesso a enorme estrutura. Haviam escadas que subiam para as arquibancadas e um acesso à parte interna do local.

Os corredores internos pareciam uma masmorra e desciam por um bom caminho até a parte interior. Assim que pisou no lugar confirmou suas suspeitas. Se tratava de um enorme fosso irregular. O chão suave da clareira deu lugar a um amontoado de pedras do tamanho de pequenas casas. O chão era áspero com picos mais altos e valas escavadas na pedra. Era o cenário perfeito para um show de horrores.

Tudo em nome do entretenimento de qualidade.

Na parte mais alta do espaço aberto estava o local em que ele supôs que o dragão ficaria. Havia também, nesse local, o que parecia um ninho esculpido na rocha e alguns pinos grossos encravados na pedra, ele esperava que essas coisas serviriam para ancorar as correntes que prenderiam os dragões, mas evitou ficar esperançoso quanto a isso.

"Isso é definitivamente assustador." Sussurrou o garoto atordoado ao absorver todas as características da arena intimidadora. O lugar, absolutamente vazio e mortalmente silencioso, o aterrorizava. Ele não queria nem imagina como seria estar cara a cara com um dragão na frente de uma multidão ansiosa por sangue e fogo, naquele mesmo espaço.

Com uma breve repreensão a si mesmo, começou a trabalhar. Ele não tinha tempo a perder com divagações inúteis, havia um trabalho a ser feito.

Com a varinha em uma mão e o anel de rubi na outra, estalou seus dedos. Um dos pedregulhos menores voou inofensivamente em sua direção, seu anel brilhou e a pedra se tornou um amontoado de partículas de poeira flutuando em sua frente, sob seu olhar analítico.

Sua varinha entrou em ação com um breve balançar e o que antes era poeira comum se dividiu em vários grupos de elementos flutuantes. O olhar do garoto nunca deixou o trabalho a sua frente. Alguém como Nicholas poderia compensar qualquer erro de cálculo com um sacrifício apropriado, não seria nenhum empecilho. Um alquimista mais inexperiente, como ele próprio, precisava ser muito cuidadoso em suas preparações.

"Isso é o suficiente." Sussurrou o garoto para si mesmo depois de horas de análise meticulosa. "Terá que servir."

A lua já adornava o céu e os gritos e rugidos furiosos haviam se acalmado quando ele saiu da arena para o terreno aberto.

"Os domadores devem ter uma forma de acalmar os dragões, se for preciso." Ponderou para si mesmo o garoto de cabelos pretos enquanto voltava a se envolver em seu manto mágico. "É bom saber."

O caminho até o castelo ocorreu com relativa calmaria. No entanto, arrepios ainda percorriam seu corpo ao lembrar do que teria que enfrentar em alguns dias.

Antes que chegasse até o dormitório um corredor nos andares mais baixos chamou sua atenção e o garoto hesitou. Com pouco pensamento mudou seu rumo para a biblioteca.

A noite ainda era jovem, afinal. Haviam muitos cálculos a serem feitos, possibilidades a serem consideradas e faltavam apenas dezesseis dias para a primeira tarefa.

"Eu realmente espero que isso compense, diretor." Sussurrou o garoto com uma careta ao adentrar na sala familiar, fechando a porta atrás de si. "É uma vida maravilhosa, afinal."


	21. Capítulo 18 - Beautiful Last Words

Era inevitável sentir-se nervoso.

E isso não tinha nada a ver com a saia excessivamente curta que Delacour ostentava ao seu lado enquanto o observava com uma sobrancelha levantada e olhar questionador. Seu nervosismo atual possuía mais ligação com a miniatura enfeitiçada que se contorcia em sua mão.

"Focinho-Curto Sueco, Senhor Potter." Comentou Bagman em um misto de preocupação e confiança. "Espero que possa lidar com isso." Falou mais como uma reflexão tardia.

Essa raça não era uma das que ele havia prestado mais atenção em sua pesquisa e isso era facilmente explicável pela raridade dos acidentes com essas criaturas. Não havia muita informação disponível sobre esse dragão.

Harry não conseguiu evitar olhar com inveja para a imitação de um Verde-Gâles-Comum segurada firmemente por Fleur, que parecia satisfeita, senão aliviada, com a fera atribuída a ela.

Assim que Bagman, acompanhado por sua pequena comitiva, retirou-se da sala. Os campeões enfrentaram um silêncio tenso. Krum parecia concentrado, encarando o chão com afinco enquanto Fleur andava em círculos e lançava, ocasionalmente, olhares preocupados para sua miniatura de dragão, para Harry, para a porta que levava até a arena ou ainda, para todos os itens em sequência.

Não demorou para que o canhão que anunciava o início das festividades – leia-se: banho de sangue – soasse, indicando que já era a hora de Harry se dirigir até seu provável encontro com a morte. A parte da estrutura onde estavam os campeões era de rocha sólida, então era impressionante que as paredes e o chão tremessem com a animação do público.

Em meio a um suspiro que não segurou ao dirigir-se para fora da sala segura, Harry pensou ter visto um breve brilho dos impressionantes olhos azuis gelados de sua colega campeã.

"Não faça nada estúpido." Imaginou ter ouvido ela murmurar.

No caminho até a parte exterior, o nervosismo voltou a se apossar de seu corpo e ele considerou desistir, mas sua hesitação foi cortada ao lembrar dos dois contratos – o firmado pelo cálice; e o firmado com seu mestre – que o obrigavam a fazer isso.

"Inferno!" Lamentou em voz alta ao finalmente ver a luz.

Parecia um delírio de algum tipo. Haviam milhares de pessoas na arena, o jovem Potter arriscava pensar que mais da metade de toda população bruxa deste lado do canal havia comparecido ao evento. O fosso irregular parecia ainda maior nesta ocasião do que no dia em que se esgueirou até ali para fazer seus preparativos e isso sem falar nas arquibancadas, que pareciam não ter fim.

Foi uma péssima hora para notar que ele não estava pensando como ele mesmo neste dia. Os nervos estavam afetando seus pensamentos e ações de uma forma que ele não pensou ser possível e a visão que o aguardava no lado norte do fosso não melhorou a situação.

Seus olhos focaram e ele finalmente agiu.

"Potter está fazendo algo!" Berrou Bagman, sua voz amplificada para todo o ambiente. "Por Merlin!" Exclamou. "O que é isso?"

O choque era compreensível. O balançar da varinha de Harry, aparentemente displicente, fez o chão da arena rachar e enormes pedregulhos levantarem do chão. A rocha serviria de material para o que ele pretendia fazer, mas era também uma precaução a mais contra as chamas azuladas do Dragão a sua frente.

Harry colocou a varinha entre os dentes e correu.

"Potter está segurando sua varinha com a boca e correndo em direção ao dragão furioso." Narrou o batedor aposentado. "Ele ficou maluco?"

Na verdade, o enorme lagarto havia começado a notar a movimentação de Harry do outro lado da arena e começava a exalar pequenas chamar pelas narinas superdimensionadas enquanto se colocava protetoramente acima do ninho de pedra esculpida.

Assim que Harry se colocou em uma distância razoável do dragão ele escondeu-se atrás de um pedregulho, particularmente grande, que ele trouxe para a superfície. Foi uma boa hora para se esconder, já que a próxima coisa que o garoto percebeu foi o grito furioso e o calor das chamas batendo contra a pedra que servia de abrigo.

Ele calculou mal a distância das chamas, isso poderia ter custado a sua vida.

Mas, por outro lado, ele estava próximo o bastante, seu anel brilhava com energia acumulada durante a breve corrida e, por fim, com seus cálculos em mente, ele conhecia aquele lugar como a sua própria magia.

Com a mesma mão que orgulhosamente portava seu anel de rubi, o garoto estalou os dedos audivelmente.

A população no estádio observou em choque enquanto algumas das rochas anteriormente trazidas a superfície eram lançadas em direção ao espaço vazio entre Harry e o dragão, tomando a forma de uma pilha de pedras de tamanho respeitável.

Harry, por sua vez, cerrou os dentes ao sentir sua mão queimar. Era um alerta, seus cálculos foram bons o suficiente para ele ter sucesso, mas não bons o suficiente para ele não pagar o preço, ele precisava tomar mais cuidado.

Os efeitos de sua alquimia ainda não haviam acabado, o chão continuava a rachar e pedaços de rocha maiores se juntavam ao monte inicial, formando uma pilha um pouco mais alta que o dragão que lançava suas chamas de forma incansável, em um esforço justo para transformar a pilha em um monte de nada.

O calor estava nos planos de Harry.

_"Um bom alquimista." _Lembrou da palestra de Nicholas. _"Usa a circunstância ao seu favor. __I__mproviso é estupidez, __mas__ previsão é sabedoria."_

A energia das chamas, absorvidas, era um sacrifício digno e daria a Harry alguma margem de erro em seus cálculos.

Por sorte, o dragão estava envolvido demais com os acontecimentos recentes para se importar com Harry, a próxima etapa necessitaria de uma visão clara de sua criação.

Pela primeira vez desde que lá foi colocada, sua varinha deixou o vão entre seus dentes.

"Ascendium." Lançou-se acima da pedra que anteriormente lhe dava cobertura.

A pilha era grande o suficiente. O enorme – e irritado – dragão azulado já havia a muito esquecido de seus ovos e se colocava como uma barreira intransponível nos limites das correntes que o ancoravam ao chão.

"Servo da terra e do fogo." Sussurrou Harry quase em uma prece, lembrando-se das palavras redigidas cuidadosamente durante as últimas três noites de trabalho. "Ouça o chamado do teu criador, responda a troca da terra, a troca do fogo, a troca do tempo..." A pausa foi inevitável, a dor advinda de sua mão esquerda estendida o fez, pela segunda vez, vacilar. "...a troca da magia. Aceite o sacrifício e simule a vida, criação finita." Encerrou em mais um estalar de dedos.

A dor o fez tropeçar, mas mesmo o dragão furioso parou momentaneamente com o peso mágico que recaiu nas dependências do fosso.

"Harry Potter está no chão." Gritou Bagman de repente, atônito com os acontecimentos, ao lembrar que precisava narrar. "Ele caiu após o que pareceu um feitiço complexo."

Antes que Harry pudesse tirar os joelhos do chão suas ações ganharam forma.

Da colossal pilha de pedras levantou-se um ser sem forma. Que aos poucos parecia tomar uma figura ainda indistinguível. O barulho das rochas rachando parecia com gritos de agonia e, Harry sabia, não estava longe disso.

O estádio pareceu começar a entender o que estava acontecendo. A sua esquerda Harry pensou ter ouvido que sua criação era um demônio invocado.

"É um dragão." Alguém gritou ao longe.

De fato, a criatura de pedra que se contorcia em passos penosos em direção ao dragão azul parecia um dragão em próprio direito.

"Harry Potter transfigurou e animou um dragão de pedra, senhoras e senhores!" Gritou Bagman levantando de sua poltrona e levando a plateia com ele. "Você está vendo isso, Diretor?" Provocou o homem em êxtase.

Harry teria zombado se a dor em seu corpo não o estivesse fazendo evitar qualquer movimento. Ele jamais seria remotamente capaz de fazer transfiguração naquela escala. Na verdade, ele tinha certeza que a professora de transfiguração residente em Hogwarts, mestra de alto nível, não conseguiria e tinha suas dúvidas se o próprio diretor seria capaz, sem recorrer a sua prática alquímica limitada, porém flexível.

Não, não se tratava de transfiguração.

O ser tomou forma e alcançou finalmente sua contraparte.

Em seus cálculos, desenhos e imaginação, sua criação era um ser preto de aparência esguia e escamas pontudas. Na realidade, o golem que ele trouxe a vida se mostrou uma enorme estrutura de pedra, com uma vaga similaridade a um dragão, escamas irregulares, cor cinzenta indefinida e asas mal formadas.

Era uma aberração, era alquimia de alto nível e, na opinião do garoto, que não conseguia segurar o sorriso cansado e doloroso, não poderia ser mais lindo.

"Esmague o lagarto gigante, Coisa." Na realidade, Harry não tinha certeza se o golem – recém-apelidado de Coisa – era capaz de ouvir seus comandos verbais, mas a criatura foi criada para compreender instintivamente os desejos de seu criador, era uma fórmula muito complexa.

Enquanto o dragão real e sua paródia deformada se engajavam em uma luta corporal, Harry lembrou-se de seu objetivo e se pôs a esgueirar em direção ao ninho.

Por um momento ele achou que teria sucesso, até se ver obrigado a buscar abrigo atrás de uma das pedras estrategicamente posicionadas na arena.

O dragão, mesmo enredado em uma batalha franca, não havia descuidado de seus arredores. Harry precisava de uma distração.

Sentindo a necessidade de seu criador, o golem respondeu em ações.

"que Morgana seja condenada!" Exclamou Bagman. "A criatura está cuspindo fogo como um dragão de verdade!"

Isso surpreendeu até mesmo Harry. Ele sabia que era possível – é claro – mas não teve tempo – nem conhecimento – para incluir isso em seus cálculos alquímicos. A única explicação era a ocorrência de um erro fatal em seu planejamento.

Isso gelou seu estômago. De repente, as dores faziam mais sentido, bem como o filete de sangue escorrendo pelo seu nariz no presente momento.

Não havia tempo para debruçar-se em cima de sua própria estupidez.

Por sorte – ou piedade do destino – a comoção e distração causada pela súbita e inesperada capacidade de sua criatura foi distração o suficiente para que ele alcançasse o ovo.

Enquanto observava, melancolicamente, a destruição de seu golem nas garras e dentes implacáveis do dragão azul e caminhava sofridamente em direção a saída do fosso, seu mundo escureceu.

Ele demorou alguns instantes para perceber que estava consciente. Havia um gosto amargo em sua boca – poções, uma em especial – e sua cabeça pesava uma tonelada. Eram sintomas familiares e, honestamente, esperados após a estupidez a qual havia se submetido.

Tentativamente o garoto tentou mexer um de seus dedos. O gemido involuntário – causado pela dor pulsante que correu por todo o seu corpo – foi o suficiente para alertar o restante das pessoas na sala para seu estado recém-desperto.

"Foi um milagre você ter conseguido se afastar do ninho." Comentou uma voz ao seu lado, antes mesmo de ele acordar completamente ou conseguir se mexer.

O anel no dedo do homem era inconfundível, bem como sua característica bengala e olhar jovial, que nesse momento estava mortalmente sério.

"Nicholas, faz um tempo." Comentou o garoto deitado no leito estéril da enfermaria.

"Poucas semanas, na verdade." Ponderou ele.

"Tempo mais que o bastante para ele mostrar toda a extensão de sua estupidez." Comentou uma segunda voz.

Era Perenelle, do outro lado do leito, lhe oferecendo um frasco com um líquido familiar.

"Se você está me oferecendo isso a situação é bem mais séria do que pensei." Comentou o garoto tentando aliviar o clima enquanto tomava a poção oferecida.

Não funcionou.

"O que deu errado?" Voltou a questionar Perenelle com olhar implacável.

Essa era uma pergunta cruel. A conhecendo, ele sabia que ela já tinha uma ideia detalhada da origem do problema e não ficaria nada feliz se ele não soubesse.

"O fogo." Arriscou ele. "Eu não tive muito tempo para pensar nisso, mas é a única coisa que faz sentido."

Na ocasião, o jovem Potter pensou que absorver a energia do fogo de dragão e reutilizá-la na alquimia era uma jogada de gênio. O tempo provou que ele não estava preparado para isso.

"Pelo menos ele ainda tem algum neurônio funcionando." Zombou a megera parecendo ainda mais irritada.

"Harry." Interrompeu Nicholas, em uma tentativa de apaziguar sua esposa. "Qual era sua margem de erro?" Perguntou o homem com cuidado e tom de voz sério.

O jovem hesitou agarrando os lençóis.

"Pequena." Falou simplesmente, depois de alguma ponderação, em uma tentativa de ganhar tempo.

"Não foi isso que ele perguntou, criança petulante." Voltou a falar Perenelle, fazendo com que Nicholas levantasse uma sobrancelha, surpreso com a irritação de sua esposa. "Quantos anos de sua vida você pretendia sacrificar inicialmente?"

Harry precisou de pouca consideração para responder a contragosto.

"Dois, com sorte." Fez uma pausa. "No máximo sete se ocorresse alguma falha catastrófica."

Perenelle assentiu de forma irônica enquanto Nicholas balançou a cabeça.

"Imprudente!" Rosnou. "Me diga, quantos anos de vida você calcula ter perdido, na verdade?"

"Algo entre quinze e trinta." Falou o garoto de forma distante, encarando o chão e torcendo para que o número real fosse menor que o mencionado.

Perenelle pegou uma pilha de papéis que repousava, anteriormente, em cima do criado-mudo.

"Eu revisei suas anotações durante a noite." Explicou ela sorrindo de forma venenosa. "Foram quarenta e sete anos, sete meses e vinte e três dias." Harry estremeceu. "Pouparei de incluir medidas mais precisas, como horas e minutos. Você já parece ter uma boa ideia do tamanho de seu erro."

"Perenelle." Levantou-se Nicholas. "Já basta." Falou ele de forma firme, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de sua esposa.

"Não, Nicholas." Murmurou ela frustrada. Harry sentiu-se como um invasor. "Ele não pode esperar que você venha sempre ao resgate, trazendo-lhe palavras de incentivo e mais anos de vida para usar no seu estilo de alquimia copiado e imprudente." Ela apontou para o frasco ao qual Harry acabou de beber. "Quatro doses de elixir da vida, a mais poderosa e inestimável das poções, e ele não recuperou tudo que perdeu."

"Eu sinto muito." Murmurou Harry envergonhado.

"Tem algo seriamente errado com você, criança." Falou Perenelle, tirando a mão firme de seu marido de cima de seu ombro e virando-se para a saída da enfermaria. "Algo na mente ou na alma." Ela começou a andar, sem, no entanto, deixar um último recado. "Leve o anel de rubi para casa ou durma sozinho pelos próximos anos, você escolhe." Disse, dirigindo-se ao marido, que sorriu de forma arrogante.

"Essa foi a pior." Comentou Harry depois que a mulher deixou o recinto. "Ela não está pegando leve nos sermões."

Nicholas bateu um de seus dedos contra a sua bengala antes de responder qualquer coisa.

"Ela está certa." Disse ele. "Você não pode continuar me copiando, eu tenho anos infinitos para sacrificar, você não." Disse ele de forma contundente.

"Eu sei." Retrucou o mais jovem.

"Pois não parece." Interrompeu Nicholas de forma séria. "Mude para um método só seu ou crie sua própria pedra filosofal." Mandou o homem sem sutilezas. "Não espere que eu continue trazendo minha poção sempre que você precisar, a gratidão e o interesse que tenho por você não vão tão longe, eu passei a mão na sua cabeça por tempo demais."

Harry engoliu a réplica. Nicholas estava certo.

"E quanto ao anel?" Disse segurando a joia em seu dedo, essa poderia ser uma separação permanente.

"Fique com ele por enquanto." Descartou o homem depois de algum pensamento. "Mas eu ficarei de olho, qualquer novo sinal de irresponsabilidade e considere suas chances de se tornar aprendiz de qualquer outro alquimista no mundo nulas. Passar bem, jovem." Encerrou Nicholas se despedindo. "A propósito." Voltou a falar o homem antes de deixar a sala. "Parabéns pelo desempenho, você impressionou os juízes." Disse o homem em meio a um sorriso venenoso. "Inclusive, teria ficado em primeiro se não tivessem descontado muitos pontos pelo seu desmaio antes de deixar a arena."

Harry sentiu seus músculos contraírem de frustração e aborrecimento.

"Em que colocação eu fiquei?" Questionou o garoto, apertando a mandíbula.

"Terceiro." Riu o homem maldosamente. "Mais sorte da próxima vez, criança." Desejou em zombaria.

Os passos do alquimista deixando a sala foram ainda mais dolorosos que os de sua esposa.

Não era para menos, ele finalmente havia esticado os limites até um ponto irreparável. Quatro doses e ele ainda sentia seu corpo pesado. Era a primeira vez que um dos seus erros não era, completamente, reparado pela intervenção de Nicholas.

Quanto de sua vida ele havia sacrificado pelo patético terceiro lugar, afinal?


End file.
